


Just A Dream

by Shadowfax214



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Clerith, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 132,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfax214/pseuds/Shadowfax214
Summary: Cloud must understand his dreams as the group moves forward on their journey. What challenges and memories lie ahead for everyone on the path to saving the planet from Shinra?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife & Everyone
Comments: 89
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again everyone;
> 
> Trying my first shot at a series and hope I can give this somewhat alternate universe a try.
> 
> The last work I posted showed a lot of feelings about sadness, sometimes I feel that I put too much emotion in the characters but I feel that it helps me understand them more in the story that I am trying to tell. I am having a great time reading all of these works posted here about Ff7 and my favorite couple; Cloud and Aerith.
> 
> I hope to add more insight and development into the other characters as well, they are all so incredible with great backstories and motivations. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading! If you have any suggestions or thoughts feel free to comment.

An old wooden village stood in front of coal shaded mountains. The village was tiny and quiet, sunshine showing across the dirt roads illustrated small-town life at its finest. Every day children would run into the mountains for thrills or to scare their friends. The setting was perfect for a boring simple life, however, the story of Nibelheim would not remain normal or simple forever.

White and Green flashes of lights pulsed through the distance and one image after another popped into Cloud’s subconscious like a slow revolving slideshow.

A secret lab hidden within a government mansion……….

Monsters bathing in mako induced pressure sealed chambers……

Fires spreading across a small village, screaming people all over the streets of his home, his childhood house burning over every square inch of wood, him reaching out to his front door, not being able to go inside to save anyone.

A tall SOLDIER with a long curved sword slashing away at everyone who tried to stop him……

The SOLDIER looked back towards Cloud with evil black and green eyes, walking straight into a tall fire the man disappeared into the distance………..

An old friend crying on the ground…… “You promised, you promised you would protect me……..”

No….. No this is too horrible…..

“I’m Waiting…………Cloud.”

The dream disappeared into the present day.

Cloud was trying to remember when the visions of the past had started attacking him while he was attempting to sleep. The recurring themes of fire, death and flashes of green lights were starting to get old. Resigning any more attempts to rest he swung his legs off of the bed and walked over to his sword. Seeing the bunk area was empty it was time to look for the group.

He now stood up in the rest area of Fort Condor, after putting his sword on his back he climbed the ladders into the main hallways of the old battle tower that served as a great rest area while the group was on its way towards Junon, the coastal city of Shinra. 

Moving past the thoughts of his previous personal tragedies Cloud pondered what glimpses of the past or maybe the future could lie ahead with the visions and dreams that had attempted to enter his subconscious even while he was awake. 

There had been multiple times he had lost control of his inhibitions in Midgar, many instances where he had been brought to his knees, both hands on his head to bring control against the flashing lights that took him to places he didn’t understand. What did all of these glimpses mean? Was what he was seeing even real? 

Cloud had to get such deep thoughts out of his head. Remembering the past always brought painful memories that weren’t welcome.  
The stone of the interior passages showed remarkable construction techniques amongst the rebel faction that had taken the group in and offered shelter the previous night. Cloud had to admire how much hard work and effort went into the fortification of such a landmark towering against an empire as large as the Shinra Electric Power Company.  
Climbing into the main hallways he looked down the narrow stone passageway to see Red and Barret talking to a rebel captain. They were standing near the café tables that were spread around the middle floors of the giant spiral tower. Wondering where the rest of the group had been when he woke up Cloud walked over to the ongoing conversation.

“You’ve done so much for us with the contributions you gave.” The captain thanked Barret.

“We are more than happy to help take the fight to Shinra however we can.” Barret replied.

“If you ever need anything from us please let us know and as always our camps are always open to all of you, should you need supplies or to rest on your journey. Thank You so much for your support. We are always on the fight against Shinra, the same as your group and Avalanche.”

“Thank you for giving us shelter.”

Cloud chimed in; recalling how he and Barret talked with the rest of the group yesterday about donating Gil after watching the skirmish from up at the top of the tower the previous day. 

“With your organization and determination one day we can defeat Shinra.”

The captain nodded and Barret gave a nod to Cloud as they finished their goodbyes.

Red looked over at Cloud;

“Are you feeling refreshed Cloud? You seemed tired after all of the battles and travel yesterday.”

“Yes, where are Aerith and Tifa?”

“They headed down about an hour ago, Aerith had mentioned she wanted some pointers from Tifa on hand to hand combat. My guess is they are training near the entrance at the top of the hill.”

Cloud made a quick approving nod, the thought of Tifa sharing martial arts knowledge with Aerith seemed like a good idea. Maybe one day Aerith could give Tifa some pointers on how to use materia or spellcasting combinations. 

“That sounds promising, have we prepared everything for travel to the next stop?”

Red looked back towards Barret;

“Yes, Barret has restocked and packed all of the food, water, and materia needed for a long journey.”

Cloud responded;

“We were lucky a rebel site of this size was here to help when it did. We need to head towards the forests outside of Junon before we set up a camp at sundown at the end of today. Sometime tomorrow we should be able to make it to the underside harbors over there and we can work out what to do next when we arrive.”

Barret finished talking to the soldiers near the tables and looked back at Cloud and Red.

“It’s time to grab everything and head down to meet up with the girls.”

Cloud, Red, and Barret headed down the ladder maze to step onto the top of the battle-scarred hill.

The previous days of journeying had brought plenty of excitement to the group. From catching Chocobos outside of a farmhouse to crossing the swamps infested with Zolom serpents to navigating deep Mythril caves on foot and arriving at the tower they were currently in right before a large skirmish between Shinra ground forces and rebel soldiers took place, it was a small miracle all of them were still alive and moving.

The spiral tower hovered over everyone as they walked out of a narrow rock entrance to see stairs going down to the top of the hilltop. After returning a quick wave goodbye to a few soldiers standing guard the men were saluted and told words of encouragement as Cloud and Barret walked past them. Thanking everyone for their help as they walked down the stairs the three found themselves standing at the top of a giant hill.

Cloud took the sight of the morning in and closed his eyes, he felt the sunshine move over the horizon. The feeling of open plains and adventure met his gaze as he opened his eyes to look at grass and trees as far as the eye could see. The sight was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the two young women practicing close quarter combat moves nearby.

Tifa was moving Aerith’s elbows and positioning her body the way a master would speak to a student.

“That was great Aerith, remember to keep your stance wider to counter in case your opponent tries to knock you off balance.”

Aerith nodded and shifted while paying close attention to Tifa’s guidance.

“Ok, so do I defend from an attack in this situation or just punch?”

Tifa smiled and showed grace with her instructions taking Aerith’s questions with a visual response.

“It is always better to use your opponent’s aggressiveness against them.”

Tifa moved her body to simulate forcing an opponent away from her and showed a flurry of powerful boxing moves Cloud was impressed to see from his childhood friend.

“After they rush in to strike, reposition your body to knock them off center and then raise your arm for a strong counter-attack.”

“That’s awesome! Ok like this?”

Aerith mimicked the moves Tifa had just performed, showing a strong ability to follow instructions she held her own before they both looked up at the others approaching.

“Well look who it is! Are you guys finally ready to move out?”

Aerith smiled at the rest of the group and looked into Cloud’s eyes with the same happy face she always showed when he looked at her. Cloud repressed a quick smile and responded with the same emotionless point that always took over when he gave an answer to a question.

“Yeah, has she been giving you a hard time Tifa?”

Tifa smiled and held her hands behind her back.

“She is a great student, a lot better than any of the times I’ve tried to teach either of you.”

Barret and Cloud looked a little offended but shook it off after nodding politely to Tifa. They both did remember times where they had asked Tifa about her fighting abilities and didn’t respond well to her insight. Having mastered fighting with different weapons, Barret being a longshot and Cloud a swordsman they both didn’t really see the point of hand to hand combat.

Red seemed to sense the tension and moved to change the subject;

“Now that we are all ready, shall we move out?”

Cloud looked down, “Yeah, we need to make it a long way before we set up camp tonight, Junon could be a two-day journey if we meet a lot of monsters or Shinra patrols on the way.”

Everyone else nodded and the group looked at the tower one final time before heading down to the bottom of the hill. 

Once everyone else had gone ahead Aerith had grabbed Cloud’s wrist before they followed.

“Hey, are you feeling ok?”

Cloud looked up, sensing that Aerith was concerned he looked at her face.

“Uh yeah, Sleeping was a little rough but I got a few hours in.”

Aerith looked worried but she wasn’t harsh with her tone. Her eyes looked right into Cloud’s soldier induced mako eyes, studying his expression she held her hands steady and locked her fingers onto his.

“Are the visions still coming around? You have looked better since Midgar.”

Cloud looked away for a second, Aerith then put one of her hands on his cheek, just like when he had the dream in the field of flowers at her house all of those nights ago. He peered into her eyes as a response and put both of her hands inside of his.

“I’m alright, I promise. There could be some old thoughts that are messing with my head but it’s just a dream right?”

Aerith smiled the same smile she always gave. Looking into his face she measured his response with a caring expression. She held onto his hands as long as Cloud would let her and let out a quick laugh.

“Yep, you know we should talk about your dreams one day Cloud.”

Cloud looked down and held a quick laugh against his breath. Aerith’s personality was always so disarming. He couldn’t help but feel that their relationship was something more than a flower girl who was rescued by a mercenary. Cloud felt safe every time Aerith had taken his hands in hers. He felt like it was something that was supposed to happen over and over again. 

“Yeah, I would like that.”

Aerith had let go of his hands and skipped ahead taking one last look at the tower she looked back at Cloud and gave him a quick wink.

“So would I.”

They both had picked up the pace to catch up with the rest of the group. Aerith had caught up with Tifa and the two appeared to be talking about Martial Arts techniques that Aerith had wanted to start learning from Tifa the next time an opportunity would come up.

Barret had stopped talking with Red about the kind of monsters they could expect on this side of the continent to look at Cloud as he stepped in stride with them as they walked onward.

“So soldier boy, what’s it like falling in love with two different women at the same time?”

Cloud almost fell over when Barret had asked him such a probing question. Thank goodness Aerith and Tifa were far enough ahead to be out of earshot. Red cleared his throat and decided he wouldn’t be a part of the following conversation that Barret decided to bring up. Red seemed younger than the rest of the group and was a newcomer after all so such discussions of romance were probably not his area of expertise.

“If either of you need me for anything I’ll be walking further up ahead keeping the girls' company.”

Cloud looked floored and stunned at the inquiry, Barret wasn’t the kind of guy to bring on this type of talk.

“What in the hell are you talking about?” “I’m not in love with either of them.”

Barret let out a quick laugh and looked at Cloud’s face then let on what Cloud could interpret as a form of fatherly advice.

“Well if I dunno any better I would have thought you and Tifa were close. I know you had mentioned growing up together but I never pegged ya for a guy who could make friends so easily.”

Cloud didn’t think this was enough to receive the accusation Barret had hit him with a minute ago but he listened anyway to Barret’s rambling as it continued.

“I know she cares for you deeply, I thought she was crazy myself because I see good guys hit on her all the time back at the bar. I’ve told her several times she needs to settle down and go on a date someday. Let one of these men show her the better side of Midgar. Tifa needs to stop worrying about all of us and have a life ya know?”

Cloud nodded, Tifa did a lot of worrying and it always ate at his heart that she would spend so much time wondering if a mission was going well or if anyone had gotten killed while out on a bombing run. Barret noticed Cloud’s expression while he was talking and it seemed to give him more motivation to make his point.

“But anyways I thought you cared about her a lot with the way you would both go on hunts and jobs and stuff, she never seemed upset with you the way Jessie complained about that attitude of yours. Maybe Tifa was just used to you and your stupid behavior.”

Cloud grimaced a little at the shots Barret was taking, there wasn’t anything earth shattering here. Barret probably just needed to get some feelings out. He wasn’t the friend making type so Cloud could at least lend an ear to what he had to say.

“But when we went to rescue Aerith at the Shinra building I saw a side of you that I thought would never come out. You were focused, obsessive, like the only thing in the world that ever mattered was rescuing this girl I had never even seen before. You practically pleaded with me to see her to safety on that rooftop, you didn’t care if you made it or not. Only that Aerith was safe, I think you love her Cloud. As much or almost more than you love Tifa.”

Cloud was ready to interrupt;

“Okay Barret hold-------“

Barret wasn’t finished,

“Hey soldier boy, I’m not saying this is a bad thing! I was married once I know what it feels like to care about someone. I’m just saying it looks like they both feel the same way from what I can see where I’m standin’. Be careful where you go from here because we are becoming a family and I don’t want to see Tifa get hurt.”

Now Cloud was confused, 

“What do you mean see Tifa get-----“

Barret almost laughed again,

“Cloud come on, you really think I can’t tell what’s going to happen here?”

Cloud had come to a stop, he looked at Barret dead serious and shook his head.

“If you think-----“

Barret was not done with his fatherly advice,

“Ugh don’t think I don’t understand; you are falling for this flower girl. She’s got you in deep and you don’t even see it yet soldier boy. I just want you to make sure you don’t break Tifa’s heart in the process. You seem to love her too. But I think you love Aerith something different and I hope you can figure it all out before some serious feelings tear the three of you apart.”

Cloud just stopped walking for a minute, he needed to gather his thoughts before any more of this love talk derailed the path they were supposed to be continuing with. He looked up at the sky for a sign that he wasn’t really worried about thoughts of love or romance. Seeing nothing but endless blue he walked on getting a quick chuckle from Barret and responding with a slight smirk he answered the previous inquiry:

“It feels strange to be where we are but for the first time in forever I am looking forward to the future.”

Barret gave a quick smirk and walked ahead leaving Cloud to bring up the rear alone. 

Cloud then smiled as he looked on to his group of friends as they moved towards the rest of their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud must understand his dreams as the group moves forward on their journey. Will the challenges ahead keep him from uncovering the truth about his past and reading into the visions of the future? Adventure lies ahead in the midst of the battle for the planet against Shinra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again everyone, I am enjoying the stories I am writing and hope that all of you do as well. While this series is somewhat of an alternate universe I get most of my inspiration from my understanding of the context and background within the original game. My main purpose is to expand on what I see as the feelings and motivations of all these characters in a somewhat new story I am trying to tell. I don't know how many chapters this will end up becoming but I will put my best effort into it and hope I do it justice. If you have any thoughts or suggestions feel free to comment! Thank You for reading!

The forests of Junon provided large boundaries that sheltered the surrounding communities with a great barrier from the outside world. Keeping most of the continent at a distance from the oceans of Gaia, the grasslands were protected by a powerful cluster of trees on the other side that many a traveler could get lost in should they not know the way.

Cloud and the others knew to reach their goal of walking into the underbelly of Junon they first had to navigate the forests to approach Shinra territory without being spotted.

Currently sleeping in a makeshift camp at the edge of the forest boundary Cloud let his thoughts wander into the night:

The white lights were flashing again but at a softer pace……….

His memories slowed and the past came into his mind, was this a dream?

He was younger, dressed differently, trying not to be nervous he walked inside of the familiar homestead that he once knew well. After opening the door, he walked inside and found himself standing inside of a small stone dining room; a very overjoyed blond woman with blue eyes screamed in delight and ran up to embrace him. 

Shrugging off her hug the young SOLDIER looked around his childhood home, nothing had changed in the years since he left. His small bedroom looked exactly the same from what he could tell, his mother looked exactly the same. The house looked as though it was frozen in time, everything still in the same place like he never left.

“Is this a SOLDIER’s uniform?”

Cloud snapped out of his distracted gaze.

“Yeah, it’s what all of the guys wear.”

Claudia was walking around her son sizing him up to see what had changed in the last couple of years.

“You look so skinny, doesn’t Shinra feed the military?”

Cloud had to laugh for a minute seeing his mother’s care moving to him so quickly he gave fast answers to all of her concerns.

“I eat all right mom; the company takes good care of me.”

Claudia made Cloud sit down at the table and started cooking without being asked, after putting several pots and pans on the nearby stove she turned to Cloud to continue their talk while preparing what Cloud could only see as an oversized dinner he wouldn’t be able to refuse.

“Well at least let me know if you are making any friends.”

Cloud scoffed but knew not to upset his mom, he thought to himself for a minute then realized he had indeed made a few friends.

“Oh yeah, there are some guys I know from SOLDIER that have taken me under their wing so to speak.”

Claudia smiled while moving to multiple parts of the kitchen and dining area, she was cooking while interrogating her son.

“I’m so happy to hear that Cloud. You need to meet new people; I hope you learn a lot about the other people in the world who can help you when you grow up some more. I won’t always be around so making friends is important while you’re young.”

Cloud had tried to keep from tuning his mother out, it was natural for her to show concern about his life and he had of course been away from home for a few years. After Claudia set a rather large dinner in front of him he ate what he could out of politeness, (Shinra would never had fed their group this much food.)

After his mom started cleaning up for him, (Cloud tried to help but was shooed away) he laid down on his bed nearby. Claudia talked to her son from a distance while he tried to get a nap in before he had to report back to his unit.

“So have you met any nice girls in Midgar yet?”

Cloud smiled while his eyes remained closed. (“Took you long enough mom.”) Cloud thought to himself.

“No, I haven’t had time to go meet any. Been busy with other stuff.”

Claudia didn’t let that stop her talk;

“You know there are a lot of temptations in the big cities, I’d feel happier if you had someone to look out for you.”

Cloud rolled over knowing he had lost the talk, he readied himself for the onslaught of his mother’s advice.

“I’m still not worried about all of that mom. I have to keep my training up with Shinra, maybe after another couple of years I’ll be ready for dating.”

Claudia was putting away the rest of the dishes. Once finished, she walked back over to Cloud before stroking his hair letting him fall asleep.

“You know you really should have an older girlfriend, one that could take care of you. Let you know when you are getting overworked and help you when you make mistakes. I think that would be the perfect type for you. I just want you to be happy Cloud……. You know while I’m here I will always love you.”

Cloud had fully fallen asleep without meaning to. Claudia smiled seeing that her son’s defenses had lapsed enough to fall asleep in his Shinra gear. Placing a quick peck on his forehead she resumed her household duties turning off the light over Cloud’s bed she disappeared from view as the dream filled with white lights dissipated……………... 

Cloud had snapped back to reality, not wanting to leave the dream he had awakened with a start. Looking around the area was dark except the campfire that burned bright nearby.

Cloud made a quick scan and noticed everyone but Red was asleep. His yellow eyes illuminated brightly in the light from the fire, seeing that Cloud had shot awake Red walked over to lend an ear.

“Are you sleeping well Cloud? The elements can be tough out here in the wild.”

Cloud sat up and patted the grass off of his arms and legs quietly so as to not wake up the others.

“Yeah, have you been able to sleep Red? I wasn’t sure if you get the same pattern that the rest of us do or not.”

Red closed his eyes for a few seconds and took a soft breath through his nose before talking. His mannerisms showed a wisdom far beyond his years.

“I have rested well on occasion since the days we have left Midgar. I sometimes stay awake through the night to hunt for weaker prey. Tonight I simply wanted to remain on guard in case anything dangerous were to approach nearby so I could warn the rest of you to rise when needed.”

Cloud thought that tactic was well planned. They were lucky to have Red in the group because of his nature as a hunter and his nose would probably sense danger far ahead of their hearing ability.

“Yeah that is good thinking. You know Red we are very thankful you are coming with us. There is a lot of danger ahead, no one here would blame you if there was somewhere else you would rather be.”

Red smiled a strong fang-filled smile that Cloud thought looked funny but he didn’t show any emotion as Red spoke.

“I can only say I have enough pride within myself to travel with a group like this. There are so many great stories and people in this circle. I do consider each of you to be a kind of friend to me. I will accompany you to my home village on the other continent and that is where my journey shall end. However, while we are together I will help all of you the best that I can. You have done so much for me back at the Shinra building. I am in your debt.”

Cloud had nodded with admiration to Red’s words. Their friendship may have been given an expiration date but not knowing who Red was just a few weeks ago to where they were right now had caused Cloud to realize he had so much respect for Red in this moment. Understanding Red’s point of view Cloud stood up and placed his sword back onto his back.

“I can take watch for the rest of the night. I probably won’t be returning to sleep anytime soon.”

Red nodded and went back to his place by the fire. Laying his head down he appeared to drift off to sleep after a while letting Cloud stand watch alone.

(“When was the last time I talked to you mom?”)

Cloud had started questioning the earlier dream, telling himself it had been at least five years since he last saw his mother he sat down watching over the campfire waiting for morning so the journey into the forests could continue.

Tifa was the first person awake right around the start of dawn. She had stretched her muscles before turning around and smiling at Cloud for being awake. She put her chin on her hands and looked down at Cloud sitting on the ground:

“You don’t get much sleep these days do you?”

Cloud scoffed at Tifa’s question and rolled his eyes while turning his head away from his childhood friend.

“I do alright, I was actually doing great before I woke up considering we are sleeping on the ground.”

Tifa looked around at the campsite they had set up the previous night. Aerith and her had seemed to have the best spots because the grass was thicker on their side. Red looked okay on a dirt patch near the fire while Barret had taken to propping himself up against a large rock but he was still asleep so it must have at least provided him with some support.

Tifa looked deeply at Cloud for some sign that he indeed looked alright. She had not gotten close enough to him since he had talked about his past with the group back in Kalm over a week ago. His story had so many parts missing that Tifa wanted to interject but she was so afraid to shatter any of the truths that were coming from Cloud’s mind she simply listened to his past without bringing her worries into place.

“Cloud, was I hurt really bad when Sephiroth had hit me with his sword? I don’t remember everything after I blacked out.”

Cloud looked up with concern showing on his face. Not ready for such a question first thing in the morning he had put his hand on his forehead to steady himself. Tifa’s hazel eyes were looking intensely into his, she looked like the only thought that mattered in the world right now was for Cloud to tell her what he was thinking.

“Ummmm, you were in very bad shape, I was worried about you. I was so sad to see you lying there like that.”

Cloud had started to get uncomfortable, Tifa knew this was going to start hurting his head but she had to dig deeper if she was going to find out some truth about what was happening in Cloud’s mind.

“Okay but where were you when I was on the staircase? Did you come save me like we both promised back when we were kids?”

Green lights had started popping around Cloud’s head…………no not now…………not here………

“I” ……...Cloud was struggling for words…….

Tifa knew an episode was coming, steadying Cloud by holding his other arm she talked him into sitting down and letting it go. She had seen enough of Cloud hallucinating to know that she didn’t want to bring him any pain. 

“Hey that’s ok don’t go into the past, we are all right here Cloud. I’m right here, let’s get set up for some breakfast and I’ll go wake everyone up so we can move out.”  
Cloud wasn’t ready to shut down, he wanted to get a few words out before Tifa had just given up on digging into his memories.

“Tifa……. I……….”

“GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!”

And with that bellow from Barret, the rest of the group had woken up for the start of the day. Barret grinned a very prominent smile as Cloud sighed towards his morning announcement. Letting Tifa go Cloud walked up to Barret to discuss the rest of the day.

“So were you trying to wake up all of Shinra with that mouth of yours or do you just like being a built in alarm clock for the rest of us?”

Barret smiled at Cloud knowing he was going to get some banter for his morning demeanor. After throwing more logs on the fire Barret took Red into the forest so Red could hunt for something quick to make into breakfast. Cloud, Aerith and Tifa sat together on a nearby rock eating some of the provisions that were packed and thinking about what lied ahead.

“Have either of you ever been to Junon before?” 

Aerith asked with a quick smile towards Cloud and Tifa.

Cloud had hopped off the rock readying himself to walk ahead he looked towards the tree line before responding.

“Yeah, actually I have been here several times. It’s primarily a seaport for Shinra to transport soldiers and cargo to and from the other continent. Most of the military uses Junon if they have to travel by sea.”

Tifa had looked over and placed her hands on her lap. Remembering Cloud’s years of service with Shinra had brought her back to being quiet and subdued. 

Aerith sensed that everyone wasn’t in the talking mood. Gathering her staff and travel equipment she used a quick magic spell to put out the fire. Addressing the others as they packed up the camp she gave the same disarming smile to Cloud before running over to help Tifa. The two had almost become inseparable in the past week but Cloud thought that might have also had something to do with being the only two women in the group. 

Barret and Red were walking back in the distance, apparently the only edible food in the forest so far had been small monsters that no one would want to consume cooked or not. Red had killed a few small beasts that he had no trouble eating while Barret looked away but after almost an hour of hunting they had both decided it would be better to come back empty handed. 

Barret quickly ate some food from the packed provisions and put the rest of his travel gear on. 

“So soldier boy, you really think going through the forests will be better than moving down the main supply road?”

Cloud sighed and lowered his head at the same question he had already discussed multiple times with Barret the previous day.

“We want to keep a low profile; as a group we stick out more than any other travelers coming into the city. Security will be tight in an area like this so yes we have to go through the forests and the backroads to reach the underside of Junon harbor without blowing our cover.”

Barret grimaced and decided Cloud was right. After everyone nodded in agreement the group went into the forest resolved to walk through the entire collection of nature and make it to the other side in one piece. 

Hours of walking into the forest brought fatigue and frustration that was to be expected when travelling rough terrain. Outside of the edge the forest looked massive when compared to the mainland the group had come from. Inside the network of branches, shrubberies and winding paths the land may as well have been an endless jungle of possibilities.

Barret (as Cloud would have expected) was the first to start complaining.

“How the hell do we know where we’re going?!”

Cloud remembered that patience and understanding would be very important to getting over this part of the journey. He stopped walking for a minute and looked towards the top of the trees that overcast the group in all directions.

“We entered at a clearing from the Southwest, so if we keep heading North by Northeast we will eventually run into the boundary on the other side. If we make the mistake of heading west or back the other way, we will either run into the main road or end up back to where we started. The sun showing through the gaps in the trees above should help us with our direction. I would like us to make it before it gets dark though, we have to be careful about how many times we stop.” 

Barret pushed Cloud out of his way as he walked past him back onto the path they were on. Tifa gave Cloud a quick sorry with her eyes that Cloud just shook his head at. Aerith gave Cloud a quick wink to show she appreciated his patience with everyone and walked side by side with him. Red and Barret were in the front of the group’s formation with Tifa in the middle while Aerith and Cloud brought up the rear.

Knowing the trip was going to last awhile Aerith had decided to start probing Cloud’s train of thought.

“So what are you thinking about?”

Cloud tried his best not to show any emotion as he walked ahead with Aerith keeping pace.

“Wondering if it’s possible for the five of us to avoid walking into Junon without making a huge scene.”

Aerith giggled a little bit seeing that Cloud was indeed worried about everyone’s safety. She knew this type of thinking would be on his mind.

“What were you thinking when you walked up to Shinra headquarters with Tifa and Barret?”

And just like every time Aerith talked with Cloud he found himself flat footed and unable to match wits with the flower girl. Keeping his composure, he simply refrained from looking guilty at what he was indeed thinking the entire time the three of them stormed the glass monument of Shinra HQ.

“That I had someone I needed to rescue.”

Cloud looked into Aerith’s eyes with his next sentence.

“I wasn’t going to leave without bringing her back to us.”

Aerith blushed for a second forgetting that they were busy walking through a jungle of criss- crossing paths. When she was about to speak again her foot caught into a small hole that made her fall forward and brought her and Cloud into a feeling of déjà vu. Cloud had broken Aerith’s fall yet again by catching her mid-trip.

The rest of the group looked back at the noise, Barret had to simply laugh and Red had given a quick smile that Aerith was ok. Tifa looked uncomfortable and gave a puzzled look but that was to be expected when Cloud had a hold of Aerith’s body and was too confused to put her down before everyone else was staring at the scene behind them. Aerith realized she was putting on a show and was ready to end the damsel in distress look.

“Well that’s embarrassing! I seriously need to watch the way I walk around here.”

Cloud had set Aerith down after having one of his arms on her side and the other on her hip. Aerith tried to repress her laughter but couldn’t help herself as she retied the boot that had gotten caught on the hole in the ground. 

Cloud smiled at how funny the day was getting and helped Aerith up by grabbing her hand after she had finished with her boot.

“I think I remember saying that there’s never a dull moment with you.”

Aerith had expected that and responded in kind.

“Ha ha, is that a compliment?”

Cloud was full of surprises today.

“Maybe.”

Aerith was caught flat footed this time. She jerked her head in Cloud’s direction with genuine shock on her face at the almost slip up. 

“Wait a minute did you just?.........”

Cloud had stopped talking and shouted ahead to everyone without answering Aerith’s question.

“STOP!” “NOW!”

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, no one had taken a step at Cloud’s command. Barret was the first to ask;

“What?! Damn it soldier boy why are you getting anxious all of a sudden?!”

Cloud had a good sense for danger, noticing the small clearing up ahead he had made out the makings of a trap well before the group had almost walked up into it. Had he not caught them in time there likely would have been heavy damage inflicted if not dare he think it……death. Cloud slowly moved ahead and gestured for everybody to stay behind him.

“It’s a proximity mine, looks to be anti-infantry. If this were to go off it would seriously hurt someone.”

Everyone looked shocked at this revelation, Tifa asked Cloud the big questions everyone was thinking:

“Who would leave this in the middle of the forest?”

Cloud had yet said anything else and was thinking through the scenario. Tifa kept talking:

“Are we dealing with Shinra here or someone else?”

Cloud shrugged studying the trap from a distance.

“It doesn’t look like Shinra equipment, besides Shinra wouldn’t need to use such tactics with the manpower they possess. This explosive looks to be homemade. Most likely a hunter or scavenger marking their territory or keeping monsters at bay. I would like to set this off though to prevent anyone else from having to walk into it.”

Barret grinned at the suggestion;

“Yo, I’m your man! Just tell me what to do.”

Cloud had everyone take a safe distance behind some cover before instructing Barret how to shoot at the mine without taking damage on the recoil or shrapnel that would flare up during the explosion. After a loud boom Barret was enjoying getting to blow something up and everyone else had let out a heavy breath that they just crossed the area unscathed.

Red addressed Cloud as the group continued into the forest paths.

“Cloud I have picked up a scent, it started right after Barret detonated the trap back there.”

Cloud didn’t think the day could get any worse.

“Is it some type of monster?”

Red shook his head and looked into the trees that surrounded them.

“Monsters have a unique presence when I am using my nose to hunt, no this scent is definitely human. If I were to guess it, we are being tracked and it might have started when we first entered the forest. Though I am ashamed to say I haven’t noticed this until now.” 

Everyone seemed to understand the level of danger they were all in at this point. Weapons armed and ready the group proceeded with caution as the day turned into midafternoon. Once everybody had seemed to let their guard slip a sound snapped them all back to the current situation they were facing. A rustle in the nearby bushes signaled someone was nearby.

Cloud knew enough about reconnaissance to know how to flush out an enemy that didn’t want to be found. After signaling for Barret and Tifa to spread out he found himself standing between Aerith and Red. Preparing for another trap or fight as a swishing noise could be heard in the distance………

“GET DOWN!”

Cloud instinctively threw himself in front of Aerith and parried the projectile with his sword, it casually bounced off and returned boomerang style to the direction of whoever had thrown it. Not wanting to go unnoticed Barret had started firing random bullets into the path the throw had come from only to be surprised by an unknown Ninja looking warrior jumping over the group somersault style that was no older than a young teenager.

She certainly didn’t look like a threat. Being of low height and small stature she appeared to be a lost kid more than anything. However, her face showed no fear and the odd smile showed the group that they were facing a force they might not understand. She retrieved her weapon without looking by simply holding her arm up and catching it on its return mid-air. The smile didn’t leave as she spoke aloud for everyone to hear:

“Well guys it’s time for you to give me all of your loot!”

Cloud and the others looked dumbfounded at this, they were going to surrender to a small girl when it was five against one?

The Ninja looking girl was unimpressed.

“HA! If you think you can defeat me then bring it on! I won’t go easy on ya no matter how hard you beg!”

Cloud repressed a laugh as he thought about how crazy the day had been and how much more the rest of the day had in store for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the original FF7 and especially in the Remake I have felt that the main characters have always shared their connections and talks as a family unit. I think this concept will grow in the next part of the Remake. I am enjoying working on the next part and cannot wait to update! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud must understand his dreams as the group moves forward on their journey. Will the challenges ahead keep him from uncovering the truth about his past and reading into the visions of the future? Adventure lies ahead in the midst of the battle for the planet against Shinra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I am really enjoying writing out this story and hope all of you enjoy reading it. As I expand the story it might take more time for me to make updates. I greatly appreciate all of the kind words and kudos and as always if you have any suggestions or thoughts feel free to comment! Thank You for reading!

As Cloud remembered the combat education he received during his adolescence within Shinra’s ranks a few thoughts entered his head:

Battles were typically waged between Shinra and organized opponents.

Fighting vigilantes or rogue targets lead to too many variables that created unnecessary risks.

Engaging an enemy on unfamiliar terrain could give them an advantage to use against you. 

Taking an opponent who appeared to be outmatched lightly could also become a dangerous predicament. 

After processing his former Shinra training Cloud went into leadership form, his sword was held in front of him.

“Barret, hold your fire until I give a signal and use it to distract her from a distance. We don’t want to kill this kid but watch out for the weapon she is using, it could create a lot of trouble if it makes contact.” 

Barret nodded while holding his gun in the direction of the new warrior, Tifa had gone into a defensive stance prepared for the next strike. Aerith and Red were on either side of Cloud, everyone had weapons held at the ready. Cloud used a low voice to organize the group’s strategy:

“Tifa, when everything goes down use your speed and knock her out. We also have to look for any friends she might have nearby.”

“Aerith, use wind spells to counter her range. Repelling her main attack could help Tifa get behind her if and when she gets distracted by your magic.”

“Red, you and I will defend the others against anything this girl can throw at us. Barrier magic and defensive spells will do the trick.”

Everybody seemed to understand how Cloud processed his strategy. Nobody disagreed with the battle plans and nonverbal communication seemed to be the group’s strength after traveling several weeks together. Unraveling the mystery ahead of them the fight continued into the depths of the forest.

The unknown girl had no reservations at being outnumbered, using an incredible ability to jump around at high heights the warrior had thrown several boomerang style attacks that were all unsuccessful. The battle went on for several minutes as the new fighter jumped from tree to tree yelling insults towards the group the whole way:

“You all are good but I’m better!”

Jumping from branch to branch while Cloud and the others maintained a safe but manageable distance the taunting continued.

“HA! If you think a sword and a staff can hurt me all of you are dumber than you look!”

Aerith was visibly annoyed and had decided enough was enough. With the girl engaging into yet another acrobatic somersault Aerith had unleashed a potent thunder spell that destroyed the entire branch (And most of the tree) that the young girl had attempted to finish her landing on. What was left splintered into pieces as the crashing foliage and the fighter came tumbling to the ground.

Dumbfounded that such a brass tactic was used (collateral damage was something to worry about here.) Cloud put thoughts of asking what Aerith was thinking out of his mind while running with Tifa to the girl who crashed into the rubble of the tree branches onto the forest floor. Although tougher than she appeared the young fighter was clearly outmatched. 

She looked shook up and terrified that her blanket of security had evaporated. Fighting from a distance must have been her strength in combat. She yelled in retaliation after standing up from the collapse of the tree and raised her hands to throw her four pointed wheel again.

Cloud knocked the weapon out of the young girl’s hands with his sword before she could get the throw off. She showed anger and frustration through every part of her body. Screaming profanities at Cloud the warrior pulled a knife from her side pouch and lunged forward.

“You spiky headed jerk! I’m not finished with you yet!”

Cloud had moved to counter the attack.

“That’s enough!”

Tifa had responded to the foolishness of the young girl’s attempt to continue the fight. Grabbing her hand and twisting it into an awkward enough position so the knife clattered to the ground the girl looked with hatred into Tifa’s fire-filled hazel eyes while realizing it was over and had started forming tears on her face.

Tifa wasn’t the type to show rage during a fight unless provoked but seeing someone try to stab Cloud in close combat had awoken a beast inside of her. After disarming their opponent Tifa used a powerful strike that made contact into the girl’s stomach. Doubling over in pain the young girl had leaned over which caused Tifa to strike her with an open palm below the neck knocking her unconscious. She hit the ground with a loud clunk. 

“Dammit, remind me to ask you for magic lessons Aerith.”

Sighing with frustration, Tifa had turned the girl over so she could lie on her back. Checking for more weapons and finding none she did a quick search of the warrior’s body before addressing Cloud and the others.

“She’s obviously not a soldier for Shinra, she has no materia or technology on her. She could be a scavenger or mercenary.”

Aerith kneeled down over the girl’s body to examine what condition she was in.

“I don’t think she’s been seriously injured, just knocked out. I can use a healing spell and it might wake her up.”

Aerith looked towards Cloud to see what his thought process was on waking up the kid who had given them all a lot of problems up to this point. Cloud seemed to be deep in thought, stepping away for a minute he noticed the wheel from earlier lying in the grass nearby. Having yet to give an answer the group looked to see what he was doing. 

Cloud had gone over to pick up the unique weapon the girl was using. After seeing a symbol he didn’t recognize near the center of the cross shaped wheel he shared his thoughts with the rest of the group. 

“I don’t think she poses a real threat but we can’t just leave her laying here. Let’s wake her up and see if she will at least walk away without wanting to fight again.”

Red and Barret stood nearby ready for any type of counter attack should the girl try anything. Barret simply held his gun at her for whatever confrontation might arise. Red stood behind the girl standing on top of her weapon in case she decided to make a grab for it. 

Cloud placed his sword on his back to show he wasn’t a threat while Tifa stood at his side. Aerith had leaned over the young girl and released a powerful healing spell onto her forehead. Cloud thought the spell looked remarkably similar to the one she used on Red back at Shinra Headquarters.

The young girl stirred and looked up at Aerith. She calmly raised herself off of the ground and stood up. Looking slowly at every person that stood around her, she looked at Cloud’s eyes and started to talk:

“UGH! All of you are just a bunch of jerks!”

Cloud had crossed his arms and simply tried not to laugh at the ridiculous accusation. Walking into the forest and being ambushed by one small girl didn’t really make anyone but her the “jerk” she was talking about but nonetheless the girl kept going:

“Come on, I’ll take you all on again! You hear me?! Let’s go, five against one right now!”

Tifa took a step forward, the step made the young girl take a step back. She remembered how strong Tifa was from the last time they stood toe to toe.

“Shut up and stop screaming for five minutes.”

Tifa was visibly annoyed at the girl’s constant barrage of insults. Looking like her requests for more fighting were being ignored the newcomer tried a new tactic.

“All right fine! If I can’t fight you I’m going to leave! Seriously I’m really going to go! Once you get your stupid looking tiger off of my Shrinken I’m outta here!”

Red scoffed at the new insult the girl had come up with. Deciding he had enough of her mouth as well Red laid down on the weapon to further irritate the newcomer.

Aerith walked closer to the fighter and Cloud instinctively walked with her to stand right in front of the young girl so they could talk some sense into her. Aerith decided to go first:

“I’m sorry we knocked you out but you weren’t going to stop attacking us and we were just defending ourselves. We are just passing through and we will leave you alone but first you have to stop being so loud.”

The girl laughed at the suggestion and decided now was the time for more talking:

“Ha! I the great warrior Yuffie, royal member of the Kisaragi clan of Wutai will never yield!”

Cloud snapped his head up at the girl’s name and country of origin.

“You are from Wutai?”

Yuffie wasn’t ashamed of the question.

“Yes! You Shinra fools!”

Barret was annoyed with the implication that they were being called anything that had to do with Shinra.

“Hey! Keep your damn mouth shut you foolish girl, no one here hates the Shinra more than we do!”

Yuffie looked agitated but studied the look on Barret’s face before continuing.

“So you’re saying the five of you aren’t Shinra? How do I know any of you are telling me the truth?”

Aerith looked annoyed but compared to everyone else she seemed to be in control of her frustrations. Taking Yuffie’s hand, (Cloud visibly grimaced that she would trust this kid and went to interrupt) But Aerith held her other hand up to show him that it was ok. Aerith spoke gently and thoroughly to provide the answers for Yuffie’s questions. She looked Yuffie directly in the face without shame.

“We are all hurt by what Shinra has done to the planet. When I was a young girl Shinra killed my mother whose only crime was trying to save me. As I grew up I had to run away so many times so I wouldn’t be captured by them. I have lost so many friends and never knew who my father was because of Shinra.”

Yuffie looked like she had gotten punched in the gut a second time at this revelation. Aerith wasn’t finished with her story.

“Every wonderful person you see here has taken the pain and the horrors of their past and used them to fight for the planet and all of the people we have met who are fighting the same battles. I know you don’t know who we are but if you could trust us for a little bit we would be happy to hear your story and work together so that we can accomplish our goal of defeating Shinra.”

Yuffie had dropped the tough fighter act and just held her head low enough for everyone to see that she was tearing up. Looking back at Aerith she responded:

“I hate Shinra for what they did to my people. We were once a proud country, Shinra has turned us into a bunch of scared, angry, paranoid, ludicrous children! We have lost so many of our young men to this stupid war and I hate them for it! I won’t forgive them and I don’t know who any of you are but if you hate Shinra as much as I do then by all means I will follow you to see how much!”

Barret smiled at this exchange. He must have remembered a younger version of himself in Yuffie’s speech. Looking over at Aerith and Yuffie he showed a sense of pride that their group was growing and couldn’t contain his excitement.

“Avalanche will rise again!”

Cloud and Tifa simply shook their heads in acknowledgment that Barret’s shouts of encouragement for Avalanche could keep going long after the group had left Midgar. Cloud knew this would cheer Barret up and decided to give him a form of encouragement:

“So are we calling ourselves Avalanche still?”

Barret looked at Cloud and raised his fist high in the air.

“Of course soldier boy! Why not?!”

Cloud shrugged and raised both hands up to show he was good with the name.

“Just thought I’d ask.”

Putting the last battle behind them the group of five had become a group of six. Cloud led everybody back onto the original path with Yuffie talking to Aerith and Tifa who were following behind Red and Barret. 

Yuffie seemed seriously impressed that two women as strong as Tifa and Aerith were a part of the group and walked between them while exchanging information. She had so many questions that she had started asking and didn’t know where to begin or end.

“So you’ve already told me your names but where are you both from and how do you know how to use materia? Hey Tifa where did you learn how to punch people like that? Hey Aerith how did you use thunder magic from your staff? Do you think you can teach me how to use materia the way you do? Hey how old are you guys? You seem older than me but you are both so youthful looking. Why is there a tiger in your group? Oh his name is Red, why is his name Red? Why does that Barret guy look so much older than the rest of you? Why does Barret have a built in gun arm? Why does Cloud carry an oversized sword like that? Does anyone ever ask him why his hair looks so spiky and why he carries such a big sword? Hey are either of you Cloud’s girlfriend? He is kind of cute.”

Blushing wildly at this both Tifa and Aerith decided to bring the conversation and questions to an end. 

Cloud and Barret were discussing which way to go next when the group met in a full huddle outside of the tree line. Roads could be seen in the distance which meant the city of Junon was close, the sun was setting as dusk approached. The group had walked out of the forest and approached the intersections of paths that crossed in different directions.   
Barret was talking about taking the main supply road again while Cloud reminded him of the argument they had earlier in the day.

“We have been over this more times than I can remember. The back roads may take longer but no-one will see us. Barret I’m sorry but there is no reason to put any of us in danger again after going through all of the challenges we faced in the forests.”

Barret scoffed predictably but after seeing how tired everyone was he simply agreed to get a move on with the rest of the travel that was ahead of them.

“Sigh, I know soldier boy but seeing how dark it was going to be I thought we could make it work. Tell you what we can do it your way to be on the safe side but next town we blow through we do it my way!”

Cloud showed no sign of agreeing to Barret’s suggestion, in his mind everything needed to be calculated and well thought out. Cloud understood the nature of Shinra security and logistics. Everything militarily coordinated within Shinra relied on schedules and manpower, the ragtag group of six that stood together did not stand a chance without camouflage and stealth in his opinion. Barret was right that there was a time and place for standing your ground but Junon was not the time and definitely not the place.

“Let’s just get through the rest of the night in one piece. We should reach the fishing villages by nightfall and I think there will be a place we can get some rest. Any luck and we can actually sleep somewhere not on the ground.”

Everyone seemed happy to hear this suggestion, while Cloud was not one to complain about comfort the thought of sleeping in a bed tonight did add a spring in his step as the group moved onto the backroads for the rest of the winding paths that went into the hills outside of Junon. Walking ahead Tifa and Barret had started conversing about the members of Avalanche left behind in Midgar while Yuffie was asking Red about his upbringing. Aerith had skipped ahead to Cloud to catch up, he seemed to be deep in thought still as Aerith poked him in the side so that they could walk together.

Cloud snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. He remembered what he meant to say earlier.

“Your magic is impressive, weren’t you worried about overdoing it a little bit back there?”

Aerith smiled and wasn’t expecting a comment about magic spells.

“Maybe, I wasn’t ready to have a wild goose chase, plus I was worried she would actually hit one of us and I was aiming for the tree not her.”

Cloud agreed to the logic and seemed to let go of the magic conversation. Not knowing what to talk about next he paused and Aerith looked at him the same way she always did. Cloud realized she was studying him while they were walking together. In Cloud’s mind Aerith was reading him like a book she hadn’t figured out yet, every day they spent more time together it seemed she was closer to understanding him than she let on. Not letting the silence continue Cloud brought up the next topic they needed to discuss.

“So you trust Yuffie even after the fighting in the forest? Should we be careful about what we tell her?”

Aerith was surprised Cloud was bringing this up.

“Yes, she is motivated by her hatred of Shinra, I think she has left her home to make a difference in the world. She seems just like the rest of us Cloud. I don’t see any reason not to trust her at this point.”

Cloud was about to say something but Aerith’s answer made him pause and reflect. He understood the point of wanting to make a difference in the world. It was this motivation that made him want to become a SOLDIER when he was younger. He didn’t seem to question their inclusion of Yuffie after hearing what Aerith had just said about her.

“Ok then, are the three of you enjoying each other’s company?”

Aerith’s cheerful smile came right back on cue at that. Her green eyes looked deep into Cloud’s face and he could feel the happiness she held for everything through it. Cloud wanted her to look at him like this all the time but it was becoming less common the more they traveled. He wanted to talk to Aerith more, be alone with her more but in his mind it was so hard to accomplish this without saying something romantic and he knew he had no idea how to communicate those kind of words. 

“Yes, she is already like the little sister that won’t stop talking. Tifa and I are ready for a break.”

Aerith giggled with her sentence at the thought of having a little sister already. Yuffie had indeed become another friend as they looked back at her talking to Red who seemed to be enjoying having someone new to talk to about his hometown. 

Cloud kept a straight face as the path ahead became darker with the sunset. After another hour the fishing villages of the underside of Junon showed dim lights in the distance. Keeping his inner thoughts about Aerith to himself Cloud had everyone wait on the outskirts of town so he could scout ahead. Finding only one guard unit stationed near the back of the small village and no other threats he returned to the group.

The village itself looked old and deserted. For every house that had its lights on there were at least two or three that showed no lights at all. There was also a strange sensation of smog in the air and Cloud chalked it all up to the industrial machinery overhead on the military bases. The machines ran nonstop and produced a large amount of pollution, similar to Midgar the exhaust of all the upper city fell downwards to drown the lower sections into more and more contaminated air. 

This type of pollution combined with the fact that the village did not receive mako energy, (the streets lights looked like they were barely working with outdated electricity.) showed the remaining population that Shinra did not care if the village workers lived here or not. Showing history of being an old fishing town with small harbor ports the village itself must have been past any form of utilization with the military compounds being built above. After the creation of the Shinra electric power company and the invention of Mako small towns similar to this had ceased to exist. 

“Let’s head over to the street with the shops, there are only two guards in the entire village and they both look like they don’t care about their jobs enough to patrol anywhere. We should be fine with getting two rooms at the Inn. Aerith and Tifa can pay at the desk because they won’t attract any attention unlike the rest of us.”

Everyone nodded with the plan and easily enough the group had two room keys within the next half hour. The boys on one side of the nearly empty inn and the girls on the other. Barret had collapsed onto his bed without a word to Red and Cloud, he appeared to have been exhausted and was finding the right moment to pass out so that he could rest.  
Red moved over to the rug on the floor, he stretched out before talking to Cloud.

“I can’t sleep in a bed, being on hard floors my entire life this rug will actually be a great improvement for me.”

Cloud had looked around at the room they had rented for the night. The four walls were made of stone and wooden furniture was placed sparingly through the space. The room had reminded him of the buildings in Nibelheim, Cloud tried to push the feelings to the back of his head. He didn’t feel like remembering any of those thoughts right now.

“Are you getting along with Yuffie alright? Has she been treating you well Red?”

Red signaled a surprisingly happy response to the question and Cloud must have been too quick to judge her with the feedback he was getting up to this point.

“Yes, she actually knew about my hometown Cosmo Canyon. She had visited once with her father when she was younger and talked about the similarities between her people in Wutai and my village. Our conversation was very engaging. I think she will fit in well should she want to stay a part of the group.”

Cloud was thinking about the concept of not judging a book by its cover. One of these days he would have questions for Yuffie but he trusted Aerith’s and Red’s judgment as well as he did his own. If they believed she was worthy enough to be trusted, he could go along with it. 

Wishing Red a good night Cloud laid down not realizing how tired he actually was until his head hit the pillow. Falling asleep quickly his mind dove into his subconscious once again.

The green lights had started flashing…………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing about the interaction of the group becoming a closer knit unit. Cloud has a lot to unpack as far as his feelings go with Aerith and it looks like he is ready to make room for another friend. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud must understand his dreams as he moves on with his journey. What challenges lie ahead on the path to saving the planet from Shinra? Adventure lies ahead as the group moves forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I was able to finish this entry faster than expected. This is the first chapter that I have really tried throwing the alternate universe concept in but I was thrilled with the result. There is so much to unpack here so enjoy! As always if you have suggestions or thoughts feel free to comment! Thanks for reading my fellow FF7 and Clerith community!

The Shinra ruled city of Junon was a landmark of technology and government advancement.  
The majestic canon that towered over the vertical city boasted the largest firepower of any civilization the world of Gaia had known. Mako energy pumped green colored fuel into every light that blazed over the outskirts of airports, highways, and harbors to produce the largest military base at Shinra’s disposal. 

Every tier that made up the complex city showed catacombs of roads and passageways that were large enough for tanks and battalions of troops to march through. Airships and helicopters patrolled the skies over the large airfields that housed arrays of flying craft. 

Seaports larger than most villages held a legion of ships and submarines. A multitude of sailors were assigned by different uniforms and rank. These men and women were carrying out varied duties, eager to get to their missions out on the open water.

Far below the military instillation that towered above; Cloud slumbered in the depths of a dream he had not long forgotten……

His pace had quickened, weaving through the ladders and metal plates that made up a quizzical path Cloud found himself walking into a familiar doorway within the mako reactor that led to a larger room. The silver-haired war hero was storming ahead and his speed far outpaced Cloud’s ability to keep up. 

Fighting the urge to continue at a full sprint, Cloud finally saw Sephiroth in the stairwell ahead. He walked up to the SOLDIER and asked what he was looking for. Staring at the wall ahead of him Sephiroth paid little attention to Cloud’s question but responded after a minute of internal thought.

“This is the corridor that Jenova is assigned to, the blast door won’t open.”

Cloud looked up at the top of the stairs, the door was indeed sealed and probably wouldn’t open without proper authorization, (neither himself nor Sephiroth would have the approval needed to enter this top-secret part of the reactor.)

Trying to remember what their main objective was Cloud had started looking around the strange looking chamber. Egg-shaped storage vessels towered over the walkways and glowed bright turquoise against the dimly-lit walking paths.

Sephiroth had given up on the main blast door and had begun examining the vessels. After staring at the contents of one near Cloud’s position, he resumed his internal thoughts and began to speak out loud.

“I see what you are trying to do Hojo, but no matter how hard you try you will never equal the work of Professor Gast.”

Cloud was naturally curious as to what Sephiroth was referring to, he stood onto the base of a platform so he could see inside the glass of the nearest vessel. What welcomed him was a horrific sight of a monster that resembled something almost humanoid. The creature appeared to have an amphibious like body but human legs, an almost evolved form that wasn’t fully completed by the looks of the sick experiment. 

After talking about mako infusions of the monsters that were housed in the vessels, Cloud had moved on. Listening about the injections members of SOLDIER received before they began intense battle training; Sephiroth explained the different variables of mako injections.

“Cellular degradation occurs within the highest members of SOLDIER; it is considered a trade-off. Ultimate power for the ultimate sacrifice. I myself may very well have to make this trade one day and I cannot say I am looking forward to it.”

Cloud had tilted his head forward in agreement, though being new to SOLDIER and so young in age, in his mind, at this stage of life he was already talking himself into making the ultimate sacrifice for the good of Shinra. More than anything else in the world, Cloud wanted to make a difference.

Sephiroth continued his explanation of the mako filled vessel experiments:

“What you see here is concentrated mako energy but instead of humans being injected and turned into SOLDIERS with stronger power you see monsters born and placed inside the vessels right after infancy. After being housed here they are raised inside these incubation chambers and once the process is completed they will become a new form of super SOLDIERS for Shinra.”

Cloud was trying to connect the pieces of a very strange, complicated puzzle. Sephiroth noticed his quizzical look and continued.

“What you see before you is Professor Hojo’s way of trying to outwork Professor Gast’s research on the Jenova Project. Even after the induction of Jenova cells while you have received mako injections with the intensity of your combat training you are still yourself and are still human. Normal members of SOLDIER retain their identity once they complete their training.”

A light had turned on in Cloud’s head, he realized Sephiroth must have been involved in a top-secret experiment to receive the type of power he had. Sephiroth and his strength had been known as a type of legend, no one dared to speak out against him or question his leadership. Cloud now came to the understanding that these Jenova cells were probably part of the reason for him to be held in that regard.

Cloud was curious and ready to continue:

“Normal members of SOLDIER? Does that mean you’re different?”

Something was wrong after Cloud asked Sephiroth this question……….

Sephiroth had immediately stopped looking into the glass of the nearest vessel. He put his head down and shook a closed fist with rage brewing on the surface of his face.

“No, how could I?.........”

Cloud had reached his hand out to offer an apology but something in Sephiroth had snapped.

“NO! Was I made like this?! THE SAME WAY!??!?”

Sephiroth had drawn his sword and was slashing away at everything in his path.

Cloud jumped off of the level he was standing on to the next one below. The amount of damage Sephiroth’s attacks were doing was terrifying. Industrial hoses that were locked in metal coils were coming undone and spilling mako all over the walkways. 

Lights were flickering all around them, the monsters in the nearby vessels were shrieking horrible sounds in terror at the sound of metal clashing onto itself.

“AM I THE SAME AS ALL THESE MONSTERS!?!?!”

Cloud was trying to bring Sephiroth back to reality. He yelled his name trying to get him to calm down but nothing worked. After a few minutes of anger tearing through his entire body, Sephiroth reflected on what had just happened. He looked like a man who had just discovered some sad truth and couldn’t seem to bear what it meant. He looked at Cloud and started talking again:

“When I was a boy, I thought because I was a loner and that I was small that I was special…….”

Sephiroth looked down at the floor with regret.

“But not like this…….”

The green lights had started fading in and out again, Cloud couldn’t see any more of his dream and the past had started disappearing. He fought to remember what was showing in his mind but his conscious had brought him from the reactor behind Nibelheim back to the small village below the concrete levels of Junon.

Cloud opened his eyes in the dark and quiet room of the inn he had fallen asleep inside of the previous night. Standing up and stepping quietly to the nearest window he could see the sun creeping up over the hilltops. 

“It’s almost morning,” Cloud told himself.

Red and Barret were still asleep on the other side of the room. Cloud easily put on his sword and slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him without waking either of them up.

The inn was small compared to other hotels Cloud had seen in Midgar but the hallway was clean and the attendant at the main desk smiled and offered directions in case Cloud was in need of them. He politely refused and asked if any members of Shinra regularly entered or left the village.

The attendant rolled his eyes and responded:

“Yeah, those military assholes switch units every other day at the one-way road near the end of town. Too lazy to walk the perimeter of the town like they are supposed to be doing they usually just stand guard at that big cargo elevator. They like to drink coffee or liquor and smoke cigarettes. They make a big ruckus if anyone tries to bother them.”

Cloud nodded and talked with the attendant for a few minutes before thanking him for the information. (He slipped him a 100 Gil piece for the trouble and the attendant told him that his party could stay as long as they needed and were welcome back at any time.) It was apparent that the citizens remaining in the village were no friends of Shinra.

Cloud stepped outside the Inn and took in the scenery around him. Further down the hills he could make out dirt roads that led to a long beachfront. The shoreline in the distance showed sand-colored rocks and green shaded water. 

“Probably over pollution,” Cloud muttered to himself.

A familiar pair of Hazel eyes walked up to Cloud to say good morning.

“How are you feeling?” Tifa had asked Cloud as she walked up to him.

Cloud responded while staring out at the waterfront in the distance.

“I’m feeling alright actually, I kind of like this place, it reminds me of home a little bit.”

Tifa wasn’t really expecting that but she looked down with her eyes closed for a minute and seemed to agree.

“It does seem kind of that way out here, doesn’t it? Though the lakes that were near Nibelheim look like nothing special compared to this view.”

Tifa was taking in the ocean view in the distance, while Cloud agreed that the scenery looked beautiful no matter where you were standing……… The thought of Shinra’s over pollution of the air and destruction of the nearby land for development had brought that affection to a quick end. 

Aerith had walked up to Tifa and Cloud to join the morning chat.

“Heya,” the bright green eyes had said good morning.

Walking together around the edge of the nearby roads the three members of the group talked and studied the beachfront and walking paths that ran along with their current position. Cloud was trying to see how they would travel upward into the city and was coming up with ideas that he was keeping to himself. 

Cloud had taken enough mental notes to head back to the inn.

“Do you both need to go wake Yuffie up? I can check on Barret and Red.”

Tifa had stopped looking into the waterfront and answered.

“Oh, no she was actually up before Aerith and I were. I think she is around here somewhere probably getting to know the town. I think she’s doing some exploring by herself.”

Cloud rolled his eyes and couldn’t believe that the girls would let Yuffie out on her own without at least one of them checking up on her but he knew better than to criticize in this situation. While he himself didn’t trust Yuffie yet she had already made a great impression on Aerith and Red so Cloud could keep his concerns to himself. 

“Alright, if you can find her let’s all meet near the town square in one hour and we can figure out what to do next.”

Aerith and Tifa went to look for Yuffie while Cloud walked back in the direction of the Inn. Before he made it back onto the road that would take him there something far off alerted his senses. The scene looked so strange from where Cloud was standing but he was sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him.

Out in the distance, he could see large military trucks, the sight itself wasn’t strange because of the base above their level but who was leading them was strange. That flaming red hair, the unbuttoned shirt, sitting beside the bald man, black glove wielding Turk who always wore sunglasses, (even when the sun wasn’t out.)

Cloud found himself looking at Reno and Rude with a convoy of SOLDIERS following suit. The same Turks he had battled against with Barret and Tifa in Sector 7. They were driving the lead truck in a convoy that must have had at least a dozen trucks following behind. As far as Cloud could make out every one was filled to the brim with armed troops. The sight almost looked like a land invasion from where he was standing.

“What in the hell is going on?” Cloud muttered to himself. He had to find the others, it was time to figure out what to do next and where to go. And just as the thought left his mind something even more strange happened……

Music was playing from above the pillar.

Nothing modern, nothing slow or fast, it was almost a band style marching tune. The music that had started raining down from above had a certain bravado to it.

Cloud quickly scrambled with stealth towards the center of the village. He spotted Red and the three girls over near the town square off in the distance. (They must have noticed the large convoy as well and taken cover.) Cloud sneaked up to them looking around for Shinra troops that could have staggered behind the main convoy.

Seeing nothing threatening as the trucks had already moved by, Cloud ducked behind the main road and crept up to the group.

“Hey guys, where is Barret?”

Red looked back at Cloud.

“He’s waiting in the Inn for all of our guests to go by before he comes outside. We were both walking out as the trucks were arriving and I dove under the nearest house for cover. I asked him to stay inside the inn until I gave him a signal that the coast was clear.”

The giant cargo elevator was raising one truck at a time up into the network of tunnels that ran into the city but that didn’t explain why this many troops were moving at once. Cloud studied the movements of the troops as they exited the trucks, leaving piles of cargo at the ground level unattended. The soldiers were taking smaller elevators into the city further down the path.

Off in the distance, several airships had arrived within Junon airspace. The ships hovered high over the town before descending to the airfields.

“It must be a parade or celebration of some kind.” Aerith had spoken up to everyone.

The rest of the group looked at her.

“Think about it, Rufus is a new president, he is succeeding his father and is ready to make a statement to the rest of the world about his leadership. He’s probably going to make a big world-wide speech about how the future is ours if we can just reach out and take it---- blah blah blah.”

Yuffie laughed at the end of the thought that Aerith had presented. She nodded that a military parade was likely what was happening and tried not to shake her head in disgust. 

Cloud was putting a plan together on how the six of them were going to reach the upper levels undetected. Tifa noticed Cloud had not spoken up yet and asked what he was thinking about:

“Hey Cloud, what’s going on inside that head of yours?”

Cloud looked back at Tifa and addressed the whole group. 

“We need to get up to the next level and I think the parade above us honoring Rufus Shinra will be just the distraction we need.”

Everyone else looked puzzled by this but didn’t engage further. After another couple of minutes, Red went over to the Inn and signaled Barret to come up to the town square.

“Okay, what in the hell is going on?!”

Barret walked up with Red and the group of six listened to Cloud’s plan to sneak undetected up into the city.

“The convoy being unloaded is our best chance at getting to the upper levels. Plus, it will provide the disguises we need to fit in once we reach the barracks up above.”

Everyone appeared to have questions. Cloud retold his plan with more detail:

“Look, the trucks have a certain number of soldiers in each one. This won’t be the only convoy that arrives today. I am betting another dozen trucks or so will arrive every couple of hours until Rufus is finished with the parade and leaves the city. This is not only a propaganda mission, Shinra is moving a large force across the ocean. The supply crates on each of those trucks being left behind cannot be unloaded without lifting equipment because of the weight in each one and they are large enough for us to hide in.”

Barret looked over at the supply crates on each truck, the size of the crates were impressive for sure but he had his doubts.

“It’s a good idea soldier boy but six of us ain't gonna fit in one of those shipping crates.”

Cloud nodded and continued into the finer details.

“You’re right. We are gonna have to split up for this to work. There will be a lot of crates to pick from and I don’t want anyone by themselves because the risk of capture will be too great in case something goes south. Let’s do pairs of two. Barret; you take Tifa. Red, you’re with Yuffie, I’ll go with Aerith.”

Aerith shot a sideways glance towards Cloud with this suggestion. It was almost too perfect; Cloud being alone with her in a close confined space. She wanted to pick on him so badly in this scenario for setting it up, but the tension building within everyone kept her from poking fun at the situation. She simply smiled and kept her thoughts to herself. 

Looking up at Tifa, Aerith noticed the disappointment that lined her face. Tifa said nothing about the plan but Aerith knew on the inside that her friend was upset.

Barret was listening to Cloud’s instructions and trying to remember every detail.

“Okay that might work, how will we be able to get out of the crates once they are moved up to the loading docks?”

Cloud explained several ways to separate the locks on the inside of the crate units from the walls. If all else failed at least one person in every paired group had destructive materia equipped for an emergency situation should the need arise to blow the doors apart.

“Fine, you said there were disguises up where we were going. What do we need to look for?”

Cloud talked with everyone how supplies were organized and loaded within the loading docks and warehouses. Weapons had their own special storage containers, medicine another, and uniforms for all personnel were kept in another. After explaining what to look for once they arrived at the docks, everyone looked ready to move on with the plan.

Taking their positions near the elevator Cloud stood by and signaled for Yuffie and Red to go once the soldier standing nearby made his rounds. After turning his back to them Yuffie and Red opened the first crate and jumped inside quickly while shutting the crate door behind them.

Barret and Tifa moved into the same position as Yuffie and Red had. Following their example, they opened a crate several spaces down and shut the door behind them without drawing any attention to themselves.

Cloud was about to move forward when Aerith stopped him with her hand on his chest. She looked Cloud straight in the eyes and studied his expression. Their faces were mere inches apart:

“Did you mean to pair us up for this or was it one of those happy accidents?”

Cloud wasn’t amused Aerith was asking him about his motives now. Especially when they had to get into the crate without being spotted.

“What? No, I didn’t plan for us to be together when I drew this up if that is what you were wondering. Though now that you’re talking about it I think I paired everyone well together don’t you think?” 

Aerith smiled and put her hand down. She was actually thrilled they were going to hide together but wanted to know what Cloud was thinking through it all. Realizing that Cloud was actually innocent enough to not plan for them to be in this situation ahead of time she giggled and took his hand.

“Lead the way Mr. Bodyguard.”

Cloud smiled in return and ran with Aerith to the Crate near the end of the queue. Waiting for the guard to be distracted by trying to light a cigarette; Cloud swung the door open and helped Aerith inside. The guard was still distracted and Cloud jumped into the big box closing the door softly and latching it behind him.

As Cloud would have expected there was little room to move around but at least they weren’t pressed up against each other. Aerith had found a small space to sit down in and Cloud felt around for a small gap to store his weapon. After finding a space to lay his sword down he took to sitting on the ground a few feet from Aerith looking at the wall as he tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. 

Several minutes later Cloud could make out a few details inside of the crate they were sharing. It was mainly full of uniforms and boots. Smaller units and boxes of various shoes filled the crate with the smell of leather. There were worse crates he could have picked Cloud told himself and he also told himself the company he shared it with couldn’t have been better.

Aerith’s emerald eyes shined through the dark space. She was looking at Cloud’s blue mako eyes studying him like she always did. Cloud couldn’t think about any other time in his life where he felt the overwhelming urge to want to know what someone was thinking about. He really just wanted to tell her all about how he felt, he wanted her to know that his feelings were real. That her warning about not falling in love with her wouldn’t scare him away. He needed to tell her about his feelings as strongly as he needed to breathe.

Aerith was the first to break the silence.

“Tell me a story.”

Her tone was happy again, Cloud was kind of worried the atmosphere would lead to a more serious conversation but Aerith appeared to be in good spirits as the crate was shifted towards the cargo elevator they could feel the walls around their position move them upward towards the loading docks they were trying to reach.

Cloud began his conversation with telling Aerith more about his childhood, he talked about Tifa and how he wanted to be a better friend with her when they were kids but after her mom died she was more distant and wasn’t really trying to make friends. He talked about his mother and how she wanted Cloud to accomplish so much in his life, he felt like a failure at times that he didn’t accomplish enough before she died.

Aerith interrupted for a moment but only to give encouragement.

“Hey, don’t say things like that, your mother would be so proud of you today if she was here.”

Cloud looked at Aerith and stared directly into her face. She was so beautiful; it wasn’t just her physical beauty that attracted him. No matter how he felt, how angry he was, how sad he was or if he was on the verge of losing his mind this beautiful woman was there to understand what he needed. The only person who ever understood him. She was what steadied him and in this moment he couldn’t ever see himself away from her. He knew it now more so than ever that he was feeling what could only be love or was it love? He had never felt this feeling before. Now if he could only find a way to tell her, that would take a lot of stress off of his mind.

Aerith had started talking about the time she spent with her real mother Ifalna back at Shinra HQ when she was a child. She went on about how loving and beautiful her mother had been, so sacrificial of herself for Aerith’s well-being. She talked about the pictures they drew together on the walls of their tiny room and the stories of the Cetra she was told every night before she would fall asleep in her mother’s arms. 

Cloud had asked a couple of questions during Aerith’s story; he was naturally curious about Aerith’s childhood and paid close attention to everything she had to say. Opening up to one another brought a sense of happiness to his mind and he wished they could sit in this box forever. However, all good things in the world came to an end at some point or another. 

The crate made a rattling noise. The walls shifted like the box had been moved from a horizontal movement to a vertical one. Cranes and large engines could be heard from a distance behind the walls they were enclosed in.

“It’s time to get ready to get out of here.”

Cloud had moved to grab his sword. He stretched his muscles after standing up while thinking about how many hours the two of them had just sat and talked about life together.  
Aerith stood up and gave Cloud a quick side hug with her arm.

“Aww, and we were having such a good time too.”

Cloud shifted so Aerith would let him go and went back into business mode:

“Let’s not forget the mission. We are in the right crate so let’s find some disguises in here that will fit us and we can change somewhere remote after we get to the docks.”  
“Such a gentleman.”

Aerith went back to her regular teasing.

The crate had landed at the loading dock near the airfield station without incident. Cloud separated the lock on the inside without much difficulty and poked his head out of the big box to look around for patrols. Seeing nothing but automated machinery unloading more crates, Cloud and Aerith jumped out onto the warehouse floor to find an empty room nearby to change into their Shinra Navy uniforms. 

“It’s so quiet around here it’s kind of scary.”

Aerith was making note of their surroundings.

“Yeah, most staff assigned to security are probably down in the residential areas below preparing for the parade or whatever Shinra is calling this spectacle.”  
After finding a small storage room nearby Cloud let Aerith go inside to change into her uniform. After a couple of minutes, she walked out, and for a girl that normally wore only dresses Cloud was impressed by her change in attire.

Aerith had put her hair up in a bun to show a more professional look. Her button-up white shirt with matching navy blue pants showed a sense of military pride that Cloud remembered in his time with Shinra as a youth. She walked funny in the uniform but Cloud knew she would more than fit in when the group reunited in the city later.

“How do I look?”

Aerith asked with her signature smile.

“It looks great on you.”

Cloud responded quickly, he felt the need to move on with the mission. Aerith giggled like normal.

After another few minutes, Cloud had changed into a navy uniform that matched the attire Aerith had on. After ignoring the typical banter of Aerith saying they were two matching peas in a pod they both had ran down the loading docks to see if anyone else had arrived yet and we're getting into their disguises. 

After seeing no around Aerith had started walking towards the airfield just outside the loading dock stations. Cloud followed behind wondering what she was up to.

The airport and helicopter pads stood high above the oceans of Junon. On a normal day, airships would fly in and out of the station bringing soldiers and cargo consistently through the barracks and warehouse units that were nearby. On a national broadcast day like they were currently in two airships stayed parked in standby mode on the runway.

The Highwind and the Gelinka towered above the station. Aerith stood alone in front of the airships admiring the scene in front of her. Cloud was following behind and caught up with her to see what was on her mind:

“Hey, You ok? Why are we on the runway?”

Aerith was looking directly at the Highwind like she was trying to understand something important.

“Oh, it’s nothing….... the ship is just so beautiful. So amazing to look at.”

Cloud looked at the Highwind with his arms crossed. Shinra’s power and technology at its finest.

“That’s the Highwind, it took the greatest engineers and scientists years to develop that airship. The fastest in the fleet from what the generals told us.”

Aerith smiled a small smile that Cloud noticed didn’t reach her eyes. They had been doing so well together, why was she sad now?

“Have you ever flown on it?”

Aerith asked Cloud as she looked at him.

“No, lower members of SOLDIER don’t fly on airships, not even first-class members. Airships are typically for executives and administration employees.”

Aerith looked back at the ship with a special kind of admiration. Cloud couldn’t seem to place why she was thinking about this at the time when there was plenty of other stuff that needed to be done. Plus, they needed to find the others. He calmed down for a moment though and had an idea.

“Tell you what, one day after we save the planet I’ll take you on the Highwind with me. I promise.”

Aerith looked down at the ground after Cloud had said this; she wasn’t smiling anymore.

Cloud was worried he said something stupid and wasn’t sure where to go from there.

“Oh, sorry I just meant……….”

Aerith had interrupted Cloud by burying her head in his chest. He immediately stopped talking and took her in his arms. He didn’t care about who saw them standing out here. He didn’t care that they were wearing Shinra uniforms. He wasn’t worried about saying the wrong words or looking up at the airships anymore. He simply knew that Aerith needed him to hold her and that was all the motivation he needed to throw his arms around her body and hold onto her like she was the most important person in his life.

“Aerith……...”

Cloud wanted to say something but the moment wasn’t right.

“Shhhh Cloud, please don’t say anything………...”

Cloud listened to Aerith’s demand but his curiosity was raging as the minutes wore on. He spoke softly into her ear. 

“Aerith, if something is wrong you can tell me, I want to know……. I want to be here for you………”

Aerith looked up at Cloud’s eyes after placing her chin on his chest. She looked like she was holding back tears and she wasn’t smiling. She buried her head back into Cloud’s chest and spoke softly:

“Just……. hold me please……. for a little bit longer……...just let me be selfish for a few more moments……...”

Cloud didn’t think this was selfish as Aerith had described the moment but regardless he didn’t say anything else and was happy to be where he was and with the woman he really cared for. Aerith had finally stopped holding still and was about to open up.

“Thank You, Cloud………... I……...”

YO!! CLOUD !!, AERITH!!

Yuffie, Red, Barret, and Tifa were running up to them from a distance. Cloud’s oversized sword must have given them away. Cloud wanted to throw things at them for interrupting this moment but Aerith smiled and separated herself from Cloud’s embrace. She gave him a quick pep talk before the rest of the group had caught up to them.

“Don’t worry Mr. Bodyguard, I’m alright. We are all going to do great today aren’t we?”

Cloud couldn’t help but worry that Aerith had more to tell him behind her smile as their friends came running up. They were ready to sneak into the city and crash the parade. They were ready to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show a situation where Cloud and Aerith had time to talk while being alone. I can see Cloud trying to get closer to her while discovering his own feelings about “Falling in love.” Does anyone disagree? Feel free to let me have it in the comments! Thank You for reading everyone! I really had a lot of fun writing this one. Will have another chapter out before too long!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud must understand his dreams as he moves forward on his journey. What adventures and challenges await him in the battle for the planet against Shinra? Adventure lies ahead as the group continues forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again Everyone!  
> After the last chapter, I went back and forth a lot on what was going to be put in this installment. I hope everybody likes the end result and as always, feel free to comment if you have suggestions or feedback!  
> I have had a lot of fun writing this story and I want to keep it going until I can give it the ending I want to tell.  
> Thank You so much for all of the kind words in the comments from the last chapters, it means a lot. I always enjoy getting to share my stories with my fellow FF7 and Clerith community!

The loading docks of Junon housed a set of storage facilities with shipping containers that held large quantities of everything an army could want to conquer the world. Within the rows of units that supported firearms, explosives, tactical gear and automated machinery, the logistics of global domination were presently on display for those who walked within the metal walls.

A large cargo elevator was lifting storage crates nearby; each crate holding enough supplies for a battalion of troops to efficiently supply themselves for weeks. Inside one of the weapons caches, two characters waited to arrive at the loading docks they were trying to reach.

Tifa was thankful for the current quiet moments where she could pause and reflect. Although the feeling didn’t last as she wondered what would happen next and how the others were doing.

“Do you think hiding in these crates will work Barret?”

Barret had not said much since they had jumped into the large container earlier. Curious, Barret had lifted some lids on the smaller boxes around them and found many different types of ammunition and rifles stacked up in orderly fashion. The sight made Barret scoff in disgust:

“Humph, Shinra deserves to have a damn explosion blow this whole parade up.”

Tifa looked away from Barret with a frown, she sensed his anger drawing from everyone having to sneak into the city. Knowing that Barret would prefer to launch an all-out assault, he must have been in a bad mood.

Barret looked over at Tifa, he knew that she wanted to talk. Keeping his ideas about blowing up the parade inside of his head, he tried to reassure her:

“Uhhhh, I mean the others are probably okay, Cloud had a good plan with all of us hiding in the shipping containers. Only realistic way to keep someone like me and Red from getting spotted.”

Tifa had gotten up again to stand inside of the small space inside the crate. Barret knew from her movements that she was worried. Tifa picked up a rifle and examined it closely. She did not care for weapons of war; she believed in defending herself but couldn’t understand the desire of killing a person simply for being the enemy. 

“Why are there always so many guns?”

She had tossed the rifle back in its storage bin, leaning against the wall she crossed her arms and looked at the ground before closing her eyes. Sensing the time go by while the big box they were housed in adjusted upwards, Tifa had then gone into talking with Barret about how big Marlene was getting and what a handful she was going to be in a few years. She was happy to change the subject and the two felt the time pass by easily as they remembered what they were fighting for.

Barret enjoyed her words and had started to cheer up. Having an intimate conversation with Tifa had done wonders for his mood, he always thought of her as an older adopted daughter of his who had a heart of gold. What she saw in Cloud he had no idea but he hardly understood the way young people dealt with those kinds of feelings.

They had both stopped speaking for some time after their first talk before Tifa went deep into thought about their current situation. She was mumbling to herself after a while and a few words came out:

“I wonder how everyone else is handling being in a box right now.”

Barret understood the other frustrations Tifa had about the idea to split everyone up earlier. It was natural for her to be worried about everyone else and how they were doing. Of course, Tifa would also ask him the one question he didn’t want to hear with this:

“Do you think Cloud wanted to be alone with Aerith?”

Tifa looked up at Barret when she had asked him this question. Barret immediately panicked and tried to stall for the best response he could give.

“ummmm……”

It was too late; Barret’s hesitation had already confirmed her fear. Tifa simply looked back down at the floor and sat down while hugging her knees to her chest. Barret wasn’t simply an awkward father figure for Tifa at times, he also considered himself her friend. While this conversation wasn’t going to be comfortable he remembered the advice he gave Cloud a few days ago and would do his best to help cheer Tifa up.

“Hey, I don’t think this plan was for him to do something like that, soldier boy is a lot of things but romantic really ain’t one of them.”

Tifa smiled without looking back at Barret and held in a quick laugh.

“You’re right, Cloud is definitely not like that.”

Tifa had stopped talking, Barret looked at her with a little bit of sadness. He knew that Cloud’s feelings for Tifa were real. They appeared to be good friends (maybe something more?) but something in Cloud burned with passion the night he asked Barret to take Aerith away from the roof at Shinra HQ. Barret was ready to kill Rufus back there, it would have been easy. Cloud and Barret would have killed that arrogant bastard had they taken him together, but Cloud pleaded with Barret to make sure Aerith was safe.

Barret remembered the face Cloud made with his plea, (“Barret I’m asking you to help me………. Please.”) 

It was that moment that made Barret realize Cloud loved Aerith more than himself and when a man makes that decision to put a woman ahead of his own life that man didn’t have a chance to love any other girl the same way. Barret had a wife he had lost many years ago, more than a lot of people he understood this truth.

Regardless of the circumstances, Barret was going to be supportive:

“Hey Tifa, come on I think that you should……...”

A loud noise had just interrupted Barret as the box they were in started changing direction.

The shipping container started rattling around them, the sound of large machinery hummed beyond the walls. The sound could only mean that the crate was about to be placed onto the docks. Barret sighed in frustration while Tifa stood back up to balance herself. Walking over to Barret she looked ready to proceed with the mission.

“Well, I guess it’s time for us to get ready for the next part. Thanks for lending me an ear Barret. It means a lot.”

Tifa had placed her hand on Barret’s shoulder to thank him for their talk. Barret merely nodded his head to let Tifa know he appreciated her the same way.

The crate had stopped moving. After waiting for a few minutes Barret simply used his gun arm to smash the lock on the inside of their unit. Separating the broken locks Barret had Tifa step out and look around their container before signaling that there was no one else around.

“Cloud had mentioned that uniforms would be nearby, if this was a weapons crate then I guess they would be in another one of these containers here. We also need to find the others, let’s look in a couple of the cargo units coming up from the elevator.”

Barret agreed with Tifa’s idea, the two of them started opening the doors on other units before closing them. After opening the fifth box in their column of shipping crates, Barret raised his gun arm at a suspicious sight.

“What is it?!”

Tifa was ready for a fight, she was startled that Barret had raised his weapon.

“Someone has been inside here; these boxes have been opened. This crate has the uniforms we are looking for.”

Tifa looked inside the area Barret was pointing his gun at. Rushing inside to examine everything she could, she looked at a pile of navy uniforms that had been rummaged through recently.

“This could have been Yuffie and Red or Cloud and Aerith getting the disguises they needed. I think they should be close by. Let’s grab some uniforms from here Barret. We can find a place to put them on later.”

Barret agreed and after pocketing the new clothes, he ran with Tifa down the corridors of storage before hearing a strange noise. It sounded like talking in the distance. Barret raised his weapon in the direction of the sound.

A few rows of metal containers down, a scratching noise could be heard behind the walls of a cargo container. Barret and Tifa had isolated which box was making all of the noise. They listened for a minute at muffled frustrations before realizing that Yuffie and Red couldn’t get out of the square prison they were in.

“No Red! Scratching at that lock isn’t going to work!”

“Sigh, if you would just let me help here I would have gotten these separated, there really isn’t much to it but you keep yelling in my ear.”

Yuffie wasn’t being supportive.

“Oh come on! Let me throw my Shrinken at it, I can break that thing off of the wall!”

Red wasn’t in the mood for her suggestions.

“The recoil from your weapon could hit us on the bounce back, this area is too small for you to get any leverage now just let me finish what I’m trying to do.”

Yuffie kept getting in Red’s way.

“UGH! You are such a stubborn animal sometimes.”

Tifa repressed a giggle at the back and forth. Barret merely put a hand on his forehead before speaking up at the clashing noises:

“Don’t you guys need some help in there?”

The clanking noises had stopped. Yuffie was the first to rejoice at the sound of help on the other side of the doors.

“BARRET! TIFA! Are you guys out there?!”

Barret scoffed before instructing Red and Yuffie on what to do next.

“Yes, we are both here but you need to calm down Yuffie, Shinra could be here any minute and you are making way too much noise. I could just blow the outside locks off but I don’t want to attract attention or make a bigger ruckus out here. Red, I’m going to give you a few step by step instructions on how to separate those locks okay?”

Red responded and listened to Barret for the next few minutes, after a couple of trial and error motions the locks holding Yuffie and Red inside were pushed open and the four friends were reunited. Yuffie was overjoyed with being out of a dark, cramped crawlspace.

“Red was nice and quiet but I can’t stand being in a dark, small, hiding spot like that for so many hours.”

Red wasn’t offended by this but offered a different viewpoint.

“I didn’t mind it so much. I got some rest in.”

After taking everyone back to the uniform crate; Barret decided it was as good a place as any for all of them to change into their disguises. He could only guess Cloud and Aerith had beaten them to this spot and were further ahead of the group. (He had a feeling that they were already a step ahead of them.)

After Tifa had put on her navy outfit, Yuffie went inside the container and put her new uniform on. They both looked like Shinra navy personnel to everyone else. Seeing how this idea could actually work Barret was the last person to put the sailor outfit on and stepped out to ask everyone what he looked like. The result wasn’t what he was hoping to hear.

Yuffie and Tifa immediately held their hands over their mouths. It looked like they were ready to burst out with laughter and were trying to avoid making Barret upset.

“BWAH HA HA HA!”

Yuffie couldn’t help herself. Tifa simply turned around to avoid laughing at Barret face to face. She felt bad that the feeling couldn’t be helped but the way Barret was dressed had been the greatest comic relief anyone could have hoped for. Yuffie had then pointed at Barret with one hand while doubled over with jovial emotion.

“You look like you are wearing sailor pajamas!”

Barret stood still for about a minute as he examined himself; his oversized muscles didn’t agree with the fabric of the uniform he had put on. Although he chose the largest size he could find the white suit and shirt kind of made him feel out of place compared to the regular clothes he wore. 

Barret’s face went red and he tossed his bag over at Tifa without saying anything. Tifa proceeded to put everyone’s regular clothes in the bag before asking Red what he thought about putting on a disguise.

“Hey Red, do you think anything in here can help you create a disguise?”

Red looked solemn at the suggestion. He simply shook his head and responded to Tifa’s question.

“No, I don’t think I will be able to hide in any human clothing. I understand that you aren’t going to be able to use stealth unless I am completely separated from the rest of you.”  
Barret and Yuffie looked angry at this. They both spoke up at Red for suggesting he should be left behind.

“Hey Red, we aren’t leaving anyone behind! You are a member of Avalanche now and I’ll be damned if you forget it!”

Yuffie held the same understanding as Barret.

“Yeah! We aren’t going to let you get away with that kind of self-pity!”

Red gave a half-hearted smile at the level of encouragement that was shared. He looked back up at everyone and gave his thoughts:

“Okay, yes I won’t stay behind, let’s find Cloud and Aerith, and maybe he will have a plan about what to do next.”

The group had made the decision to find the others before planning any strategy for the next part of the mission. They needed Cloud’s input before going anywhere else. The music of the parade had increased in volume over the period of time they spent talking with one another. Realizing that most of Shinra’s military would be at this event, Barret had seemed to understand the significance of Cloud’s plan for stealth. 

Everyone proceeded to run to the end of the loading dock where they had arrived. After half an hour of running through the nearby warehouses, Barret and Tifa had started to worry. While knowing that they shouldn’t have been captured, (Cloud and Aerith were both insanely powerful.) Barret was worried they could have gotten lost or had fallen into some type of trap out in this huge military installation. 

“Dammit, well think everybody, they must have been the first ones here and they couldn’t have gotten far. I don’t think Cloud or Aerith would have run into the city without the rest of us.”

Barret was hoping some idea or train of thought would come from someone else. Red was the first one to come up with a new idea.

“We have looked in the warehouses and the loading dock. Let’s check the airfields before going into the barracks. Even if Cloud and Aerith are in disguise they should be avoiding the barracks.”

Barret agreed and the group ran into the open-spaced airfields. After seeing two massive airships docked onto the runway, Yuffie had spotted something in the distance:

“Hey! Is that Cloud’s sword? That should be him and Aerith up there! I think they are dressed like we are.”

Yuffie seemed to have eagle eye vision. Barret and Tifa could barely make out the two people in the distance but they were outnumbered four to two in case the couple ahead wasn’t who they thought they were. Running up to them, Barret then noticed Cloud’s sword as well and realized that it had to be Cloud and Aerith up ahead.

Yuffie was the first to speak up:

“YO! CLOUD! AERITH!”

Cloud wasn’t the type of person known to comfort anyone in times of sadness. After holding Aerith in his arms for what had been a couple of minutes he felt the need to speak up. He knew that something important was on her mind and he would have given everything he had to know what it was. After giving Aerith his thoughts she was about to open up and was interrupted by their four friends who had finally caught up to them.

Letting go of Cloud, Aerith’s smile reappeared and she gave him a quick note of encouragement:

“Don’t worry Mr. Bodyguard, I’m alright. We are all going to do great today aren’t we?”

Cloud knew there was more to what Aerith had to say. He wanted to discuss those feelings more and find the reasons behind them. Knowing that those conversations would have to come at a later time he focused his attention on their four friends who were running up to the airships.

Yuffie was the first to show up, Tifa followed with Red and Barret was the last to arrive. He looked out of breath and was heaving due to the length of the airfield he had just sprinted across. 

Tifa and Barret talked with Cloud and Aerith about all of the cargo containers that were left behind back at the loading docks. They discussed the lack of security and wondered what to do next. Cloud had repressed a small chuckle at Barret’s outfit before Barret threatened that if Cloud said anything he would blow him off the face of the planet.

Aerith had given a small laugh at the banter between Cloud and Barret before giving her opinion:

“I like that look on you Barret, I hope after we all get to the new continent you keep it so you can wear it again.”

Cloud interrupted Aerith’s teasing by addressing everyone and assumed his natural role as the leader:

“We will need to walk through the ceremony without drawing attention to ourselves. Our main goal is to get to Rufus’s ship without getting into any fights or raising suspicion. Once we get onto the ship it will be easier to pretend we belong there.”

Cloud assessed the group as a whole and seemed impressed that everyone had been dressed correctly in Shinra Navy uniforms, except for one.

“It looks like everybody found the disguises we needed. Hey Red, did you find anything that would work for you?”

Tifa and Yuffie looked at Red concerned because of their previous conversation. Red spoke up at Cloud’s question.

“I don’t think any human clothing will help conceal me. I don’t want to slow any of you down or get us spotted. I’d understand if you felt the need to leave me behind. I can’t be the reason any of you get put in danger.”

Cloud and Aerith looked just as upset as Yuffie and Barret had been. Aerith spoke out against Red’s concern.

“Hey, we can help you get hidden. None of us are going to get caught in all of this. I think Cloud knows what to do.”

Aerith had looked back at Cloud for ideas. He nodded at her with a small smile and responded to Red.

“I actually had an idea to conceal all of our weapons before we join the parade. We can include you in there and it would give you a place to hide. What do you think about riding in a potions crate Red?”

Red nodded that stowing away in another crate was the best way to go. After everyone ran back to the warehouse, Cloud and Barret pulled a large medical container off of the nearby shelves.

“This will give us the excuse we need to walk through the parade and it can keep our weapons from being out in the open. You should be able to fit in it too Red. We will put Medical staff insignias from the labels nearby on our uniforms and can identify as health personnel for the ship’s crew should anyone ask what we are doing. I’ll forge some orders on a manifest in here to help in case we need to talk our way onto the ship.”

After everybody understood the plan and put their weapons in the crate that held various potions and remedies, Red climbed inside to test the spacing. Once the group had successfully closed the lid, Cloud acknowledged that they had the right box to carry with them through the ceremonial march. After securing a couple of wheelbases and strapping the lid to the body of the crate the group was ready to push the box around.

Cloud and Barret pushed the container in front of them while walking forward into the city from the direction of the warehouses. Yuffie, Aerith, and Tifa were out ahead of them walking forward. After finding a nearby intersection of small pedestrian roads, the group looked up into the larger roadways in front of them while pausing to take in the view.

The skyline of Junon stood against the background of an impending sunset. The marching music blasted through the air and confetti was cascading down into the streets below. 

Large ruby red banners showed off the Shinra insignia on every skyscraper with the words: President Rufus Shinra, the dawn of a new age.

Aerith was staring at the scene in front of them, taking in the grandeur of the military parade that was approaching. Yuffie surprised her by grabbing her arm and asking her a question in a close, hushed tone:

“Hey Aerith, was I imagining things back there, or was Cloud hugging you?”

Aerith had naturally started to blush at this, looking back, and seeing that Tifa, Cloud, and Barret were out of earshot she responded to Yuffie’s question with a smile.

“I was in a funny mood; Cloud was trying to be supportive. You’ll find he is a great guy when you get to know him.”

Yuffie had repressed a large number of giggles and walked with Aerith, she wasn’t done with her questions.

“I can see the way he looks at you. Ya know Aerith the two of you are adorable together. Do you like him as much as he likes you? Psst, don’t worry, I won’t tell Tifa.”

Aerith wasn’t upset that Yuffie was asking these kinds of questions. She had really meant what she told Cloud about her being like a little sister. Aerith simply wished they weren’t talking about these feelings in front of the others and she saw there was a bigger goal in front of them everyone was trying to reach.

“Oh, Cloud and I are just friends Yuffie. There’s no need to complicate any of that. You don’t have to think that anything else is going on.”

Yuffie just gave a quick, friendly laugh at Aerith’s response. She realized that the back and forth girl talk could be put away for another time and looked up at the spectacle that rained down on the city in front of them.

Large groups of soldiers were marching in square formations ahead of them. The soldiers seemed to step to the music and held their shape through the entire walk down the main street. Citizens of all ages and walks of life stood on either side of the road waving small flags and cheering the arrival of their new president. Fireworks were starting to shoot off in the distance as the skyline grew darker into the night. 

Barret spoke up as they were approaching the start of the parade in front of the residential streets:

“Hey soldier boy, where will we find our main man Rufus at in all this nonsense?”

Tifa and Aerith looked back at Cloud to hear what he thought. He looked ahead into the large groups of soldiers and returned an answer to Barret.

“He would be near the front of the procession, probably in a special squad car or standing on some kind of tank. Shinra would show him off at the beginning of the march and his security has to be extra tight so we don’t even want to be up near all of that. We need to think about where we are now.”

Cloud knew that they had to look more official to avoid questions. After having Barret take over pushing the crate on his own he had the rest of them walk in a horizontal line, keeping in rhythm with one another to look like they belonged in the parade. 

Cloud was speaking up above the music to the rest of the group:

“Don’t worry about smiling or waving, pretend your job in this march is too important to be interrupted. Just look ahead and keep walking no matter what approaches us. Nobody should stop us in the middle of this large ceremony.”

After about ten minutes of them staying in step between two battalions, surrounded by cheering citizens and slow-moving trucks, they saw the end of the road ahead. 

Cloud had a strong wave of nostalgia pass over him during the marching. He remembered his first days of being in a Shinra military uniform. Passing through Sector 1 in Midgar during basic training, he had formed up with a large group of young men who marched in formation from the capital to the train station. The memory was not a welcomed one as he pushed it out of his mind. 

Cloud felt his head flash painfully again but nothing solid came to thought. After shaking out the quick burst of lights, he moved forward to the end of the road with everyone. The part of the parade where they were exposed to public view was over. Seeing a large intersection ahead the group came to a stop and looked around.

A road to the left led to a nearby underwater research facility. The path straight on went to the back of the highway and the other loading docks. The path to the right was cut off by roadblocks and military trucks. The street that they had come from was still dispersing battalions of soldiers and vehicles into the intersection they were standing in.  
Everyone knew they needed to keep moving. Barret was still pushing the crate on wheels and spoke softly into the area at the top of the lid.

“Red, if you are still doing good in there hit the box twice.”

After two successive bumps from the inside of the crate, everyone nodded that they had to keep moving and walked ahead to the next set of loading docks. Finding the flagship crew ahead loading up cargo and personnel, Cloud and the others walked up to the back end of the ship and Cloud approached the two guards standing by the rear entrance to the vessel.

The guards held up a hand at Cloud to keep him from walking forward. After giving a strong salute, Cloud dove into his military training to explain their purpose of being put on the ship. 

“New cadets coming on board for medical training. One unit of cargo to station in the bay and assignment orders are here for approval.”

Cloud handed the forged manifest and orders to the two soldiers stationed by the back of the ship.

The first soldier looked at the manifest and examined it closely. Cloud was worried that his tricks may not pass inspection. If necessary, he was ready to take both of these troops out so they could sneak onboard but it would be a huge headache if that raised any alarm.

The trooper sighed in frustration and pulled a pen out of his front pocket. After scribbling his signature on the first page he handed the second page to the other soldier and returned a salute to Cloud and the others.

“I’m too exhausted to radio into my boss for any more troop reqs. Unload your damn cargo and report to the station you need to be in. Don’t make my job any harder by getting in any trouble on board or I’ll find you later and personally kick your ass cadet.”

Cloud smirked not believing his luck could be this good for once. Returning the salute, the five members of the group walked onto the loading plate of the flagship. Dropping the crate near a pile of other supply boxes they waited for a moment when no one was nearby and let Red out of the container.

Red jumped out of the box and immediately took a few deep breaths while shaking his fur.

“Thank You, everyone, it was getting kind of cramped in there but I was happy to stay out of the festivities. Sounded like a big mess.”

Barret laughed a little at Red’s thought and looked around. Seeing a basement style cargo storage unit with stairwells that led to the upper decks, he asked Cloud what to do next.   
“What should we do while onboard soldier boy? Shall I go pay respects to the new president?”

Cloud ignored Barret’s idea and looked above to the sounds of ship activity all around them. He took a look around to everyone in the circle and gave out a simple plan to keep them safe while onboard.

“We are on a ship with hundreds of other cadets. Right now Shinra is in the middle of big celebration and isn’t worried about regular duties or orders. I don’t like it but let’s split up to avoid suspicion, just pretend to be celebrating or carrying out some orders. If anyone stops to talk to you act naturally like it’s your first day on a new job. It’s more common than you think for Shinra personnel to be nervous.”

Everyone was in agreement with the plan. Yuffie immediately looked sick to her stomach and ran off up the nearest flight of stairs. Tifa walked with Barret up the other flight of stairs and were probably running off to see the sights from the upper decks. Red had turned around to hide within the back of the cargo hold. He signaled at Cloud and let him know he would reappear when the ship docked at the other continent.

Aerith was the last person to walk away from Cloud. She looked back at him with a happy smile on her face. After telling him she was proud of the way he handled the parade and the stealth of the mission she gave Cloud one of her winks and walked up the stairs. 

Cloud was wondering if he should have gone after her. There was a lot he wanted to ask Aerith about but they had to get to the other continent before he could continue to dig into those kinds of personal memories or thoughts.

And just like the dreams that haunted Cloud every night that he fell asleep. The green lights had forced their way into his mind…………...

Cloud put his hand to his head and tried to steady himself:

“Why?..........Wha……...what is this?”

Visions Cloud couldn’t understand were flashing inside of his subconscious, it had been some time since he was attacked by these images while he was awake. He didn’t want his mind to be running away while he was trying to keep a low profile on an enemy transport ship.

The images pulsed before his brain, he could see the pictures that haunted his memories since he was back in Midgar.

A single, white materia…………bouncing off of a stone pillar………surrounded by a river of water………. white trees were all around the river.

Why was he seeing this now? The vision was haunting him and he couldn’t shake it out of his head. He felt the overwhelming urge to cry but he fought hard to see the images that were flooding his brain.

As the unknown city rose to a clearer picture in his mind, Cloud heard a voice. The voice was familiar:

“After an eternal sleep, the time is now……...”

Cloud’s eyes had widened in horror as he snapped out of the dizziness he felt from the vision.

There was no way, the voice was impossible.

“Sephiroth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Cloud having his thoughts from the original timeline meshing with the visions of the future that are haunting him in the remake. How will Cloud be able to cope with these visions? Only time will tell.  
> Thanks for reading!   
> For those that are interested: I have set up a twitter account with the same username but I haven’t actually posted anything on it. I simply comment on FF7R threads with some of the people I follow. One day when I have more free time I will set up some cool stuff on there.  
> Have a good night everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud must understand his dreams as the group continues on their Journey. Adventure lies ahead in the battle for the planet against Shinra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! This one took me a few days longer than normal but I’m happy that I got it done after a full week.  
> I’ve noticed a lot of new and continued stories posted recently, (I have a lot of reading to do, can’t wait.)  
> A little background before this section; FF7 is my favorite game of all time and I grew up with the characters. I love every single one of them but Cloud and Aerith have always been my favorite so the focus of this story that I’m piecing together is an alternate universe while finding an ending I want to tell that they both deserve while trying to stay true to the source material. It is tricky to navigate and I have deviated quite a bit up to this point but I haven’t fully committed to going off the rails. (Yet.) Anyway enough from me; Enjoy!

Countless stars traversed far into the distance. The heavenly expanse of constellations and unknown worlds stood in his field of vision. Would any other human mind be able to process this unreal level of understanding? Cloud landed hard against the surface of the strange place and stumbled forward while he contemplated what force could have drawn him to such a position in the universe. 

The harsh reality of his rhetorical question would manifest itself within the next couple of seconds.

A painful blur reached his head again, Cloud was losing focus, the pain seared deep into his memories and brought visions. They were full of loss, suffering, and death.

Trying to keep his mind on the enemy that stood directly in front of him, Cloud reached for the side of his head. He had to fight back against the flashes, he must be ready for the battle that was shaping out in front of him over the cosmos that surrounded this strange other world.

Sephiroth had other plans for the confusion. Reaching out to Cloud’s wrist, he removed it from the side of Cloud’s head and issued a cold warning:

“Careful now.”

“That which lies ahead does not yet exist.”

Cloud couldn’t understand anything that Sephiroth was trying to tell him. Jumping back in reflex from his arm being grabbed, he took a quick look around where they were standing. What did all of this mean? Where in the hell were they at right now? What in the world or outside of the world was this place?

“Where are we?”

Sephiroth had finished looking off into the distance. He turned to look at Cloud after he asked his question and reached out an open hand. Keeping his sword at his side he made a request that Cloud could not believe.

“Cloud; lend me your strength………. Let us defy destiny together.”

An arm was held out to Cloud, Sephiroth was asking for his help. What in the world would make Sephiroth ask him this? The lights were hitting his head again………. “No” ……… “stop it” ……….

They were the memories of his past. Nibelheim was burning all around him, the screams of his neighbors, friends, and family flew into his ears. The fires that consumed his innocence and flooded to the core of his soul brought back the source of his hatred. Bearing the passion of that anger, Cloud broke out of his old anguish.

How could he ever think that Cloud would help him? Cloud was repulsed by the very question and jumped into battle mode. He was sick of hearing Sephiroth talk, tired of looking at his evil stares. Exhausted of the nightmares and the visions that haunted his every day because of what Sephiroth had done to him five years ago. Holding the buster sword out in front of him, Cloud shouted his reply:

“Never!”

The fight had come. An epic showdown of good vs. evil. The duel that would clear his mind and heal his heart forever. Cloud lunged forward at full strength to strike at Sephiroth. The two swords were on the verge of clashing at full speed…………

……………...The flashback had ended and Cloud was brought back to reality…………

Cloud landed back into the present day and the environment onboard Shinra’s flagship below deck.

He looked around to take in the view of every direction. Cloud wasn’t imagining things; he wasn’t hearing voices. He wasn’t daydreaming or thinking of the past. Cloud had heard that voice, Sephiroth had just spoken and was here with him on this very ship. This was no time for taking risks, Cloud needed to resolve the anger that swelled up inside of his head.

Walking through the entire length of the unit below the main deck, Cloud had begun to calm himself down as the minutes passed by. Trying to get a grip on his memories, he wondered how the others were doing without him. Cloud looked up towards the light flooding in from the stairwells. The area above the main deck showed brightly, hundreds of people carrying out orders and looking for the promises of glory.

Moving from the stacks of boxes that stood all around him, Cloud traveled over to the staircases that showed the path to another place he could walk. Grabbing the handrail, he slowly climbed the stairwell one step at a time. Remembering that everyone would be in disguise, he realized finding them in a sea of blue and white uniforms would not be easy.  
Halfway into the stairs, Cloud had begun to raise his eyes to the light, it was time for friendly conversation. He needed to reunite with friends, he was ready to……….

Damn

Sephiroth had reappeared above Cloud near the top section of the staircase. He had a wicked smile on his face, looking down with the signature green and black eyes, he spoke calmly and clearly:

“I see you haven’t learned from your mistakes.”

Cloud reached for his sword, forgetting that he wasn’t carrying it. He instinctively took several steps back. Cloud wasn’t armed and he had no way of fighting Sephiroth in his current situation. He was panicking and he needed to stay calm but nothing could help his state of mind as Sephiroth walked towards him.

“But our reunion is still quickly approaching.”

The atmosphere that surrounded them had begun to darken. Sephiroth wasn’t carrying his sword but walked slowly towards Cloud with the same menacing smile he always showed. Why was he always inside of Cloud’s head? Why did these hallucinations start? Could anyone else see him? Cloud’s thoughts ran wild as he continued to step back down the stairs.

They were too close; Cloud wasn’t ready to interpret Sephiroth’s words. Channeling all of his strength, Cloud swung with all of his might and found himself punching at nothing but air as his attack missed. The action had caused him to tumble all the way down the stairwell and collapse at the bottom of the path he had been trying to climb.

Painful headaches and scrapped knees welcomed Cloud as he pulled himself off of the metal floor. None of his bones felt broken but he needed a good cure spell to return to a normal state after that long of a fall. Scanning for his nemesis, Cloud once again looked all around to see if Sephiroth was still with him.

“What will you do with your time Cloud?”

He couldn’t see him but he knew those were Sephiroth’s words; Cloud jerked his head in every direction. There was nothing new inside the cargo bay. He could go look for Red nearby and unpack his sword, but Cloud knew it was too early in the voyage to put his weapon back on.

Cloud thought back to the memories of Sephiroth’s appearances in Midgar, wondering how he could ever regain control of his own mind, he forced himself into standing up and walking back up the stairs.

This time he took the steps two at a time and quickly ran up to the main deck. Arriving at the upper level he blended in with the rest of the crowd. 

Aerith was trying to remember the last time she fit in with such a large group of people. Frowning at the thought of being one navy soldier in an ocean of hundreds, she put the concept out of her mind knowing very well that she had always been unique. Plenty of times in her life; Aerith remembered that she had always stuck with her principles. 

This time would be more of a challenge; as Aerith walked the main deck of the naval high command ship, she realized that she needed to find one of her friends. Wandering around while pretending to be in disguise would just lead to her sticking out like a sore thumb eventually. The plan may have been different, but Aerith wasn’t able to continue with that idea on her own. 

After making a large rotation through the main deck, Aerith passed by listening to many different soldiers and officers swap war stories while smoking cigars and drinking from bottles of champagne. The atmosphere remained jubilant due to the escort of the new president across the ocean. She was lucky enough that no one asked her to talk or to identify herself. 

Aerith had stopped near the front edge of the main deck to look out at the vast expanse of ocean the ship was sailing through. Even though she was surrounded by strangers who fought for the good of Shinra, Aerith had to pause to take in the beautiful sight.

The ocean waves crashed below as they hit under the deck against the front of the large vessel. An endless blue expanse ran ahead for miles. Aerith looked at the sky against the gorgeous waves of water and felt the presence of the planet within the amazing looks of nature that were on display before her. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Tifa had walked up to Aerith, recognizing her from a distance.

Aerith had smiled and looked back, knowing that Tifa had been the person to ask her the question.

“Yes, I love getting to see moments like these. It reminds me of why I am fighting.”

They both had wanted to give each other a high five but decided that it was too risky when they were surrounded by enemies. Tifa leaned over the ship rail next to Aerith and the two of them continued their talk.

“I’m happy that Cloud’s plan worked, there must have been thousands of soldiers in the city. We never would have made it through all of that without him.”

Aerith had thought about what Tifa was saying earlier and had come to the same understanding. She knew the risk of danger was great but the reward was equally great as all of them were heading to the other continent without being spotted. 

Tifa continued to talk about her worries as Aerith listened. She wanted to be a good friend but after a short time, she couldn’t help her daydreaming as she looked out at the water. After several minutes something Tifa said in the long list of concerns shook her out of the distraction:

“Does Cloud confide in you Aerith?”

This was as good a time as any to tell Tifa about her relationship with Cloud, or lack thereof. 

Aerith knew she should have had a conversation like this with Tifa already, after all, they were the only girls for the longest time and Aerith would never have thought she would have met a friend as good as Tifa. 

Aerith then remembered her time with Cloud in the container, she knew Tifa was thinking about the same thing. She thought back to when she asked Cloud to hold onto her under the Highwind. (She shouldn’t have broken down like that, it would only bring Cloud more pain.)

Aerith’s thoughts were racing when she realized the level of intensity Tifa had in her eyes. It wasn’t right to let anyone worry like this. Aerith knew deep down inside of her own feelings that Cloud thought of her in a passionate way but she couldn’t let him. She had warned Cloud on purpose that he couldn’t. Whatever happened they could not fall in love with each other and it was time to explain this to Tifa or to try anyway.

“Cloud has opened up to me a couple of times. I’ve enjoyed getting to talk to him about important stuff, he’s really a caring person. He respects you a lot Tifa.”

Tifa returned a weak smile and looked down at the floor of the deck. She appeared defeated at Aerith’s answer. Waiting a minute, she continued with her questions:

“He told me once that he saved you. He also said that you saved him. What was he talking about?”

Aerith knew what Cloud was referencing by the question that Tifa had just phrased. She tried to remain diplomatic to keep any hard feelings from coming up to the surface of their talk.

“Cloud got me out of a few situations back in sector five, we met when he crashed into my church remember? He helped me get away from the Turks. If it wasn’t for him, I would have gotten captured long before we met up with You in Sector six or Marlene, when we fought Shinra in Sector seven.”

Aerith had gone into the times she was with Cloud during his hallucinations in sector five, while not meaning to upset Tifa. Aerith realized that the more she talked the more Tifa looked like she was about to look away from her at any minute. It was almost like her stories brought more pain to Tifa’s eyes and Aerith couldn’t handle the way her words were hurting her.

“Cloud and I are just friends though at the end of the day. There’s nothing else going on, he’s adorable but I’m not looking for a romantic mercenary.”

Aerith had smiled at her last sentence looking at Tifa’s face. Tifa realized that Aerith had stopped talking and was looking at her intently. Returning to the conversation after jumping out of a sad stare towards the ground, Tifa spoke up:

“Oh, no you don’t have to explain yourself Aerith, I’m just trying to count how many times I wasn’t with Cloud when he needed me. I’m not a very good friend to people, especially those who need me the most.”

Aerith realized she wasn’t dealing with jealousy now. Tifa was harboring thoughts of disappointment in herself and that actually helped her internally breathe a huge sigh of relief. Nevertheless, she wasn’t going to let Tifa think of herself like this; she was a wonderful person and a better friend. It was time to tell her these thoughts:

“You are a great friend Tifa! Please don’t think that way! I am so happy you are here with me and I know Cloud thinks exactly the same thing!”

Aerith took Tifa’s hands in her own. Tifa returned the look with a half-hearted smile and kept herself from tearing up. Letting go of her regrets and Aerith’s hands, Tifa had brought herself back to a stronger state and stared back out at the water. She appeared to be deep in thought while she looked off into the distance.

Aerith was happy that they had connected, it felt like a great weight had been lifted from her mind. Tifa had looked back over at Aerith and asked something else. Her tone was very serious:

“Please do me one more favor though Aerith.”

Aerith had returned her bright smile and looked back at Tifa.

Tifa had taken Aerith’s hands back in both of hers with a strong look that Aerith was surprised to see. Tifa looked extremely conflicted and was struggling to speak her favor out loud:

“Of course Tifa, what is it?”

Tifa sighed and looked deep into Aerith’s eyes.

“Please don’t break Cloud’s heart.”

Aerith had the wind knocked out of her at Tifa’s words. She wouldn’t have expected Tifa to tell her this in a million years. She was verbally paralyzed for the first time in her life and couldn’t form words to the favor that she had just been asked to do. Not knowing what to do next, Aerith pulled her hands back from Tifa softly and just stared into her hazel eyes with her green ones, looking for an answer that she couldn’t find.

The silence that lasted between the two girls was harrowing at best. Aerith was not the type of person to be quiet in any situation, however, the circumstances in front of her had caused her to shut down for the time being. Having her feelings on romance confronted by Tifa had caused her to stop talking altogether. 

For the first time since the two of them had met; Tifa actually thought Aerith looked intimidating. Her natural smile that dissolved any tension had disappeared. Her usual bright eyes that were windows into her caring personality showed a different shape of confusion and fearfulness. This was a different side of the flower girl that stood in front of her. Maybe she had said too much, but it couldn’t be ignored. Tifa wasn’t foolish, she had known the truth about Cloud and Aerith for some time.

Tifa knew she had crossed some sort of line that was better left avoided but she wasn’t afraid. Aerith was staring at her with her amazing, emerald eyes. Knowing that Aerith might just stand in the same spot and stare into her for the remainder of the trip, Tifa smiled politely and decided to move away to give her some space.

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen anyone else. I’m going to look for Barret and Yuffie. Cloud might be somewhere around here too. If I find anyone, we will meet you near the front of the ship.”

“Ummmm…… Ok.”

Aerith couldn’t form the right words for Tifa right now. Responding to her lack of verbal usage; Tifa had walked away from her into the sea of blue and white fabric. 

Aerith racked her brain about what had just happened. Tifa had pretty much told her not to break Cloud’s heart. Why in all of Gaia would Tifa think she was in love with Cloud? 

This is exactly what Aerith was hoping to avoid, she had done everything right, she had warned Cloud, she had held him at a distance and hoped to have accomplished the simple act of keeping everyone’s feelings in check. 

Somehow, standing on the main deck of the Shinra flagship. Aerith realized everything she had tried to avoid had happened anyway. When did she screw all of this up so badly? Aerith went into cursing herself internally and spoke out at the water.

“Good grief, what trouble have I gotten myself into?”

Barret was disgusted with the showing of drunkenness and frivolity that was on display all around him. The young soldiers that surrounded the walkways on all sides were playing and partying like there was no tomorrow and it pissed him off to the highest degree. 

Officers had started rounding up cadets to give out orders for when the ship had docked at the next station. Knowing he had no clue what to say to any officer, Barret had tried to slip away from any official-looking person with paperwork in their hands. He must have had bad luck that day because he found himself face to face with an approaching soldier who signaled for him to stand still.

Barret, unfortunately, complied with the request, fighting the urge not to raise his gun-arm and blow the man’s head clean off. He was furious that he had gotten caught in this situation and screamed profanities internally as the man pulled out his stacks of military orders.

The Lieutenant gave a quick half-hearted salute. He looked all business as he shuffled a stack of official documents through his hands.

“Good afternoon cadet, wait one second here.”

Barret started to panic as he held still. He remembered Cloud’s advice from earlier and didn’t know if he should just play dumb or try to act cool. Barret wasn’t afraid of fighting hundreds of Shinra soldiers all at once, he simply wanted to do more damage to the Electric power company before going out in a blaze of glory. As he read the situation forming in front of him he realized it might be time to make his last stand.

The officer had finished shuffling through his pages. He frowned and looked up at Barret.

“I can’t find any transfer orders for your position. What is your name and unit number cadet?”

This was it. The moment of truth, Barret decided to go with the advice Cloud had laid out earlier.

“Uhhhh, I just enlisted a few weeks ago and was assigned to medical aboard this ship here. I was separated from my squad in all of the confusion when I walked up from the loading station. The name is Wedge………. Um, Wedge Wallace.”

Barret knew it was stupid for him to use his real last name and shouted angry thoughts inside his head at what he just said. The lieutenant wrote a few things down on his stack of pages and looked Barret up and down.

“You don’t remember your unit number cadet? I don’t have transfer orders for you so someone must have screwed up letting you on board.”

Barret realized he might be able to slide between the cracks of someone else’s mistake and tried to talk his way around the conflicting scenario.

“Nah, I don’t remember, sorry my mind stays fuzzy and I’m more of a follower than a leader. I remember being assigned to medical though.”

Barret had pointed at his medical insignia above his cadet bars on the uniform he was wearing. Knowing full well how odd he must have looked because of his size and gun-arm attachment that was still on his hand. (He should have removed it before coming on board the ship but Barret rarely ever removed his gun.)

“It’s hilarious that someone of your size was assigned to medical. Maybe you can shoot anyone that tries to break into the hospital with that oversized gun hand.”

The Lieutenant was scolding him and had finished scribbling a lot of notes, tearing the first page off of his stack to hand back to Barret. He gave several bits of advice as he handed back the orders:

“Look here cadet, I don’t give a damn what your mind does. Your new unit number is 6-1-2. It’s written on this page so you don’t forget it. Take the paperwork upstairs to your new commander where you are supposed to be and turn in that weapon you have attached to your arm. Un-registered appendages are not supposed to be allowed on board. You are off to a bad start to your career and you’re lucky I’m too busy or I would write up a reprimand. Get lost and report to your post.”

The officer slapped the paperwork into Barret’s hand and stormed off walking up to other cadets and chastising them the same way. Shinra’s military quality showing off for the higher-ups, Barret shook his head and clenched his hand at the sight.

“Stupid, arrogant pain in the ass.”

Barret mouthed the words softly to himself.

“They always are when it comes to authority.”

Cloud had walked up behind him, flipping around; Barret saw Cloud with his arms crossed studying his demeanor.

“You cocky bastard did you just now watch that whole thing happen?!”

Cloud had given one of his smirks and shook his head back at Barret’s question. He looked up with a sense of pride and returned his answer.

“Yep, you handled yourself well back there, officers love correcting junior personnel when they are confused so I’d say you did the best you could have done in that situation.”

Barret was still highly enraged but knew it was better to move than stand in the walkways arguing with Cloud. The two walked away from the section they were in and headed over to the main deck. They started looking for the others so they could reunite and come up with a new plan.

“Should we just go up to the medical wing for the remainder of the trip? Would it be better to form a plan up there?”

Barret asked Cloud because he didn’t want to go through another interrogation about why he was wherever he was on the ship. Cloud shook his head and responded:

“No, the officer who you dealt with earlier was simply breaking up all of the celebration. There will be a lot of duties and cleanup to prepare for once the ship docks. The cadets are pretty much a built-in clean-up crew and will help unload all of the cargo at the arrival to the other port. They don’t have a lot of automation to unload the cargo where we are going.”

Barret scoffed and followed Cloud as the two of them found their way onto the main deck. They walked with a strong sense of purpose looking for their friends.

It didn’t take very long for Tifa to run into Cloud and Barret.

“Hi guys, happy to see you both together. Have either of you seen Yuffie? She’s nowhere around and I’m worried she’s gotten herself in some kind of situation.”

Cloud responded with his own concern.

“No, I’ve only found Barret since I came up from below deck. Have you found Aerith yet?”

Tifa instantly shot a look at Cloud’s eyes and gave her reply.

“Yes, she’s by the front of the ship staring out at the water. She’s waiting for the rest of us.”

Cloud wondered if Tifa was feeling alright at the sight of her reply. She looked very focused in her response and he would have to ask her more about this later. For now, he had his other thoughts to wonder about and told Barret to go with Tifa.

“I’ll track down Yuffie, I think I have an idea of where she could be. Just call it a hunch; both of you should meet up with Aerith and try to act natural. I know we were planning to stay separated earlier but I don’t like that idea anymore. Wait about thirty minutes if you can and head back down to find Red. Should officers confront any of you just follow Barret up to the medical wing as a backup plan. He already has his marching orders.”

Barret jumped at Cloud for the reply.

“Shut it, you Shinra loving soldier boy!”

Cloud ignored this as he walked away from his two friends. The atmosphere on the ship had started to become more professional the longer it had moved from Junon to the other continent. Cloud noticed that all of the new personnel had become less cheerful to be on the large vessel and more focused on the task of preparing the ship to arrive at the new destination.

As the thought had come to mind the loudspeaker made a public announcement:

“To all hands; the ship will be arriving in Costa Del Sol within the next hour. The captain has requested that all cargo bays are to be inspected and sorted before arrival. Any non-military personnel are to report to their quarters immediately. President Shinra would also like to thank every soldier on board for a successful celebration march and voyage.”

They were scatterings of applause and cheering at the end of the announcement and Cloud shook his head as he walked up to two officers standing ahead of him. He pulled off the medical insignias on his shirt before tapping one of the men on the shoulder.

“Pardon me sir, I have been newly reassigned to weapons research and development and was looking for my unit commander. I need to find him so I can carry out my new orders.”

The officers sighed at the question and pulled out a clipboard that was placed on a small table nearby.

“Where are you coming from Cadet?”

Cloud knew the entire playbook of Shinra military requisitions. The officers would ask him where he was originally stationed and who his commanding officer was. He wanted to avoid as many questions as possible so he pulled another stunt out of his bag of tricks.

“I am from supply; my sergeant didn’t report for duty this morning so the department disbanded all of us before the president came on board. When I reported to my Lieutenant after this he handed me my new orders and I filed them with the newly appointed unit commander before heading this way. Isn’t the armory up this walkway here?”

The officers simply jotted down a transfer request memo before pointing at the stairs that ran above where they were standing. They looked up and responded to Cloud’s story.

“Yes, the armory is that direction. Turn left at the next corridor and carry your orders with you next time Cadet. We’ve had enough with troops tripping over themselves trying to find out where they are supposed to be going. You sound like you know better so do it right next time.”

Nodding at his Shinra superiors, Cloud walked ahead quickly before turning down the next hallway that led to the armory that held Shinra’s weaponry. 

Opening the large door, Cloud crossed his arms and scoffed at the sight that met him inside of the large room that contained every type of weapon known to any good SOLDIER.

Yuffie was inside, using a lockpick. She had her back to the door and didn’t even notice Cloud come inside the room because she was heavily focused on opening a large box. 

Looking at the label on the box, Cloud made out the words:

{CAUTION: DESTRUCTIVE MATERIA}

Cloud just realized that a guard was knocked out in a chair next to the door. He quickly examined him and saw that Yuffie must have drugged his drink with some kind of sleeping powder. He was breathing but it was at a slow and shallow pace.

Okay, he had seen enough:

“Don’t you have better things to do with your time than steal from Shinra?”

Yuffie snapped her head back at Cloud and let out a small squeal of surprise:

“OH! Ah, hi Cloud, hey can you give me a hand here?”

Cloud let out a small chuckle and walked up to Yuffie, he let her know that he was disappointed.

“This could be dangerous stuff. I don’t know if we should really carry this around with us Yuffie. We might regret having it later. We are supposed to be fighting Shinra, not stealing materia.”

Yuffie wasn’t in the mood for lectures on responsibility. She finally got the first lock to click and looked back at Cloud with a hint of anger.

“You hate them as much as I do Cloud. I don’t know what you went through but both of your girlfriends told me you have been to hell and back because of Shinra. Don’t give me the I know what’s best for you speech right now. Remember what those animals were going to do to Aerith back before you guys rescued her? I know you at least care about her, so help me steal their damn materia and we can blow this ship to hell with the president on it.”

To say Cloud was surprised at Yuffie’s determination was an understatement. He looked a little bit shook up to see someone so young carry this burden. (It reminded him of a younger version of himself.) She wasn’t wrong with anything she just confessed. Cloud pulled himself together and walked over to the nearby weapons rack. Typing in a passcode, he unlocked the first glass case and pulled out a small sword. 

He held the sword at Yuffie and spoke calmly:

“I will help you steal this materia because I know what’s going on in that head of yours, but we aren’t blowing this ship to hell. Do you understand?”

Yuffie scowled at Cloud and let him have a piece of her mind:

“Ugh! You are too soft! Why didn’t you just kill me back in the forest if you couldn’t let me do this my way?!”

Cloud expected this type of behavior and held his cold, mako eyes at Yuffie’s angry face:

“Because there is so much left for you to do Yuffie. You haven’t begun to heal from the hurt that Shinra has done to you. Until your soul can recover, I will make sure you stay with us in one piece. I owe you that much after all of the sins I have committed.”

Yuffie stared at Cloud for a few minutes as her anger subsided. She looked away for a second and put her hands back to her sides. She nodded and moved away from the box.  
Cloud waited for her to fully calm down and hit the front of the box with a powerful swing of the borrowed sword. The tip of the sword had cracked but both locks had fallen to the ground.

“You are very powerful; you could hurt them so much more Cloud.”

Yuffie spoke and looked up at him waiting for permission to open the crate.

Cloud calmly sat the sword back on the rack and opened up the box without responding. Finding five separate types of destructive materia inside he pocketed three and handed the other two to Yuffie. She smiled as she put them in her pockets. Cloud gave her a grave warning:

“Aerith will teach you how to use them when we get to the new continent. If I find out I can’t trust you, I will tell her and Tifa to kick your ass again and you won’t be a part of our group from thereon. Understand?”

Yuffie nodded softly and helped Cloud close the container. She looked over at the guard and spoke to Cloud again:

“The sleeping drought I used will wear off in a couple of minutes. Let’s get out of here.”

Walking back the way Cloud had entered the armory was easy enough. Yuffie followed Cloud in silence as they returned to the main deck to try to reunite with the others. Finding none of their friends around the spot he had run into Tifa with Barret, Cloud turned towards the cargo bays that had flooded his mind with bad memories he didn’t care to relive.

“Let’s go down to the cargo bays, the others might be back where we started. The ship is about to dock so we can make a clean getaway when the loading doors are lowered.” 

They were about to walk the other direction when Yuffie looked the other way.

“Wow, that’s a pretty sight.”

Cloud turned around and remembered a place he hadn’t seen in a long time.

The white beaches of Costa Del Sol gleamed in the distance. The coastal community was quickly approaching the ship.

Cloud tried to keep the sight out of his head as he shuffled back into business mode yet again.

“Come on, let’s go find the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I could have made this chapter longer but the ending felt right to me   
> Tifa looks like she is ready to give Aerith her blessing, (Those two still have some other things to talk about) but what advice will she give to Cloud? I wonder what kind of talk they are going to have in the future! I have so much fun writing this so if anyone wants to send suggestions or feedback, let me have it in the comments!  
> Thank you so much for all of the kind words and support everyone and as always; Thank You for reading!  
> For those who are interested: I am on twitter now- @shadowfax214 (Same as my username above) I don’t really post anything yet on there (Being brand new to the forum) but I do comment on FF7 and Clerith threads with my fellow Clerith community and I really enjoy communicating with anyone who loves the game as much as I do. Just being able to write these works and talk with other people about it helps us all through these sad times everyone is facing. Stay safe out there everybody.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group enjoys time at the beach while Cloud tries to understand his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone!  
> Sorry it’s taken me about a week to post an update. These chapters are getting longer and there is so much more plot being hashed out with each one so it might take longer for me to update as this story continues. I appreciate all of the kind words and feedback everyone has given me. Thank You to all of my fellow FF7 and Clerith Community!
> 
> Enough from me, Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Under the cascading waves of clear water, the Costa Del Sol shoreline held the images of relaxation and beach homes all in one tidy package. The shuffling of barefoot tourists across the sand reflected the pictures of vacation and playfulness as dusk approached. The imagery was masked by the surrounding clouds.

Shops and bars lined the streets of the carefree town, people running in and out of the sand laughed at the arrival of friends and family, all of them looking for a good time around the stores and cantinas. 

Approaching offshore, a large military vessel stormed into the cheerful outskirts of the popular resort. The vessel had sounded a blasting horn to signal the impending arrival of the Shinra Navy. Stationed Shinra employees jumped at the sounds, hustling up to the docks to meet the vessel. Standing at attention, the workers greeted the ship after the voyage from Junon.

Cloud and Yuffie were still looking for the others. After walking in circles for some time throughout the ship, they had both lost hope as the boat docked and started to unload its cargo and crew.

“We have been through almost every cargo bay and deck level, let’s just head into town and find them later!”

Yuffie had begun to complain outwardly to Cloud. He shrugged it off and said his thoughts out loud:

“I don’t like the thought of us entering the town separated from everyone else but if it can’t be helped….”

Cloud hated the idea of moving on but decided that the others were probably taking an alternate course of action for a good reason. Running ahead to the off-ramps, Cloud and Yuffie slipped in with another group of soldiers that matched their uniforms and pretended to belong with the cluster of servicemen and women. 

Waiting for an opportunity to slip away, the two broke into a run from the docks. The sand shifted below their feet as they sprinted onto the main roads and into the large town of paradise. Cloud could have sworn some of the soldiers had yelled at them as they made their escape but neither slowed down as the docks fell further away from their view. 

Yuffie looked off in every direction before ditching her hat and uniform. She appeared to have kept other clothes on under the outfit, minus her weapon and gear packs. Cloud was internally wishing he had done the same thing but it was a small concern to him, they needed to find their friends and figure out what to do next.

Yuffie looked to be in much better spirits after changing out of Shinra colors for typical street apparel.

“I feel so much better! Give me a second to take it all in! This place is awesome!”

She had then reached into her pockets to take out the two shining orbs of materia that were stolen from the ship earlier. Cloud noticed how Yuffie’s eyes stared deeply into the glow from the two circles, he felt for the other three orbs in his own pockets and spoke to Yuffie the way a parent would speak to a child about to light the fuse of a giant firecracker.

“Remember, you will get to use those after Aerith shows you how they work. She can give a lot more patience about magic than I ever could. Materia is dangerous; if you lose focus for even a minute you could kill yourself or someone else that you care about. Put those away until you can practice with them later ok? They won’t work until you get your weapon back regardless.”

Yuffie nodded and put the two orbs back into her pockets. She smiled knowing that she now possessed not one but two types of materia. Belonging to the province of Wutai, Yuffie had never owned any materia in her life and was beyond thrilled with her talented friends and their ability to teach her magic.

Cloud rolled his eyes as Yuffie jumped up and down at her newfound freedom. She spun around acrobatically before using her eagle vision to take in her surroundings. She gave a quick heads up to Cloud and he almost jumped at her words:

“AHA!”

Curiosity piqued Cloud’s interest, “What is it?!”

Yuffie was gleefully smiling and pointing to small dots of people that were standing far off in the distance, whether this was a gift of hers or just a refined skill, Cloud knew that she could somehow make out the shapes and characters he could barely register in his field of vision.

“I see that gun arm! I’m sure of it. That would be Barret, and if I would know any better, Aerith and Tifa are with him too!”

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Cloud had been worried about anyone being captured, they must have gone somewhere else before the ship had unloaded. “Wait a minute,” Cloud thought as another memory came into his mind.

“Where is Red?”

Yuffie looked up again and sighed,

“They have that same box your sword was in, I bet he’s inside of that. Poor guy, I hope we don’t have to pack him away for any more of the trip.”

After throwing Yuffie’s discarded uniform into a nearby trash can, the two had headed in the direction of the others. Seeing large crowds of people walking in every direction, Cloud and Yuffie had started walking around the streets through the nearby lots of shops, bars, and inns.

Thirty minutes of walking with Yuffie had caused Cloud to ditch the Shinra uniform. Stepping into a clothing shop, he paid for regular street clothes with Gil that he always kept on him. Yuffie had waited outside and scoffed at Cloud as he walked out of the store with his new look.

Cloud was taken aback as Yuffie had made the expression and frowned:

“What? Do I look weird or something?”

Yuffie rolled her eyes at Cloud and spoke up: “No, but I’m going to guess you have never been on vacation before. Come on Cloud, you bought a black t-shirt and jeans, really? We should try to have some fun while we are here!”

Cloud flinched at Yuffie’s concern but pushed away from the reaction and responded:

“This isn’t a vacation; we need to find out which way Rufus’s convoy is going to be headed soon. I bet they stay in the city tonight but tomorrow morning there won’t be any military personnel left around the coast.”  
Yuffie continued to laugh at Cloud’s behavior, fighting through her giggles she looked back at him to offer more advice: “You know, Aerith would probably appreciate a man who knows how to have fun every now and then!”

Cloud wasn’t expecting that, he almost tripped over his own feet at the words of a teenager offering him advice on love. Shooting a look back at Yuffie, he glared as he responded:

“What are you trying to say about Aerith?”

To say Yuffie wasn’t having fun before Cloud asked her this question would be incorrect, however; upon hearing Cloud inquire what she meant by teasing him about the supposed relationship between himself and Aerith, she was now ready to explode with gleeful shouts of Joy.

“Duh dude! You like her and she likes you so just go on a date already and be happy! ANYONE can tell!”

Cloud wanted to shoot this idea down but was too tired of having the same conversation over and over again. Realizing Yuffie wasn’t going to leave this alone, he decided opening up might be a better course of action. (He also needed to get her to shut up about it before they met up with the others, they weren’t that far away.) 

“I wish it were that simple. Things like this take time and I’m not very good at talking about uhhhhh feelings, I guess.”

Finding out that Cloud was illogically equipped to handle any type of romance; Yuffie had perked up and decided to give him a pep talk. She secretly loved the idea of playing matchmaker and was ready to help any way she could.

“Hey! Don’t overthink it! I’m not really experienced myself, but all you need is the right moment. Wait until you are both alone and tell her how you really feel! Have you been able to do that?”

Cloud immediately remembered the dream he had that night in Aerith’s house. Why had she told him not to fall in love with her? Why was that warning necessary? As Cloud thought more about it, he realized Aerith never told him why they had that talk. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone and talk to her about it while trying to tell her more about his own feelings.

Realizing it would be worth a shot regardless, Cloud looked back at Yuffie as she stared at him. Her eyes showed a certain gleefulness at the talk they were having and Cloud just smiled as he understood the friendship being shared before him.

“Kind of, if anything happens I’m sure you will be one of the first to know, whether I want to tell you or not. Let’s stop talking about this though. We have to get a move on, it’s almost dark out.”

Yuffie was about to laugh loudly at Cloud’s demeanor before picking up her pace to keep up with him. Walking briskly through the shopping district, they approached a network of streets that ran towards the beachfront. The area was dwindling in noise as people headed back to their rooms for the evening.

Cloud was about to ask Yuffie which way she had spotted everyone again when a familiar voice spoke to interrupt:

“Thank goodness! You guys are ok.”

Tifa had found Cloud and Yuffie and ran up to Cloud to give him a quick hug. Cloud gave a fast halfhearted return to her embrace and looked up. Aerith and Barret weren’t far behind and it also looked like Red had finally made it out of the box. They were all wearing their regular clothes.

Cloud let out a sigh of relief and asked Tifa to tell him where they had been.

“Did you all get away from the ship ok? I was worried when we couldn’t find any of you.”

Tifa had explained how they all ran from the main deck to the hospital unit and back to the cargo bays, avoiding inspectors and helping Red hide in yet another box. After watching a lot of soldiers walk away from the docks on rest and relaxation, they simply waited till the coast was clear and joined the escaping troopers out on shore leave while carrying Red with them all the way up to the hotel areas.

The positives that happened from their actions all outweighed the risks, and at the end of the shuffle, they had a couple of rooms nearby with their weapons and gear secured.

Yuffie had spoken up to everyone about how Cloud and her had stolen some materia from the armory. Getting a high five from Barret she looked like she was having the time of her life. Aerith smiled when Cloud walked up to her and put her hands behind her back before leaning towards him to ask how he was doing after everything that had happened so far.

“So are you tired or are you ready for some more adventure after all of that cloak and dagger stuff?”

Aerith’s infectious smile was back, she almost looked like the same person that talked to Cloud before their time in the container together, before they stood together below the Highwind. He secretly wondered how she was able to be so happy, how she could look at him with all of the joy flowing from her face, it was almost a special power of hers. Aerith put all of her fears and worries away from her personality and kept the spirits up no matter what the situation held.

“Well it is getting late, oh but I do need to ask you for a favor.”

Aerith was curious about Cloud’s request, upon hearing the story about Cloud helping Yuffie steal the materia and why she wanted to steal it, Aerith nodded at him for what he decided to do with it. She agreed that Yuffie needed to be instructed on the dangers of magic and smiled at Cloud’s idea.

“I would be happy to show Yuffie how to use the materia, Tifa had asked me about some magic combination stuff the other day anyway, the three of us should have a lot of fun with that when we get away from the coast.” 

Well that was one problem off of Cloud’s mind, he pulled out the three orbs he had kept in his pockets and let Aerith examine each one. She handled each one carefully before putting them in a small pouch she kept attached to her side. 

“Ice, Wind and Earth materia, a strong combination of danger. I’m glad we have gotten some of these away from Shinra, we can put it to good use.”

Aerith nodded at Cloud’s words, she recognized the seriousness of his voice and looked back at their group of friends. 

Yuffie was talking to Barret about the soldiers back on the boat and they were taking turns mocking how stupid the officers were on the ship. Tifa was sitting next to Red and they were talking about Costa Del Sol, Red seemed to know the area well and was talking with Tifa about the land outside of the city. Cloud remembered Red was wanting to depart from them when they reached his hometown, he hoped it wasn’t too close because he would miss his company.

Aerith had spoken up about the scenery all around them:

“This place is so calming and you look like you could use some relaxing Cloud. Ya know if you wanted, we could all hang out by the water tomorrow. It might be fun.”

Cloud remembered Yuffie’s advice, their friends may have been close by but he was still alone with Aerith in deep conversation. Aerith had gone into a probing smile while suggesting that everyone should go swimming tomorrow. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and tried to tell her more of the things on his mind.

“Yeah, that would be a lot of fun. I think everybody could do for some time in the water, I might even go out there for a little bit myself. It’s been ages since the last time.”

Aerith was a little surprised at Cloud’s behavior. He must have gotten soft in the last couple of days, everyone seemed to be in good spirits, finally not having to hide. Not having to battle monsters and Shinra every minute of the day had done wonders for the morale of the group. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Cloud mister?”

Aerith had resumed her typical persona of teasing with a touch of her usual questions. Cloud was ready to change the subject back to what he was thinking about.

“I’m still the same person, I wonder what Shinra is up to crossing the ocean with such a large force. I wonder what Red’s hometown is going to be like when we finally get there. I wonder how Yuffie can hold on to that much anger, that’s something we have in common. I also wonder what thoughts you are keeping in your head Aerith; I worry about you a lot. Because I really care about you.”

Throwing caution to the winds, Cloud had taken the earlier advice to heart and decided to just go for it. Tell her how he felt, so to speak.

Cloud had looked back at Aerith’s eyes as she looked down to the ground, it was uncommon for her to be caught off guard like this and it showed. She caught herself quickly though and returned her brilliant green eyes to Cloud’s shiny blue ones.

“Not as much as I worry about you Cloud. I think we can both agree we care about each other don’t we?”

The smile on her face returned easily with the words that were spoken, was this a confession? Cloud wondered where Aerith was going with her new line of questions.

“Yeah, you know I’d like to hear if something was bothering you Aerith. I may not look like it but I can be a good listener.”

Aerith looked back at Cloud again as he tried to offer comfort for whatever was going through her head, she smiled at this new version of Cloud but saw through the attempt quickly, he had a long way to go if he was going to win any conversations against her.

“I know Cloud, there is so much to talk about with the journey we have to travel together. So much life within the planet and all of the people we meet. I want to share all of that with you, I want to show you everything I know. I want you to understand all of it, so that you are ready when the time comes for us to fight for the planet.”

Cloud moved his head up at the last sentence. His eyes had focused on Aerith’s words.

“What do you mean fight for the planet?”

Aerith looked up at the moon and didn’t give an answer. She appeared to be deep in thought and returned her gaze to Cloud’s eyes again. Darkness had fallen all around the coast and the moonlight reflected beautifully off of the surrounding water. Taking a full minute of silence, she looked like a wave of sadness had fallen over her again.

“It’s getting late, I’m going to head back and tell Tifa and Yuffie about our practice planned for tomorrow. We should be getting back to the room so we can rest.”

Cloud wanted to know why Aerith had decided to end their conversation without a serious answer to his question. He was about to protest her leaving when she reached over and grabbed his hand without warning. Cloud looked up and watched as Aerith spoke softly and clearly.

“I warned you for a reason, it wasn’t because I wanted to keep you away from me. It was because I care about you too.”

Cloud was stunned, it was almost like every fear he held in the back of his mind had jumped in front of his body to taunt him the worst way he ever could have imagined.

This was just like the dream in her flowerbed all over again, what was she trying to say? Cloud wanted to know the answer to her sadness more than anything in the world. 

Aerith had taken her hand back and walked towards the inn with Yuffie and Tifa following behind her. Cloud’s brain had launched into overdrive trying to find out what on earth he was missing. Barret had come up to complain about how uncomfortable his Shinra outfit had been to wear but Cloud wasn’t listening as he thought about Aerith’s warning and wondered what all of these thoughts could mean.

After talking to Red, Cloud had gone into hearing about the origins of Cosmo Canyon with his animal friend. Red’s yellow eyes were full of the same wisdom and understanding he always kept while talking about the rock formations and lovely mountain town that stood below the stars. Cloud tried to apologize for all the times they had hidden Red away in a box back in Junon but Red kept telling him repeatedly that he was alright and ready to stretch his legs.

Returning with everyone to the inn, Cloud finally had a chance to lay down after what felt like the longest day of his life. He was ready to sleep deeply for the first time in ages and didn’t care what dreams met him in his comatose state. Surely enough, after falling to his wishes of rest, the white lights had returned to fill the desires of his heart.

He was standing in front of a ticket booth, he didn’t recognize the place and wasn’t sure about what he was supposed to do. After holding still for a minute a soft voice he recognized spoke up for him:

“Two for the gondola ride please.”

Cloud looked over and saw Aerith smiling up at him with a huge grin on her face, she looked up happily at him as though any serious conversation had never left her train of thought. Cloud realized this was a dream and couldn’t grasp where he was but was happy he had Aerith to spend it with him.

The ticket attendant handed them back their stubs and pointed to the nearby gondola ride that was open. He spoke up with a strong bravado: 

“Enjoy the sights of the Gold Saucer!”

Aerith drug Cloud by the wrist happily and sat across from him in the enclosed stall. Cloud felt overwhelmed for a minute as the door closed and the lift rose into the air but held himself still to take in all of the sights and sounds.

The two of them were on a date, at least that’s what it looked like. Was he seeing a glimpse into the future? Cloud spoke up before this went any further.

“Are we on a real date Aerith?”

Aerith had stopped looking out of the nearby window and turned her head back to Cloud. She smiled the same infectious smile that always showed brilliantly from her lovely face.   
“Of course! That’s what I called it when I pulled you away from your room. I’m so happy you decided to come here with me.”

Cloud couldn’t remember the last time Aerith sounded so happy, he wanted this dream to play on repeat in his mind. Forgetting why he was here he drank the atmosphere in and moved to sit in the seat right next to her. Aerith’s face turned pink before taking his hand in hers and she leaned her head on his shoulder. The two sat in that position for most of the gondola ride as fireworks exploded all around them.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Aerith was mentioning the sights and sounds that were outside, Cloud didn’t bother looking up from his point of view. He was still staring down at Aerith lying against his shoulder, she was humming a soft melody and wasn’t letting go of his hand.

“Yes, it is.”

Cloud didn’t bother to look out the window as he gave his answer. He realized that she was holding onto him because she wanted to. Aerith wanted to be alone with him in the gondola and Cloud’s heart felt so full in the moment. All of the pain and worry that haunted his mind vanished with the touch of Aerith’s warm embrace. 

The date moved on and Aerith kept commenting on how amazing the ride was, Cloud finally looked up and was equally thrilled at the attractions that greeted them around the park. He didn’t recognize any of the places they passed on their sightseeing. There was a large chocobo track, a haunted mansion and some kind of roller coaster space shuttle. The thoughts of where they were at didn’t concern him though as much as the girl resting on his shoulder, who mattered more to him than anything else.

(“Please don’t wake me up, I don’t want to leave……….”)

Cloud was internally asking the lights to leave him in this place forever. As long as he was with her he would be okay. Knowing the request was futile he looked at the top of Aerith’s head that was held perfectly still against his shoulder, she turned to look into Cloud’s eyes.

He was ready to have a long talk about why they were here. Cloud was curious about how he could have gotten from “You can’t fall in love with me” to being on a date.

“Why are we here tonight Aerith?”

Aerith was ready for this, she calmly looked at Cloud and lifted her head to speak.

“Hmmm, I remember that I owed you one date? Did you forget?”

Aerith was being her typical self, Cloud was internally cheerful to see that her personality was no different, whether this was a future premonition or some type of wishful dream he was having.

“Oh, no I didn’t forget about that, just curious why we are together tonight.”

Aerith had paused to think about what her next answer was going to be. She sat up and smoothed out her dress before telling Cloud more of her inner thoughts.

“You know it bothered me in the beginning.”

Cloud looked up and gave his full attention.

“What did?”

Aerith looked back out the other window and seemed to stare off far into the distance.

“How you both looked exactly alike, two completely different people who looked exactly the same.”

What in the world was she talking about? Cloud had finally gotten the confusion he was expecting at some point but a different kind. Hoping this Aerith would be a little more forthcoming he asked more questions:

“Who are you talking about?”

Aerith ignored this and kept her last thought process going:

“But I realized that you’re different, things are different. I don’t have to worry about him anymore. You are here with me Cloud and that’s enough. I’m so happy to have met you. You’ve given me so many moments to cherish.”

Cloud calmed down a little bit at these words, it sounded like Aerith was going through some internal struggle in her past relationship and she needed to resolve this somehow. Maybe this is what bothered her in the present day, it wouldn’t hurt for him to ask.

“Is that what bothered you back in Midgar?”

Aerith looked up at Cloud and smiled again, she was happy to keep talking.

“Yeah but it doesn’t anymore, Cloud I want to tell you something.”

Cloud leaned forward a little bit, Aerith took his hands in her own and talked just above a whisper.

“I want to meet you; I’m searching for you…….”

Cloud didn’t know what this meant but he knew it was important. Not knowing what to say he threw out the first thought that came to mind.

“But I’m right here.”

Aerith smiled again and held onto his hands strongly with her own, she looked deeply into his eyes as if she was gazing into the depths of his soul and spoke again.

“I want to meet……………... You……….”

……The white lights had started flashing around Cloud’s head again……

“No! Please! Don’t!............ I can’t leave yet! STOP!”

Cloud tried to fight the sensation but it couldn’t be helped. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of the room he was staying in with Red and Barret. A couple of tears had rolled down his face and he had to wipe them away. He had dreamed of a romance with Aerith, he knew that he always wanted to have one with her but she had so strongly rejected the notion up to this point.

Would there be a time where she would be ok with them falling in love together?

Cloud’s mind wondered as he stood up to walk outside.

The sun had already been up several hours by the time Cloud returned to the streets of Costa Del Sol. Remembering that he had agreed to go swimming yesterday he walked over to a nearby clothing shop to purchase shorts and a shirt that would be easy to swim in. Finding what he needed, he returned back to the room to change into his new outfit.

Red was awake and laying on the floor when he stepped back into the room, looking up at Cloud’s reentry he asked how the day was going.

“Are you going to find anything relaxing to do today Cloud?”

Cloud knew that Red was probably feeling lonely after yesterday’s circus of hide and seek, he made a point to offer Red some company before he went back outside.

“Yeah, I promised Aerith I would go swimming with everyone else who wanted to get in the water, the beach here is amazing so I think we could all do with some vacation time, want to join us?”

Red sighed and looked away from Cloud, he was probably happy that he was being invited but knew what his answer would be regardless.

“No, I don’t belong in most public areas and it would draw attention to the rest of you, that wouldn’t be a good idea. I’ll join you for a nice walk though, there are some secluded areas around I can find something to do in. We won’t have to hide me around here so much.”

Cloud was going to speak up in protest but Red shook his head before he could get any of those words out. Red had stood on his back two legs and let out another thought:

“I understand you want me to feel included Cloud, please don’t worry about my feelings. You have all already done so much for me and my people, I am excited for the future of our journey and I don’t want to risk the safety of anyone else just to put my paws deep into the sand. Not to worry, there is plenty of other things for a lab rat dog to do around here.”

Smiling at Red’s words; Cloud walked out of the Inn with him down the nearby streets and into a walking trail. The path strongly resembled a jungle maze of sorts and Red looked around with high interest.

“This is what I meant when I said there are other things I can do today; it will take me a couple of hours before I can finish a meditation for myself here. I will use my nose to find my way back when I finish, I’ll meet you and the others back at the hotel later.”

Saying their goodbyes, Cloud had finished wishing Red a good day and walked over to the main beach. He thought that he might convince Tifa and Aerith to join him by the water if he headed back to the rooms first but decided against this by going out for a walk by himself. Cloud was feeling the need to think about the journey he was on with everyone else. 

Should anyone have told him a few months ago that he would be chasing Shinra's leadership across the world to battle for the Planet’s “Energy and Survival” he would have told them to get help. There was also Sephiroth to consider, what role did he have in all of this? What purpose did Wutai serve in the war against Shinra? Cloud wondered what Yuffie might have known about that last part, there was a lot of information for him to think about.

Cloud shuffled all of these questions while he thought about his own feelings and how far he had grown himself in the past couple of weeks. He had made so many friends along the way, he was never good at making friends as a child, he was teased and bullied so much. He secretly wished Tifa would talk to him about growing up in Nibelheim, he didn’t know if she ever really wanted to talk about their hometown again after the horrible tragedy that had happened. This might have been a soft spot for her and it wasn’t worth the pain that came with it.

The next round of thoughts came to Barret and how much he confided in Cloud the past several days. Remembering how much Barret hated him back in Midgar, Cloud realized the two were actually friends now that he thought more about it. Avalanche’s demise in sector seven had brought Barret’s pain to unbearable levels and he was so angry at the world. Finding revenge in fighting for their legacy had brought him closer to Cloud and Tifa. 

He remembered all of the advice Barret had given him the last few times they talked since leaving Midgar and Cloud repressed a small smile that they were actually hashing out a friendship through all of the battles that had occurred. 

Stepping up to the water, Cloud looked out at the scenery in front of him.

The sound of the water rose over his senses, he felt the wind fall across his body as the waves shifted into his field of vision. Despite the heat of the day, there weren’t that many people swimming nearby and Cloud thought it might be a good time to slip out of his shoes and step into the water.

As the idea popped into his head he heard a voice nearby that made him roll his eyes.

“SO, you decided to have fun after all!”

Yuffie was running up to Cloud from nearby, she must have been in the sand already when he walked up. Wearing a yellow, one-piece swimsuit, she appeared to be in her element. Relaxing by the beach, pretending to be a regular tourist must have been an easy goal for Yuffie to accomplish. 

Cloud had just sat down and begun taking off his shoes before Yuffie had approached, he looked up and saw the big smile on her face before asking her a question:

“Yep, have Aerith and Tifa come outside yet?”

Yuffie was still grinning from ear to ear, she looked happy to have Cloud’s company and started to poke fun at him.

“Are you always so worried about your girlfriend and her sidekick? Don’t you want to just go have fun with me too? I’m just as cool as they are I promise!”

Cloud was about to tell Yuffie off for her rude description of the other girls but couldn’t get a word out as Yuffie had pushed him forward into the shallow part of the water.  
“Hey! Why are you doing that?”

Yuffie was bouncing with happiness that Cloud was about to go out into the water, she probably thought he’d never agree to go swimming. Returning to his question, she pointed in the direction of their rooms.

“They were going to go buy some swimsuits or something like that, they should be here soon. I was awake before them so I got here faster after finding my own.”

Cloud was about to say something else as Yuffie interrupted him a second time by splashing him with the cool water nearby. She smiled and ran out into the deeper part of the beach, waving for him to come join her. Cloud shook his head at her playfulness and walked further out to humor her.

While he wasn’t one to socialize, Cloud found that Yuffie held the mind of a typical teenager trying to have a good time. He remembered how much rage and hatred was held within her back on the ship and he would do what was possible to keep her from focusing on that when they were together. 

Yuffie was swimming below the surface of the water and jumping back up to get a look at Cloud as time ticked by. After seeing him stand still with the water just above his waist for the past few minutes, she tried to get him to actually swim instead of standing the way he was positioned.

She decided to try a new tactic:

“Why don’t you take your shirt off? Are you going to actually swim or just stand in the lower end of the water?”

Cloud looked up at Yuffie when she asked him the question; he appeared to have been deep in thought and wasn’t ready to take the plunge either way.

“I don’t really want to take my shirt off. This is my way of enjoying the beach, I don’t actually put my whole body in the ocean.”

Yuffie scoffed at this reply and tried to get Cloud to change his mind.

“I’ll have to get Aerith to change your mind later, come on Cloud are you shy or something?”

Cloud rolled his eyes for what felt like the twentieth time since he had joined Yuffie and told her to go back to what she was doing.

“No, I’m not afraid to take my shirt off or anything stupid like that, I’d just rather leave it on.”

Yuffie was overly curious now, it wasn’t like she had a crush on Cloud or anything like that. She simply wanted to understand the mystery behind his behavior.

“Come on Cloud, loosen up a little bit, I’m not trying to be weird but it’s not like you have a bad looking body or anything like that.”

Cloud sighed when he knew that Yuffie wasn’t going to leave him alone. He went back to his other defensive techniques of ignoring her entirely and looking away from her gestures that were meant to insult him in some form or another. 

After a few more minutes of the constant barrage of childish antics; Cloud glared at Yuffie and asked her point-blank:

“Do you really want me to take my shirt off?!”

Yuffie pumped a fist in the air, she realized she was about to win the battle of wills.

“Yes! Come on, what do you have to hide?”

Cloud looked at her with a deadly stare and spoke the next question with a strong sense of cold instinct that Yuffie didn’t understand.

“If I show you will you shut up about it from now on?!”

Yuffie had stopped cheering about their argument, she calmed herself down and looked back at Cloud.

“Yes, why? What’s wrong Cloud?”

Cloud removed his shirt and held it to the side of his body with one hand.

Yuffie stopped looking happy and held both of her hands over her mouth to cover the shock that had just overwhelmed her.

Cloud’s body was normal, everything about his physique complimented his legs and arms just fine. He was toned and in great shape for any youthful, good-looking man his age. However, just below his chest, a large, oval-shaped scar took the place of his navel. The sight was gruesome to say the least and Cloud didn’t look away from Yuffie as he showed her the truth behind why he didn’t want to remove his shirt.

Cloud quickly put his shirt back on when Yuffie looked away and tried to hold herself back from crying.

“I’m so sorry, I can be so stupid sometimes……”

Yuffie’s voice cracked with her words and Cloud spoke up to help her through it.

“It’s not your fault, it’s normal to be curious and ask people questions. Don’t worry about it.”

Cloud wasn’t upset anymore, he almost felt like a big weight had been lifted from deep down. Maybe one day he would actually share more of his secrets with his friends. That might help him heal from all of the tragedies that haunted him everywhere he went.

“I was stabbed a long time ago, I don’t remember who did it but I was lucky, it didn’t hit any of my vital organs and someone found and saved me. I owe that person my life, I wish I could find out who it was.”

Yuffie had looked back at Cloud while he talked about the past, he was looking at the water as he spoke and it almost felt like they were connecting. She was happy to be somewhat of a “person to talk to,” and realized that everyone in their group had stories just like her own that they needed to overcome. Yuffie was given a sense of pride to be a part of something bigger than her own desires. Standing in the ocean, she realized that she had found some amazing friends to travel the world with.

Aerith and Tifa had just walked up with Barret and called out to Cloud and Yuffie, they were surprised to see Cloud anywhere near the water and whistled at him for being in shorts with no shoes.

“Look who it is?! Are you actually having fun out there Cloud?!”

Aerith had walked out to the shallow end to Cloud and showed her radiant smile that she was so good at giving. There was no talk or discussion of the previous night’s conversation as she exchanged pleasantries with Cloud while he admired her choice of swimwear. Aerith was in a one-piece just like Yuffie but went with pink instead of yellow, she also wore a large, white sunhat on top of her head. 

Cloud realized this was a brilliant decision as he felt the skin on his arms and neck getting redder as the thoughts of sunburn crossed his mind. Looking back at Yuffie, he saw her run back out into the deeper water with Tifa as the two had started swimming at a fast pace away from himself and Aerith. Tifa was wearing a very revealing purple, two-piece bikini that Cloud did not bother to look at for more than a few seconds as Aerith was standing right by him.

Barret was sitting in the sand on the beach, with a drink in hand and a big smile. He was wearing shorts and a white t-shirt, he looked like he had no intention of entering the ocean. Cloud didn’t pay any attention to this, he had more important things to worry about. 

Cloud looked at Aerith and asked her how she was doing.

“You doing alright?”

Aerith looked back at Cloud and gave him a wink.

“Yeah, are you feeling ok?”

Cloud remembered the dream from last night, he wanted to tell Aerith about this but something in the back of his head told him this was a mistake. He should just play things cool right now; he didn’t want to make himself sound foolish or overly anxious about his feelings.

“I am now, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, that’s not what I want to do.” 

Aerith looked out at the water and returned Cloud’s words with a cryptic answer.

“You don’t have to apologize Cloud; I understand the way you feel. I want to be more open with you. We should talk more, why don’t we take a walk together tonight? I’ll find some time away from Tifa and Yuffie. I care about you too Cloud, I just want you to know that. Let’s make it a date!”

Cloud was not expecting this type of openness from Aerith if anything she had been more than mysterious up to this point. Her willingness to take a walk with Cloud alone was interesting. Cloud didn’t see a reason to turn the offer down and accepted.

“Sure, that sounds nice actually.”

Aerith smiled and looked out at the water with Cloud, the scenery that surrounded the group remained beautiful as the worries of tomorrow dissolved into the ocean’s breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo are more feelings on the way for Cloud? What will Aerith have to say as they move forward in the story together? I loved writing this chapter! Let me know what you think everybody!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Aerith go for a walk and discover a lot of new surprises about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone!  
> I have so much fun writing these chapters and I am ready to take this series into the unknown, the whole aspect of an alternate universe is on full display now. At least that is my take on it.  
> I appreciate all of the kind messages and feedback everyone has given me and I hope I don’t disappoint anyone as this work continues.  
> If you have any comments, feedback, criticisms, or suggestions feel free to comment!  
> Thank You for reading! Big thanks also to my fellow Clerith and FF7 community! All of you guys are great!
> 
> Disclaimer: This chapter is full of feelings.

“So she actually called it a date soldier boy?”

Cloud had walked back to the inn with Barret after stepping away from the water earlier in the day. Discussing the events that had happened up to this point; Cloud had started to pace back and forth in the room they shared. 

“More like taking a walk together, but it sounded like a date when she mentioned the idea.”

For the first time in a while, Cloud felt nervous about spending time with Aerith. He felt out of character with his unease and was running the idea of dating in his head. Trying to understand what he was supposed to do tonight, he had reached out to Barret for some advice or maybe at least some brotherly support. 

“I told you that you were falling for that flower girl. Can’t you see she’s got you in deep Cloud? Not that it’s a bad thing, I think you both could do with a night out.”

Covering his face with his hand, Cloud had taken a sigh of frustration at Barret’s question. It was true that Cloud had developed an affection for Aerith but he wouldn’t call it “deep.” At least he wouldn’t admit to that out loud, there was a time and place for those feelings but Cloud wanted to take things one step at a time.

“So what are you worried about? Think I’m going to fall in love or something? My head is still on mission; we need to set up reconnaissance tonight on the convoy for Rufus before they move out tomorrow.”

Barret had started to laugh at Cloud’s line of reasoning. Not expecting that kind of answer, he responded with patience and understanding.

“Soldier boy, let me and Red worry about the surveillance ok? You have something more important to do tonight. Shinra isn’t going anywhere we won’t know about, all of these damn troopers on R and R aren’t doing their jobs right now anyway.”

Cloud had looked back towards Barret; he knew Barret cared about his concerns. They had both formed a weird kind of friendship through all of the fighting over the past few weeks. He wanted to let Barret know this was a good act of kindness but didn’t know how to communicate that line of thought, he crossed his arms and blurted out the first words that came to mind.

“You don’t need to do that; I don’t mind searching for clues tonight while we are out-”

Barret put a hand up at this to stop Cloud’s obsession with Shinra talk. He sighed loudly and let more advice out for him to listen to:

“Hey, shut up about it, we’ve got it covered and I have a more important question to ask you right now.”

The blonde soldier raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

Barret held his gaze at Cloud face to face so he could measure the next answer appropriately.

“Does Tifa know?”

Cloud closed his eyes and let out an audible sigh.

“Does Tifa know about what?”

Standing up, Barret had walked to the other side of the room to release some built-up energy, he turned back around and looked up again with a sad expression.

“You know what I’m asking you Cloud, does Tifa know about the way you and Aerith feel about each other? Does she know that you are both going on a date tonight? I don’t think either of us wants her to get hurt.”

Cloud looked away for a second before returning his eyes to Barret, he wasn’t sure what to say to this.

“I don’t know, maybe I should ask Tifa what she’s thinking about the next time we are alone. I don’t mean to bring her any pain Barret, you know that.”

Barret had gone to sitting back down with his head facing the floor, he looked upset about the situation but didn’t want to read too much into it. Speaking his concern out loud, he looked out the nearest window.

“Yeah soldier boy, I know. Take care of Aerith tonight and treat her right. She seems like a special lady and she doesn’t need you to be worried about anything else. Focus on her ok?”

Not knowing what to say, Cloud simply nodded. He didn’t need to be reminded to focus on Aerith, he simply wanted to understand more about her motivation for seeing him tonight. Looking to wrap up their conversation he asked Barret for his input.

“Why do you think she wants to walk with me tonight?”

Barret held a small chuckle at this, he didn’t have a lot to say about that line of questioning.

“You are on your own there soldier boy, I can’t tell you anything you don’t already know. Just remember to be attentive ok? Ask her what you want to know.”

After Barret finished his last words on the subject, Red had walked back into the room from outside.

“This place is wonderful for meditation, how are you both doing?”

Red had somewhat of a smile on his face, he looked at Barret and Cloud and realized he had walked into the middle of something serious.

“Should I come back later?”

Cloud smiled at Red’s concern.

“No Red, we are just getting ready for new leads tonight, can you help Barret with some surveillance on Shinra for me?”

Red nodded and went over the plan to look into where the military escort for Rufus might be setting up. Talking with Cloud for a few minutes about his walk that was planned with Aerith tonight he gave some small doses of wisdom. His yellow eyes showed encouragement with every word that was uttered.

“Take her somewhere special tonight Cloud, if you want to understand more of her thoughts make her feel important when you talk to her. Aerith is a great person, I hope you both have a lovely time together.”

Cloud tried to remember all of this as he stepped outside, leaving his sword behind he also chose to walk out in his regular clothes. He was secretly hoping Aerith wouldn’t be dressed up for their meeting later and cursed himself for not being better prepared. As he looked up at the sky he noticed how beautiful the stars appeared while the last trace of the sun was fading into darkness.

Realizing he had some time to spend before meeting up with Aerith, Cloud had walked down the street nearby. There was something he wanted to do first. 

*

Aerith found herself balancing two very difficult problems. Walking alone with Cloud brought the first issue and deciding to tell Tifa and Yuffie about it would certainly bring the second. After spending more time than she wanted debating the second half of her worries; Aerith decided to simply rip the band-aid off and tell her friends what she was going to do with her time tonight.

Following the time everyone spent swimming in the ocean, all of the girls had returned to the inn to change and clean up. Yuffie and Tifa were sorting through their gear for the materia practice they had planned for the next morning. Aerith walked back into the room they shared, sat down on one of the beds, and came out with the truth.

“Cloud and I are going for a walk tonight, it might be a late night thing so don’t bother waiting up for me.”

Yuffie almost bubbled over with happiness from the news, she jumped with excitement while beaming and ran over to Aerith to give her a quick hug of support. Tifa simply looked back down at what she was doing with a small feel of what could only be sadness, she looked at Aerith with a steady face and spoke:

“Did he suggest it or was it your idea?”

Aerith smiled without showing any discomfort, she responded:

“I suggested it; Cloud keeps asking me so many questions about the planet and the Cetra, I think it would do him good to let him know my thoughts on both of those. I want to help put those questions to rest if I can. There’s so much on his plate right now. This really is the best place to talk about everything, it is so peaceful here.”

Tifa nodded and stopped adjusting the straps on her gloves, she put the tools she was working with away and sat on the bed across from Aerith to talk more about Cloud.

“I am happy for you both Aerith really, please don’t misunderstand what I mean.”

Aerith was ready for Tifa’s response on the supposed relationship between herself and Cloud, she looked deep into Tifa’s eyes and spoke with a strong resolve.

“Nothing about this is meant to be romantic, you know Cloud and I are just friends. And don’t worry, whatever he thinks this is I won’t break his heart. I care about both of you too much to be the cause of such pain.”

Yuffie was floored by the talk that was going on between the other two girls. She felt like she was at the end of a long show that she didn’t have all the information to understand.

After looking back and forth at the faces of Tifa and Aerith she finally spoke up:

“Did I miss something important when I joined this group?!”

Tifa and Aerith both laughed at her and had stood up to give each other a hug, through all of the worries that Tifa carried for Cloud she understood Aerith had the answers he was looking for and decided to give her a blessing of sorts before she left.

“Hey Aerith”

Aerith was about to walk out for the night after talking to Tifa, she had let her go from their hug and was about to leave.

“Yeah, Tifa?”

Tifa looked at Yuffie who was still trying to process all of the feelings in the room. She looked at Aerith and smiled before looking back down at the floor.

“Yuffie and I both want you guys to be happy, give Cloud a night he won’t forget. I hope it's special for both of you really. I think you both can be really happy together, I mean it.”

Saying everything she could to give Aerith encouragement, Tifa had stopped talking and went into big smiles with Yuffie who gave her a high five, they watched as Aerith walked out the door, saying her goodbyes to both of them:

“Thanks, guys, don’t worry it’s not a big deal. I’ll tell you both all about it later.”

Aerith had finally gotten behind the other side of the door and let out a small sigh of frustration at the length of romantic talk the other two girls had just given her. She cared about Cloud a lot, she understood his feelings for sure, but this talk was to help him get rid of those feelings. They both needed to let them go.

It was time for Aerith to tell Cloud the truth. He deserved to know why.

“Time to spend that date together Cloud, just like we did before. I should have told you more back then.”

Aerith looked up after bringing thoughts of the past into her mind, she saw Cloud walking up from the road and gave him a big smile as he approached.

*

Cloud racked his brain about the last time he had ever been on a date and nothing solid had come to mind. Not understanding the importance or social aspect of taking a member of the opposite sex out to enjoy life on the town or sharing his life story with any other women outside of Aerith and perhaps Tifa, the young soldier had resolved that he wasn’t the type of person who was good at being on a date.

Walking back to the inn after finishing his errand he saw Aerith standing out on the steps beaming at him like she always did. Her lovely green eyes glowed brightly in the evening dusk. As he walked up to her she spoke up with the first question of the night:

“So did you have any ideas for tonight Mr. Bodyguard? A lot of mischievous stuff I hope?”

Why was she so good at that type of flirting? Cloud inwardly thought to himself as he looked at Aerith, she was dressed in her normal pink dress and he was grateful that she didn’t go to the trouble of putting on a formal outfit like when they were back in wall market. Of course, he wouldn’t have objected to that either in any case.

Aerith always looked beautiful to him, no matter how she dressed.

“No nothing dangerous, I think a walk through the town and beaches would be fun. We both have a lot of places we haven’t really gotten to look at yet.” 

Aerith kept up her usual happiness and had just noticed the small box Cloud was holding, her interest had peaked while she pointed at it.

“What do you have there?”

Cloud opened the tiny box and held out a lovely flower Aerith had not seen before, he held it out in his hand as he explained where he had found it.

“This is a white lotus flower, it is native to this continent and grows in tropical weather. I thought you would like to have one, they sell them at the flower shop down the street.”

Aerith picked up and held the gift in her hands with delicate care as she studied the new flower. She looked at it with a strong sense of happiness and put it in the hair behind her ear so it would stay in her braid. She looked at Cloud with the same smile she always carried and was already trying to keep her cheeks from changing color.

“This is beautiful Cloud, thank you so much.”

Walking towards town, Cloud had turned around to head in the direction of a place where he knew they could talk. Aerith surprised him by grabbing his hand and held it as they walked. Cloud did not object and they went down to the long line of shops and restaurants, surrounded by tourists and happy faces.

“Where should we go first?”

Ending the first part of the walk at a popular cantina, Cloud was sitting across from Aerith at a small table while they both were enjoying a drink. Aerith made a funny face after taking her first sip, she looked up and laughed before asking another question.

“What do they call this? I don’t know much about alcohol but this place looks very nice.”

Cloud nodded at Aerith’s response and looked around the space they were sitting in. The decorations placed all over the walls and tables gave the atmosphere a strong tropical party vibe. A big glass square in the center of the ceiling let the moonlight shine down into the bar, it was a great setting for the local nightlife. Seeing people everywhere on vacation, relaxing and shouting with various levels of enjoyment on their faces, Cloud gave his next answer:

“It’s called the seaside tumble; I think they mix a lot of flavors in it. Sorry if you don’t like it, I am not much of a drinker either.”

Aerith kept her smile as she put her glass back on the table. She knew Cloud was unfamiliar with romantic tropes and ideas. She loved the feeling of being on a date with him, sharing his thoughts and feelings, hearing his concerns and worries. Aerith secretly wished they could do things like this all the time and carefully realized she needed to keep that desire out of her heart or it would destroy what she was trying to accomplish. She responded to him with her usual antics.

“So what are you Cloud? A soldier at heart? Someone who takes care of his friends? One hell of a bodyguard? Not that I’m complaining. I think you are a man of many talents.”

Realizing this night would not be simple, Cloud wanted to get to the root of the mystery that surrounded Aerith’s motivations. It wouldn’t be prudent for him to throw bombshells at her in the beginning, maybe he could loosen the conversation up by asking small questions and leading into the bigger ones later. He wanted to answer Aerith’s banter first. 

“I am just a small kid who wanted to change the world. I wanted to be different, I wanted to save people. But I was a damn fool, those kinds of dreams never come true.”

Before Cloud could finish speaking Aerith took his hand in hers with a serious look on her face, she gave up her usual smile for a look of strong concern. She wasn’t going to let this continue.

“What happened in Nibelheim wasn’t your fault, your mother would be so happy to see how much you’ve grown as a person. All of our friends love you and I’m beyond happy to have you here with me, stop doubting yourself because I won’t let you tonight.”

The bodyguard smiled at Aerith’s reassurance before speaking up:

“I can believe in myself………...when you are with me Aerith.”

Cloud had looked up into Aerith’s eyes. He saw that she wasn’t smiling.

(“……Why are you making this so damn hard Cloud?”)

The flower girl internally swore to herself before digging deeper into the talk. Taking her hand back to her side of the table she held her gaze at Cloud’s face.

“I wish you would believe in yourself more Cloud, you really are an incredible person. There is so much strength in your heart and so much love. You know I care about you too right?”

They were getting into the deep stuff, Cloud sighed and decided to drop the first bomb of the night.

“Then why do you keep telling me not to fall in love with you?” (“I probably already have.”)

Cloud thought the second part of that sentence in his head, Aerith did not waver in her gaze and spoke very clearly.

“Let’s not talk about that here, we should move somewhere quieter before we jump into those kinds of feelings tonight.”

This always bothered Cloud, just like the way Aerith would close her eyes and shake her head every time someone asked her a question she didn’t know the answer to. Maybe she did have some answers after all. Would it be possible for her to just tell him why she had to hide her true feelings so often?

After finishing their drinks in silence they both decided to continue their walk through the town. Cloud was clearly frustrated at the lack of progress he had achieved up to this point. He was running various thoughts through his head and wondered where they were supposed to go next.

The two of them were walking through the streets that were becoming quieter as the night moved on, they weren’t holding hands anymore and Cloud was starting to increase his pace due to the conflict that was bubbling in his head.

Aerith seemed to have read his thoughts, (she was very good at this) and pointed to the shore nearby.

“How about we mosey on over there? Are you feeling ok Cloud?”

Aerith was looking at Cloud with deep intensity, she wanted him to know she was worried for him. She was ready to dive deeper into the field of the unknown.

“No, I really want to know why we are doing this and I don’t think you are going to tell me.”

It was normal for Cloud to be upset here, Aerith realized she couldn’t keep avoiding the purpose behind this supposed date that they were on. Showing patience and guidance she put her hand on his face again, there was a strange sense of memory about the field of flowers at her house.

“Come sit down with me, let’s talk some more, I want to be honest with you here, Cloud there’s something important I want to tell you.”

That was enough to get his attention, snapping out of his flustered mannerisms, Cloud had gone into looking at Aerith’s face with a renewed intensity that thirsted for real meaning. They needed to put fun and games behind them, he was ready for something more serious.

“Okay, I can do that.”

Sitting at a nearby set of rocks overseeing the water, Aerith sat down right next to Cloud and laid her head on his shoulder. Cloud was reminded of the dream he had the previous night and was trying to keep his mind level headed, the last thing he needed here was a vision or freak-out.

Finding a deserted space by the shore, the two had a great area to talk alone. The atmosphere was beyond romantic; it was tranquility at its finest. There was a sense of peaceful harmony as the moonlight reflected off of the waves of water that slid over the sand nearby. The effect it had on their conversation was powerful, Cloud felt that his heart was opening up for the first time in his life and he didn’t want to screw it up.

“What are you so afraid of Aerith? You know the way I feel about you; you are way too smart to not have it all figured out by now.”

Aerith didn’t bother moving her head, she simply took a small intake of breath before speaking up:

“There’s something I have to tell you Cloud, I don’t know how to say it but maybe I can find the right way to spell it out without screwing up everything we’ve worked for up until now.”

They were holding each other’s hands again; Cloud’s brain was racing wild with all that surrounded him. Aerith was practically lying in his embrace holding his hand and diving into a deep talk about romance, what in all of the planet and heavens was the problem?

“You can tell me anything, I can take it, I’m a SOLDIER remember? I just want to help you.”

Aerith had started forming a tear in one eye, she sat up and looked back at Cloud without wiping it away.

“But that’s the problem, you can’t help me with this one. It’s something I have to do alone.”

That was not what Cloud expected but it didn’t mean he was going to dismiss it outright. He needed to put his foot down.

“Aerith, I just think-”

Aerith was done with riddles. She interrupted;

“I’m trying to tell you the truth because I love you Cloud,”

(“but even though we both feel this way we can’t be together.”)

This line immediately shut him up, Cloud’s strength of resolve had hit the floor as his heart had burst open with happiness. He smiled again, it was a real smile, one that he never held on his face.

Cloud decided to throw all caution out the window at this revelation. Taking Aerith in his arms he kissed her for the first time, her eyes were wide open initially but she slowly recovered from the shock and returned the kiss with equal passion coming from her body.

Wishing to have knowledge or some experience in this action, he never kissed anyone before now and was scared to death he was making a big mistake. However, the dam that held his river of feelings for Aerith had been demolished at hearing her acknowledgment of love. The young mercenary was going to show her he felt the same way, consequences be damned. 

Kissing Aerith felt like medication to Cloud’s pain, the fear that overwhelmed all of his decisions dissipated into the night sky. The worry about not falling in love with Aerith fell away, his raging desire for her embrace roared with a renewed delight at the feeling of her lips on his and Cloud wanted more. He felt the need to hold onto her intensify as he kissed her with all of his strength while holding her in his arms.

Letting her determination shatter, Aerith felt full of life for the first time in forever, she had a small concern in the back of her mind that everything was going to fall apart after this but she pushed it away as she returned Cloud’s kiss with all the Cetra blood in her body pulsing through her veins. She didn’t want the kiss to end because of the strength it brought to her heart, she secretly wished they could do this forever but her life was not a fairy tale and she needed to confront this sad truth. 

After several minutes they both pulled their lips apart to catch their breath. Cloud was the first to speak up as he held Aerith in both of his arms.

“I love you too Aerith.”

Aerith seemed genuinely happy about the last couple of minutes. She held her big smile and put her head on Cloud’s chest in a powerful embrace that only strengthened the feeling of love they were both sharing with each other. 

Not knowing what to say next Cloud tried to move forward with the discussion they were having earlier. He couldn’t seem to say anything important but was waiting for Aerith to come up with the next thought on the subject. Trying to steer back to their talk he spoke up:

“What else did you want to tell me?”

The distraction of the shared kiss had worn off and Aerith’s serious look had returned. Something looked wrong, it almost looked like she had more to say.

“Cloud, I know that you love me, do you know that I love you?”

Why was she bringing this up? What was Aerith trying to say? Cloud fumbled for an intelligent response because the fear that plagued his mind was once again brewing to the surface.

“Yes I know you do; is there something I need to know about you? Tell me what’s wrong, I can help. I want us to figure it out together.”

Aerith had started to show tears again when Cloud had started asking her these questions, it was not normal for her to cry. She held Cloud in a close embrace and spoke up again:

“Cloud, I need to ask you to do something for me.”

He wasn’t ready to let her go, Aerith’s head was buried deep in his chest and he would never let her go if he could help it. Something was buzzing in his head, Cloud wanted to hold onto this feeling that he never felt before, he wanted to sit here with Aerith forever and hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

“I’ll do anything for you.”

Cloud could hear her crying below his face, this wasn’t like Aerith at all, whatever was eating her up inside must have been one hell of an internal struggle, it bothered him to see her battling an inner demon like this and he wanted to know what the cause was more than anything in the world.

“I want you to forget that tonight ever happened. I want you to let me go. Forget all of these feelings we shared together. If you truly love me then you will do this.”

The happiness he felt for so short a time was gone, the pain that haunted his mind, and the fear that towered over his soul returned with a higher power than ever before. Letting her go, Cloud stumbled a few steps away as he stood up to regain his composure, his eyes bored a hole deep into Aerith’s face and he spoke with a sense of anger in every word.  
At this moment Cloud felt his entire world crashing down around him and it took all of his strength not to break down in front of Aerith and lash out with irrational emotion.

“I can’t do that Aerith………... Please don’t ask me to do that.”

She had wanted to avoid this, there was too much pain in love, Aerith had already said goodbye to her mother twice, she had already said farewell to a past love. While the hurt in their current situation would certainly harm them both tonight, it would be nothing compared to the pain Cloud would feel if he fell in love with her again when she would have to say her goodbye.

Aerith had stood up and had yet to stop the tears that were in her eyes, she spoke up with a hurt voice and pleaded with Cloud.

“Do you think it is easy for me to ask you to do that? I am trying to save you Cloud, please let me go.”

Cloud’s mind was starting to break down, he grabbed his forehead and looked away for a minute. He had already felt like his heart had broken and if this was Aerith’s way of saving him, he would rather see what the alternative was because it was not working.

He wanted to keep his emotions in check but was too terrified to keep his voice down, it was time to return his answer to the impossible request. 

“Why can’t you tell me what’s going to happen to you?!”

Aerith had finally gotten control over her voice, she stood toe to toe with Cloud and shouted loud enough for the entire resort to hear her words.

“Because I won’t choose my happiness over everybody else! I won’t let your heart break open again because of me either Cloud!”

………...The white and green lights had started flying around his head…………

“Goddammit! Not Now!”

Cloud had stumbled as he tried to catch himself when his arms had flown to his head. He hit the ground and was on his knees trying to control the visions that were racing through his mind.

……The white pillar of stone, there was water all around it………  
…. There were smaller pillars surrounding an altar of some sort……...……... White Materia? Falling into the water? What did all of this mean?........  
………………. A white city buried in the depths of a forgotten forest…………………... That music, it sounded otherworldly……………  
……Aerith, she was there, she was kneeling………… On an altar? Why was she here?........  
……A river, it looked dark, deep, and mysterious………What did ALL OF THIS mean?.........

The flashes of mixed colors were blinding Cloud and hurting his head, he felt deep pain surrounding him on all sides.

Why was Cloud seeing this vision? A voice pierced through the flashes of images, it was crystal clear and sounded strangely familiar:

“Seven seconds to the end, time enough for you perhaps? But what will you do with it?”

Sephiroth’s voice, was he here in the current place with himself and Aerith, or did he just haunt him in his visions? Cloud was spiraling out of control, there were too many images tormenting his brain, there was so much to process and the pain was making his skull inflate to the point that it was going to explode. 

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”

…………The lights had started to disappear, Cloud felt a familiar voice……….

“Cloud wake up! Be strong! Cloud you have to be strong!”

Cloud snapped out of the vision, maybe it was a dream or a nightmare. He woke up passed out in Aerith’s arms. He opened his eyes and felt the sides of his head to make sure it was still put on straight. He had never had a vision that tore into his brain like that, it almost felt real. The sights that were in front of him showed remarkable clarity for once, he could almost recall the entire picture.

“Thank goodness you’re awake Cloud! You looked like you were gone for a little bit. I was worried about you.”

Cloud realized Aerith was yelling for him to get up for the past few minutes, he grimaced and took her hand as he sat himself up. He didn’t want to argue with her anymore, steadying himself he had her sit down next to him and realized something new as he began to talk.

“You think something bad is going to happen to you don’t you?”

Aerith looked like Cloud had asked her to jump off of the nearest waterfall, her eyes looked away with the same sadness from earlier.

“Yes Cloud, I don’t want you to be hurt. You need to let any feelings you have for me go, it will help you more in the end.”

Cloud was terrified about what this meant, but he wasn’t without some understanding, the visions that plagued him might be happening for a reason. He knew he couldn’t give up, he would fight for Aerith and her happiness till the day he left the planet forever.

“Aerith, please don’t expect me to do that. I mean if you don’t share the same feelings for me I would understand but please don’t tell me I can’t fall in love with you because it is too damn late for that. I fell in love with you the first day, okay maybe the second we were together. When you walked up to me in that red dress it was already over.”

Aerith couldn’t help but keep a small smile tucked away with the words Cloud had spoken, she internally thought that it was a long time before that when they fell in love but she didn’t need to fight with memories right now, she sighed a deep sigh and told Cloud to stand up. Before hugging him tightly around the waist she looked off into the distance.

“Why did this night have to be so hard Cloud? We were having so much fun before.”

Staring down at her, the blonde SOLDIER kept his arms around Aerith while returning his thoughts.

“Because we never take the easy way out. And I know that you are no quitter, you fight for what you believe in Aerith, that’s why I’m always falling in love with you.”

Aerith had started getting emotional again, she looked up at Cloud’s face and told him a hard truth.

“Fate is going to give you a choice and I don’t want you to make it tonight. I love you too much to hurt you on purpose Cloud but if you decide to fight Destiny again things could get really bad, I can’t be the reason for your sadness. Please don’t make me choose between everyone else and you.”

Cloud nodded and looked at Aerith’s face with a strong desire to kiss her again, he felt like he had run a marathon through hell and back multiple times but the end result may very well have been worth it. He didn’t know what else Aerith had to tell him but for now, there seemed to be stability that hadn’t existed before and this night may very well be one of the most important to him in a long time.

Trying to collect his feelings as he let Aerith go, Cloud found himself walking a few steps away, he looked out at the water before talking about the situation they found themselves in, Aerith was being truthful and he found himself wanting to tell her everything he could tonight. 

“I understand; let’s keep going on our journey together, I trust you so much Aerith and I’ll try to remember what you told me tonight, but I don’t think it would do any good. I won’t be able to let you go, not now, not ever.”

After dusting themselves off, they had both felt the weight of a deeply emotional conversation fall from their shoulders. Aerith walked over to Cloud and let him hold her for a few more minutes before finally smiling with her beautiful, emerald eyes, the dust of the stars shined in them as she stared deeply into Cloud’s shiny blue eyes once more. She had finally lost the ability to say anything useful and was waiting for something else to happen.

Fighting against the silence, Cloud spoke up before they both walked back towards the inn after the agony of a long night weighed over them.

“I’ll always be here for you; I’m not going anywhere. We can figure all of this out together.”

Aerith already knew that Cloud felt this way, feeling a sense of relief that some of the truth had been revealed tonight she kept her smile as she gave her measured response:

“Thank You Cloud; I know you are here for me. I will be by your side if that’s what you want. I just want to help all of you and the planet.”

Letting go of their collected worries, Cloud led Aerith by the hand back to the main roads into the heart of town towards the hotel area. They were both young and in terrific shape but they felt a strong sense of exhaustion at the roller coaster of words that had been spoken in the past few hours. While Cloud felt a deeper connection with Aerith after what they had just talked themselves through; Aerith was feeling strong urges of regret that she had buried Cloud in a stronger love than what he had shared with her before tonight.

Aerith was terrified that all of this might make her difficult mission even more impossible as time went on, there was no doubt she loved Cloud, she just needed him to let those feelings go. At this rate, she was going backwards and didn’t know how to shift forward again.

(“The date was wonderful though, had we both lived ordinary lives it would have been a beautiful night Cloud, I’ll remember it always anyway.”)

“Don’t let it get you down Cloud, despite everything we went through together I had a lot of fun tonight.”

Cloud looked back at Aerith before speaking and tried to keep his focus sharpened.

“I did too Aerith, I just hope-”

“Well if it isn’t our two lovebirds!”

Oh shit.

A familiar set of figures had walked up onto the street Cloud and Aerith were taking back to the inn. They both looked awkward in their signature suits against the clashing background of palm trees and beach huts.

The Turks stared deadly serious daggers into Cloud and Aerith’s position as they blocked the path ahead, Rude and Reno prepared themselves for battle and the fiery redhead fired his warning into the nighttime air.

“We knew that we had some stowaways on board but props to all of you for slipping past our security sweeps, I’m ready for that rematch you first-class asshole!”

Rude had stepped forward to be side by side with Reno and kept his sunglasses on even though it was dark outside, his calm, deep voice boomed out over the swishing wavelengths nearby.

“This doesn’t have to get ugly. Surrender to us quietly and the President will go easy on you both. It’s only a matter of time before we find the rest of your friends so don’t make a choice you are going to regret.”

Cloud had stepped in front of Aerith out of his protective instinct, the match was going to be tough without his sword but before he could even say anything, Aerith had materialized her staff out of thin air and conjured up a mysterious looking aura around her body to show she wasn’t playing around.

“I think we’ve heard enough.”

She pulled Cloud’s arm to give him a quick message before taking a few steps back:

“Cloud you aren’t fighting anyone alone without your sword, don’t worry. They may be Turks but I’m going to make this quick.”

Reno had already taken the initiative and launched himself at Cloud with his electric rod, Cloud responded by jumping sideways out of the path of attack and throwing a nearby stone at Reno while Rude stepped forward to send a wave of kicks and punches at Cloud.

None of Rude’s attacks had connected and he turned his posture towards Aerith.

The stone bounced off of Reno’s weapon and he swept sideways with a counter-attack that made contact into Cloud’s ribs. He felt the strong pain of electric shock and burning cloth on his skin.

Aerith saw the attack connect with Cloud as Rude made his way towards her, she had been charging a powerful magic spell and was ready to unleash hell on everybody in front of her stance.

“Cloud, get down!”

Not needing to be told twice, Cloud fought through the pain that was surging in his body and leaped out of the path of Aerith’s attack. The result of her spellcasting was mind-blowing.

Aerith had unleashed not one but two insanely sized firaga spheres at Rude and Reno and they both realized too late that they were toast as the spells landed true with both of the Turks, whose mouths were wide open, as the orbs of fire exploded in the street.

Keeping the shock of Aerith’s attack to himself, Cloud had run back over to her as he saw the surrounding carnage simmer to a calm wreckage in front of them.

Reno and Rude were both on the ground, they had seen better days as their clothes looked torn and damaged. Reno’s weapon laid out of his hands and Rude’s sunglasses were shattered, they had both stirred after a couple of seconds and stood up very slowly.

Reno looked overly pissed off as he gritted his teeth while trying to get a few words out:

“You little son of a-”

“Enough!”

Red had emerged with Yuffie and they were reinforcing the side of the street that Cloud and Aerith were standing on. The battle was already won when Aerith’s attack had landed but having Yuffie and Red to back them up cemented the victory against the Turks.

Rude and Reno had gotten to their feet and were signaling their retreat, Rude had let Reno runoff before turning back to the group to give his final word on the battle:

“This isn’t over, we are going to bring more of our friends next time and we won’t go easy on any of you. Shinra does not play around, you are going to regret what happened here tonight.”

Yuffie had gone into her storms of laughter and pointed a finger at Rude as he walked away.

“Yeah, after you put your sorry losing ass back in another suit we’ll take you more seriously!”

She spun back around with her usual peppy behavior and looked at Cloud standing next to Aerith.

“Hey, you guys! How was your date?!”

Yuffie’s smile was infectious as Red told her they were imposing their welcome on the other two. After wishing Red and Yuffie a good night Cloud and Aerith went back to walking to the inn alone. It seemed that Yuffie and Red were keeping surveillance nearby on a Shinra unit and were in the right place at the right time when the Turks had shown up, Cloud was very grateful for their backup when the danger had approached and he let Red know about this before they parted ways.

Staying on alert for more Shinra patrols, they both walked through the trees and avoided the roads on their way back to the hotel area.

After all of the excitement that happened with the entire circle of events; Cloud finally had Aerith standing with him outside of the inn on the porch before the two parted to their respective rooms. He noticed the beautiful Lotus flower was still in her hair despite all of the ruckus that had happened in the evening, he felt this was a good sign.

“That was one hell of a walk Aerith, should we call it a date from now on?”

Aerith’s smile was back as she felt more fatigued at the end of this evening than she had in a long time.

“Yes Cloud, if there was ever a night to call it a date, that would be tonight.”

Cloud returned her smile with a small one of his own, he didn’t know what the future was going to bring but he knew Aerith was terrified about it and he wanted to help her through that fear any way he could.

“Can I hug you goodnight? I know you are worried, I am worried too, I don’t want to lose you Aerith.”

Aerith looked back at Cloud with a strong sense of sadness that summed up the entire evening. She actually wanted Cloud to give her a hug again before she went inside, the truth telling expedition she had planned for tonight didn’t go exactly according to plan and she was not happy with herself. A hug might be a good parting gesture for both of them before ending the night. What would it hurt at this point?

“Yes, that would be great actually.”

After holding each other for a short time, Aerith told Cloud goodnight and walked into her room. 

Cloud looked up at the moon, he was full of concern about all that had happened tonight. His head was overflowing with emotions as he looked out at the world and tried to reason with himself. Despite all of the pain the evening brought, Cloud felt full in his heart for the first time in almost forever. He couldn’t get the words from the night out of his head. Not being able to deny it anymore, Cloud told himself the real truth he had been fighting over the last few days.

“I think I’m in love. Never thought that could happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest chapter I have had to write and I felt the ending justified the purpose of their date but Cloud still doesn’t understand what Aerith is trying to tell him. He only has a glimpse of the truth. The mystery is slowly being revealed, what else lies in store for these two lovebirds?  
> Thank You all for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, I debated making this chapter longer but I thought the ending was appropriate. The next chapter is actually almost done but there is a ton of editing I have to do so it will take some time before I post another update on this work.
> 
> A side note: I am almost ready to post another update on Night at the Coliseum and am looking forward to everybody's thoughts on that work as well. These stories are fun to write and I hope everyone enjoys reading them as much as I do writing them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The two green orbs of materia glowed brightly in the morning sun as Yuffie positioned them into her weapon. She was now prepared to discover the powerful mysteries of magic that she had never understood before this moment. Standing at a distance, she listened closely as Aerith discussed the origins of materia and how the planet converted concentrated energy into the circular orbs they were using.

“That’s great and all Aerith but when do we get to actually use the magic?”

Yuffie had gotten tired of hearing about ancient civilizations and was eager to get started.

Aerith smiled at the impatient student, she didn’t consider herself a master or even a teacher on the subject of magic but she did know how to keep from rushing anyone into a dangerous situation. Holding her hand up at Tifa’s protest towards Yuffie’s complaints; Aerith explained why she had brought up a history lesson on the creation of materia as everyone had come to understand it in the present time.

“It is important to understand where the power comes from before we tap into it for anything. There is a unique gift in every form of materia we have to pay a price for. My hope is that we return every orb to the planet one day before it is too late. We are about to start a few practice runs, did Cloud tell you what kind of materia you are going to be using Yuffie?”

As her eyes began to grow wide looking down at her weapon to see the effect of the materia; Yuffie remembered that she had not asked what type of magic she was going to get to use.

“Ummmm, no actually I don’t know what kind of materia this is. Can you tell me?”

Studying her unique weapon closely, Aerith held up the four-pointed wheel with both hands and looked back at her staff before nodding her head. She handed the cross bladed wheel back and gave an explanation:

“Aw yes, you have two destructive magic spells, fire, and lightning materia. These should do great things in the future for you Yuffie, should you learn how to control them well.”

The excitement was overwhelming and Yuffie was bouncing up and down on her feet as the three girls stood in the middle of a large grass plain outside of Costa Del Sol. The area was free of strangers because the flat earth didn’t provide any cover or places to hide. Knowing their time at the beaches and vacation huts was coming to a close, Aerith thought the time to practice with the other girls on the uses of materia would be better now rather than later.

Getting through several rounds of scorched earth and random lightning strikes had done wonders for Yuffie’s morale. Aerith and Tifa watched from a distance as the young warrior practiced with her weapon over and over again until she started to wear herself down from fatigue. While the girl from Wutai pushed herself to the limit with destructive magic; Aerith and Tifa worked on defensive and healing magic to broaden Tifa’s understanding of those types of abilities and how they functioned in battle.

“Ya know, I’m ready to just go back to martial arts if you are Tifa.”

Tifa laughed at this while Aerith had gone over to Yuffie again to help her with her stance; the young ninja was a natural and was getting better by the minute. Aerith walked back over to Tifa to give Yuffie some space while she casted more spells out into the middle of the field.

“Are you already tired? Did you sleep ok last night?”

Tifa didn’t mean to ask Aerith either of those questions as they stood side by side admiring Yuffie’s dedication. Her inquisitive nature just blurted out the first thoughts that came to mind and she already regretted bringing them up.

“Yeah, I got a little bit of sleep. There was a lot to think about though.”

Aerith had gone into her typical vagueness on what she was thinking about. Tifa knew if she was like this around her and Yuffie she must drive someone like Cloud absolutely crazy, unless……….

“Did Cloud have a good talk with you last night? Did you both shed some light on anything he was worried about?”

The flower girl had been looking out at the far end of the plain. It almost looked like she was trying to sense something that Tifa couldn’t understand, after asking her about her talk with Cloud last night, Aerith had placed a closed hand over her chest before speaking up.

“The talk was good; I even think we understand each other a little bit better than before but I do have some regrets. I’m sorry Tifa, I know he matters to you so much but there are some things I can’t tell you.”

Tifa wasn’t offended by this, had their roles been reversed she would keep some of the details to herself as well. Taking Aerith’s hands in her own, Tifa stared into her deep green eyes before asking her a serious question. Yuffie was off in the distance distracted by her new powers, Aerith and Tifa pretty much had the whole grassland to themselves.

“Aerith, can you be honest with me?”

The beautiful emerald eyes looked up into the depth of the powerful hazel ones. There seemed to be a serious tone set with the connection between the two women.

“Yes, I can.”

Her heart was pounding at the openness of her words. She didn’t expect to look into Aerith’s romantic nature with Cloud as much as she had but a feeling deep inside her chest told her this was important. Tifa felt a strong need to understand her friends’ attraction to one another and if she had to help push Aerith in the right direction to make them both happy then so be it.

“I know Cloud is crazy about you. He has been since he first met you, it’s not that hard to figure out, I think even Barret knows.”

Aerith was kind-hearted even in times where the tension could build between herself and others, she was getting annoyed by what Tifa was trying to say because she already knew how this conversation was going to end and the last thing she felt like doing was breaking another heart. Keeping her frustration to herself, she put her smile back on her face and asked Tifa to keep going.

“What’s the question?”

Tifa was scared of course but needed to know.

“Do you love Cloud? Or are you just humoring him?”

A look of sadness returned to Aerith’s face just like it had the previous night when she sat under the stars with Cloud before they kissed before they argued before they confessed the depths of their fear to one another. Was this talk going to break the heart of another person that Aerith loved? She was getting tired of doing this.

Aerith removed her hands and looked away for a minute, she paused before turning her face back towards Tifa.

“I do love him but I should tell you something Tifa. Please keep what I’m about to say to yourself.”

A strong feeling of fear rushed to the front of Tifa’s mind, she tried to steady herself as she spoke.

“Okay. I will.”

“Falling in love with Cloud is the worst thing I could ever do to him. You told me not to break his heart once; if I returned his feelings the way he loves me it would break his heart a thousand times.”

Tifa’s eyes exploded open at Aerith’s words, she couldn’t grasp or understand the significance of what she had just been told. Taking a step back she withdrew a huge breath and was trying to keep herself from stumbling at the truth bomb that just hit her in the stomach.

“What?.......... What are you saying Aerith?”

Waterfalls of emotion had started pouring down over her soul, Aerith knew this was going to happen over and over again until she just told everyone the whole truth. She was disgusted with herself for letting this get too far already, she should have just kept everything to herself and let the events of the planet play themselves out like last time. She should have kept her mouth shut and stopped caring about the feelings of others the way she always did. 

“I can’t return Cloud’s love for me, not the way he wants me to. There are some things I can’t talk about or remember even if I wanted to say them out loud.”

Tifa was pressing back tears, she didn’t know why there was a strong feeling in her head that something terrible was going to happen and it bothered her to no end.

“Why can’t you return his feelings Aerith? What are you not telling me?”

Aerith wasn’t going to let this continue, she cared too much for Tifa to let her fall down the path of pain and misery Cloud’s mind had gone through the previous night. While she loved every one of her friends with all her heart she knew Cloud needed to suffer through the anguish he felt to obtain some of the knowledge he needed to understand.

And unlike everyone else, Cloud’s mind was the only one on the entire planet she couldn’t use her Cetra powers on, because of the connection he had with Sephiroth. If Aerith could save him by awakening his memories she already would have.

One-day Cloud would be able to find the whole truth and it would help heal his heart, Aerith was not looking forward to that but remembered it was the only way to complete her mission for the planet.

As Tifa was falling apart in front of her, there was no reason to let this worry continue. Aerith asked her to hold hands again.

“Come here and we can talk about it more, I’m sorry Tifa I don’t mean to worry you.”

There was a risk in what Aerith was about to do, while she had awakened memories in Marlene and Red already she had never taken memories away from anyone. Until now she had never felt the need to; Tifa’s heart looked like it was about to combust with concern and Aerith did not need that on her conscience right now. The group had too much of the journey ahead of them for Tifa to already be this worried about her.

While Tifa had taken Aerith’s hands a strange light showed between the two of them and stars had started appearing around Tifa’s head. She wondered what was happening and was about to speak before her eyes closed and she collapsed into Aerith’s arms. Aerith gently laid her friend down on the grass and turned her on her back lovingly. 

A few seconds went by and Tifa opened her eyes, she looked up at Aerith with a little bit of confusion and asked a normal question.

“Hey Aerith, what are we doing out here?”

It appeared that the memories Aerith removed went back a little further than what she meant to do. She had meant to erase the past few minutes but must have done a more powerful spell and erased the events of the entire morning by mistake. Aerith’s time in the lifestream had taught her a lot about the planet’s ability to add and subtract from the mind but she couldn’t control all of those powers in her human form the way she could when she had entered the planet’s flow of energy.

“We are practicing magic with Yuffie; she is a fast learner. You and I were talking and it looked like you must have gotten tired, I’m worried I pushed you too hard Tifa. I’m sorry about that.”

There wasn’t really a lie in that sentence, Aerith had indeed pushed Tifa too hard with the feelings they both shared for Cloud and while there was some regret that she had to erase Tifa’s memories she knew this was the right decision. Yuffie had run over to the other two girls after seeing Tifa lying on the ground, she had been far enough away that Aerith knew she couldn’t have understood what was done in any case.

“Hey! Are you ok Tifa?”

Tifa had gotten up with Aerith’s help and appeared to have indeed had her morning memories removed; she looked around at the field with a puzzled expression. Looking back to Yuffie and Aerith she stretched her arms out and spoke aloud:

“Yeah, I think I’m fine, have we gotten a lot of practice done? Did I get hit with a spell or anything? Or was I just pushing myself too hard?”

Aerith and Tifa sat on the ground to take a break and talked for a little while about normal stuff that needed to be done when they went back to the Inn later to gather everyone’s gear. Yuffie had gone back to practicing her magic for the twentieth time and everyone seemed to be in great spirits as the morning continued.

“So you think the Turks are actually coming back to fight soldier boy?”

Barret was pondering the situation that had developed the previous evening; Cloud and Aerith were walking back to the Inn and had been ambushed by Rude and Reno, while they were able to win the first round, Cloud was worried the next battle would not be so simple.

“Yeah, Rude was adamant about bringing friends with them the next time we ran into each other. I’d say more members of SOLDIER are going to be arriving soon, what time did Rufus’s unit leave this morning?”

Barret was checking the attachments on his gun-arm before responding to Cloud’s question, he didn’t bother looking up.

“Red said that they moved out about three hours ago, if there is any military left on the resort there won’t be any heavy armor or large infantry units stationed here until the next naval carrier shows up.”

Cloud was standing with his arms crossed looking at the ground as he had gotten used to doing so often.

“I guess the Turks are going to stay with the president’s escort then, we shouldn’t have to worry about them for the immediate future. I don’t think we should split up once we hit the main road though, it will take all six of us to fight back a Shinra attack the next time it happens.”

Barret had finished checking his ammunition and straps on his weapon before standing up, he walked back over to the door and took a deep sigh, he felt conflicted with his next train of thought.

“Did Aerith tell you anything important last night?”

Cloud knew he would get asked about this sooner or later, he didn’t want to reveal too much but Barret and he had become more than friends over the past couple of weeks, the two were almost family at this point and Cloud didn’t see the need to stay quiet.

The mercenary kept his blank expression while holding his arms crossed and responded:

“Yeah, she’s worried about me for some reason, I don’t know why. The night itself was great besides her concern.”

Cloud thought there was a small glimmer of a smile from Barret before he looked away and asked another question.

“Was it a fun night at all soldier boy? Did she think it was a date?”

Curiosity was common in situations like this but Cloud wanted to understand why Barret felt the need to dive further into the talk of romance. The only thing that came to Cloud’s mind was that Barret wanted Tifa to move on from any attachment she might have shared with him and he could only guess that was why Barret seemed so interested in this part of the conversation.

“Yes, we agreed it was a date, though it could have gone a little smoother.”

Barret laughed at Cloud’s choice of words; he opened the door and said one more thing before walking to the desk to pay their bill.

“Well not everyone has all the answers the first time they go out with someone; I think you both can make each other happy, just try harder next time Cloud.”

There was a sense of understanding at that final parting shot. Barret didn’t want to give him advice or tell him what to do, he simply wanted to know if Cloud and Aerith were getting closer together. The blonde SOLDIER couldn’t help but smile at this as Barret walked towards the lobby.

“I guess our friends just want us to be happy together Aerith, I want that too. Who knows? Maybe we can be.”

Cloud put his sword on his back as he exited the building to go find Red.

The mid-morning sun shined high above the waters of Costa Del Sol. The jubilant atmosphere of clear skies and carefree hearts surrounded the feeling of paradise the coastline brought so many people as Cloud realized how much he was going to miss this place.

“I never thought I would enjoy the beach; life can be funny sometimes can’t it mom?”

A memory had returned to Cloud’s mind; it was one of him going out to the lakes by Nibelheim. His mother had taken him as a small boy, he never had a desire to return to the water after falling into the lake and running back to Claudia with his eyes full of tears. The other children had laughed and poked fun at him for being afraid to swim. 

He would never forget the patience his mother had given when he was afraid and he was amazed that he had a feeling of happiness in his heart as he stared out at the crystal blue waves that were shifting over the shore.

Now there was a different memory associated with the water, probably the most important one he would cherish for the rest of his life. The ocean shore was the first place he had ever kissed Aerith and she had kissed him back, he would never forget that feeling when it happened and from the depths of his fear, a happy memory would overtake his regrets.

Why had the kiss brought her so much sadness? What other secrets could Aerith be hiding? 

There was so much more Cloud wanted to learn but he knew better than to force anything from Aerith, he had just started to scratch the surface of her worries, there was no need to rush when she had finally started opening up to him. Besides; there was something else he needed to do right now anyway, everyone would be leaving the coast later today regardless, it was time to get back out on the road.

It was time for Cloud to go talk to Red.

Wrapping up their practice with materia; Aerith and Tifa had complimented Yuffie on a job well done.

“You really are a natural, you should borrow some of my healing materia so we can get you started with other abilities later. Keep it up and you will be a great user of magic Yuffie!”

Yuffie was bouncing around the other two girls with overwhelming feelings of happiness but that was to be expected when she finally unlocked the secrets of materia with her friends. She felt the need to keep jumping but calmed herself down and walked along the path with Aerith and Tifa, realizing she had forgotten something important as her stomach growled.

“Hey, when are we going to eat? I’m starved and we should get some lunch or something before leaving town.”

Everyone agreed this was a good idea as the girls walked back to the Inn and ran into Barret in the main lobby, he appeared to have been waiting for them. Sitting on a nearby couch he had almost dozed off looking out through the window.

“Hey guys, I think Cloud went out to find Red if you all want to grab your stuff we can hit the road before Shinra puts too much distance ahead of us.”

The girls packed up their room fairly quickly and had everything ready to go in a few minutes while taking turns talking to Barret about their materia practice and telling him they needed to take him somewhere for lunch before running off to find Cloud and Red.

At the end of it, the group of four found a great spot to eat, Barret felt silly for spending more time in town but he quickly got over it as he came to the conclusion he hadn’t really spent any time with Aerith and Yuffie since he had met them. Seeing them in this setting, he understood the girls had become great friends with one another and it made him happy to see that their little rebellion was becoming more of a family every day.

It reminded him of the old days in Sector seven, he even remembered the days of Corel when he had a family and the feeling made him nostalgic as he wondered inside his head:

(“Maybe we can learn to care about each other as we fight the evil that is threatening the planet’s existence?”)

“Are there any more patrols in town?”

Red had been talking to Cloud about the giant procession of manpower that had left the area earlier in the morning. Cloud was curious as to what was left after the President’s military entourage had gone ahead of them.

“A few but nothing for us to be worried about, I think we can proceed on the main road without much difficulty.”

Another worry came to Cloud’s mind as he had wanted to talk to Red about Aerith, he had another thought he had to ask him about first.

“Red; your hometown is getting close isn’t it?”

Red had stopped walking and looked up at Cloud with a painful expression, he looked back at the ground and gave his answer.

“Yes, I think we are only two or three days away if we continue at our current pace. Barring any delays or setbacks, we will reach it soon.”

Cloud remembered the deal, Red had agreed to join them for passage to his hometown and would be with them until they had reached the entrance of Cosmo Canyon, while he was fully ready to enter the canyon with Red he knew that his four-legged friend would not be coming with them when they left and it brought a sense of sadness to him, but he did understand why.

“I don’t suppose you’ve changed your mind Red? You are always welcome to stay with us if you want to.”

The question brought Red a moment of silence, he looked out at the trees and felt the wind blow as he was reflecting what the journey had taught him as a person and as an animal, he appreciated his friends but Red knew deep down that his people needed him, especially his grandfather.

“If circumstances were different I would follow you all to the end but I can’t abandon my people, they need me too much Cloud, it wouldn’t be good for them if I continued. I won’t say I am happy about the outcome but I must stick with my choice. I trust you understand my feelings.”

Nodding at his answer Cloud had resumed walking with Red to the town so they could meet up with the others; as the sand of Costa Del Sol returned under their feet Cloud decided it would be better late than never to bring us his other worry.

“Have you ever spoken to Aerith by yourself Red?”

Red had stopped walking again when he heard Cloud’s question; he looked up with a puzzled face and asked a question of his own.

“Is something about her on your mind Cloud?”

Cloud discussed selected events of last night with Red, leaving out the kiss and the romance, he told Red everything that had happened with Aerith’s warnings and his vision blackout to see what Red’s strange wisdom would be able to tell him. The results were mixed because Red was only partially aware of the larger picture, he wasn’t fully involved in it.

“When Aerith opened up my memories I found a strange truth that came to be because of the whispers, they were keeping me on a straight path. A familiar one; when my mind had opened I sensed a maze ahead of me with so many paths my spirit could have taken before waking up and seeing all of you clearly for the first time. I think Aerith is battling through something similar Cloud, she is terrified of getting closer to you for a reason. Has she told you what that reason is yet?”

The SOLDIER was taken aback at Red’s knowledge, once again that powerful wisdom showed strongly in the face of a serious question but this is what Cloud wanted to talk about so he went deeper into the conversation.

“Aerith has only hinted at why; she tells me it would bring me more pain to develop any feelings for her. It’s almost like I have to do the opposite of what I want to do; I’m sorry if I don’t make any sense here Red, this is hard to talk about.”

The four-legged friend actually chuckled, it was funny to see but Cloud knew his appearance was probably just as comedic as he expressed his feelings to a creature he had just met a few weeks ago about a girl he cared very deeply for. The world was funny like that sometimes and Red was doing his best to help Cloud through their talk.

“You love her, don’t you? Do you think she feels the same way? I think everybody knows this Cloud, so don’t worry what any of us thinks about it.”

Cloud wasn’t worried about this as much as he was terrified he had misread Aerith’s intentions the previous evening, he sighed and once again crossed his arms, looking at the ground while running the events from last night in his head.

“Yes I do and I think she does feel the same way. But why does she feel the need to tell me to let everything go? This is the part that doesn’t make any sense. Do I sound crazy Red?”

Red had gone into some form of soul searching before responding and he hoped he wouldn’t upset Cloud with the answers he was going to give him.

“No Cloud you are not crazy, you are being human and it’s a very compassionate thing to be worried about someone you love. The only thing I can tell you here is to listen to her worries, I don’t know Aerith as well as you do but I can tell you she is warning you for a very important reason and if she is keeping you at an arm’s length it would be better to go with it for now.”

Cloud had gone into frowning and looking away at the advice he was given. Red knew enough about human emotion to realize he had upset his friend. He wasn’t going to leave it at this and let out one more nugget of truth.

“Her reasoning could be more to do with her own path and less to do with yours Cloud; Aerith might have something she has to accomplish first before she engages you the way you feel about her. If she looks upset by what she is telling you then you should know that your feelings are reciprocated in some way.”

That bit of wisdom must have worked a little because Cloud had moved out of his frown and started walking again. Red followed as the two went further into town; they were headed back to the Inn to see if everyone had left.

Finding none of their friends in the hotel, Cloud and Red went out into the resort to see if Red could pick up their scent.

Taking hardly any time at all, Red looked up and started running towards the middle of the shopping district.

“They are over here somewhere, not far.”

Several minutes later; the six friends were reunited as Cloud and Red met up with the others. They had just finished lunch and apologized for not meeting up with them outside of town.

“That’s not a problem, we just wanted everyone together before we headed out. Did magic practice go well guys?”

Aerith and Yuffie smiled at the question about magic because of the lengths Yuffie had already gone to learn about the materia she carried.

Talking about Shinra’s presence on the continent and their involvement with the ambush from the previous evening, everyone agreed that they should stay together all the way up to the next stop. Finding the travel time pleasant enough on the main road, Barret spoke up to Cloud as they walked ahead of the others:

“Soldier boy, we are going to reach an intersection soon, I am from this area and we don’t need to head to the old mako reactor down in the gorge, take the road west from there and we will go around the sand dunes.”

Cloud knew about the old mako reactor down near the Corel train tracks but was curious why Barret wanted to avoid going that direction, the objective to tail Shinra would take longer if they headed west so he naturally spoke up:

“Why do you want to-”

Barret wasn’t going to entertain any questions.

“Just take the damn road west and don’t ask me why!”

Realizing he had done a stupid thing, Cloud agreed and let Barret run ahead of the group. He saw Tifa and Aerith give concerned looks at the exchange and just sighed as everyone continued on their walk.

Remembering that Aerith must have been good at reading minds, Cloud found her walking side by side with him again as he looked over to see those same green eyes in his field of vision. He tried not to stare as he continued walking without saying anything to her.

“Heya.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to Aerith, Cloud had no idea what the right thing was to say here, was he supposed to talk about the night before? Was he supposed to make small talk? Pretend nothing happened the night before? The whole situation was confusing the hell out of him and he didn’t know what to do. 

“Hey, how was your morning?”

Deciding to go with the small talk Cloud tried to exhale without bringing any attention to himself. His nerves were on edge but he could manage.

“It was eventful, Yuffie is going to be a grandmaster of fighting one day, let’s hope she uses her abilities to help her people. I think she’s very talented.”

While discussing Yuffie’s various talents Cloud realized that Aerith was not being her typical flirty self or grabbing his hand, or poking him in the ribs, or tripping over rocks and needing him to catch her. It was almost like their relationship or lack thereof had gone back to pleasant conversation and he didn’t know if this was because their friends were standing behind them or that Aerith purposely wanted to keep some distance between them after what had happened the night before.

The mystery was going to make him lose his mind and he couldn’t help but bring it up:

“Aerith.”

Her smile jumped back into place as Aerith looked at Cloud’s face while they walked.

“Yeah?”

Cloud couldn’t help himself, he wanted to know.

“Are you feeling ok? After everything we talked about last night?”

This was so typical of Cloud, as Aerith internally debated how she was going to answer this question, she realized he was going to stay all over her for the rest of their time together and she would just have to accomplish her goal some other way. It might be time for another date soon to help this poor guy clear his head, it wasn’t her heart that needed to be saved, it was his.

“Yes, I’m doing ok, I promise.”

The flower girl gave the same smile she always kept on her face. Deep down she knew things were going to get rough, the battle for the planet’s survival was about to heat up and Aerith was ready to take Cloud closer to the truth that he needed to understand. She wanted to spare him the pain of regret but felt that the time to push him away had already passed, if there was a chance to keep him free of pain then she would find it. 

Aerith wanted Cloud to know everything, she had already tried once and ended up making it worse. Sooner or later, she would try again. Hopefully, the physical intimacy they had shared wouldn’t throw her goal off track a second time.

Wishing some of the events from the previous night hadn’t happened, Aerith took Cloud’s hand and spoke softly, while she was struggling with the desires of her heart but she knew what to do:

“Let’s talk again later. We’ll be alright.”

Cloud felt Aerith’s words calm down his worry and everyone looked out at the massive sand dunes that covered the path ahead for miles, it would take forever to walk around these things but Cloud knew better than to argue with Barret as he already turned west to walk around the giant square of quicksand. Corel’s prison was known all around the world of Gaia as the place that no one entered or left.

(“For good reason.”) Cloud thought to himself as he studied the perimeter of the sand dunes that ran a good distance in both directions.

The walk wasn’t difficult but everyone saw the futility in the direction they had chosen, the path felt like it went on endlessly as the sand mixed with the grass on the border of the quicksand barriers. Making sure everyone kept far from the wall of sandstorms; Cloud looked up to see Barret had gotten far ahead. Aerith had rejoined Tifa and the two of them must have wondered the same thing.

Asking Tifa to join him up front, Cloud looked ahead to see if he was missing anything.

Tifa had increased her pace to catch up with Cloud and was wondering why he wanted to talk.

“Hey, is anything wrong? Aerith and I were worried about Barret.”

Cloud remembered that Barret wasn’t from Midgar and wondered if Tifa could shed some light on the subject.

“Do you remember where Barret’s hometown was?”

Tifa looked puzzled for a minute as she was deep in thought while walking alongside Cloud.

“No, he never mentioned his home or why he was living in Midgar come to think of it. The only important thing I can remember is that Marlene belonged to a friend of his that Shinra had killed. He hates them more than anyone else, do you think he might have lived around here?”

Cloud looked back at Barret before saying anything.

“It’s the only reason I can think of for why we are taking the long way around Corel, but I might be imagining things. Don’t worry about it, we will find somewhere to camp soon because the sun will be going down in a few hours anyway.”

Tifa agreed with Cloud’s reasoning and the two talked about Nibelheim for a little while before noticing the impending sunset that was falling in the distance. Finding a good spot to rest far away from the sand, the group called out at Barret to join them for the night. Putting up a campfire with some nearby scraps of wood, Barret sat down grumpily with everyone else in a circle.

“We aren’t that far from the edge of the border that goes around the prison, I say five or six hours max and we will see the next road that will lead us on to the main path.”  
Tifa and Cloud looked up at Barret as he spoke about the local geography, he seemed to know what he was doing and nobody bothered to question it. Aerith was talking with Red about Cosmo Canyon and the two of them looked to be enjoying themselves, Cloud thought they might be sharing special knowledge of the planet that no one else could translate, it was better to leave their conversation alone.

Yuffie was once again looking at her weapon with the materia she had practiced with for a long time, she was amazed by the power it possessed and was hoping to fight some monsters on the way they had walked. So far she had been left empty-handed.

Cloud thought of an idea; he needed to get some exercise in anyway. The travel from Costa Del Sol to where they were now had been dull up to this point, he could kill two birds so to speak and bond with Yuffie.

“Wanna spar before everyone goes to sleep? I’d like to see what you have learned so far.”

Yuffie almost did a somersault at Cloud’s request; she hopped up off the ground and ran over to the nearby grass with her weapon in hand. Cloud unhooked his sword and stood out in front of her with his weapon held in front of him. 

“YES! Don’t think I’ll go easy on you my spikey headed friend!”

Tifa and Aerith were about to stand up to give their disapproval to this; Yuffie wasn’t ready to practice on other people yet but Cloud wasn’t going to listen. He held up a hand and gave a half-hearted reply to their worries:

“This should be fun; it’s been a while since I have practiced against anybody. Let Yuffie enjoy the freedom she’s earned so far, she won’t do anything stupid, we are all right here.”

The other girls did not agree with Cloud’s reasoning; standing by the fire they both gulped as Yuffie and Cloud started to spar with Tifa looking away and Aerith holding her breath.

After several minutes it turned out the girls were right to be worried; Cloud took a fire spell at full force in the chest and landed on his back. Yuffie was the first one over to him having yelled a loud profanity at her successful attack:

“Damn! Hey, Aerith get over here!”

The flower girl already saw what had happened, Cloud went for a counter-attack with his sword while Yuffie had been launched in mid-air. Upon her landing, she flipped around with a fire spell that Cloud tried to block with his sword and misjudged by a fraction, the result was him taking the brunt of the spell and hitting the ground with a solid crash.

Aerith landed on top of Cloud after running towards him at full speed. She went to cure the injury with her hands but before she could everybody heard a funny sound.

Was he laughing? No way………….

Cloud was laughing, he had a real smile on his face for the first time anyone had seen in a group setting and was uncontrollably laughing, he must have been out of his mind. Cloud Strife did not laugh, especially not in front of a group of people.

“Huh? What is so funny Cloud?”

Aerith couldn’t help but smile and question the scene she was looking down at, Cloud was beside himself. He stood up slowly and must have been daydreaming because the laughter continued. Everyone was standing nearby now and they didn’t know if they should be concerned or happy for him.

After seeing everyone’s faces Cloud stopped and resumed his typical killer eyes look before finding Yuffie’s face and giving her a compliment.

“That was great, it’s been a while since someone has knocked me to the ground, I was thinking of something a friend of mine had told me years ago. It was about me getting knocked on my ass. Your attack reminded me of that day in basic training; I’m sorry if anyone got worried, I’m not hurt, just reminiscing.”

Tifa and Aerith were letting their pulse go back down to normal at the calm nature of Cloud’s memory. Yuffie had stopped holding her breath and went to sit down; she looked like she finally had enough practice with the materia for one day. Barret went back to the fire with Red and mentioned something about how crazy Cloud’s brain must have been to let everybody get scared like that.

Cloud had apologized to Yuffie for terrifying her; after some banter about how she wasn’t going to ever go easy on him again, the group decided to call it a night. Underneath the stars the six members of Avalanche had fallen asleep, not knowing what was going to lie ahead of them.

Out into the wilderness of the unknown………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the day, I love writing about Cloud and Aerith's relationship. I don't consider myself to be a great writer or even a good one but hearing from people about how much they like my stories means a lot to me and I thank you all for taking the time to let me know. I don't know how many chapters this will go on for but I have a good idea on how I want to end it so thank you everybody for taking the time to read and I will keep going until the end makes sense.
> 
> Good night everybody.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud finds out more about the truth he desperately seeks in the strangest of places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again everyone!
> 
> This is the longest chapter I have ever written but believe it or not I had shortened it from almost 20k words to help get it where it is now, ha.
> 
> I won't say too much here in the beginning but this chapter became one of my favorites after I finished it a while back, the editing process took forever and I hope all of you love the final result as much as I do. Thanks for Reading!

As the weary travelers of Avalanche slept under the darkness surrounding the border of Corel’s well renown prison; the leader of the group felt a familiar sensation enter his mind and cover his soul into a new adventure.

Cloud had gotten use to the feeling of prophetic visions and searched deep inside himself to find the answers hidden in his sleep.

“What is this? Is this a dream?......................that soft glow…………If I’m dreaming I want to know why.”

Cloud couldn’t understand the visions that were haunting his nighttime ritual, there were no lights just flashes of places he had never been to before.

A quiet forest glowed in the distance, the effect the light had on his mind was powerful. The tranquility of the scene brought anxiety to his heart.

(“This place is too quiet; I don’t know why I am here.”)

The words he spoke were mostly to himself because he was alone; there was no one else speaking to him or standing nearby. No memories of his past or premonitions of his future had jumped into his subconscious to warn him of any impending doom, Cloud wanted to know why he was here.

“What is going on, what is causing these visions? Why am I so crazy? What’s wrong with me?!”

Cloud started to breakdown as he shouted the questions that plagued him. He grabbed his head and fought with his subconscious in the middle of the silent forest.

A familiar voice spoke up to answer the plea that had been announced to the wild trees:

“Hey, calm down buddy. Remember why we are doing this?”

Cloud almost had to do a double-take, he looked strongly into the eyes of a doppelganger. The young man talking to him looked like an image in a mirror.

In the middle of the sleeping forest, Cloud had met a twin.

“Whoa, who are you?”

The twin laughed and helped the present day Cloud up off the ground by grabbing his hand.

“I am a part of you, do you remember why we are here?”

Having a conversation with yourself was beyond awkward but the current Cloud did not object to answers so he decided to accept the strange dream and find out what he could uncover.

“No, can you tell me why?”

The dream Cloud looked off into the distance and turned his face back to Cloud’s line of vision, the trees glowed strangely turquoise all around them.

“You are about to face the greatest threat you have ever fought in your life. This enemy will challenge everything you hold dear and will scar you for the rest of your time on the planet.”

Cloud didn’t know what to say to this, what was the threat? Why was he getting a warning from a second version of himself?

None of this made any sense; he needed to ask more questions.

“What is this threat? How do I fight this enemy? Who is it? Is it Sephiroth?”

The other Cloud chuckled and walked towards the light in the distance before pointing towards it with one hand, the wind had started to pick up.

“You will know who the enemy is when it finds you; to fight it you have to remember your friends; they will help you.”

Cloud didn’t think this advice was very helpful, he needed to know more before the two of them parted ways, the wind was picking up and the other Cloud had started walking further away.

“What about the scar you mentioned? What will happen after I fight this enemy?”

The other Cloud looked sad but responded to the concern the present day Cloud carried on his shoulders.

“You will learn more of the truth about yourself and why you are going on this journey. Once you defeat this enemy you will be given what you have always wanted. And then it will be taken away from you. Don’t fight for what you desire, let your feelings go so you don’t have a breakdown, remember your friends will help you.”

Cloud knew he was too late but he asked one more question anyway. The other Cloud was almost out of earshot as he faded into the wind.

“What about Aerith?! What role does she play in all of this?!”

The other Cloud only smiled and shouted from afar:

“Trust your heart! Remember your promise!”

The dream faded away with the wind and Cloud pulled himself out of a deep sleep. He raised his body off the ground and took a glance in every direction. Barret was the only person awake before him, he was standing nearby, staring out at the prison over the mountains of sand and dust. The morning sun was just rising above the skyline.

Unlike every dream that came before there was no pain, the vision was clear as was his mind for the first time in a long period of hardship.

(“No green or white lights? Why was I warning myself? I have a bad feeling about all of this.”)

Cloud quietly stood up and looked over at his first concern; Aerith was peacefully sleeping on the ground. He couldn’t help but notice how lovely she looked even while asleep in the early morning hours, he didn’t know why she was always on his mind but he felt himself thinking about her more every day they were together, it was starting to have an effect on his decision making.

Shaking his head of romantic thoughts; Cloud walked quietly over to Barret to ask him how he was doing.

As he approached; Barret interrupted him without looking back:

“Just save it you spikey headed soldier boy, I ain't in the mood for questions about why we are here.”

Cloud sighed because this was predictable, Barret wasn’t in the mood for reasonable chatter on their long walk around the prison.

“Fine; what are we trying to accomplish with this detour then? Do you think we can catch up with Shinra going the long way away from the main roads?”

Barret was struggling with inner turmoil, every thought in his head brought him further away from their objective.

The gun-armed specialist continued to look over the prison from far away; he lowered his head and took a long pause before speaking slowly and carefully.

“I have a lot of regrets in my life Cloud, I don’t want them to come back and haunt me. It was easier for me to ignore the pain I’ve caused so many people.”

Cloud crossed his arms and said nothing to this confession, he fully understood Barret’s line of reasoning because of his own regrets. Waiting for Barret to continue; Cloud decided just to blurt out what had been bothering him since the previous afternoon.

“Are you from Corel?”

Barret sighed and kept talking.

“Yes, I was part of the reason it was destroyed, why so many people died in the mako reactor incident. The cause of my wife dying, the fucking reason SHINRA RUINED EVERYTHING!”

Cloud winced at Barret’s shouts of fury, he was worried someone else was going to wake up and hear this but glancing back at the spot everyone was sleeping in showed him otherwise.

Everyone was still asleep, Barret looked back at the group and calmed down. His attitude reflected someone struggling with thoughts of his past.

Knowing that sharing his secrets wouldn’t last if he woke anyone up, Barret asked Cloud for a favor.

“Cloud, please do something for me.”

The blonde SOLDIER nodded and spoke up:

“Yeah?”

Barret looked sad to ask for anything else from the group but had to embellish how important their path was.

“Please don’t take us through Corel, no matter what I cannot return to see the sins of my past. Promise me we won’t go back there.”

Cloud knew how much this meant to Barret, he would do what he could to grant him this kindness and no one else had to know.

“Okay, we won’t. I’ll do what I can. We should avoid it as long as we don’t have to go back east once we make it to the main road.”

After talking for a small section of time during the morning sunrise, Cloud discussed where they would go after reaching the road later in the day. Tifa and Aerith woke up around the same time and pulled some provisions out of their gear packs for everyone to eat a makeshift breakfast. Red and Yuffie finally woke up and after spending the rest of the morning talking with everybody, the six adventurers were equally excited to move on from the giant orbit around Corel prison.

The rest of the walk was uneventfully dull, no monsters or Shinra forces interrupted their endless march back to the main path. After a long walk that forced everyone into minor pains and aches, the road finally appeared as the day had moved to mid-afternoon.

“Finally, now that this is over with let’s catch our breath and head back west so we can find out where Shinra has regrouped. Any luck and the President is still with the main force, I bet the Turks will be with him too.”

Everybody seemed to be on their toes, the journey finally seemed back to normal as the new Avalanche team walked on a sturdy path that made their lives a little easier than it had been over the last day or two. Tifa was walking behind the rest of the group with Aerith when she had finally decided to break the ice and ask about something that was on her mind.

“Aerith?”

Aerith was daydreaming and she stopped humming to herself when Tifa spoke to her.

“Yeah?”

“Do you know anything about this part of the world? Can you sense anything that the planet is trying to tell us? I mean I’m from Nibelheim which was on the other side of this continent before it burned down but it feels funny to be traveling into the unknown, I actually can’t wait to reach Red’s hometown because it will be friendly territory.”

The flower girl carried her famous smile and paused for a bit before talking with Tifa.

“The planet does speak to me occasionally but I honestly haven’t felt a movement from it in a long while, I’m sorry if that’s not the answer you wanted. I might have been a little distracted lately, Don’t worry though, we all have each other’s backs. We can protect each other, right?”

Aerith’s contagious cheerfulness gave a smile to Tifa as she looked her in the eyes and nodded.

“Right, we will figure it out together.”

The journey had been smooth sailing after finding the road of concrete that lied below their feet. The path of transportation they were on had indeed sped up their travel time without incident but just as the path winded west towards the glorious canyons of Gaia, a familiar territory emerged before them and Red jumped in front of everyone to speak up:

“Stop! Everybody stop!”

Everybody stopped walking immediately at the fright of Red’s sudden movement.

“What the hell is wrong Red?!”

Yuffie had let her worry slip out with the question everyone else was thinking.

Red wasn’t perturbed by any of it, he looked serious as ever and continued his warning:

“Cloud, we cannot go this way, we are about half a day’s journey from Cosmo Canyon but this jungle cannot be walked through by anyone. This is a haunted place with evil spirits.”

Cloud saw that Red was addressing him as the leader of the group, Barret walked up to the front of the path to stand next to Cloud and questioned Red before anybody else could say anything about it.

“What you mean Red?!”

Red looked at Barret with serious concern on his face and addressed both Barret and Cloud with more of his earlier warning.

“As I said, this is a forbidden jungle with a name I will not dare speak out loud, the warriors of the Gi tribe fought and died here in battles that happened long ago. It is not just the spirits of the dead that haunt the terrain of the jungle, the “Necromancer” also roams the trees, especially at night.”

Cloud looked at Red with serious intensity, his mako blue eyes stared at Red’s yellow eyes and looked back into the tree line with curiosity.

“What path can we take if we don’t go through the jungle? Can we go around the jungle at all?”

Red shook his head at the second part of Cloud’s question.

“No, unless we secure a boat we cannot go around the jungle, I think we should head back east and find a way through Corel before linking up to tail Shinra again. We can reach Cosmo Canyon in about three or four days if we proceed on that trail.”

Cloud knew this was out of the question but needed to speak up before Barret started to lose his cool.

“No Red, we won’t be heading back east.”

Red was stunned at the answer he was given, Tifa and Aerith were looking at Cloud with minor curiosity as well, Barret was standing still and tried to fix his face to prevent from looking overly guilty.

“Well we can’t go through this jungle Cloud, it’s too dangerous. Hardly anyone makes it through without completely losing their mind, even if you survive, the effect the spirits have on the mind can cause even the strong-willed to go insane.”

Cloud stared Red down and didn’t look back at Barret, he knew this wasn’t going to be easy but he had to choose between a hard path and a road that would open Barret’s past for everybody to see.

He was going to take the path ahead to save his friend from confessing his sins to everyone else, Cloud had already made up his mind. They were going into the jungle and were going to come out alive if he had anything to say about it.

“Everyone here is strong enough to make it through Red, I think we will save a lot of time and worry if we just push forward. I am not afraid of some ghost spirits; we went through the Midgar train graveyard no problem.”

Red was not impressed, he scoffed and looked up at Cloud with more worry on his wrinkled face.

“The spirits are not regular monsters or ghosts Cloud; they are evil entities that know how to attack the human mind. They will prey on your fears, they will attack your weaknesses, everything you have ever known or wanted will be brought to their senses and they will use it against you.”

Cloud had to take a gulp at that last sentence that Red warned everybody with.

“How do you know about this place? Who taught you all of this Red?”

Red closed his eyes and looked off towards the large bodies of water that surrounded the entrance to the jungle that stood in front of everybody.

“My grandfather knew of one warrior that made it back from the jungle to Cosmo Canyon many years ago, he carried a friend that was wounded in battle, after two days in the canyon his friend finally succumbed to his wounds and returned to the planet but before he did…………………...he told his friend he could find all of the Gi tribe’s secrets deep in the heart of the jungle.”

The story sounded like it was a long one, Yuffie had sat down to listen as everybody else stared at Red for the harrowing information that was being told about their fear of walking into the unknown terrain.

“The warrior who returned was the strongest fighter in the valley, his strength was unmatched by any from our villages. The man knew for our people to win the war he had to uncover the secret of the Gi tribe and it would be up to him to discover it for the safety of everyone else in the canyon.”

Cloud did not like where this story was going, he looked up at the trees again and the sight gave him the creeps.

Red continued:

“The warrior battled many Gi fighters and clansmen; he fought with all of his strength hour after hour going further towards the heart of the path he meant to take. He made it all the way to the jungle’s inner circle before finding the secrets of the Gi exactly where his friend had told him to look.”

Everybody was staring at Red with heavy nods of attention, the tension was deep and Red looked gravely serious as he finished telling the story.

“The secrets drove the warrior mad, he discovered that the only way to defeat the Gi was to kill all of his friends and family. The very thing he would never do, he killed himself at the discovery because he could not provide the protection his family and friends needed the most. That warrior’s soul could not move on to the planet and to this day haunts the middle of this jungle. In Cosmo Canyon, we refer to the spirit as the “Necromancer.”

Aerith finally spoke up at the end of Red’s story:

“So the spirits that wander this jungle are lost?”

Red nodded and looked up at Aerith with fear in his eyes.

“Yes, they were never sent on from their deaths, they have wondered this jungle in agony and spread their feelings onto others. Multitudes of travelers and warriors have lost themselves in this domain never to return. The ones who do are impossibly damaged to the core, they become shells of their former selves.”

Aerith put a hand on top of Red’s head to comfort him, the four-legged friend closed his eyes and let her touch bring a calming effect to his worry. After a minute Aerith pulled her hand back and turned to look at Cloud.

“Do you think we can overcome the jungle?”

Cloud looked back at Aerith with determination and fortitude.

“Yes, the six people here can overcome anything if we work together.”

Aerith looked back down at Red and smiled.

“We will face them together Red, we will all be with you.”

Red still looked worried but returned his gaze to Cloud and said one last thing before everybody ventured into the unfamiliar hazard.

“I pray you are both right and that we can overcome the evil we are about to face.”

Taking a few steps into the first wave of trees everyone looked around the nearby shrubberies and overgrown grass that masked the vegetation growing in every direction. The entry of the jungle looked harmless enough but it was the deep parts of the jungle that scared Cloud the most. Barret owed him more than a debt of gratitude after they got themselves out of this one.

Before he could say anything a strange noise and bright light appeared out of nowhere and interrupted his thoughts, Cloud shielded his eyes as he listened to Red who shouted:  
“Everyone! This is just an illusion! Stay--------”

Red’s voice had cut out like someone had just torn him away from the rest of the group.

“Red! RED!”

But………. Cloud couldn’t hear anyone else talking either…………...

“AERITH!....... BARRET! ………. TIFA!............. YUFFIE! ………...ANYBODY!”

He was all alone now, wondering how stupid he was to have gotten everybody in this situation because of his friend’s pride. Now Cloud wondered how any of them were going to make it through this new challenging space of hell that was dangerously entrapping them by the minute.

*

Tifa had never been the one to follow advice or carry out orders to appease. She hated the feeling of being bossed around since she had winded up with Avalanche for the past couple of years. 

As a child; she had a lot of friends that came over to her house to see what she was doing. The attention made her feel special, she enjoyed the endless amount of praise and encouragement that was given every week as her “friends,” told her she was the best every time they opened their mouths.

Those days reminded her of the shallow relationships she had with the children in Nibelheim as she thought back to the day her mother had passed away. The news was so sudden; she was nine years old in her bedroom when her dad walked inside to talk to her:

“Hi Papa, did you see what I made in class today?”

A paper swan sat on Tifa’s drawing desk as she stood up to hug her father who looked down with tears in his eyes as he embraced his only daughter.

“Papa, what’s wrong?”

The man held Tifa with very affectionate hands and pulled her into a close hug as a way to console his broken soul, he would have to do the unthinkable in a few minutes.

He would have to tell his daughter that her mother was gone and was never coming back.

“Tifa, my darling……I have to tell you something sad…….”

Tifa was scared, she held onto her dad’s big hands with her own and looked at him with worry and fear. She didn’t know why her father was crying.

(“Papa never cries.”)

After fighting through the pain of grief and regaining the ability to speak; Tifa’s father told her the truth:

“Your mother died today, it was an accident and happened way too fast. We couldn’t save her in time, I’m so sorry honey……………...I’m so sorry.”

Tifa couldn’t believe what she had just heard, she froze in place for a few seconds as tears collected around her eyes. Her father had started crying again as he hugged her once more to slow down the pain that was tearing him apart.

She wouldn’t believe it. This wasn’t true, no it couldn’t be true…………………….

“NOOOOO!”

Tifa snapped out of the horrible memory that she didn’t care to relive no matter how many times she could play it back in her head. Standing up in the middle of the jungle, the bartender of Seventh Heaven studied her surroundings and took in all the new sights.

No enemies as far as she could see, there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary except for a few large trees in the distance but those could be easily avoided if need be.

More than anything else; Tifa thought of a plan to play it safe and keep her cool based on Red’s advice from earlier. If there were spirits wondering this place she needed to stay calm and find a way to mark where she had already been so she didn’t get lost.

Tifa also needed to find her friends, they would be a lot safer if they reunited with each other.

Tearing off a piece of her long stockings, Tifa wrapped the piece of cloth around a nearby branch so she would know if she passed it a second time later.

The raven-haired fighter would probably have to use all of her wits to escape this jungle alive.

“Time to find what all of the fuss was about. I hope you knew what you were doing Cloud.”

Walking towards the heart of the jungle, the bartender held her head up high and kept her fists up against any danger that would approach.

A short time later, Tifa was tired and miserable. The humidity and long term exposure to loneliness had taken its toll on her mind. Trying to steady herself; Tifa had gone into counting forwards and backward from a hundred to keep focused.

“Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine………………...one hundred.”

The fatigue had hit her to the center of her core as she tried to start again but went the opposite direction.

“One---”

Before she could even get started Tifa heard a noise.

The sound caused her to raise her fists as a fight or flight response kicked in; the stagger that affected her legs and torso a minute ago disappeared as the adrenaline was pumping through her entire body.

“Who’s there?!”

The hazel eyes were large and expanded as Tifa surveyed the spiritual terrain that existed all around her.

Lowering her guard, Tifa heard a familiar voice in the distance.

A voice she had not heard for a long time, a very long time…………….

“Tifa my darling; come this way.”

Tifa lowered her arms and stared without blinking towards the source of the sound. As she looked in horror at a person she hadn’t seen in over ten years who walked up to her.

The sight scared the living hell out of her.

Tifa Lockhart’s mother was standing in front of Tifa and she was smiling.

The sight made Tifa want to scream hysterically for help but she couldn’t get a word out as the imposter stood silent; staring at her with the same fixed expression.

“Tifa, my dear why are you afraid? It’s me, your mother. Come now don’t worry, I’m here to help you.”

Was she losing her mind? Was her spirit falling apart? Why was she seeing this person who couldn’t possibly exist? What was happening to her brain?!

“You aren’t real, this isn’t real. None of it is!”

The woman who resembled Tifa’s mother held the same caring behavior and spoke back to Tifa’s accusations.

“Of course it is my dear, ask me a question. Don’t worry, there are no rules, any question you would like. I have missed you Tifa, I missed your father too until he passed away and joined me five years ago, he wanted to see you too but only I could make it here.”

Tifa was confused, to say the least, how did this person or spirit know about her father’s death?

“Where did we live when I was growing up?”

Tifa’s supposed mother answered quickly:

“In Nibelheim my dear.”

Tifa wasn’t ready to be finished yet.

“What instrument did I play as a child and who taught me how to play it?”

This didn’t work either.

“You played the piano love, I taught you before we hired a teacher.”

Tifa’s mind was playing tricks on her and she wasn’t able to fight back anymore. Falling to her knees in fatigue and desperation Tifa looked up at the figure that still hadn’t stopped smiling at her.

“What day is my birthday?”

“May third.”

She was right, everything Tifa asked her was answered without hesitation and every answer had been right.

Tifa was scared, she was exhausted and she couldn’t see what was real anymore………….

She held one of her arms out and felt the tears moving down her face.

“………Mommy? Is that really you?”

Tifa’s mom held her arms out in a symbol of love. The act made Tifa cry some more.

“Yes honey, I’m here, please come with me, I’ll get you out of here. Let’s go home together.”

The girl from sector seven had finally given in; she abandoned all sense of rational decision making and ran to her mother’s body at full speed and held her arms out to embrace her. As Tifa tried to hug the spiritual manifestation of her mother the figure disappeared and Tifa reached out at air as she fell headfirst into the floor of the jungle and raised her head to look all around.

There was no one else there; Tifa had been talking to herself.

Being alone on the floor of the jungle, Tifa sobbed without the comfort of any friends or family to help her. 

*

Barret was a man of few words when he was alone; finding solace in leading others into battle, the one-armed fighter wasn’t afraid to be by himself. There was simply too much time spent fighting his enemies with citizens of the world who felt the same way that he did.

Deep in the depths of this new jungle, Barret looked around with concern at the cost of his pride.

“If I make it out of this I am going to fight by your side forever Cloud. I owe it to ya. I’ll be your sidekick or whatever you need mate. I’m a damn fool sometimes……………... Everyone of ya’ll better be ok after this.”

The muscular man from Corel swore the promise to himself as his heart was pounding from the danger that lurked around every corner. Barret wasn’t really afraid of spirits so much as he was terrified the others were in mortal danger because of his stubbornness.

Not being able to know how his friends were faring; (especially Tifa) Barret was angry that everyone was probably facing heavy fears and inner demons of their own.

Red was right, this jungle was an evil place with a sadistic presence, and the whole thing needed to be burned to the ground.

Just as the thought brought rage into his mind; something else appeared to pull him away from the idea of everyone’s predicaments. 

“Barret.”

The gun-arm immediately went up in the direction of the noise. Barret was ready for a fight and stared out into the green shrubberies that surrounded him on all sides. 

The jungle was overgrown in every part of the powerful ecosystem that they found themselves trapped in. The powerful vegetation showed a thick color of green as the plants appeared to cover all traces of natural sunlight.

The atmosphere was terrifying and it couldn’t be mother nature, the place Barret and his friends were trapped in was definitely unnatural. 

“Don’t lose your head man. Red said we all need to keep it together, no matter what pops its ugly ass head out of these bushes I am not going to believe that it's real.”

Barret talked to himself to keep his spirits up, the inner monologue spoken out loud did help him steady his nerves as no more voices sounded off.

Several minutes later, Barret was walking into the heart of the jungle and looking for his friends.

“YO! Cloud! Tifa! ANYBODY! YO!”

He knew this was foolish but wanted to feel he was getting something accomplished rather than waiting for powerful foes to show up and mess with his mind. After shouting for a short while, Barret stopped with his outward theatrics and heard a rustle nearby.

Time for a fight, the muscled warrior held his weapon at the ready and was about to fire when something unexpected happened.

A familiar patch of red fur poked his head out of a nearby clearing and walked up to Barret.

“You can stop pointing that thing at my face now.”

Barret had never been happier to see Red than he was at this moment but something warned him that Red might be an illusion and caused him to speak up:

“Hey, wait a minute, if you’re Red, how did we meet at the Shinra building?”

Red was obviously annoyed by Barret because of his question; the big man could just as easily have been the illusion that Barret was hinting at so Red decided to play along with the skepticism.

“If I recall Cloud, Tifa and yourself were rescuing Aerith when my prison cell door opened and I missed Hojo by a fraction so the bastard got away. It was then that I turned around to kill all of you but Aerith put her hand on my head and opened my memories.”

The answer caused Barret to put his weapon down. He smiled because they were already off to a good start getting everybody reunited.

Red wasn’t finished:

“It was then that we escaped a high-speed chase on the highway and I referred to you as a three-hundred-pound sack of shit and I gave you one of these in the Shinra building.”

Without warning, Red smacked Barret’s left arm with his flame tail and Barret winced in pain as he looked at Red with wide eyes.

“HEY!”

Red scowled at Barret and sternly rebuked him:

“You are an idiot Barret! Shouting in the jungle! Stop making it easy for the spirits to find us! Keep your head high and your voice down!”

After arguing for a few minutes, Barret agreed with Red that they needed to remain calm if they were going to find their way to the other end of all this madness. Rubbing his arm tenderly because of the pain, the tension dissolved between them and Red kept speaking instructions as they walked together.

“My grandfather only heard tales of this place, he never entered the jungle because of the dangers that lied within. This is why I didn’t want to go this way, what made Cloud choose to enter this dangerous path? What was he trying to accomplish?”

Barret didn’t know if he should just admit the truth to Red because their animal friend was wise enough to understand. On the other side of that coin, Red might tell Barret off even further and hit him with his tail again because of the pettiness of Barret’s motivations.

A lie wouldn’t help his case right now though; it would be better for the truth to come from this trial of danger.

“I asked Cloud not to take us through Corel, we are here because he listened to me. This is all my fault Red.”

Red looked up at Barret and asked him to tell his side of the story. After a long conversation from Barret that resembled a confession of wrongdoing, Red looked sympathetic and nodded at the words he had just been given.

“We are all guilty of our own sins Barret; it is noble that Cloud tried to help you cover yours. I won’t tell anyone what you just told me but please know it would have been better for you to confess your sins than travel the length of this jungle.”

As Barret agreed with Red’s sentiment; the two friends walked further into the path of the unknown.

*

Yuffie was used to being alone; being one of the few travelers that left Wutai after the ceasefire with Shinra, her abilities as a scavenger and scout had helped her since childhood.

The jungle terrain was second nature to her as Yuffie climbed the shorter trees to get a look at the landscape further out into the strange location she had never been in before.

“This isn’t a normal jungle, I don’t hear animals, I can’t sense any living thing here, the insects, the water, the trees don’t even feel alive.”

Yuffie wasn’t understanding the blend of unnatural forces that kept this jungle together.

As the time of the day crept forward, Yuffie stayed on the ground and walked slowly with her weapon on her back.

The ninja girl wasn’t afraid of any spirit; her people needed her back home and she would return to Wutai alone if she had to.

“I would miss all of you though; especially you Cloud. The way your friends treat you is too much for anyone to handle. I hope you finally find out how important you are to all of us one day because you helped me become a better person.”

After Yuffie sorted through her own personal feelings she marched further into the depths of the unknown maze.

A long time had passed and Yuffie was hungry, she was also thirsty and needed to rest. Finding a nearby clearing; the warrior sat down and put her head on her hands fighting the need to doze off. 

Somewhere nearby a voice hovered over the misty air and caused her to jump in alarm.

“Who’s there?!”

Yuffie snapped her body up in a defensive position, her weapon was placed in one of her hands in a flash and she would unleash it on anything which dared to cross her path.

Nothing responded to her question, the thought of voices seemed farfetched in a place like this but Yuffie was on high alert after the warning Red gave them earlier in the day.

Maybe the fatigue was just causing her mind to play tricks on her?

The young girl from Wutai was trying to reason with herself when she felt like she had fallen through the ground and landed hard onto the earth with a loud thud.

Where she had just fallen from she had no idea, her feet were just underneath her one moment and the next she was…………….

Yuffie stared open-mouthed at the place her body had just stood up in.

She was home, Yuffie didn’t know what to think of this but she was standing at the front gates of Wutai’s imperial palace.

The palace showed brightly in the sunshine, the majestic clash of black and red colors donned the majesty of the Wutai royal family as the red ribbons flowed high over the towering metal gates that held the powerful royal guard in place.

This wasn’t real, this had to be just a dream……………...

“What in the hel----------?”

A loud bell just interrupted Yuffie as she saw something that terrified her to near death.

The alarms from the palace gates, the bells were ringing because Wutai was being invaded.

The city was being invaded by Shinra, large tanks and battalions of SOLDIERS were marching through the center of the city square, firing their weapons on every building and person in their path.

Yuffie didn’t have time to panic, she ran towards the soldiers and shouted her orders at the top of her lungs.

“EVERYBODY! Bring out the royal guard! Meet me in the town center! We have to fight them back!”

Yuffie had already had nightmares about this as long as she could remember. She ran forward through the streets as unarmed citizens fled into the opposite direction towards the palace, children screamed as their mothers picked them up and ran with them held in their arms. The town guardsmen ran forward with their swords and shields and a few had guns but as Yuffie charged ahead with the local militia she knew that there would be no use.

Wutai was fighting Shinra with ancient weaponry, Shinra was using tanks, aircraft, guns, and materia.

This was going to be a lost cause.

As Yuffie shouted towards the chaos in the square she ran alongside another nearby member of the militia to ask for a status update:

“Hey, You!”

The Wutai soldier did not respond.

“HEY, I’M TALKING TO YOU!”

Yuffie was already angry and pissed off so she reached for the man’s arm and her hand went through it like she didn’t exist.

Yuffie had gasped at the reaction of her hand not touching another’s body.

She wasn’t real, this invasion was happening in the real world and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The fear became overwhelming as she looked on helplessly towards her brothers and sisters being slaughtered by her worst enemies.

Falling to her knees in tears, she heard a familiar voice shouting over the wreckage and destruction.

“Everyone! Regroup in front of the palace! Get the citizens to the other side of the outer wall! Help the women and children escape before Shinra takes the center bridge!”

Yuffie’s father was riding a horse with the royal guard surrounding him; he was wearing his battle armor and looked to be in his element. Yuffie had never seen her father outside of the palace and stared on in admiration as he shouted orders to the nearby clansman who were fighting the encroaching army of Shinra for all they were worth.

“Dad! Dad, it’s me Yuffie!”

Yuffie’s father did not acknowledge her words; he opened a piece of paper and crushed it in his hands before shouting several profanities to his right-hand man.

“Shinra has taken the shipyards, it’s over. We have to evacuate everyone to the mountain paths towards the south or we are done for!”

“DAD PLEASE LOOK AT ME!”

Yuffie was begging for her father to see her but she knew it was no use. A trumpet sounded nearby and another battalion of Wutai soldiers wearing old battle armor from a previous era of glory charged towards the chaos that surrounded her home.

Seeing all of the death surround her, Yuffie watched in horror as explosions lit up the town square. The heart of the city had been lost to the invaders. The metal tanks were running over Wutai’s army like rocks underneath the wheels of a moving truck.

It was hopeless; the once-proud people of Wutai were defeated and needed to escape.

“Dad! Please run away with everyone! Don’t go out there! Please I’m sorry! PLEASE DON’T GO!”

Yuffie couldn’t keep herself together, her father rode out with his unit surrounding him and charged towards the onslaught of enemies that were numberless off into the distance. 

The shouts from her face went unheard and her heart split in two as she saw the explosions take out everyone she loved right in front of her.

Yuffie closed her eyes and screamed in horror:

“STOPPPPPPPPPPP!”

The vision overpowered Yuffie’s emotions and she passed out from the terror of her nightmare. Falling unconscious in the middle of the jungle’s maze. 

*

Cloud had already felt enough pain in his life because of loneliness and isolation. As he shouted for his friends, he realized the only way they were going to make it through this was for him to keep his cool and find out what in the hell they needed to do to overcome the spirits that Red had warned everyone about.

As he placed the buster sword back on his back, the mercenary from sector seven looked out at the unfamiliar terror that awaited him.

“Let’s see if my twin knew what he was talking about. I am about to meet my worst enemy; the feeling doesn’t scare me.”

As long as his friends were ok, Cloud could deal with this symbolic force that was beyond his control. As long as Aerith was ok, he could fight whatever faced him today.

“Gotta look forward, not back.”

Aerith’s words of encouragement back in the park long ago had brought him some relief from the fears that scrambled his judgment in the current scenario.

“How did the jungle separate all of us?”

Wondering what kind of power these spirits Red talked about possessed; Cloud tried to analyze the events of the present to understand where his path would wind up as he continued to walk deeper into the realm of the unknown.

“I dreamed about a forest last night. This is a jungle but the feeling is about the same. Maybe the spirits of these places are almost the same?”

Being alone for long periods of time would cause Cloud to compartmentalize his problems in life. As a member of a military organization from a young age; Cloud was familiar with analyzing all of his problems from a realization standpoint. He proceeded to do this while walking in a straight path towards the center of the jungle he found himself trapped in.

“What would cause the mind to go insane? Is every person who enters this jungle forced to be alone and face his or her fears? Are travelers purposely separated from each other like we were when we came through the entrance together?”

As Cloud asked himself more questions; a light appeared in front of him with no sound. The effect it had on his eyes was stunning, to say the least. Cloud held his Buster Sword in one hand and waited for the light to dissipate.

“What is this?”

An old friend spoke up to answer the question that plagued his mind.

“This is a special place Cloud.”

As he looked up into the void; Jessie stood in front of him to show the answers of the jungle.

Cloud was curious and did not lower his sword.

“Jessie; you’re not real. Tifa and I saw you die with our own eyes. You died back in Midgar.”

The former brainiac of Avalanche laughed at Cloud’s dialogue and skipped over to him, she stood about a foot away while sizing him up and down in a remarkably familiar manner that would have happened if she were still alive.

“Yes, Cloud; I died back in Midgar, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t be here with you in the jungle. The Necromancer has the ability to speak with anyone who has died, he brought me here to show you what you must do to overcome your fears. I think you should listen to him if you want to escape this place with your friends.”

Cloud did not like the advice he was being given; standing still with his sword held defensively in front of him he asked the next question he didn’t want to know the answer to.  
“What does this “Necromancer” want in return for his advice?”

Jessie smiled with her bright eyes and walked further ahead towards another light that caused Cloud’s vision to blur.

“Come this way; we will show you the answer.”

Knowing he had no choice in the matter; Cloud walked into the light with Jessie.

The effect it had on his body was similar to the dream he experienced last night. No lights or side effects of the mako poisoning in his head overwhelmed him. Cloud simply stood still and watched his mind travel into realms he had never seen before until they entered another place he finally recognized.

Nibelheim, his hometown. It was standing and there were people in the nearby streets. This wasn’t real, he had to be imagining things.

“What is this place? Where have you taken me?”

Jessie skipped over to the front of Cloud’s house and held her hands up like she was showing off a new car to a friend.

“See? It’s familiar, isn’t it? My boss thought you would appreciate a trip down memory lane.”

Cloud was disgusted that this wizard or magical entity could read minds and thought the resurrection of his hometown was despicable. Especially after this place had been destroyed in a fire, the tragedy didn’t need to be brought back from the ashes of its fate for his benefit.

“I don’t like what he did here, just leave the town alone and let it stay buried forever.”

Jessie held in a small laugh before speaking up an honest truth to Cloud’s feelings.

“But honey, Nibelheim isn’t a town in ashes anymore, it stands today where it always did. South of Rocketown. Right in front of the old mountains and the mako reactor where it all first started.”

Cloud’s eyes shot back to Jessie in quiet fury, he stared her down with his cold blue stare that actually caught her off guard.

“You lie. Nibelheim was destroyed by that murderer Sephiroth. I still have the scar to prove it.”

Jessie just shook her head and pointed a hand out towards the Shinra mansion.

“Nope, if you went there today Cloud, you will find the town in this exact shape just like we see it here.”

She opened the door to Cloud’s house and walked inside.

“DON’T!”

Cloud yelled at Jessie to stay out of his childhood home but she walked into it anyway and stood in the entryway looking towards the kitchen.

Running in after her; Cloud looked in the same direction as Jessie expecting to see a familiar face but the person he saw wasn’t familiar.

His house was different, the structure was familiar, the layout was basically the same but……

The decorations…………. the furniture…………his bedroom…………. his hallway………….

None of it was the same, everything had changed.

Cloud was annoyed and walked back outside to get some air.

“What the hell are you trying to tell me?!”

Jessie just shrugged and answered the question.

“I’m not trying to tell you anything, my boss wants to do you a kindness and help you reach the truth that you are seeking. I was brought back to help you see it because I was your friend but my time is almost up pretty boy. I have something for you before I leave you though. Don’t worry it's harmless.”

Cloud stood up straight and wondered what Jessie was talking about.

Before he could react the girl from sector seven ran up to him and kissed him on his cheek very quickly; just like the day she had ridden on the back of the motorcycle during their chase to the top of the plate.

“I really liked you Cloud, I’m happy I got to see you even though it was only for a few minutes. Tell everyone I said hi if you could, I’m sad I couldn’t ever get you to fall for me but you obviously found someone who deserves your company and I think that’s great dude.”

He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Jessie, Cloud held out an arm and protested against her leaving.

“Wait, there’s more I need to ask you about!”

Jessie didn’t seem interested to stay in his company any longer, she looked back with a smile and told Cloud one more thing.

“Don’t worry about me! The next guy coming is also a friend. Good luck!”

Cloud wanted to go after her but a blinding light hid her silhouette from his sight. After a short flash covered his senses he felt himself move to another place he didn’t recognize before finally opening his eyes and staring out towards the unfamiliar horizon.

“It’s cool isn’t it?”

Wedge stood in front of Cloud with that same happy face he always had. Cloud just scoffed and looked away for a minute to take in the new scene.

A beautiful sight of starry skies covered the clear atmosphere of a uniquely crafted stone village that stood below the awesome mysteries of the expanded universe.

The blonde mercenary was standing over a large cliff with a giant telescope aimed up at the evening sky. The cliff was the highest point in the largest canyon Cloud had ever gazed his eyes upon. He heard stories of this canyon as a boy but had never been to visit it and hoped he would finally find this place one day so he could return Red to his hometown.

“Is this Cosmo Canyon Wedge?”

Cloud didn’t want to accept that he was at the mercy of some powerful force that was playing tricks on his mind but he decided to finally work with the visions rather than argue with them the entire time they were standing across from his conscience.

The fact that the “Necromancer” used his former friends for communication was actually a nice touch. It helped much more than using enemies or people he wouldn’t know at all.

“Yes, Barret had actually made a plan for us to visit this place, there was so much fighting back then in the slums and on the plate that we never got to go but I’m happy to be standing here with you now Cloud.”

Cloud realized only people who died could be summoned by the powerful spirits in the jungle. He looked at Wedge with regret.

“You didn’t make it out of the Shinra building?”

Wedge looked away from Cloud and was struggling with what he wanted to say, he finally took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

“I took a nasty fall at the end. I should have tried harder Cloud but at the end of the day if my death helped all of you escape……I am just happy that I made a difference. I’m so glad all of you made it out ok man.”

Not knowing what to say to this, Cloud looked up at the giant telescope and asked Wedge another question.

“Why are we here? What does your supposed boss want with me?”

Wedge looked at Cloud with a concerned face.

“That’s a tough one buddy, I know his advice doesn’t come free because we are all here for a reason. There’s someone else who is supposed to come to talk to you after me but in the meantime let me take you somewhere where we can learn some more.”

Figuring the next spirit who might come see him next was Biggs, the SOLDIER nodded at Wedge in agreement.

Holding still and closing his eyes; Cloud felt the landscape shift back to an unfamiliar location. After opening them Cloud saw a place he didn’t recognize and the other sights made him do a double-take:

He was in a tuxedo, a formal suit with Barret and two other men Cloud didn’t know. One of them had the appearance of a vampire and the other seemed to be older than everyone else. Red was standing nearby and Andrea from sector five stormed in to do final measurements on the other Cloud before walking in a full circle slowly around his body and giving final pointers.

“Well, I suppose we will have to make do with this but you do pull it off nicely.”

The other Cloud mouthed back with the same kind of words the present Cloud would have used had he been in the same situation. The scene in front of him made the current blonde smirk and he asked Wedge what was on his mind.

“Is somebody in our group getting married one-day Wedge?”

His former friend gave a big thumbs up.

“Sure thing buddy!”

Cloud was curious because of this vision.

"Who is getting married here?"

Wedge just smiled and looked Cloud straight in the face with a big grin, he said nothing else.

Realizing too late that what Wedge was hinting at was not possible, Cloud almost fell over.

“WHAT?!”

Wedge looked upset at Cloud’s reaction.

“Hey! Now, why not man?”

It wasn’t surprising to see the group in this situation, everyone cared enough about one another to participate in a wedding but Cloud? Marrying someone? The idea made his head spin around madly, he couldn’t have…………. he wouldn’t………….

But he had to ask himself why………

Was there a future where he was going to marry Aerith? 

As the thought crossed his brain; Cloud actually kept a feeling of rushing happiness deep inside and didn’t dare reveal it to Wedge.

“Sorry, it just seems so sudden to look at a future vision like this. Why not show me something else that’s equally important? Like where Sephiroth will be or what Shinra is planning?”

Wedge laughed heavily and clapped Cloud on his back before talking again.

“What’s more important than your happiness buddy?! This is a special day and remember, the future is always a blank page. The events I am showing you are futures that may or may not come true. You are the artist who is drawing on the canvas, the choices you make can alter these futures if you wish, I am just showing you the reality of some decisions you will make.”

Nodding at Wedge’s intuition, Cloud thought it wouldn’t hurt to ask:

“Am I going to marry Aerith?”

Wedge just smiled and shook his head; he hardly got the next words out as his laughter echoed loudly through the room.

“No can do buddy; I can’t answer that one for you. You just gotta find out yourself. What would be the fun if I told you now?”

While the reaction seemed coy Cloud knew that Wedge had some kind of rulebook he was following and didn’t hold his answer against him. Just as the need to ask more questions formed, the old friend apologized and spoke with a sense of haste.

Jessie had shown him something in the present and Wedge showed him several things in the future. What was Biggs going to show him? What was this truth that needed to be revealed?

“I have to go soon Cloud; you will get one more friend to talk you through what the boss wants you to do. Don’t worry buddy, there is a way out for all of you in this. I’m glad I got to help you with some of the answers.”

Cloud nodded and let Wedge finish his goodbye, he patiently waited as his body transitioned to another place he hadn’t seen before.

Standing out in front of a large field of flowers, Cloud waited for Biggs to show himself.

“Hi, Cloud.”

The mercenary turned around to greet his next friend.

Cloud almost fainted at the person who was standing in front of his eyes.

It wasn’t Biggs.

He felt the weight of his body crash against his lungs, his breaths were shallow, his heart had started pumping madly, his eyes felt the irritation of sadness and his hands were sweating.

“No…………………………………...No”

This woman was the most important person in his life, the very reason he fought every day for the planet, she showed him how to love and understand his friends, she helped him know what it meant to be human again.

Her light had brought him out of his darkness and her smile was the reason he could continue to exist every day the world brought him into the depths of his despair.

Aerith was standing in front of Cloud and she wasn’t smiling, she had on a white gown that remarkably resembled a wedding dress and looked at Cloud with a mixture of sadness and pity that made him stumble backward as his voice cracked.

“Aerith…………...no…………. you can’t be here……….”

The Necromancer could only summon spirits of the dead, people who had died.

How was Aerith able to be here?

“Yes, Cloud; it's me.”

The words that came out of her mouth carried none of her cheerful nature.

Cloud stared at the beautiful visitor in horror as she walked up to him and took his hand, it all felt so unnatural as the unfamiliar Aerith spoke to him.

“We have a lot to talk about and there is not much time. Come with me Cloud, let me show you the way.”

Fighting back tears, Cloud’s fears raced through his mind as the first stage of grief washed over his inner thoughts.

(“This can’t be real!”)

Through all of this; Cloud realized he should have heeded Red’s warning from the beginning and didn’t know how he would leave the jungle with a sane mind now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of our heroes are struggling with an inner battle that they will all have to confront to make it out of the jungle. Sometimes I get all of these stories about Ff7 in my head and I want to write them down, some of my thoughts make it onto the page and some of them get lost in my brain but I love getting to write about all of these characters and it means a lot that some people like to read my stories, at the end of the day I thank all of you so much for going on this adventure with me.
> 
> If you have any thoughts or feedback feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Goodnight everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud must face his greatest fears and overcome temptation to help his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again Everyone;
> 
> After the length of the last chapter, I wanted to slow things down and concentrate on Cloud's state of mind here as he faces his greatest fear. As the path switches up, I feel that there is more room for experimentation with character flaws and motivations, however I want to stay true to every one of these wonderful characters. While this story is very Clerith, they are all fantastic and I hope I can do them right as this plot evolves.
> 
> Thanks for reading, Enjoy!

“How many years has that spirit haunted this jungle Red?”

Barret trudged through the strange path with his friend while calculating how long this area of the planet had been tormented by the Necromancer. Red simply shook his head and looked out at the endless maze of green.

“The first time I ever heard the story I was a child and my grandfather didn’t enjoy discussing it with me. As I got older I persisted to hear a couple more tellings. I asked because I wanted to understand the importance if I were to guess based on our people’s history and my grandfather’s knowledge………”

Red paused to think of an accurate number.

“……...Maybe fifty years, plus or minus a few.”

Barret almost dropped his sunglasses.

“What?! You mean this thing has been here tormenting people for damn near half a century and no one has stopped it yet?!”

Red acknowledged Barret’s frustration:

“There are many who feel the way you do Barret, there have been others who wished to put an end to the jungle’s treacherous path. Warriors from Cosmo Canyon and other tribes around the world have ventured here to fight the Necromancer over the past several decades but none have been successful.”

Barret scoffed at the history lesson he was being taught, he lifted his gun arm and checked the ammo inside his reserves.

“Well if you ask me, avalanche is gonna put that winning streak to an end!”

Red knew Barret would react this way, he tried to temper his resolve.

“Stronger and wiser men than us have tried and failed; this is why I was so adamant about avoiding this jungle. I pray for all of our sakes we can reunite and find a way to get the hell out of here. I don’t think we can overcome this evil, it doesn’t play by the rules, my friend. First things first, let’s find the others. I think we can do more if we work together.”

The gun-armed man nodded and continued his walk with a plethora of thoughts running through his brain. Barret just thought of something else before speaking to Red again.

“Do you think people like Cloud or Tifa stand a fighting chance against these spirits?”

Red had stopped walking and closed his eyes, he appeared to be in deep thought, searching for the right words.

“The only person here who would put up a good fight against them would probably be Aerith.”

Barret was not expecting that answer.

“What are you talking about?”

Red knew Barret wouldn’t understand what he meant to say so he tried to elaborate. 

“Aerith possesses a special kind of magic, being half-Cetra she understands how the planet communicates with the spirits of all living and non-living creatures. I don’t know how deep that power runs within her because I have never asked but she is also the bravest of all of us. Her magic might be the only thing that stands a chance against the hatred of the Necromancer.”

Barret almost smiled at the revelation that avalanche had a fighting chance but something else made him worry.

“But if she’s on her own like everyone else……...”

Red understood Barret’s concern:

“Aerith is also half-human, she is still susceptible to the corruption of these mind tricks that we all can face as we continue into the jungle.”

The wise, four-legged philosopher reminded his friend why they needed to pick up the pace.

“We have to get everyone back together or the spirits will also attack the minds and fears of Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie. We are lucky to not have been visited by one ourselves up to this point. Quickly Barret; we must hurry.”

-

Cloud knew there were many visions in his life that didn’t make sense from a logical point of view. He had been in touch with the spiritual world and the dream world plenty of times to try and contemplate what premonitions had been forewarning his soul about fate.

All of the dreams he experienced and sadness understood from them had led up to this moment.

Aerith was standing in front of him………………………. only it wasn’t the real Aerith.

……………It couldn’t have been……………she was alive. 

“How?!............... What in the?!.......... What are you doing here?!”

Cloud couldn’t get the right words out as he fought through emotion trying to understand what he was looking at. Aerith had grabbed his hand earlier and he forcefully rejected it, there was too much pain running through his body to be touched right now.

They were standing in a giant field of yellow flowers, the sun had set and the moonlight shined over the beautiful clusters. The lilies that surrounded them throughout the field appeared to be the same type of flower that Aerith handed him the first night they met in Midgar. 

The scene that was all around the two of them felt like irony of the highest level, everything about it was wrong.

The visiting Aerith took her time walking back towards Cloud, she let him vent out all of his frustrations before giving her answer.

“Cloud……... I am more than just a friend………... I am a part of you. That’s how I’m able to talk to you right now. I need to tell you something important. You have to understand what’s going to happen.”

All Cloud understood at this moment was how the Necromancer could only summon spirits that were dead. Aerith was not dead, she had entered the forest with everyone else, she couldn’t be……………….

Cloud tried to keep his voice calm but was failing terribly as he choked on his words through anger and sadness:

“Are you alive? Please tell me…………”

The beautiful visitor didn’t react to Cloud’s question at first, she had finished walking up to him a second time and held her hand out again.

This new Aerith needed to get her point across, she would be patient with Cloud’s frustrations.

She would help him uncover more of the truth.

“I am alive…………...but for a time I wasn’t……………. it’s kind of hard to explain.”

This only made Cloud more upset.

“What are you trying to say?!”

Aerith kept her face calm. She wouldn’t react to any emotion.

“Let me show you what I know, maybe I can answer some of the questions you have always wanted to find the answers to. Please Cloud, there is not that much time.”

This method of reasoning was a temptation for Cloud; the real Aerith had always been so mysterious and couldn’t tell him everything he wanted to know. He knew that he was definitely in love with her and that may have blinded him to some of the truth he desperately sought after. 

Cloud reluctantly took Aerith’s hand.

“Where are we going?”

His curiosity raced as Aerith walked them into another light.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right by your side.”

The sensation of travel wasn’t new to Cloud as he had just ventured from place to place with the spirits of Jessie and Wedge. Those visitors had brought Cloud some forms of understanding through their attempts to discuss the past and future, he secretly feared what Aerith was trying to show him could only bring pain and worry.

She wasn’t supposed to be here with them in this horrible place; none of this was right, it could never be right.

As the cycle of locations once again took Cloud on a path he couldn’t comprehend, his body touched the ground at the edge of a lake.

The location was mysterious, to say the least; a tall, glacier white building stood high over the dark body of water that ran in front of him and Aerith.

Trying to understand what he was looking at, Cloud turned around to see more of the place.

The moment of realization felt like a bomb exploding in his head, Cloud finally understood where he was.

“What? This is……………………...”

Aerith was ready for his recollection.

“You’ve been here before; only you don’t remember it. Do you?”

Cloud knew this was the place that had haunted his visions for weeks, he had experienced this mystical location several times in his head already. The last time he felt the pain from that dream (or nightmare) had been right after he kissed Aerith the night they were together in Costa Del Sol.

“I’ve dreamed about this place; why do I keep seeing it in my visions?”

He was less concerned now about being in front of another version of her, there was too much at stake now to concentrate on her presence in this alternate reality. Getting closer to the truth was encapsulating his mind by the minute.

“Something terrible happened here Cloud. If you don’t want me to tell you, we can move on. I just wanted to………...”

Cloud interrupted her thought.

“No! Please tell me why we are here!”

Aerith looked at him with hesitation marked on her face.

“It will bring you pain, are you sure?”

Cloud knew that these spirits possessed the consciousness of their hosts. Jessie and Wedge weren’t exactly alive when they crossed his path but their manifested bodies showed all the signs of their personality and behavior. Aerith was trying to protect him right now, she was showing herself to be the same kind of person he had always known.

The SOLDIER wasn’t going to let this secret stay hidden any longer. He had to know why they were here.

“Yes, tell me.”

Aerith looked out at the water and turned her gaze slowly back to Cloud’s eyes. Her green eyes showed brightly even in the spiritual form that she was in.

“This is the place where you laid me to rest.”

Cloud’s heart cracked as he heard the words he had feared since she first walked up to him in that white dress.

-

Tifa didn’t know what to do; she had just felt the greatest desire of her life fulfilled before it was pulled out from under her like a rug that tripped up her emotional state.

She needed to stop crying, she needed to get a hold of herself.

“That thing, that spirit was nothing more than an illusion; Red told us we would see things that weren’t real. These evil creatures are messing with our heads; I shouldn’t have fallen for it.”

The raven-haired fighter silently cursed herself as she tried to fight back more tears, her pride had been hurt but her resolve carried on. After dusting herself off; Tifa resumed her walk into the heart of the jungle, hoping to reunite with her friends.

As the minutes went by, Tifa’s brain tried to reset itself on the thought of voices that carried through the trees as she walked.

Tifa had just marked more of her path while hearing something that sounded like people in the distance.

“No it can’t be; my senses are just out of touch after all of that imaginary nonsense.”

Before she could finish explaining the sound away, the volume increased. 

Could someone actually be approaching nearby?

Tifa didn’t want to hang on to hope that her friends were near.

Deciding it would be better to play it safe; the bartender jumped into a nearby tree and climbed as high as her legs would take her so she could get a better vantage point.

The voices increased in volume, they appeared to be headed in her direction.

Tifa kept her materia ready, she would fight anything that reared its ugliness towards her if need be.

After watching the people whose voices carried through the jungle terrain go under her hiding spot; Tifa smiled and decided to jump down to the green floor to join them.  
Red spoke up to Barret before Tifa ever hit the ground.

“I can detect a smell that I’m familiar with, it almost smells like……….”

Barret shouted as Tifa came into view.

“Tifa! You’re ok!”

Red was skeptical but immediately let his concerns go as Tifa and Barret hugged each other in a tight embrace to help one another overcome their worries.

“Are you real?”

Barret scoffed at the question.

“Yes, I’m so sorry Tifa, all of this garbage is my fault. I got us in a big mess.”

Tifa wanted to know if her feelings were playing tricks on her again. Talking to Barret and Red about the visions she had seen of her mother and remembering the childhood memory of her death had caused Barret to look at the ground in shame. He kept trying to console Tifa after she had finished her story while Red gave his opinion of her tale.

“The spirits are not regular foes; my people’s history on them is small compared to most of the teachings I have heard in my lifetime but the warnings were always clear. Not every person who has died in this jungle has stayed behind.”

Barret and Tifa paid close attention to Red’s words.

“The spiritual entities that are trapped by the Necromancer were once men and women who believed in hatred and violence the way that he did after they died in the jungle he gave them a choice they couldn’t refuse. The legend back home hinted that he could give every spirit that remained with him what they always wanted.”

Barret was disgusted at this revelation.

“What did those spirits want? The ones who stayed with him?”

Red looked back at his friends with his wise yellow eyes.

“To help him inflict wrath upon the innocent for the rest of their days.”

-

Shock, anger, confusion, and fury. 

All of these emotions rummaged through Cloud’s head as he tried to understand what he had just been told……...

And then it all came back to him, like a terrible dream he might never wake up from:

“(Everyone dies eventually, so we need to make the most of the time we have……...to live our lives the way we want to live……. every minute every moment matters.)”

The torrential downpour of negative emotions cascaded against his heart as more of the words that struck him with anguish and grief pounded into his memory:

“(I want you to forget that tonight ever happened. I want you to let me go. Forget all of these feelings we shared together. If you truly love me then you will do this.)”

The feeling intensified and Cloud reached for the side of his head as he began to lose his balance. He could feel the lights flashing all around him but he forced himself to stay rooted to the spot he was standing in.

He would never give the Necromancer the satisfaction of seeing him fall apart.

And then one more memory jumped into his head, he didn’t know what it meant back then……...  
………. but now he did………

“(But whatever happens……………...You can’t fall in love with me.)”

“NO!”

Regaining his balance; Cloud broke out of the spell, he stared down this other Aerith and spoke with rage accompanying every syllable.

“You’re not real. None of this is, you are messing with my head and want me to surrender to the will of this evil abomination! I won’t listen to you anymore!”

Aerith showed no reaction to Cloud’s aggressive behavior, she simply looked down at the ground and waited a minute before continuing. Her eyes reflected his stare as she returned his gaze.

“Why would I lie to you Cloud? I am a memory pulled from your existence. The words I’m sharing with you come from the vaults of your life. Why do you not trust your own destiny?”

Cloud was trying to push these feelings out of his head, this had to have been a trick of his mind. He had already seen so many premonitions of the future, hell he had witnessed several events with his other two friends just before this vision or memory of Aerith had started telling him about death.

This was all part of an evil plan, this visitor, this spirit was not Aerith. She could never be that person, the most beautiful, kind-hearted, caring, and self-sacrificing……………….

………No………

Just as Cloud began to force himself into believing that this image standing before him wasn’t the real Aerith, panic started to creep into his feelings and plant the seeds of doubt.

He understood through his own desires that he would never let Aerith die, but fear damaged his judgment in this moment.

What if someone else or something else made that unforgivable decision and he wasn’t able to stop it from happening?

Cloud felt all of his strength falter as he asked his next question.

“You say this is the place I buried you?”

Aerith walked up in front of Cloud to close the distance that was kept between the two of them, she kept a straight and level face as Cloud tried to control his breathing.

“Yes, you put me in the water right here.”

Cloud shut his eyes and shook his head at the words he just listened to, his heart felt like it was turned to ice as he kept asking more questions, he needed to know more.

“Why were you buried here?”

Aerith didn’t understand why he was asking about this. She went with the obvious response.

“Because I died here Cloud.”

The pain that overflowed his brain was running rampant through his thoughts; his nightmares had come back to destroy him, the terror that engulfed his mind had won the war against his other feelings and would champion his worries for the rest of his days.

“How?.............When?..............WHY?!”

“I can’t answer that, there are some answers I don’t know but I can tell you that death does not end a life, nor does it erase one.”

None of what this memory was saying made any sense to Cloud at this point.

There was so much that needed to be processed, too much information to understand.

“You are saying Aerith is going to die?”

The blue-eyed swordsman couldn’t comprehend or accept the words that left his body but his fear was growing. The negative emotion was like a fire, burning everything in its path as it spread through every corner of his subconscious.

While his heart was burning with sadness and shock, he wanted answers, he needed to know as much as he could learn.

“Yes, I will have to leave you and it will make a heavy impact on you Cloud, I have more to tell you so we must leave this place.”

Cloud wasn’t ready to leave, there was so much more he needed to learn.

“Can’t we just keep talking here? I have so much I need to ask you.”

The blinding light had returned to answer his question for him.

Aerith spoke over the light’s presence.

“We must move on; I am still with you Cloud.”

As she pointed towards the blinding flash, Cloud miserably followed into the direction of the mystery that needed to be uncovered.

The light shifted his focus into overdrive as he felt his body travel through dimensions he once again couldn’t comprehend. The revolving scenery jumped through various realms that no longer interested Cloud as he felt all happiness and sense of purpose leave his body, the pain that built up in his heart was about to run over every part of his being.

“(I have to find out how I have to find out why. I need to find a way to stop this.)”

Cloud was trying to get his mind to understand the awful truth that was being shown to him, by the very person who would experience this terrible tragedy.

Hesitation would get him nowhere; Cloud needed to face this head-on, no matter how much it hurt.

-

Barret, Tifa, and Red were in deep conversation as they walked further into the center of the endless maze that awaited them. 

Through their collaboration and Red’s input; the three decided that running away was not an option, they would have to find Yuffie, Aerith, and Cloud so that they could fight the Necromancer together and put an end to the jungle’s torment of innocent people.

Red reminded his other two friends of his earlier concerns:

“The part I am most fearful of is the Necromancer using our fears against one another, he is a wicked enemy and is no longer human. He possesses powers we do not understand and can trick us into turning against each other.”

Tifa was worried about Red’s concern but looked back at him with patience.

“I know we will face something terrible and I am also scared that our fears may try to blind us to what is really there………………but after I was tricked before into believing something that wasn’t real………..I think we might be able to adapt Red. We can fight this horrible thing if we work together.”

Red still wasn’t sure but he nodded towards Tifa as the three friends pressed further into the jungle. The trees had started to get larger and the path had started to become more difficult to manage. Barret’s large size had started causing him to side shift into the deeper parts of the walking trail.

After a few minutes of frustration, Barret started complaining about the terrain.

“This is freaking stupid! Can’t we just start chopping some of these trees down or setting the whole damn jungle on fire?”

Red knew Barret was just thinking out loud but explained the situation anyway.

“This is not a real jungle; the nature we are surrounded by is mostly spiritual if you attacked any of these trees they would probably rematerialize after all of your hard work. Think of it as emptying an ocean of water with a single bucket.”

Just as the gun-armed fighter started to grimace in anger something in his field of vision caught his attention.

“What?...... Who’s out there?”

Tifa and Red were further back and couldn’t see anything.

“Do you see someone Barret?”

Tifa was curious as Barret kept trudging forward like a bull in a china closet, he was pushing his body through the thick tree trunks and bushes that were encroaching the three friends on all sides.

Just as the path couldn’t get any more treacherous; a haunting vision tempted Barret with a regret he carried every day.

Marlene was laughing and calling out for her father to follow her.

“Hi, Daddy! Come this way! Come find me!”

Barret was beside himself with fear and confusion.

“Marlene!”

The former leader of avalanche pushed through the thick trees as fast as he could and forced his body to plow through the challenging path ahead. The branches and vines that brushed against his arms and chest were cutting into his skin and were leaving scars.

He paid no notice to the pain and continued to force himself deeper into the maze.

“MARLEEEEENEEEEE!”

Tifa immediately realized what was happening, she couldn’t see the child but knew Barret was experiencing what she had just gone through earlier.

“Barret! Don’t! She isn’t real!”

The warning must have either gone unheard or Barret simply wasn’t paying attention to his friends, his figure disappeared into the continuous path of brush and trunks as the sound of his footsteps and shuffling went further and further ahead of Tifa and Red’s.

The friends tried to keep up with Barret but couldn’t match his determination.

It was too late; Barret’s speed had already caused him to run further out of their reach. Tifa screamed for him to stay with them and her cries went almost unheard as Red stood at her side with deep disappointment. 

“I’m sorry Tifa, I wish we didn’t have to go through this kind of pain. I’ll be here at your side though if I am tempted I pray that you can punch me or something to keep my brain from losing control.”

Tifa was dejected at losing another friend to the madness of the jungle; she looked down at Red and responded to his earlier thought. She tried to hold a smile at the suggestion:  
“Yeah, I will Red, let’s try to keep our heads together. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

As the group of two marched forward to try and find Barret; Tifa wondered how Cloud was doing in the middle of this horrible jungle that tormented the souls of every person who crossed its path.

-

The sleeping forest reflected a quiet glow of natural magic and ancient wonder as the turquoise aura shined all around Cloud and Aerith walking through the trees together.  
The scene felt remarkably familiar to Cloud as he had just received his warning recently in this very place.

“Why have you brought me here?”

Aerith looked up at his question and almost appeared to be holding a small smile on her face.

“We have a lot to talk about, would you have preferred another place?”

Cloud shook his head at her answer, he didn’t care where the two of them talked about such depressing topics. The fact that he was with her at all was enough to keep his curiosity in the mystical setting at bay for now.

Still, more questions lingered in his mind; he needed to keep going:

“What else did you want to show me?”

Aerith looked up ahead at the path the forest showed.

“Do you know what lies ahead?”

Cloud shook his head; he wasn’t familiar with this place; he had only seen it in his dream.

“No, am I supposed to know what lies beyond this forest?”

Aerith looked back at Cloud with the same steady face she had kept up for most of their time together.

“The Forgotten City of the Ancients lies beyond this path; it is here that I will say goodbye to you Cloud. We will never speak to one another again physically after I leave here. You will only be able to communicate with my spirit through your consciousness after I bid you farewell. That happens here, in the sleeping forest.”

Cloud felt like he had just been punched in the stomach, he couldn’t process this. The pain just kept increasing on his heart and his head, how did this spirit know the events of the future?

Something else had been bothering him the entire time as well.

“Why are you dressed like that Aerith?”

The vision of Aerith looked down at her appearance and looked back up at Cloud.

“Does this outfit bother you?”

Cloud shook his head.

“No, but it’s not how you would normally dress.”

Almost speaking it into existence had caused his brain to once again play tricks on him, without even realizing what happened Aerith was now in a different dress.  
She was wearing the red dress she had walked up to him in Wall Market in.

“Is this one better for you?”

Cloud was starting to get annoyed.

“Do you think this is funny or something? I don’t know who the hell you think you are but once I get to your boss I am going to destroy him with my bare hands.”

Aerith once again changed her appearance without Cloud knowing what was happening. She had gone to her regular pink dress with a red jacket and boots that she would normally wear. There was no difference in her look now between what was normal and what was different.

“Alright, no more games Cloud.”

Letting out an audible sigh, Cloud showed that he was visibly frustrated. He looked up and down the path in both directions and remembered the warning from his dream.

(“Remember your friends, they will help you.”)

(“Trust your heart, remember your promise!”)

That promise, he remembered……………………….it was time to fight back.

“Where is everyone else? Where is Aerith?”

The visitor did not change the look on her face, she stood in the same spot and addressed Cloud with a steady voice.

“You will get the chance to be reunited. Don’t worry about them, right now you have to worry about yourself.”

Cloud didn’t understand what this meant, he knew he was being shown these premonitions for a reason. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the reason now, if any of the foreshadowing hinted at the future he would rather fight for a different path. Right now he wanted to find everyone else and fight the enemy that taunted him with the person he loved the most.

But then he remembered something, there was another idea that he could try.

“You’ve shown me where I will say goodbye to Aerith. This is the place we talk for the last time?”

The vision answered.

“Yes.”

Cloud kept going.

“The Forgotten City lies beyond this forest and is protected by it; that is the place Aerith will be buried because she dies there?”

The vision once again responded.

“Yes.”

Cloud knew there were inconsistencies that could be exploited, maybe he could frustrate the Necromancer; the warrior spirit wasn’t all-powerful after all? At least Cloud hoped he wasn’t.

“Why does Aerith have to die there?”

The image of the flower girl looked into his eyes.

“That is the future that lies before you; it is your destiny to see.”

Cloud shot back with his arms crossed.

“The future is always a blank page.”

Aerith didn’t change her facial expression; she simply took part in the battle of wits that Cloud was trying to engage.

“Why are you doing this Cloud? There are no tricks or deception here; you and I are so important to this planet’s survival. Why do you wish for us to fight the Necromancer?”

Cloud wouldn’t bring down his guard.

“You never answered my question; if Aerith has to die why does it have to be there?”

He didn’t know if this was making a difference or not, he would rather try to upset the Necromancer than continue on this path of manipulation and fear.

“That is the place your memories showed my death; no one else chose where it would happen Cloud. You simply haven’t reached the destination yet and can’t remember it. What are you trying to say?”

Cloud wasn’t going to give in to his fears any longer.

“Why can’t you tell me when it will happen? Why can’t you tell me why? Was it an accident? Was it an enemy? Did she choose to sacrifice herself? Where was she standing when it happened? Was she standing? What was she wearing? What was she doing? Why can’t you answer any of these questions?!”

Cloud knew he was making progress now, Aerith’s image looked like it was showing the first signs of frustration and actually had a frown forming onto her face.  
He wasn’t going to let up.

“You told me earlier there were answers you didn’t know, there were some things that nobody has the answers to. I don’t think that’s the case at all here, I think you are making shit up and are trying to get me to do something for you. It won’t work.”

Aerith looked back into Cloud’s eyes and actually showed signs of emotion.

The façade was cracking.

She tried to recover.

“We aren’t here to talk about the when and the why, we are here to talk about what you are going to do about it.”

There WAS A REASON.

The Necromancer had made his first mistake.

Cloud knew he had to keep going, he was afraid but he would do everything in his strength to fight this powerful enemy and reunite with his loved ones.

“What should I do about it? If fate is intertwined with destiny the way you say, then there’s nothing I can do to change it. Why would you even bother telling me? If you want to know my opinion, you are trying to use me to gain something and I can see right through you now. Get this fake Aerith out of my head, you’re not real to me anymore.”

Red had warned him before they entered the jungle that many people had gone mad with the visions and fears of their desires, this manipulation must have been the source of that madness. It was no secret that he desired the company of Aerith and his friends, he would do anything to protect them.

Cloud knew that without his friends, he would have succumbed to the fear that overtook his feelings during the events of the day. Now, as long as he remembered them he could fight back.

This false Aerith wasn’t going to give up, the vision also knew how to fight.

“Careful Cloud, that which lies ahead does not yet exist.”

What the hell?! Could this spirit read his mind as well as his memories?

Cloud took a step backward, Aerith kept the space between them the same length as she continued.

“Our world will become a part of it one day…………but I will not end, nor will I have you end………... We find ourselves in the same situation here don’t we Cloud?”

Cloud knew he might stumble here but he couldn’t give up, this creature wanted him to be scared, wanted him to beg for a source of comfort and security. There could be no rest, he had to keep going if he had a chance to overcome the anguish that awaited him beyond this vision.

The mercenary of Midgar had to find a way to break the spell in front of him.

“Why did you kill yourself? Did you want to protect your family and friends? Didn’t those people need you alive?”

The blonde had remembered Red’s story about the warrior from Cosmo Canyon who became the Necromancer, he could use that knowledge to his advantage. He needed to get into the mental state of his enemy to break down the false perception that surrounded their environment, he had a feeling this forest was the same kind of illusion the jungle was.

Aerith’s eye colors had changed, they were no longer bright green. They had morphed into dark red, the color of rich blood.

Cloud took a step forward and stared deep into the haunting face of the disguised Aerith that stood before him, the sight made him push harder towards the end.

“Why do you stay in this place hurting anyone who crosses your path? What did any of these people ever do to you? Leave the world in peace and move on!”

The vision hit him over the head with another strong argument:

“Why do you have visions of the future Cloud? Why did you see the lake in your dreams? Why does it happen every time you are with Aerith? Don’t you want to know more about her fate?.................. Don’t you love her?”

Aerith’s skin tone had started to shift, her arms looked darker and her face had started to change.

The appearance of the disguised vision was fading by the minute.

Cloud’s plan was working.

“Don’t change the subject, why have you brought me here? What is the purpose other than the fact that you need me? If you wanted to kill me and my friends we would already be dead. Let us go or tell me what you want!”

Aerith stared deep into his eyes with rage and malice, her appearance was almost completely changed and she spoke with a different voice that sounded like nothing less than the pure evil that stood before Cloud as the body of his true love changed into something much more sinister looking.

“Very well Cloud, let’s talk about why you are here and what you can do for me. I have had enough hiding for one day anyway.” 

The Necromancer was much taller than Aerith, his eyes were dark red with huge black circles, his hair was all but gone with small strands around in various spots on his head. A horrific face was barely visible under a broken mask that didn’t hide multiple scars and his body was covered from shoulders to toes in a dirty, black cloak.

Cloud tried to keep his fear in check but found it difficult as he looked into the face of what could only be a demon. He had to keep it together, his friends were counting on him.  
Aerith was counting on him.

-

At the edge of the mystical jungle, Aerith was out at the entrance with a heart that carried worry and trepidation. She had tried to reenter the haunted place when everyone had been separated but she knew the forces that pulled everyone apart planned for all of this the moment the six friends had set foot into their domain.

The flower girl was stuck at the entrance and knew she couldn’t reenter the jungle until Cloud brought down the illusion that was in his heart. She could try to go back for help but who would be able to help them fight their way out of this?

Powerful magic that Aerith tried to understand kept her friends inside and had forced her out of the enchanted zone the moment everyone had broken apart.

Aerith was kneeling at the floor of the entrance, her eyes were closed and she was sensing everything that was happening further ahead. While she couldn’t bring any physical help to her friends she could hold her powers up in prayer that everyone would make it out ok.

“The second Cloud overcomes his fears; I will be reunited with you all. I promise we are all going to be ok. Come on Cloud you have to fight; you have to live.”

The encouragement Aerith held in her words poured through her touch in the lifestream, while this location was covered with death, her Cetra tuned abilities carried her words into the wind and showed signs of life as her magical ability floated small orbs of light into the sky.

“Don’t be afraid………………”

-

Near the heart of the jungle, a young girl had woken up from what felt like a terrible nightmare.

Yuffie was trying to shake off the sense of dread that had overpowered her when she was last awake.

“Pull yourself together, come on, it was just a dream. Wutai could never be defeated so easily like that. Those big tanks can’t make it onto the island anyway, none of this stuff is even real.”

As the warrior ninja got back on her feet, her fears subsided as she took in the scenery all around her position.

The jungle looked the same, the strange quiet feeling of what could only be non-living nature gave off the same weird vibe she had felt earlier.

Yuffie knew she needed to find someone and get out of this place, even if she made it out on her own, it would be better than going mad in the center of this strange trap.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Yuffie walked further away from where she had collapsed.

Another hour of scouting the landscape had caused her to consider sitting down and waiting for the action to come to her. She felt useless as the endless maze seemed to turn her around and send her back in what could only be circles.

“Does this damn place follow the basic rules of having an entrance and exit?!”

Just as she yelled her angry voice through the green paths that didn’t care to listen, a sound perked up in the distance.

Yuffie had her weapon already in hand, it was finally time for action.

“Let’s do this, I hope it’s finally some stupid enemy ready to meet its maker.”

Taking the highest point available, Yuffie stood at the top of a nearby cliff, overlooking thick trees that were down below.

The sound was growing and felt almost like a large animal was trudging through the trees nearby.

After several minutes, Yuffie realized she wasn’t looking at an animal.

It was Barret, running as fast as he could but Yuffie couldn’t see what he was chasing.

Was he running away from someone?

No, that didn’t make any sense, there was nothing behind him.

Yuffie jumped off the cliff and followed, she could use her instincts and eagle vision to keep up with him if she had to.

“I hope Barret isn’t hurt, he looks really upset. Why is he running so fast?”

As the sounds of crashing foliage played on repeat ahead of her, Yuffie followed the trail of broken trees ahead and hoped she wasn’t too late.

-

“What are you?”

The Necromancer laughed at the question.

“I am the planet’s answer to injustice, the spirit of all that has gone wrong in the world. I was once just like you Cloud, young, powerful, naïve……………loving………. I had people that relied on me.”

Cloud wondered if this was the spirit’s way of trying to connect with him, he was standing here talking for a reason and that was what he needed to find out.

“Injustice? What are you talking about? What is the point of attacking so many people that had nothing to do with your war?”

The Necromancer laughed again.

“Do you honestly believe I prey on the innocent? I can see the sins and transgressions of every person that crosses my path. I have never laid a hand on any soul that comes into contact with my magic, it is their own fears and their own shortcomings that destroy their minds and shatter their reality.”

As Cloud processed this information, he realized nothing that this monster had just said was untrue. The lesson continued.

“I am the leader of the jungle that picks up the pieces of broken spirits that wish to move on from their regretful existence and gives them a new purpose.”

Cloud shook his head and held his sword in front of him.

The Necromancer scoffed and held up a withered hand that pointed at Cloud’s weapon.

“What are you going to do with that? I am not a living creature, I have faced and overcome death in my own way and nothing you use against me will bring me any closer to the end of my existence. Stop fooling yourself and put that away.”

Reluctantly lowering his sword, Cloud tried to keep their conversation going:

“Why did you separate us? What is your goal with me and my friends?”

The Necromancer approached and spoke slowly with emphasis.

“I can see the memories and fears of you and your friends, I can see the future and past of every person who enters my domain. Your pain, your happiness, your sadness, and joy, but I had to pay a terrible price for my power.”

Cloud wanted to know more. He asked a question while keeping other thoughts to himself.

“What was that price?” “(A man that once held that much power, what is he doing this for?”)

The demon held his gaze and spoke carefully.

“I could never leave the jungle again or I would cease to exist.”

Cloud wanted to know what this had to do with him and his friends.

“Why did you trap us? If you aren’t going to torment us any longer let us go or tell me what you want.”

The Necromancer didn’t move, he held out his hand and pointed to a nearby pool of water.

“Look into the water.”

Fear ran through Cloud’s mind as he gazed in the direction he was being pointed towards.

“Why?”

The enemy of the jungle wasn’t in the mood for defiance.

“LOOK INTO THE WATER!”

Reluctantly walking towards the body of water caused Cloud to look back at the spirit’s face, he finally turned around when he reached the edge of the pond and looked down as he had been instructed.

“What?! Aerith?! Where are you?!”

There was no denying it, the real Aerith was in the pool of water, her body was kneeling and she had her eyes closed, whether she was a vision or a memory Cloud didn’t know but he shouted at the water to see if she would speak to him.

There was no reply.

“She can’t hear you. Don’t fret, she’s alive and in good health, she never entered the jungle, I wouldn’t allow her to.”

Cloud snapped his gaze back to the Necromancer with fury.

“What do you want?!”

The enemy walked over to Cloud and stood tall with an ultimatum.

“I am going to offer you a choice Cloud, I want you to consider it carefully.”

What did this mean? What was the choice? This sounded strange.

“What is the offer?”

The Necromancer pointed at the water’s surface, Aerith’s body was still reflected in it.

“You can leave this place with no questions asked, I will move you outside the jungle right where Aerith is standing and you can go. You can be together again and live in happiness for the rest of your days. I promise you the path you both take will change once you leave here together. I can’t leave this place so you will never see me again.”

Cloud was worried why he was being given this priceless reward, he spoke up with concern.

“What must I do?”

The Necromancer held up his other hand and showed Cloud a vision of his friends nearby.

Every one of them looked to be in pain and needed his help.

“Your friends must stay here forever. As I said, you must choose carefully. Will you leave now with Aerith and change both of your fates? Or will you stay here with your friends? The choice is yours to make.”

Just as all hope seemed lost over the impossible decision, a voice sounded over his fear.

“(Don’t’ be afraid…………)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is a tough call to make, save your friends, or save the love of your life.
> 
> Hard to pick there! 
> 
> Anyways; thank you so much for your support everyone. It means a lot to me.
> 
> Goodnight everybody.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A powerful foe stands in the way of their journey. Can Cloud and his friends overcome this force and continue on their path?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again Everyone! I am sorry this update is behind, I found myself working on another project I am thinking about releasing soon but am not sure if I am actually going to go through with it because the work itself is completely different from what I normally write. In any case, I finally finished the editing on this chapter and argued with myself on how I wanted to proceed. I think the result worked itself out pretty good and I hope all of you enjoy this update! Thanks for Reading!

Through the depths of personal nightmares and the manifestation of fear, the forbidden jungle carried memories and thoughts of anguish every traveler wished to forget about. 

The current climate carried one of the regrets Barret had never forgotten as he was being chased by his friend.

The muscular fighter was quickly following an image he would never catch up to, that shortcoming didn’t slow him down as the hallucination of his daughter taunted him to keep running.

“Marlene! Stop! Wait!”

The depths of the jungle became darker and more challenging to pass through as Yuffie followed the sounds of broken branches forward into the abyss of trees.

“For the love of everything holy Barret; what are you doing?”

The young girl was gaining on him; her body was much lighter than the gun-armed fighter. She thought he had to tire himself out at some point since he had yet to stop and take a break.

Frustration was building through the ninja’s head anyway. She couldn’t run after him forever, if he wasn’t going to stop himself, she had to find a way to distract him or knock him over to get the illusions out of his thoughts.  
(“Barret must be hallucinating like I was earlier, maybe I can knock him down and it will clear his head.”)

It was worth a try at least.

While running at full speed Yuffie pulled out her weapon and picked up the pace as fast as her legs would carry her.

She could sense Barret in the distance, he was losing steam.

After a few minutes passed she finally saw him tearing forward into the darkness of the green paths ahead.

Yuffie tried to get him to stop with her words.

“Barret! Stop! Please, Barret! Stop running!!!!!”

He wasn’t listening to her screams, he wouldn’t stop for anybody, the mind was fixed with confusion.

Yuffie knew this wasn’t going to end well but she had to save him from this cycle of craziness. She closed some of the distance between them and threw her weapon with every bit of strength she had.

The four-pointed wheel made contact with Barret right between the shoulder blades as he landed face forward and slowly picked himself up off the floor.

His determination did not falter as he pulled himself off of the ground.

“NO! Marlene! I have to go get her! She’s here!”

Yuffie caught up to Barret, she shouted at him while putting her hands on his shoulders before he could stand up.

“Barret! This isn’t real! Whatever you see isn’t real! Get a hold of yourself! The jungle is playing with our heads!”

His body was covered with scars, he was bleeding all over his chest and arms, the jungle was literally tearing him apart.

“Get out of my way Yuffie! I have to keep going!”

Barret wasn’t in the right state of mind, frustration and worry were at the highest points of his concern and he tried to look forward into the path before Yuffie had finally decided to do something drastic.

She couldn’t let him keep going, she hoped her lessons with Aerith and Tifa taught her enough to keep from doing significant damage.

“Please don’t hate me for this.”

Barret was about to say something when Yuffie knocked him out with a lightning spell. The power of the spell mixed with Barret’s fatigue was strong enough to knock him unconscious.

“I’m so sorry Barret, I couldn’t let you keep going. It would have killed you. Please forgive me.”

Yuffie was not afraid of the jungle anymore, she needed her other friends at her side. She knew her other idea might produce mixed results, but they would never overcome this nightmare apart from each other.

Her spirit was hanging by a thread, if death was going to come for her she wanted to get it over with.

“Please find us……... I hope all of you are alive.”

Holding up her weapon; Yuffie fired a fire spell high into the air. The effect the large ball of flame had was incredible in the dark paths of the jungle. 

The ninja warrior hoped Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, and Red would be able to see it from wherever they were standing.

Just as tears started to fill Yuffie’s eyes over the events of the past several hours two friends shouted in the distance and ran up to her.

“YUFFIE!”

Tifa and Red were running up to her and Barret.

Before Yuffie could even try to ask them anything Tifa ran up to her and embraced her.

The ninja warrior dropped her weapon and started crying. Red walked over to Barret to check on him.

“Did he ever stop running?”

Red had asked the question to Yuffie who wasn’t answering because she was openly crying in Tifa’s arms.

The raven-haired fighter told Red to wait a minute.

“Give her some time, she needs to rest.”

The young girl had not felt safe in so long, her memories were pouring out as Tifa held her in a strong hug.

“I saw my home; I saw it burning! Everyone was gone! Shinra had killed all of them!”

Tifa was trying to stay strong for Yuffie. She needed to hold it all together before they both lost it.

This jungle was a miserable hell, Red was right, this place was pure evil that preyed on the fears of everyone that crossed into it.

“Hey, you’re safe now. Everything is going to be ok.”

A giant light just showed off in the distance, the source of the bright spell was incredibly powerful as Tifa and Yuffie gasped at what could only be hope.

“Wake Barret up Red, use my cure materia, something tells me Cloud and Aerith need our help.”

Tifa spoke while she picked up Yuffie’s weapon and put it in her hands, she found her resolve with the light in the distance.

“We are going to have to fight, be strong ok?”

Yuffie nodded as the four friends prepared for the next round of challenges that awaited them.

-

Save Aerith or save your friends.

Cloud would never be able to choose one over the other. Neither his friends nor Aerith would want him to regardless.

He loved Aerith, even in the miserable hellhole with the various truths that he had suffered over the last few hours. He knew he loved her now more than ever, but his friends were so important to him as well.

The truth of destiny and fate brought so much out into the open. All he wanted to do was go back to the beginning of this terrible place and turn around. They never should have entered this domain. Why didn’t he listen to Red?

Pride could not be the downfall of him and his friends, he would not abandon anyone to this horrible evil.

Especially not his friends.

(“Forgive me Aerith……..”)

Just as Cloud was about to speak a voice sounded over his thoughts. 

(“Don’t be afraid.”)

It was her; Cloud knew Aerith was somewhere watching over him, he couldn’t explain how but her power was here. She may not be in the jungle physically, but her spirit was somewhere in all of the mystery.  
Her magic was with him.

(“Let’s do this.”)

Cloud pulled his sword out a second time and shouted at the Necromancer.

“I’ll never abandon my friends; I cherish all of them and I’ll die before I leave them with you!”

Cloud ran forward with the buster sword. He would go down swinging before making any deals with this evil force of wickedness.

The Necromancer was furious.

“YOU FOOL!”

The demon blasted him with a forceful wind that knocked the SOLDIER’S body off of the ground. The force of the spell had caused the cloak to fall off his tall, broken figure.

Cloud stood back up with his sword and tried to hold back his fear. His terror grew as a new revelation came to his senses.

The Necromancer may not have been human any longer, but his body was terrifying. The shape of countless disfigured faces showing various states of agony were all over his torso, arms, and legs.

Those were faces of the spirits, the spirits Red had mentioned earlier. They belonged to him now, he was their host. The Necromancer controlled the spirits of this jungle.

This evil force was trying to use Aerith earlier as leverage to gain the spirits of Cloud’s friends. Why did he want them?

“You are a damn fool! You just gave away the only chance at your happiness! Now you will live a life of pain!”

Cloud turned his body for a defensive maneuver, the force of the next blast ricocheted from the buster sword before the SOLDIER countered in a full circle and unleashed a fire spell back towards his enemy.

The spell landed right onto the necromancer’s face.

It dissipated with no effect. This monster had a special kind of power.

Cloud was terrified that he would not be able to overcome whatever he was fighting. This demon might very well have achieved some type of immortality.

(“He needed me to take the deal, why did he need everyone’s spirits?”)

Just as the thought had crossed Cloud’s mind the area grew darker. The sound of thousands of voices crossed his senses.

The voices were calling out in pain, Cloud was vaguely reminded of the sounds of the voices of the planet on the bridge in Midgar.

The blonde swordsman put a hand to his head to steady himself.

The Necromancer must have been reading his thoughts. The enemy further tormented Cloud’s head as he spoke up through the noise.

“DESTINY COMES!”

As the depths of hell surrounded Cloud in a circle of madness and chaos specks of gold light fell in front of him.

(“Aerith.”)

She was nearby, he had to keep fighting.

Cloud fired other fire spells in every direction. Spirits of the dead and dying were growing all around him. He was being plunged into the furthest depths of darkness he had ever witnessed. The ability to see was becoming less and less effective as his fire castings disappeared into the depths of the black hole he was falling into.

The Necromancer tormented him further.

“You will live your days in agony! Walking the planet in regret! In shame! You will spend countless nights awake with no hope of rest! You will never be happy again!”

The darkness was encompassing him deeper and deeper into a new level of hell, Cloud was about to succumb to the enemy’s wrath when something small caught his attention.

A transparent butterfly came up to him. The beautiful manifestation showed him a source of comfort before rising back into the air.

He needed just another few minutes, something special was about to happen.

“It’s time for your reign to come to an end.”

Cloud stood tall with defiance as he spoke in front of the demon of the jungle, the Necromancer shouted with fury.

“Bind him!”

The black space filled with spirits of the dead and dying tormented souls were closing in and just as all hope seemed lost a blinding light powered through everything.

The light was the brightest Cloud had ever witnessed; it was like the sun had just appeared right on top of the entire space between them.

The Necromancer’s mouth widened in fear. He was not familiar with this kind of magic; the enemy wasn’t ready for it either.

Countless magical butterflies descended into the madness to surround Cloud with a defensive aura that prevented the spirits of the jungle from attacking him.

The light was glowing stronger and was countering the darkness that stood around the Necromancer.

“STOP HER! STOP HER! SHE’LL RUIN EVERYTHING!!!!”

Cloud could finally see in all directions as the black hole started to disappear.

Aerith was standing in the distance behind him, he knew she was deeply focused on her magic.

The battle that was taking place between him and the nightmarish figure must have broken the barrier between Aerith and the jungle, Cloud didn’t question why his luck was returning to him. They had to fight, they had to live. 

He was tempted to run back towards her, but his body remained where he was as he lifted his sword back up to attack the Necromancer again.

The butterflies were swarming into the battle, thousands……. No……. tens of thousands of magical looking orbs with wings were pushing back the enemy’s advance.

The final battle for the jungle had begun.

The Necromancer shouted above the struggle.

“Let there be war upon you both! Kill them! Kill them all!”

The dark spirits rushed against the orbs and powered forward in Cloud’s direction as Aerith shouted words to another spell Cloud had never seen before.

“Please shield us from harm!”

Aerith’s staff was levitating above her head as defensive barriers appeared around his position. 

The mercenary marveled at Aerith’s hidden abilities, this magic was powerful. He felt safe because of her prowess. How powerful was the flower girl? How much did she know about the planet? If they made it through this, Cloud was determined to find out.

Aerith made it to Cloud’s side and caught her staff as it fell into her hands.

“Did you miss me?”

No one else could smile the way that she did, there was no denying this was the real Aerith. 

Cloud was amazed at her moxie in the current situation; he wanted to tell her how much he missed her. He wanted to tell her how terrified he was of their future, he wanted to tell her so much.

Dropping his sword, Cloud simply hugged Aerith, he didn’t say anything in all of the chaos that was surrounding them.

Aerith thought Cloud must have gone through hell and back to embrace her like this while destruction approached them on all sides.

“This is nice but not here Cloud, we have something else to do first.”

She reminded her bodyguard that they had unfinished business. Cloud nodded and picked his sword back up.

“What’s your plan?”

The flower girl looked towards the Necromancer’s position. He was flanked with spirits on both sides and was shouting orders at them while pointing at where they were standing.

“We have to connect with his heart, he’s the guiding force of all these lost souls. To release them from his command we have to end his power over them.”

Cloud wasn’t sure what this meant but he knew how to follow orders, he held the buster sword at the ready and responded.

“Just tell me where you want me, you have all the power in this battle of good vs. evil.”

Magical forces that no one could understand were clashing in the middle of the standoff. The invisible barriers of protection were holding against the tidal waves of darkness splashing just outside of Cloud and Aerith’s reach. The light shining above them was overtaking the darkness that was on the retreat as more and more spirits rushed into battle at the Necromancer’s side.

“We could use the others here, their materia would certainly help but I don’t know where they are.”

Just as Aerith finished her sentence, gunfire sounded nearby. Cloud smiled at the noise.

“I guess that answers your question.”

Aerith was just as happy to hear the sounds of their friends nearby.

“Ready to get out of here?”

Cloud nodded as they both ran towards the sound.

The Necromancer shouted at full strength.

“After them! Don’t let them get away!”

The barriers and butterflies vanished, and the enemies of the abyss followed them into the maze of the jungle.

-

Barret was always the type to shoot first and ask questions later, Tifa shouted as the gunfire was tearing into the skyline.

“Why are you shooting at them?! I don’t think these are mortal enemies Barret!”

Dark spiritual manifestations were all converging nearby towards the same location, they appeared to be meeting all in one place.

The large muscular fighter may have been injured but his determination to attack anything that moved held strong inside of his resolve. The cure materia from earlier had done a good job of returning his strength.

“I’m just so damn pissed I was made a fool of Tifa! I’m gonna kill all of these bastards if I get the chance!”

Yuffie’s shuriken was flying in the air, she took the same advice Barret had given when he started firing his gun.

“Yeah! I’m just as pissed off Tifa!”

The bartender shook her head at her friend’s frustrations as the four friends kept running further towards the light clashing ahead with the darkness.

And just as they approached the border where all the action was Cloud and Aerith were running the other direction.

They shouted at them as the group of four slowed down to talk.

“Don’t stop running! Follow us! No time to explain! This way!”

Not having to be told twice, the six friends ran as one away from all of the action into an open clearing nearby and came to a stop.

Tifa hugged Aerith and Cloud quickly while trying to talk to both of them.

Everyone wanted to catch up, they had been through so much turmoil when they were apart, but Cloud shouted above all the noise.

“Focus guys! We can all talk later! Right now, we have to listen to Aerith and fight the power of this jungle!”

Red jumped out near the front of the pack and spoke with Aerith quickly.

“Raise your defensive magic spells and I’ll reinforce them with my barrier materia!”

Aerith didn’t know how Red could do this, but they worked together anyway and had a powerful magic combination join forces in front of the six friends.

Everyone looked amazed at this level of spellcasting they hadn’t seen before now. 

The barriers looked sturdy enough to repel the power of the enemy. Just as the defensive magic held in front of everyone the first wave of spirits crashed in front of them and the sounds of the tormented screamed against the protective auras.

Barret was confused and was holding his weapon at the ready.

“What do we do now?! I can’t shoot through that thing, can I?”

Aerith shook her head and spoke up without looking back. Her focus was on the darkness that was charging in their direction. The Cetra’s hands were held together, she appeared to be reinforcing the barriers. 

“Wait for my signal, you’ll know when to attack. Everyone who has destructive materia get ready to hit them with it! Cloud, you will use your sword when I give you the sign.”

Cloud knew she had an idea; the Necromancer was approaching for the final showdown. It was time to end this era of torment, they needed to return this dark spirit to the planet once and for all.

The Necromancer walked from behind the tree line at a slow pace, his presence automatically darkened the atmosphere around them as more and more spirits rushed forward to attack Avalanche on all sides. 

The barriers were still holding, there was deep concern with a few of the friends as Yuffie and Tifa winced at the powerful enemies that crashed repeatedly mere feet from where everyone was standing.

“What will happen when the magic goes away?”

Aerith still stared forward and answered Yuffie’s question. Her voice was steady and calm.

“We will attack with everything we have, don’t worry. Everyone is going to be ok. I promise.”

The tension was building as the Necromancer pulled back his attack and addressed the group as a whole. The surrounding area came to a calm silence.

“I commend all of you on fighting against my power. Nobody else has ever lasted this long in my domain but now it is all finished. Surrender and the end will come quickly. If you continue to resist, every one of you will die slowly and painfully. Your worst nightmares will haunt you every second your pathetic bodies stay on this planet.”

Cloud scoffed at the threat, this villain needed their spirits for something, he may never find out what it was, but something warned him they weren’t going to be killed under any circumstances.

“Don’t listen to his threats, he’s already revealed his motivation. I think spirits are what gives him his power. He needs them to keep going.”

The Necromancer laughed at Cloud’s determination, he pointed a hand back towards the group and the spirits started to rush forward again.

There was an opening, Red saw the opportunity and shouted:

“Aerith! NOW!”

The barriers came down and Aerith lifted herself off of the ground with another spell none of her friends had ever seen before. Her eyes glowed blue as a bright turquoise beam shot from her staff with a force so powerful it cut through the entire army of spirits that stood in front of the demon that had tormented them up to this point.

The spell connected with the Necromancer’s chest as he started shouting in pain and anger.

“NOOOO!”

Aerith’s spell was strong but losing steam fast, her feet had once again connected with the ground as everyone else started casting every spell they had at the Necromancer, Barret was shooting his weapon and Aerith shouted above the sounds of the attack.

“Cloud do it now!”

Cloud jumped over the spell and ran as fast as he could towards the villain that towered above him because of his height.

Cloud tried to hit him with his sword but a recoiled blast from the enemy knocked him back to the ground.

Aerith’s attack had let up but had done incredible damage, the Necromancer was breathing heavily with a strong hole that had formed in his chest where his heart should have been.

The spirits had started scattering in every direction, his power over them was starting to diminish. Aerith’s plan was working, Cloud knew he had to finish this.

Everyone started attacking the enemy again as his shouts of agony penetrated through the jungle.

“You fools! You don’t know what you are doing! Stop it now! Before it’s too late!”

Cloud stood over the villain. He raised his sword behind his back, he aimed it right at the Necromancer’s head as the demon looked deeply into Cloud’s face with agony. His voice lowered into a pleading whisper:

“We can save her together Cloud, please trust me. If you kill me, YOU WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER!”

A tear had formed on the mercenary’s face, he was terrified this evil demon was telling him the truth. A memory rushed through his head as he struggled to complete the kill. 

(“What about the scar you mentioned? What will happen after I fight this enemy?”) 

Cloud couldn’t give in to his fear, he had to finish what he started. 

“I can never trust you.”

With the final shout of defiance from the darkness, Cloud’s buster sword came down in a powerful swing as the head of the enemy was severed from the rest of the body.

The entire jungle started to fade, the surrounding trees were slowly disappearing as the screams of the spirits fell further and further away.

“What’s happening?!”

Aerith answered Tifa’s question.

“They are all returning to the planet. After ages of torment.”

Red spoke up.

“I never thought I would see this happen, such a beautiful time to be alive.”

Barret chimed in:

“We did it! We defeated the monster of the jungle! I told you we could do it Red!”

Red nodded in humility, he didn’t share the same sentiments that Barret did, the wise four-legged animal was happy about the result but wouldn’t openly celebrate.

“I don’t think we were the ones to overcome the jungle, powerful magic within Aerith kept us all from losing our minds. Her determination and love kept us from giving in to our fears. That could very well be why we are still here and not floating as spirits in the Necromancer’s possession.”

Red spoke barely above a whisper, only Barret and Yuffie could hear what he was saying. The whole argument made perfect sense, Aerith had indeed cast several powerful spells none of them had seen before, there was a lot of mystery that surrounded her background too.

How powerful were the ancients? By comparison, how powerful was Aerith?

“But………. how?”

Barret stuttered as he looked back at their other friends. Tifa and Aerith were hugging. Cloud looked miserable, he looked down at the Necromancer’s body with trepidation, almost like he was regretting something.

Tifa and Aerith had stopped embracing each other and walked over to Cloud. They both placed a hand on his back, they were worried about him.

“Are you ok?”

Tifa asked the question out loud, Aerith simply looked at Cloud’s eyes as he looked towards the ground.

Was he ok? Cloud had no idea; he didn’t even know how to respond.

“I………… I don’t know.”

Aerith and Tifa were worried as they watched the stoic swordsman walk away from them without another word.

Cloud walked away from everyone without saying anything else. He wanted to know why this place had left the scar his vision had warned him about in his earlier dream. He wanted to know what else was going to happen.

(“You will never be together!”)

Those last words terrified him, and they stayed rooted in his mind. Words that flooded his thoughts and poisoned his heart. Shooting a look back at Aerith talking with all of their friends, Cloud felt like an asshole for not taking part in the conversation.

He couldn’t bring himself to talk to anyone right now, he needed to clear his head.

The blonde tried to tell himself everything was going to be ok as he sat down alone.

-

“We are only half a day’s journey from Cosmo Canyon now, I dare say we could all use some rest when we get there.”

Red reminded everyone where they were at as the jungle became clearer in the distance, a path was forming before them as the minutes passed. 

Nature was becoming more organic and less spiritual. The sun was starting to shine, and the feeling of hopelessness and despair was lifting from the surrounding trees.

There was an exit not far off in the distance, it was easy enough to walk to.

Yuffie was about to celebrate when she looked over at the other girls.

“Where did Cloud go?”

Tifa shook her head and signaled for her to be quiet.

Yuffie’s face carried the same worry as everyone else, they were all tired, no they were all more than exhausted after the events of the jungle.

Everyone but Red had been terrified from all the suffering their hearts had endured, they had all gone through a challenge that brought them close to the edge of losing their minds.

Something equally terrible must have happened to Cloud. What did he see when he traveled through the abyss that tormented everyone else?

Just as Yuffie was about to say something, Red had an idea.

“No more celebrating everyone, we have overcome so much in the past day. We have fought the most cunning enemy on the planet and are lucky to be alive. Let us walk to the edge of the jungle and rest for a little bit. My people will be very hospitable to everyone here when we reach my hometown.”

Everyone agreed with Red and walked over to the exit of the jungle.

The wise friend looked up at Aerith as everyone moved.

“I think you need to talk to him; he won’t have anything to say to us right now, he has probably been through so much. Cloud has such a troubled soul for someone as young as he is. The jungle would have stirred up so many memories in him.”

Aerith nodded and patted Red’s nose with affection, Red smiled and walked away.

The flower girl wasn’t a fool, she knew exactly what the Necromancer tormented Cloud with, she wasn’t looking forward to talking about it with him either.

Turning a corner nearby, Aerith found Cloud sitting on the ground with his sword lying in front of him. He looked like he was trying to get some sleep. His breathing was steady, and his eyes were closed. 

Aerith’s footsteps brought him out of his state of mind.

“Heya.”

She sat down next to him without leaving any space between the two as she always did. This conversation wasn’t going to be easy but Aerith didn’t see the need to keep apart from him when it happened.

Cloud stayed silent and just looked out at the jungle as the plants transferred into a living space that resembled something alive.

The effect almost felt like waking up from a long dream, a terrible dream. One that Cloud would have preferred to forget.

Aerith broke the silence.

“We are all worried Cloud, everyone here is concerned for you, what are you thinking about?”

He didn’t want everyone to worry about him, he wanted to know what the future was going to bring but somehow, he already knew. The path ahead carried death and sadness, a fate he couldn’t escape no matter how hard he tried.

Why did it have to be this way? Why was the world so cold? Why couldn’t they all just be happy together? Cloud was angry, he was pissed off, he needed to vent, and he wanted everyone to leave him alone.

Even Aerith.

“I’m tired, I want to be done.”

Aerith looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“What are you saying Cloud?”

Cloud was frustrated with talking, he had done more than enough talking the past several hours to last a lifetime.

“I want to be done with everything, the planet, Shinra, Sephiroth, our friends. You, I want everything to go away. I can’t be the man all of you want me to be.”

Aerith’s face started to tear up, she was stronger than this but never thought Cloud would say something so terrible.

Not the man she had known for so long, something was wrong. 

Something was horribly wrong.

“What?! Cloud, what happened back there?!”

While she knew what Cloud would have gone through with his torment, she had no idea what the details were, and her heart just took a major shock to its core. The Necromancer could very well have broken his spirit and it would take a small miracle to bring him back from where he was.

“I learned something, something I can’t accept, and I think you know what it is.”

Cloud had stood up, Aerith shot up to stand close to him as they continued their talk.

Aerith was worried but she couldn’t let that get in the way of this conversation. She had to fight for him, whatever it took.

“The future is never set in stone, whatever you learned Cloud we can face it together, all of us------”

He shook his head and held his hands over his ears while shouting.

“STOP lying to me!”

Aerith put her hand over her mouth, Cloud never talked to her like this. 

Something terrible did happen.

The SOLIDER stared her down with his mako eyes, they shined brilliantly with fury and anger.

Tears grew on the flower girl’s beautiful face; Cloud paid no attention to them as he continued.

“All of us?! Are you kidding me right now?! You lied to me! I saw the truth Aerith, all of it! Why didn’t you ever tell me what was going to happen?!”

Whatever Cloud was claiming there was no way he could have seen the whole truth; they wouldn’t be having this conversation if that was the case. 

Nevertheless, Aerith fought through her sadness and tried to help him with his pain.

“Cloud; I don’t think you realize-----”

He wasn’t having any of it.

“No! No! Don’t start talking to me like that!”

Aerith was about to break down, this wasn’t what she expected at all.

“Please Cloud, stop......”

Cloud knew he was going too far; this wasn’t fair to her. He couldn’t treat the love of his life like this, but he was suffering and needed to take it out on something or someone.

“You let me make a fool out of myself! You let me believe we could be together! I’ve never felt anyone love me like you did, and it was all bullshit! ALL OF IT!”

Cloud picked up his sword and threw it……………… hard. It hit a small tree nearby and almost knocked it over.

The SOLDIER’S anger was reaching a boiling point.

“That’s not true……. I tried to tell you…………I didn’t want to hurt you…………”

Aerith had started crying, she couldn’t deal with this anymore. She had to take the risk, she had no idea what would happen, but she put her hand up and was going to erase the entire day from his memories.

His link with Sephiroth be damned, she didn’t care about the consequences.

Her hand almost contacted with Cloud’s head.

He was too fast for her. Realizing what she was trying to do, Cloud eyes shot open and he caught her wrist with his hand and forced her to hold still.

“Don’t you dare! How dare you do this?! Magic?! Really?! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! How many people have you used your magic on?! I don’t want to forget! I don’t want you to hide anything from me anymore!”

Aerith ran out of strength, she pulled her hand back from his grasp and started crying as hard as she had wanted to, Cloud’s broken spirit pushed her over the edge, and she was only human after all.

The emotion that overtook her was felt in every word that poured out of her mouth.

“I………. never………wanted………to………hurt……. you.”

Cloud felt like the world’s biggest asshole; he not only ignored his friends after they had overcome the most powerful enemy any of them had ever faced. He was now emotionally attacking the most important person in his life and he wasn’t going to let up.

“Then why didn’t you tell me the truth?!" The bodyguard was starting to tear up as well.

"Why did you let me hold you?!" 

The drops were made of sadness and frustration.

"Why did you let me kiss you?!" 

He shouted as high as his voice would go.

"WHY DID YOU LOVE ME BACK?!”

Aerith had fallen to her knees with her face in her hands, this was her worst nightmare. The jungle had practically returned to bring her the worst torment she could have ever faced.

She needed to fight; this was her challenge. Overcoming Cloud’s sadness, telling him the truth. Or what she would be able to tell him.

“Because you wouldn’t have been able to follow the path you must take if I did! We can’t sacrifice the planet because you love me!”

The mercenary scoffed loudly and shouted back at his beloved.

“What kind of future is that?! I have to choose between you and humanity?! How impossibly unfair is that?!”

Aerith stood back up and put her face right next to Cloud’s, her tears had not dried yet.

“Life is not supposed to be fair! You and I are special Cloud. There is more to do for this world than fall in love! Trust me and we can make it through it all together, in case you didn’t notice, I love you too dammit!”

Cloud’s face started to hurt with all the pain that was laid out in the open. He started to physically cry for the first time and spoke through the feeling.

“Then why will I have to say goodbye to you? Do you care about me enough to stay with me?”

Aerith was about to hit him over the head with her staff. She took his hand in hers as the shouting had died down.

The anger in him had slowed as the flower girl grabbed his hand, they were remarkably familiar with this as a couple.

“Do you trust me Cloud?”

He did not have a choice here, he wasn’t going to say no.

“Yes.”

“Would you fight for me, no matter what happens?”

Cloud started to calm down.

“Yes.”

“Will you keep that trust no matter what we face? No matter what happens to you or me?”

He hesitated.

“But…….”

Aerith wasn’t going to let him get distracted.

“Answer me!”

Cloud was visibly frustrated, he looked away. Aerith grabbed his face with her free hand.

“Don’t look away, promise me!”

The tears were still on Cloud’s face. He didn’t wish to cry in front of her.

“I can’t lose you.”

Aerith was sympathetic to Cloud’s reaction.

“That’s a risk you are going to have to take. We might very well have to say goodbye to each other, but I honestly don’t know everything that’s going to happen.”

The day had brought too many painful exchanges, too many paths crossing for Cloud to be able to keep track of all of them.

“I trust you Aerith, I’ll always trust you. Why couldn’t you just tell me what was going to happen to you?”

They both sighed in frustration.

“It was too hard; I made a mistake. I wanted to tell you, hell I even tried to tell you, but I couldn’t explain everything. It wasn’t right, the timing was never going to be right.”

The mercenary understood that, but he wasn’t done.

“Do you have any idea what we are going to face now?”

Aerith shook her head.

“A vague idea but my mind was confused every time the whispers came into contact with me, I won’t recollect any memories until we continue further on our journey. There are some thoughts I will never remember no matter how hard I try.”

Cloud gave her a curious look. Aerith shot back at him.

“I’m telling you the truth the best way I can!”

He didn’t want to fight anymore, he was tired. They were both tired. For what felt like the hundredth time in their relationship the two let go of each other’s hands. He never wanted to lose her, that was what this whole fight had been about, he wished he could have said it better. Painful feelings rushed through him and their talk did not help find a cure. 

Cloud felt selfish for a moment.

“Can I hold you?”

Aerith actually smiled for the first time since their battle. She knew there was more to say, they were not done with this talk but for now, they needed to end it. For both of their sakes.

“Yes.”

As Cloud hugged her and let his pain simmer to a full cooldown, he spoke into her ear softly.

“I’m sorry I yelled; you didn’t deserve that. I am just a stupid fool. Like the Necromancer said.”

Aerith wasn’t going to let him suffer like this.

“Just shut up and hug me Cloud.”

The bodyguard knew when to say enough was enough.

“Okay.”

After taking the time to hold each other, the power couple picked up Cloud’s sword and walked back to the edge of the jungle to be reunited with their friends. 

All of the group had suffered enough of the location and told the place a heartfelt goodbye as they walked away from the terrible domain of suffering and came out to the other side of the nightmare.

They were now standing in the vast canyons of Gaia. A lovely sunset was falling in the distance of the open skyline as rocks of all sizes towered all around them.

Red sniffed with his nose strongly into the air with gratitude.

“I have missed the smell of the canyon. After so many years I am finally home.”

Cloud remembered that Red was going to leave their group. Another painful truth that didn’t help him feel any better.

Aerith had left his side and went up to Tifa and Yuffie, the ninja-like girl threw her arms around Aerith when they started talking.

Everyone was exhausted, everyone was miserable. Cloud felt like an even bigger jerk for not realizing his pain wasn’t the only pain that was put on display over the past day. His suffering could be kept hidden while the group figured out what to do next.

Knowing no one had died brought his heart a small sense of relief.

(“I can’t lose any of you, I just can’t. It would kill me.”)

Barret walked up to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder.

“You ok buddy?”

Cloud just looked at the ground and gave a half-hearted response.

“I will be, just need to rest.”

Barret looked up at Aerith after Cloud had responded, he nodded at him with understanding and said they should all get a move on.

As everyone walked through the canyon a few random monsters tried to attack as they turned several corners.

Barret quickly shot them with his gun with minimal effort.

“Sorry everyone, we are almost there.”

Red was apologetic as the journey continued; everyone was so tired.

The six friends were all walking with their eyes closed by the time a tall cliff with a sturdy staircase stood high above their position.

The sound of drums were falling from high above. An old stone mountain town with lights shining through the dark atmosphere intimidated everyone as Red started running quickly up the stairs.

“We are finally here! Everyone this is Cosmo Canyon!”

Cloud looked up and ran to the top of the stairs with Red. He took in all of the unique homesteads and was amazed to see such beauty in the mountains.

A giant telescope stood tall at the top of the cylindrical rock tower that was the pinnacle point of emphasis in the town.

The stars looked so clear all around them, this place was the polar opposite of Midgar, everything felt so clean and alive. Cloud realized everyone was probably going to love it here.

“I understand why you have missed your home so much Red.”

Red closed his eyes and held back some emotion, he felt a strong sense of relief that they were here. It had taken so long but they kept their promise.

“Thank You Cloud, I hope all of you enjoy your visit. You will be our honored guests. I want you to come to the top of the Canyon with me, there is someone you have to meet!”

Out of curiosity, Cloud asked who it was. “Who is that?”

Red smiled, “My grandfather, Bugenhagen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In every relationship, there is a time where both partners are going to fight. I originally had a scene where Aerith was going to be shown her fears and the main part of that was Cloud finding out the truth. Because of her being kept out of the jungle in the plot I had to scrap that idea and write it as an argument after they defeated the Necromancer. I thought the switch worked out better with Cloud's feelings for her in the long run but as always. I welcome your feedback!
> 
> They finally made it out! Can't wait to see what lies in store for all of them next! This has been a lot of fun to write, thank you so much for all of your support guys! Goodnight everybody.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six friends finally reach Cosmo Canyon. What truths and feelings will be uncovered in the rock formations of Gaia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> Finally finished another update! This is a long chapter but totally worth it. I hope everyone enjoys the story. Thank You so much for all of the kind messages and feedback, you are all so amazing. I went back and forth for a few days on how I wanted to deliver this section but I found the end result to be spot on with how the group would interact in the scenario that has been set up. Another update will be coming, not sure how long it will take but as always, it is so much fun to write these stories. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, enjoy!

The stars of the planet shined brightly over the rock formations of the canyons in Gaia. The lights from Cosmo Canyon clashed brilliantly in the dark against the evening sky.

A giant flame stood in the middle of the settlement, the light and heat that radiated from its source brought life to all of the people that surrounded its warmth. There was a powerful presence of wisdom and history inside of the mountains.

Many people who were native to the village came running up to Cloud and the others as the six friends all made it up to the top of the stone stairs that entered the town.

“Nanaki! Nanaki! You’re safe!”

Cloud was puzzled as he heard a name he did not recognize.

“Who is----?”

Nobody paid attention to the swordsman’s confusion as multiple citizens of Cosmo Canyon ran up to embrace Red and were talking all at once, there was a large group forming near the front of the large space as Cloud backed away and handed his sword to Barret.

“What are you thinking about?” Barret asked Cloud what he was trying to do.

“Red seems to be important here but I don’t think anyone calls him Red, he wants me to go meet with his family so I don’t want to carry a weapon if any of them greets us because it might be seen as a sign of disrespect.”

Barret nodded at Cloud’s logic, the five friends walked over to a nearby area with tables and all sat down together. Putting their weapons and gear on the ground, everyone was exhausted and tried to keep from falling asleep.

Red realized they had all slipped away and rushed over to Cloud’s side.

“I am so sorry about all of that, everyone here is happy to see me and I kind of got rushed.”

The mercenary held in a quick smile; he crossed his arms before speaking.

“We are all happy you are home now, let’s get everyone to the Inn if that’s ok with you and I can go meet your grandfather.”

Red nodded and addressed his friends.

“Thank You so much for bringing me home, I want you all to stay as long as you need to. You are all my friends, and my tribe carries the same beliefs that all of you do to fight for the planet’s survival. Everyone who lives in this village is no friend of Shinra.”

Yuffie ran over to Red to embrace him, she didn’t want to say goodbye at any point in this journey together, but everyone knew that he couldn’t go with them now that they had reached his hometown.

Barret said what everyone was thinking out loud:

“You know Red, you can come back here whenever you’d like. We can have you come with us and come back after we finish saving the planet!”

There was a realization that this was the end of the line for the six friends, no one wanted Red to leave and the feeling was mutual as their four-legged friend looked away for a minute before responding to all of his friends.

“I was entrusted by my ancestors to protect Cosmo Canyon with my life, I have finally returned to fulfill that promise. I am the last of my kind………I have to stay with my tribe. I would never forgive myself if I broke my oath.”

Everyone looked back at Red’s yellow eyes, he seemed to carry a heavy burden he couldn’t let go of, the sense of sadness was shared with everyone as Red continued his explanation of the current event they found themselves in.

“I hope that your time here in the village will help you understand why I have sworn to protect it. This is a sacred place that has withstood so many tribulations, the jungle all of us just went through was only one of many challenges that have threatened my people in the history of our beloved planet.”

Cloud thought of a different topic.

“What is your real name Red?”

The wise animal looked up in guilt at his friends.

“My real name is Nanaki, I am the only son of the coward Seto and my loving mother gave her life to protect the people in this canyon long ago.”

Everyone was about to ask what that story meant before someone else joined the group.

“Nanaki! We have set up rooms for your friends! Thank You so much for bringing him home to us! We are honored to have you here and hope you will all enjoy your stay!”

The Innkeeper was ready for everyone to come upstairs for the evening.

Red nodded and everyone walked up to the nearby dwelling. The infrastructure was amazing, it almost felt like living spaces had been crafted out of the mountains themselves. As Cloud and the others ascended the stairwells on the side of a nearby structure, they realized that most of the buildings were made from the rock of the mountains.

It was an impressive sight to behold.

The returning son of Cosmo Canyon stopped as everyone made it inside the halls of the Inn, he motioned for Cloud to join him.

“Are you ready to go Red?”

The intuitive companion shook his head.

“No, I want you to get situated first Cloud. Rest up for a minute and get everyone to cool down. You are all welcome here. I need to go see my grandfather for a short time before you come up. When you are ready, I will be at the top of the tower. My grandfather’s residence is at the very top. If anyone asks why you are going up tell them Nanaki and Bugenhagen are expecting your visit.”

The wise friend paused before giving Cloud one last thought.

“Thank You so much for keeping your word, I don’t have many friends but all of you are very dear to me.”

Cloud nodded as Red left their side, he wouldn’t need to stay at the Inn of course.

This was Red’s home, the end of the line for him. He wouldn’t be staying in a room or by a campfire with them anymore. He was where he needed to be, no longer a part of the group.

The swordsman sighed as he felt another person in his life was going to leave him forever. He would remember the warrior Nanaki fondly of course but couldn’t see himself coming back to Cosmo Canyon for a long time once they moved on. How many more people would he have to say goodbye to? Why was this journey causing him to feel these incredible feelings of sadness?

Cloud walked to the end of the hall; Barret was waiting for him.

“Everyone has their own rooms, the girls all said they were going straight to sleep. I’m about to do that myself unless you need anything.”

The blonde shook his head and sighed; Barret wasn’t finished.

“Your sword and other stuff are in your room right over here.” Barret pointed towards the door that was next to his. There were mixed feelings before he turned in for the night.

“Cloud………I’m sorry for what happened back there.”

The current leader of Avalanche looked up in surprise at the former leader of Avalanche, he seemed to be confused by the apology.

“What do you mean?”

Barret was trying to find the right words.

“I am always so hard on you because I know what it’s like to be a leader, you have to make tough decisions and you don’t always make the right ones.”

Barret was looking down at his gun-arm.

“But I was wrong about ya, I thought you were just some kind of a money-making asshole who didn’t care about anyone when we first met up, but you really do care. You went through that horrible place just to help me with my secrets. I owe you a big debt of gratitude buddy, I just wanted to tell you that.”

Through all of the pain and confusion of the last day, Cloud didn’t even remember or care that Barret’s secrets were the reason everyone had gone through the jungle in the first place. The swordsman simply wanted to be a good friend and it had cost him so much.

He wouldn’t criticize or hold Barret’s original motivation against him though. Were the situation reversed, he knew Barret would have done the same for him. He had to be a better man here, he needed to let this one go.

Yelling at Aerith had already brought him so much heartache, he didn’t need to add to that misery.

“Don’t mention it, we all watch out for each other, I am just frustrated to see one of us go.”

Barret nodded; he took his sunglasses off before opening his door.

“I am going to miss Red too, won’t be the same when we leave.”

Cloud returned the sentiment.

“Yeah, we will all miss him.”

As Barret closed his door, Cloud walked into his room.

The space was fairly nice, a bed and a desk with a chair were against the wall with a window at the end of the room. The buster sword and gear were set against the opposite wall as Cloud closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed. Sleep would be so easy right now; the exhausted SOLDIER wouldn’t even care what kind of dreams came for him as he slept.

The sensation of rest would have to wait though, he had to see another friend tonight, he wanted to see why Red was going to stay here. He needed to find out all he could about this place before they had to leave and continue on their journey.

Leaving all of his stuff in his room behind; Cloud walked towards the exit of the Inn.

The path was full of undiscovered sights and people as he walked from the Inn to the entrance of the tall tower. The giant flame burned brightly close by as he walked up the first set of stairs. There were many more sets above as the destination towered overhead.

The path started at ground level and went in somewhat of a clockwise motion as Cloud went into the first tier of spaces that were carved out in this large rock structure.

A kind-hearted attendant smiled and welcomed him as he walked up a small set of stairs towards the next exit so he could continue upward. She appeared to be working behind a kiosk that sold remedies and potions made in the village below.

“Welcome to Cosmo Canyon! Are you here for any particular reason my fellow traveler?!”

Cloud shook his head and kept walking; he was trying not to be rude.  
“Not really, just heading up to see a friend.”

The woman smiled and wished him good luck as he walked further up the sturdy path.

As he traversed out of the first area of storefronts and storage areas, he noticed children playing in the back of the first level. They were playing hide and seek, laughing, and having a wonderful time together.

(“This looks like an incredible place to grow up, Red is right to stay and protect his home against Shinra.”)

Cloud stopped at the doorway to the next set of stairs.

(“Why couldn’t I?”)

Trying to escape the negative thoughts building in his head, Cloud walked up the next set of stone stairs.

A conglomerate of shops and businesses selling everything from food, weapons, travel essentials, and materia welcomed the mercenary as he walked through the stone structure. Most of the shops were closed because of how late it was in the evening.

Remembering to visit these places at a later time, Cloud ascended to the next set of stairs.

Walking up to the next structure of the massive tower brought Cloud a weird sensation. The SOLDIER grabbed his head as the room began to spin and brought him confusing images.

(“What? Have I been here before?”)

An incredible feeling of deja vu flooded Cloud’s mind as a green haze penetrated his consciousness.

Something was invading his thoughts, there was a terrible feeling as Cloud regained his composure and looked up at a large, black, metal door.

The door was the only thing in the area that looked out of place. The object was manufactured, of course, there was nothing natural about a giant metal door. Someone must have put it there to keep people from going out.

(“Or maybe someone put it there to keep something from coming in?”)

The thought bothered Cloud as he shook off his confusion and noticed the tall ladder than ran up to the top of the observatory above. There were more spaces and homes nearby that went down a nearby hallway, but Cloud wasn’t going that direction.

(“Ok Red, let's meet your family.”)

Ascending the ladder brought Cloud to the top of the giant rock tower that overlooked the entire canyon. As the leader of Avalanche looked down, he remembered the vision he shared with Wedge. That vision was the last time he had felt happiness, the last moments of blissful, naïve understanding of the world around him.

Before he learned something about himself, something terrible.  
That he could possibly lose someone he loved forever, the feeling hadn’t left ever since the moment of truth punched him in the gut, and would never leave no matter how hard he tried to forget.

More than anything, the worried bodyguard wanted to go talk to Aerith but something in the back of his head told him that was a mistake.

(“Right now, I just need to focus on what is in front of me. Red is going to leave us and wants to show the secrets of his home. I need to respect that and find another time to talk to her.”)

The mercenary didn’t want his mind to jump somewhere else when he was talking to Red’s grandfather, he wanted to be respectful. Knocking on the door brought a fast response.

“Come in Cloud.”

Red was the one speaking from inside. Cloud opened the door and stepped into the house at the top of the canyon.

-

(“I learned something, something I can’t accept, and I think you know what it is.”)

Aerith had not slept at all during the night because of the events that happened over the past day. She kept rewinding the talk she had with Cloud through her head and tried to remember where everything had gone so wrong.

The flower girl was sitting on her bed alone in her room trying to understand what was going to happen. The fight she had experienced with Cloud kept her awake as the feeling of those moments played over and over again.

It would be a miracle if she was going to get any sleep tonight, there were too many regrets. Too many moments of sadness brought by her trying to keep Cloud’s mind from feeling that enormous amount of pain he had already gone through once before.

(“You let me make a fool out of myself! You let me believe we could be together!”)

She knew of course her reluctance to reveal her fate was what brought the argument that made both her and Cloud feel so terrible. Life was funny like that sometimes, her hesitance to show the truth to her true love was what caused such awful feelings to happen anyway.

(“Why did you love me back?!”)

As the thoughts of regret and frustration circled through her head, Aerith prayed for her stepmother and Marlene back in Midgar, as she tried to do every night before she laid down. Finishing her nighttime ritual, her thoughts once again went back to the jungle and all of the words that were exchanged between herself and Cloud.

(“Would you have done something different if I had told you everything when we left Midgar?”)

Aerith tried to protect herself from feelings of sadness as the hypothetical question rolled around inside of her head. She was doing a poor job at this.

“Of course, you would have Cloud, you would have traded the entire world to stay with me, you might be thinking about doing that very thing right now. We cannot do that………. we can’t change this future no matter how much either of us wants to. Some things can never be different no matter how much I remember or forget, and I don’t know how I am going to get you to accept that.”

Aerith started forming soft tears as she laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

What she would give to change the events of yesterday, they were both hurting, and she knew it.

Thinking deeply into the night…………the spellcaster pondered her next move.

(“Mom…………… I don’t know if I can do this again………….”)

-

“Welcome to my home my friend, did everyone get to sleep ok? I am so happy we are finally here together.”

Cloud nodded and talked with Red for a minute before a new figure approached to wish him a warm welcome.

Bugenhagen spoke up and invited his guest further inside his home.

“Hooooo hoooo, Cloud is it? Nanaki has already told me so much about you. Please come inside, come sit down.”

Cloud listened to the older man as he beckoned him to take a seat on the other side of the living room. The man was interesting looking, he wasn’t elderly but appeared to be much older than Cloud would have guessed. It was hard to place an exact figure on his age. There was certainly a look of wisdom coming from his presence in the room.

The grandfather’s appearance was also curious, he wore what looked like a purple trench coat with yellow robes underneath. The robes appeared to have symbols on them that Cloud didn’t recognize. He had no hair but kept a long silver beard below his glasses that reflected the light of the room whenever he moved.

As the blonde sat down next to Red, Bugenhagen started the conversation.

“I am so glad to have heard about the adventures you have all been on since you saved our Nanaki from Shinra in Midgar, it is wonderful to have people like you watching over him because of how young he is. I am so thankful for your protection of him.”

Red scoffed and interrupted.

“Grandfather, please don’t call me young, I am forty-eight years old.”

Cloud almost gasped at Red’s age, he had no idea.

Bugenhagen chuckled and continued.

“Hoooo, hooo…. Nanaki’s race lives to a very advanced age. Forty-eight in his species years would be somewhere around fifteen or sixteen in human years.”

Cloud was amazed, that was something he never would have guessed.

“Fifteen?!”

Red was trying not to be upset by the revelation, he didn’t like being treated like a child.

“Ahem…………or sixteen.”

That was a lot to take in, Cloud never would have thought that the wisest person in the group was also the youngest. Red was always able to give him wonderful advice, there was something special about his mind. He had always answered his questions with knowledge beyond his years.

“I never thought that Red was a child, he always seemed so understanding of the world around us.”

Cloud looked at Red as he returned Bugenhagen’s judgment of his grandson, the older man smiled.

“Nanaki had a great upbringing, the elders of the village helped him in his studies, he was around so many incredible people that formed the foundation of his judgment before he was captured by Shinra. I am proud to call him my grandson.”

The swordsman was eager to share in the encouragement. “And I’m glad he is our friend.”

As his grandfather and friend both complimented his abilities and knowledge, Red turned his face away in embarrassment before thanking Cloud for his vote of confidence.

“Thank you Cloud, I wanted grandfather to tell you about the cries of the planet while you were here.”

Desperate to change the subject, Red had brought up the main reason for inviting his friend upstairs.

The blonde shifted out of their introductory subject and looked back at the wise old man.

“Oh yeah, I think I’ve heard stories about this before.”

Bugenhagen raised an eyebrow.

“Stories about the planet? Who has told you about this?”

The swordsman gave a quick reply.

“My gir---- My friend Aerith who is the last of the Cetra and a former leader of Avalanche named Barret.”

Bugenhagen did not seem to be surprised at the mention of Cloud’s friends.

(“Has he heard of Aerith and Barret before?”)

The thought ran through Cloud’s mind as he studied the old man. Just as the judgment formed in his brain a sound came over the entire room.

The sound was strange, it consisted of whaling and faint screams of agony. Cloud stood up when the noise increased.

“What is that?!”

Bugenhagen didn’t move, he expected the noise without raising any alarm.

“A cry of the planet, you have felt them before, haven’t you?”

The jungle immediately came to Cloud’s mind, after that memory was pulled into his brain the cries of the planet outside of Midgar came to rest on his conscious.

“Yeah, I have felt them a couple of times.”

Bugenhagen studied Cloud closely, the blonde mercenary could feel his eyes stare into the depths of his soul. The sensation felt strange, almost like he was being judged and he didn’t know if this was a good feeling or not.

“The past and present are all one and the same, our future cannot continue without the history of our lives to guide it into existence.”

As the old man finished his sentence Cloud formed a new look on his face while remaining in his upright position.

What in the world was this ancient teacher of wisdom talking about?

“What do you mean?”

Cloud tried to ask the question in a more civil way, he didn’t want to upset Red or his family.

“Our lives exist in a circle; nature provides the balance we need to gather all of the spiritual energy needed in one’s life. Whether that life lives over a hundred years or just one the spiritual energy from the planet is the same.”

More confusion met the mercenary’s head as Red’s grandfather continued.

“Hooo, Hooo, the cries of the planet interest you do they not?”

Cloud nodded at the question. Bugenhagen had a proposition for him.

“Tell you what, you need to rest my boy. Bring another friend with you tomorrow night at the same hour it is now, and we will go into my observatory. There is something I will want to show you both there. Remember; only one friend can accompany you.”

He immediately knew that Aerith was the person he would invite. Whether she would choose to come with him was another matter entirely though. He had been so rude to her lately, so unkind………he hoped she would be ok with coming to this discussion about the planet. Cloud missed her company.

Thanking Bugenhagen for his hospitality, the swordsman reached for the door before stopping in his tracks. There was one more thing he had to ask about, he turned around before asking his question.

“You said the past and the future are all the same in our lives. That one cannot exist without the other?”

Bugenhagen held completely still, he was watching Cloud very closely.

“Yes, that is a truth to life indeed.”

The mercenary hesitated before saying anything else, he had to know.

“Is that always true? Because I’m having visions…….”

Red immediately looked uncomfortable, Bugenhagen didn’t flinch at Cloud’s admission.

“Visions? What do they bring you?”

Cloud stared down the older man, he wasn’t going to go easy with the truth.

“Pain……………………. heartache…..........................death………………………………….and love.”

Bugenhagen lowered his glasses to make true eye contact with Cloud. He wanted to see him face to face.

“You have accomplished so much in your life Cloud, overcoming the jungle, fighting for our planet. There is so much depth to your story and I want to discuss this with you but not tonight. Choose your companion carefully when you return tomorrow night. We will discuss your visions before you leave this canyon together. I promise I will help you understand more, you have my full respect.”

Cloud acknowledged his elder’s wishes before Bugenhagen gave him one last piece of advice.

“Now please, the most important thing for you to do tonight is to get some rest and I pray it will be free of worry and anxiety.”

The parting shot was a wish of kindness Cloud hoped would come true as he waved goodbye to Red and descended the path he had taken upward in the opposite direction. The fires and lights of Cosmo Canyon guided him back to the Inn and Cloud reached his room without distraction or worry.

As he sat down on the bed to unwind, Cloud was tempted to go see Aerith so he could apologize again for his anger. He felt like such a fool but realized it was so late she would be asleep regardless.

“Everything can wait for in the morning, I hope no dreams come over me tonight. I am too tired to keep up with them anymore.”

Bugenhagen’s wish must have done the trick because Cloud slept without interruption for the first time in ages. The sounds of the canyon washed over his body as he slept deeply without pain or worry.

-

“Come on Red! What is behind that door?! Is it that big of a secret?!”

Yuffie was badgering Red in a café inside of the main structure. She had visited the entire area outside of Bugenhagen’s residence and her curiosity was killing her.

Red was patient with her concern as he had gotten the same question hundreds of other times in his youth by visitors of the Canyon. The black door must have been a common subject of discussion.

“The family crypt is kept down in the old caves, nothing to concern yourself with Yuffie.”

The Ninja warrior scoffed and rolled her eyes at the boring revelation. As she played with Red’s ear, Tifa and Aerith joined the other two friends for breakfast. They were both wondering where Cloud and Barret were.

“Hey, have you two seen Barret or Cloud? They should have woken up by now right?”

Yuffie stopped poking at Red for a minute and looked at Tifa.

“I think Barret was awake before me, he said something about going up to the tower’s top floor to look down at the canyon from up high but that was over an hour ago. I haven’t seen Cloud yet, thought one of you would bring him.”

Tifa and Aerith exchanged concerned looks, they were more worried about Cloud over the past two days then they had been before the jungle had done its damage on him.

“Should we go look for him?”

Tifa asked the question, Aerith was starting on her breakfast and just looked down at her plate.

“I think Cloud will show up when he’s ready. Let him be alone for now, this is a good place to unwind.”

Noting the flower girl’s remark had caused Tifa to increase her level of anxiety. (“Something happened between the two of them and I think it wasn’t good.”)

Aerith noticed Tifa’s eyes. She wasn’t going to keep either of their spirits down.

“Hey, let's go out together today Tifa, it’s a perfect time to have fun together, ok?”

Yuffie was annoyed they had already planned anything fun without her input and was about to shout something before Aerith interrupted.

“You are coming too Yuffie!”

The smile on Aerith’s face trumped Yuffie’s annoyance, the three were already in better spirits as Red told them all about a walking trail that went outside of the city they could all experience together. After listening to their animal friend talk it up for so long the four friends agreed that was a good way to spend the early part of the day.

The walk was different than anything they had seen before. Resting in a friendly place and eating a full breakfast had done wonders for the group’s morale. The path had been visually pleasing as glorious rock formations mixed with the sunny skies of Gaia shined in the distance. The planet’s natural beauty reminded the four friends of what they were fighting for.

As the path descended away from the canyon the friends rested in an open space together before Yuffie chimed in:

“This place is beautiful Red; I can see why you wanted to stay here. I’m sad you won’t get to visit Wutai with me but if you are ever in the mood one day come find me there! I’m sure I’ll return after we finish the war against Shinra!”

Red smiled at Yuffie’s openness. The furry companion responded to her invitation.

“Once the planet is free of Shinra’s threat I would love to be with you all again. Hopefully, we can come back to this place and celebrate together. Wouldn’t that be grand?”

All of the girls smiled and nodded together, they made a promise to visit the canyon together again when the fight against Shinra was over.

Aerith held a silent regret in the back of her mind. (“Don’t hold this against me, I want to stay with all of you. This isn’t easy.”)

After resting and talking for a small time, the group of four resumed their walk and made it back into the canyon, Tifa asked Yuffie a question.

“Hey Yuffie, do you think we will cross into Wutai at some point?”

The question was not a surprise for the young girl.

“Yeah, if we are facing the strongest Shinra has to offer I think we will fight them off of their strategic locations, the war against Wutai will continue after the cease-fire and we should be there to help get them away from the island. Don’t you agree?”

Tifa nodded and wasn’t disagreeing.

“Yeah I’m not that versed in military strategy, you might want to talk to Barret or Cloud about all of that but if it will help defeat Shinra then I’m sure we will go that way sooner or later.”

As the girls made it back to the Inn, Cloud and Barret were nowhere to be seen.

“Wonder what they went off to do?” Tifa was curious as Yuffie left the Inn to do more exploring of the town.

Aerith shrugged as she returned to her room, she told Tifa she would see her and Yuffie for dinner later and went to sit down for some alone time.

The bartender of seventh heaven waited for a little while before knocking on Aerith’s door, she wanted to ask her something important.

“Come In.”

Tifa went inside and saw Aerith sitting at the desk in the room, she was writing something on several blank papers, it might have been a drawing instead of words but she couldn’t make it out as Aerith folded the papers and put them in her jacket pocket as she gestured for Tifa to sit down on the bed.

“What’s on your mind Tifa?”

Aerith’s smile was as strong as ever as she gazed into Tifa’s eyes. The beautiful emerald eyes once again made contact with the powerful hazel ones. The martial artist sat down before saying anything.

“I just wanted to see if you were ok Aerith.”

The flower girl tilted her head sideways in an adorable response before responding to her friend’s concern.

“Of course I am, is anything wrong?”

There was so much mystery behind that smile, so much beauty in the face of this intriguing woman. Everything about her seemed so out in the open and at the same time she was full of secrets, Tifa couldn’t help but feel she was outmatched in every category as she mentioned another concern.

“You and Cloud are typically inseparable, but I haven’t seen you together since we made it from the jungle. I was just worried that something might have happened between you two. I wanted to ask if you needed to talk about it.”

Aerith was impossible to read, her eyes didn’t flinch but something in her smile showed frustration. While her face didn’t change at all Tifa could sense the pain behind her eyes. The flower girl was simply a master at hiding her emotions.

(“How is she so good at that? Cloud must get overmatched when the two of them talk.”)

Aerith almost seemed to have the ability to read minds because her next words amazed Tifa as she talked with open confidence.

“I promise I’m ok Tifa, Cloud, and I had an open discussion on his worries after we defeated the Necromancer. I had a moment of truth with him and we both agreed to put it behind us. I don’t want him to get hurt just like I don’t want you to get hurt either. You both matter to me so much.”

Reaching out to hold Tifa’s hands, the girl from sector seven noticed a tear move at the corner of her friend’s face but realized it wasn’t there when she focused her eyes on the same spot.

Aerith looked deeply into Tifa’s eyes. She was worried about something else at the moment.

“Why do you fight for the planet Tifa?”

The bartender wasn’t expecting that as a rebuttal. She answered the question anyway.

“So many people I love have died because of Shinra, I want to do my part to help.”

Aerith was two steps ahead of her, she knew what to talk about with that answer.

“But that’s not who you are, you don’t enjoy the fighting do you?”

Tifa was about to get upset but she realized Aerith was right.

“No…... I don’t……. I actually hate it………...all of it.”

Aerith wasn’t smiling anymore, she kept their hands together and moved on with the discussion.

“Then why do you keep going? After all of the battles? All of the pain? All of the death? Why does a girl who hates to fight continue fighting even though it may never come to an end?”

Tifa was starting to feel deep emotions, she had come into her room to cheer Aerith up or at least try and Aerith was getting to the root of all of her pain. This entire conversation was backwards of what Tifa had wanted to accomplish.

Aerith noticed she was pushing too far but said the next sentence anyway.

“Because you love your friends, and you will fight for them anyway. Even though you hate it…………”

Tifa felt deep remorse coursing through her face and let the tears flow. 

Aerith kept talking.

(“It’s the same for me Tifa, I want to be closer to Cloud but I can’t………………I want you and me to be best friends but I can’t………………. I want to watch all of you grow old together with me…………. I want to be happy and tell everyone more about myself………………. but I can’t………………AND I HATE IT.”)

Keeping her words to herself, the girl from sector five finally let out some of her feelings.

“…………. I just want all of us to stay together…………………….”

Aerith’s voice had lowered as a whisper with a hint of pain at the end of her admission. Tifa looked up and realized there was a breakthrough.

“Why?! What do you mean Aerith? What aren’t you telling me?!”

The flower girl of course wouldn’t erase this poor girl’s memories a second time, she wouldn’t have to. Aerith knew how to end this concern of Tifa’s. 

Removing her hands and placing them at her side she continued their talk.

“It’s just bad memories from my time in the Shinra building. I’ve been thinking about my real mother lately. Please don’t worry, the pain comes and goes.”

Tifa didn’t look convinced but she understood what Aerith meant, the pain of losing both parents entered and left her mind so many times when she felt alone as well.

Aerith wiped away another tear, she shouldn’t get so worked up, but the façade of her happiness was becoming heavier to carry as the journey went on. She wondered in the depths of her heart how long she was going to be able to keep it up.

Tifa stood up and pulled Aerith into a hug without asking, she had her head in her stomach with her arms around her and felt closer to Aerith than she had in ages.

“Hey, it’s alright, we are all so tired. We want more for our friends and the planet, I want you to know I’m here for you.”

The flower girl smiled, she was happy of course Tifa was here for her, just like Cloud. Just like all of her friends, she wished it didn’t have to be this way. Aerith looked up at Tifa’s face and noticed how much she cared for her in the moment of friendship.

“Thank You Tifa, you are wonderful you know. Cloud is lucky to have you in his life.”

Tifa smiled but returned the compliment with one of her own.

“Yes, but he loves you, he’s even luckier to have someone as amazing as you.”

Aerith kept herself from frowning, she didn’t need to ruin this special moment.

“I’ll meet you and Yuffie for dinner soon, I need to finish up this letter and I’ll be right out.”

After Tifa said her goodbyes, Aerith finished her writing and sealed the envelope, she left the completed task on the desk and walked out to join her friends for what would be a fun evening.

-

“Are you sure this is what you want to get?”

Cloud was asking Barret if the gun-arm attachment at the weapons shop was what he needed to improve his weapon.

The big man simply laughed and nodded with enthusiasm.

“Hell Yeah! This is going to help me a ton. Can’t wait to try it out when we leave the canyon!”

After picking up more orbs of materia and travel gear for the group, Cloud and Barret were currently looking around the weapons shop for improvements to their armor and weapons.

Cloud had his sword sharpened nearby at another place and Barret reloaded his ammo while checking out gun accessories before deciding on an attachment that would improve his aim and effectiveness with his right arm.

The day had certainly been an eventful one, after finding Barret in the tower, Cloud had talked with him about the promises Barret had made to the former members of Avalanche. They were all supposed to visit Cosmo Canyon together after they saved the planet. Barret had regretted making it without Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie and the two friends drank at a bar downstairs in their honor.

The rest of their time together had occurred with running errands and both fighters had arms full of equipment that everyone would need. 

Barret and Cloud then returned to their rooms to put everything away. 

They were met by Red as they felt the need to continue looking around town for anything else that could improve their life on the road.

“Hey Red! What’s new? Did you have a good day with the girls?”

Barret had opened his door and threw all of his stuff on his bed before closing it to talk to Red.

Cloud set everything he was carrying on the ground and listened in as he opened his door.

“Yes, the walk we took after breakfast was pleasing to the eye, I wish you both could have joined up with us. The whole day felt relaxing and calming for everyone.”

Cloud was happy to hear Aerith and Tifa felt relaxed when they were spending time together, he didn’t want them worried or upset here. Red’s hometown had a special power to calm everyone’s worries.

Neither himself nor Barret had meant to miss the girls’ company as the day had carried on with so many tasks to accomplish. Before either of them had realized it, the time had proceeded to the evening hours and the whole first day of Cosmo Canyon had almost ended.

Red spoke to both of his friends about the next announcement before leaving the Inn.

“The girls are about to start dinner and want you to join them, Barret, Cloud is invited too but he has another task with my grandfather that’s going to happen soon and we both need to discuss it.”

Barret nodded at Red and wished Cloud good luck, he went in the direction of the dining area to meet up with the group. Cloud felt envious about missing dinner but knew his second meeting with Bugenhagen was going to be more important.

“Do I have to head that way now? Can’t I go to dinner and think about who to pick there?”

Red shook his head. “You need a focused and clear heart to make this decision, you cannot change it once you proceed, meditation cannot be done in the presence of others. There are four wonderful people we know, and you would be alright with any of them at your side.”

Cloud sighed and looked away; Red dropped a small item at his feet. “This is a special potion that will resolve your hunger. Our elders use them when they take long journeys. It will help you focus.”

The swordsman picked up the gift, he nodded at Red in thanks.

“Grandfather said he wanted you to meditate about who is going to join you upstairs. I will be up there with him, but your companion will learn things about the future and the past that will have a huge effect on your journey together. I know how much you love Aerith, it is easy for all of us to see Cloud, but I have to tell you she might not be the only person you should consider. Remember this journey is a blank page just like the future.”

Cloud looked irritated by the advice, but he knew Red was giving him the whole explanation with his best interests at heart.

“How long do I have to decide?”

Red closed his eyes and opened them again.

“Meet us up there in two hours. Pick someone when everyone comes back from dinner. This is an especially important decision Cloud, grandfather said that only you can make it.”

Cloud told Red goodbye and went into his room to think about the choice he was going to make.

(“I have to pick Aerith, there isn’t a decision to make here. She means everything to me. I can’t go through this without her………………”)

Just as the thoughts of what was going to be a simple decision rushed into his brain, Cloud heard everyone returning to their rooms after finishing dinner, they were all laughing and enjoying themselves. Yuffie was particularly loud as everyone was wishing each other a good night of sleep and walking into their rooms.

The moment reminded him of the time he spent alone at the bar in Seventh Heaven. Cloud had lived an entire lifetime since then, he felt so alone that day, he cared so differently about what was important in his life back then.

After daydreaming for a few minutes, he heard a knock at his door. That must have been Aerith.

“Time to move past all of this, I have about an hour left. We can talk before we go upstairs.”

Cloud opened the door. The person who greeted him caught the SOLDIER by surprise.

The hazel eyes smiled and asked him how he was doing.

“Is this a bad time?”

The timing of Tifa’s arrival was indeed bad but Cloud wasn’t going to be dismissive, he had an hour before having to go up in any case. 

“Not really, what’s on your mind?”

Tifa looked cheerful, she looked at her childhood friend’s face and asked him to join her without hesitation.

“We haven’t talked alone in forever Cloud; will you go for a walk with me?”

This was hard for Cloud, he knew accepting Tifa’s invitation would mean leaving Aerith behind, but Red’s words returned to mind before he could say anything.

(“Remember this journey is a blank page.”)

Knowing the warning had happened for a reason, Cloud looked at Tifa’s face before answering her.

She looked so anxious for him to join her; he couldn’t ignore this look of pain. He couldn’t shut her out all the time, it wasn’t fair.

(“I hope I don’t regret this Red.”)

“Yeah, that sounds good. You’re right, we haven’t talked in a long time.”

Leaving his sword behind, Cloud followed Tifa out of the Inn and down into the entryway of Cosmo Canyon.

-

The dinner with her friends was enjoyable, she hadn’t felt part of a family in such a long time. As Yuffie once again looked at the orbs of materia that were removed from her weapon before putting them away she counted her blessings at what had been a wonderful day with people she deeply cared about.

The young warrior walked out into the canyon for another stroll through the city, she thought she might find one of the elders to discuss the history of Cosmo Canyon and compare it with the founding of Wutai. She was not a stranger to the city, her father had brought her once as a young girl, most of the teachings from back then had been forgotten.

As night descended on the mountain town, the stars glowed brightly with plenty of people out to admire the beautiful sights. The village was full of life as the night was young and full of promise.

“I really need to brush up on my people’s history compared with the rest of the world, if I’m going to help lead my country one day anyway.”

Having a night of academics planned; Yuffie walked towards the center of the town. Before she went into the main structure to climb the stone paths an interesting sight caught her eye.

Cloud and Tifa were near the Cosmo Candle…………alone.

Yuffie wasn’t too concerned by this, Cloud and Tifa were friends, it wasn’t uncommon for them to be alone but………. (“Why did Cloud miss dinner?”)

As her mind asked the question, another thought shouted in her brain.

(“This is NONE of your business Yuffie!”)

The Ninja warrior was internally screaming at herself to let it go, just go upstairs and leave her friends alone. As the internal struggle continued Yuffie noticed Tifa was getting closer to Cloud, it almost looked like a serious conversation was happening between the two.

Going up to a higher position for a better view, Yuffie noticed her two friends leave the area around the fire and walk to a more secluded area. She immediately put her hand in her mouth and bit down on it so she could scream without making any noise.

Yuffie walked away from looking at her friends, she got three steps from where she once stood before spinning around and walking the other way.

This caused her to turn back around and walk five steps from her original point of conflict before spinning around a second time and throwing caution to the wind.

(“DAMMMMMMMMMITTTTTTTT!”) ……………………………….. (“No Studying Tonight!”)

Tossing her original plans out the window, the curious friend followed her friends quietly. Her skilled level of vision was an asset here.

The fighter from Wutai had never been in love before, she didn’t know very many things about the subject anyway, but she did know from basic observations that Cloud and Aerith were really in love with each other. 

They were both such amazing people and something about Cloud being alone with Tifa at night made her deeply suspicious, she couldn’t put her finger on it, but something seemed wrong…………

(“What are you both up to?”)

Yuffie loved Tifa as a sister, she felt the same about Aerith. Why was Tifa alone with Cloud in the evening? Why were they moving away from the crowd? Why had Cloud been away from everyone all day and was spending time with Tifa now? Why didn’t Tifa tell Aerith and herself she was going to spend time with Cloud later?

All of the questions seeded a field of doubt for Yuffie as she stayed close enough to eavesdrop on her friends as they talked to each other nearby.

(“I’ll just listen to their talk and go away, yeah………nothing weird here…………. right?”)

Tifa and Cloud had moved to the edge of a large cliff, they were both solemn and weren’t touching so that was a relief to Yuffie at least. Tifa was talking as Cloud was listening while looking off into the night sky.

“You were so brave in the jungle Cloud; I didn’t think we were going to ever escape the danger that attacked all of us.”

Cloud’s arms were crossed, he didn’t show any emotion when Tifa was complimenting him. Keeping his gaze on the stars in the skyline he returned the praise with short sentences. His demeanor stayed about the same as it always did, whether he meant to be boring or not was Tifa’s guess as much as it was Yuffie’s.

“I wasn’t that brave, Aerith’s magic did most of the work, you should thank her for her courage if you both spend time together again tomorrow.”

Tifa was frowning, she was trying to get close to Cloud but couldn’t penetrate the strength of his stoic behavior.

“She doesn’t like to talk about her magic all that much, she is always so happy to just be in the moment.”

Cloud actually smirked when Tifa said that, Yuffie realized she was being ridiculous to think anything strange was happening between him and anyone else. Just as she was about to turn around and sneak away from her eavesdropping Tifa asked an interesting question.

“Do you know what I was shown in the jungle?”

The SOLDIER looked back at his childhood friend’s eyes. He now looked concerned, his disconnect melted with the question.

“No…… are you ok with telling me?”

The bartender of Seventh Heaven spoke clearly.

“It was the day mom died……………….do you remember that day Cloud?”

Cloud almost stumbled as he stared at Tifa with deep eyes, her memory and recollection of it moved him from poor interest to serious concentration. He uncrossed his arms as he responded.

“Yeah, you went into the mountains, I was so scared………… I was afraid you were going to get hurt.”

The girl with hazel eyes stared at Cloud’s mako eyes, she walked up to him and sat down closer with her friend to find comfort in his company.

Yuffie was extremely anxious now, she was paying insanely close attention to everything both of her friends were saying………………. hanging on every word, her breaths were shallow as she listened intently.

Tifa was sitting very close to Cloud, she was deeply invested in his thoughts now.

“I’m so sorry Cloud.”

The SOLDIER didn’t know why she said this.

“For what?”

The childhood friend held Cloud’s hand as she answered.

“You came for me……………none of my friends listened when I told them I wanted to see my mom again. You were the only one who followed me……………..you weren’t afraid…………….. I didn’t say anything because I was worried I would get in trouble……………………”

Cloud was starting to feel emotional……………this was a tough memory from his past.

“I………………………. I wanted to help you…………………You ran on the bridge alone………..I was weak…………I was a stupid little boy………….. I couldn’t be the friend you needed……………. the person you deserved………………..”

Cloud was realizing he had never grown up, just like he failed Tifa on that day in his youth and was blamed by the entire town for her ending up in a coma. He was now terrified that he was going to fail Aerith the same way and everyone would blame him again, for not being strong enough……………. for being too weak.

A sad look was held into his scowl, Tifa put her hand on his face in a loving gesture before he could say anything else.

“It wasn’t your fault; you were strong Cloud…………. the only one who tried to help me. It was my fault, I was reckless……….I was angry…….I wanted my mom back and I went too far…………..you were wonderful and I was so stupid because I never told you……………………”

Yuffie was scared to death that she was somewhere she was not supposed to be, she had no idea if she needed to keep listening or needed to get far away from this talk before it destroyed her innocence of the situation.

“Never told me what?”

As the blonde asked what Tifa had meant about her feelings from long ago, she looked away and closed her eyes without saying anything else. She seemed to be nervous, but they were both talking in a very intimate setting.

(“I don’t know if this is right, I don’t know what the hell is going on. Should I tell Aerith? Is this normal? They both seem so sad, I can’t understand………………….)

Cloud stood up after Tifa had stopped talking, he looked like he had an idea.

“I want you to come with me.”

Tifa was curious. “Where are we going?”

Cloud was concise in his reply. “I’ll tell you on the way.”

Yuffie was so confused, she was scared. For the first moment since she had joined her group of friends she felt like the youngest person in the crowd and decided she had heard enough. Feeling ashamed of herself she slipped away from the two friends and went back to the center of the canyon.

(“What was that? Was it inappropriate? I have no freaking idea……………….”)

Turning around, Yuffie watched as Cloud and Tifa walked up a path to the main structure alone.

“And now they are going up to the top of the canyon alone……………why? Cloud……………. why are you doing this?”

As the ninja warrior returned to her room, pain echoed throughout her entire head as she struggled on what she was going to do next.

(“If I cause a rift between those three wonderful people, I will never forgive myself.”)

Yuffie then realized that if she were in Aerith’s position she would want to know. Knocking on the flower girl’s door brought a quick and calm reply.

“Come in.”

Aerith was lying on her bed, she looked like she had just started to drift off to sleep before being surprised with company. Her smile looked lovely as always as she sat up to greet her visitor with a sweet and caring face of happiness.

“What’s on your mind Yuffie?”

The energetic friend looked to be every emotion but happy as Aerith studied her face.

“Yuffie…………. Is something wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to hide underneath a table while everyone throws rocks at me for how this chapter ended! I find it to be exactly what would happen after Cloud and Aerith have drifted while trying to get back together unsuccessfully the first day in Cosmo Canyon. (Tifa inserts herself in the middle without meaning to and Yuffie misunderstands why they are together at night.) I had so much fun writing this and if anybody wants to let me have it feel free! (I always welcome all feedback) Once again, I thank all of you for your support. Goodnight. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and his allies discover more about their journey through the elders of Cosmo Canyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I have been so overwhelmed by all of the wonderful comments and feedback everyone has sent me over the past few weeks. Thank You all so much for your kind words; my only goal here is that I don't disappoint anyone with the rest of this series, lol. While I am not sure how many chapters this will end up being I am fairly sure we have crossed the halfway point. There are ideas for future chapters and I know the ending but the middle will be the most enjoyable parts to write. Thank You for reading; Enjoy!

"So, where are we going again?"

Tifa's question came with the evening sky looking calm and beautiful as the bright stars illuminated the outdoor walking paths overlooking the empty gorges of Cosmo Canyon. The scenery being taken in was what led to the residence ascending high above the mountain village below.

Cloud had already mentioned his motivations for bringing Tifa with him a few minutes ago but wasn't precisely verbose with his explanations. Taking a minute to pause their walk up the tower, the swordsman stopped to recollect.

"Red's grandfather has some kind of an observatory connected to his house. I think he's going to show us something important there. Would you like to come to see it with me? It might help us learn something about the journey we are all taking together."

Tifa paused after hearing the whole reason they were walking together. Her brain jumped to the first thought that came to mind.

"Shouldn't Aerith be with…………."

Cloud looked back with hurt eyes, and Tifa immediately stopped at midsentence before dropping the subject.

"Oh………. Ok, let's go up then."

The mercenary felt depressed, Aerith was the person he had wanted to bring with him, but the timing and the last conversation with Tifa had kept him from getting her. It was almost like fate had brought his friend closer to him, and they had bonded wonderfully before the climb up the tower. 

Why hadn't he ever tried to get closer to Tifa on their journey together?  
Cloud remembered the conversation Barret had with him long ago; it had been about not wanting to see Tifa getting hurt. Avalanche's current leader remembered how he told Barret he didn't wish for Tifa to get upset because of his feelings for Aerith, but looking back on that……………

("Did I ever mean what I said back then? Did I ever try to help Tifa understand how much she means to me?")

As the climb continued, the SOLDIER realized that he had disappointed both of the most important women in his life, and it was a terrible feeling.

("I can't go on like this. I have to try to talk to at least one of them before we continue.")

"Tifa……………..."

Cloud had stopped walking again and turned around to look at his childhood friend with careful consideration and kindness.

The hazel-eyed girl stopped walking with curiosity held on her face.

"What is it?"

They were about to enter the third level of the towering structure as Cloud tried to express his feelings. He had never been able to show his emotions to anyone comfortably but a certain flower girl. Even talking to Aerith was a challenge at times. This confession was going to be hard.

"I…………. I never tried to tell you that…………... I can't keep my promise to you…………. and I never told you why."

Tifa realized Cloud was trying to express himself and felt happy for a small fraction of a second before looking away because she knew what her old friend was trying to say.

"It's because I…………."

The strongly focused eyes interrupted his sentence. "Because you are in love with Aerith."

Cloud gasped as he put the hand down that was placed on his forehead. The martial artist had just delivered her knock out punch of the night. She hadn't even looked at her childhood friend as she spoke the sentence. Tifa's gaze was out at the beautiful evening landscape that traversed endlessly in the distance.

Cloud wasn't going to make a fool out of himself here. He needed to tell this soft-spoken girl that she mattered to him too.

"I still care about you, Tifa, do you know that?"

The bartender smiled as she looked back at the blonde's eyes. There were tears on her own. Were they of sadness or understanding? Cloud didn't know what to think at this point.

"Yes…………... I know you care about me. Was that all you wanted to say?"

There was a terrifying cliffhanger at the end of her question. Cloud didn't know if he had already screwed this up worse than he meant to as he struggled with the balance of continuing their chat and walking up to Bugenhagen's house.

There was only one more chance to set this right, summoning up his inner courage; Cloud spoke strongly from his heart:

"No……..I wanted to tell you that you matter……………your feelings matter………..the pain you felt when we were kids………………...losing your dad……….losing our home…………..…watching Jessie die……………….losing sector seven………………..dammit I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

The SOLDIER hadn't meant to shout, but the rage that built from the frustration of expressing his emotions overflowed as Tifa started crying harder and almost lost her composure at the revelation she hadn't ever expected to come from her childhood friend's words.

"Oh, Cloud………. I…………"

The two friends shared a hug, one that was long overdue as they realized how much had been forgotten since their journey had taken them so far away from Midgar and their troubled past. The adventure that had moved their lives into the unknown had almost worked as a buffer for their pain.

In the giant rock formations of Cosmo Canyon, Tifa and Cloud had gone through one hell of a therapy session, and there was more to uncover as the night was still young.

"Cloud………. I care about you too……...I………"

The raven-haired girl was hesitant and pulled back on her words as she looked down at Cloud's chest. As both of their bodies separated from the hug, Cloud looked at Tifa with interest as he asked her what she was trying to say.

"Tifa…………What is it?"

The soft-spoken fighter wanted to say more. She desired more than anything in the world to reciprocate Cloud's feelings. Still, a powerful enemy kept her from speaking out as the evening had gotten more intimate.

That fierce opponent was Tifa's fear. She had been afraid that she no longer recognized the friend she grew up with as a child for so long. This fragile state of mind held onto her words stronger than any monster the six friends had faced up to this point.

"…... It's………. nothing……... don't worry about me."

Cloud didn't believe her.

"Are you sure? Your eyes tell me differently………."

Tifa was getting anxious now. She changed the subject, settling her unease.

"Yes, I'm alright Cloud, let's keep going."

-

"Ok……slow down……...what did you see again, Yuffie?"

Aerith had raised both hands calmly to try and understand the fast-paced story Yuffie had just been shouting at her. The flower girl was sitting on her bed. Her posture showed calm and steady behavior as Yuffie was pacing the floor with a distraught look on her face.

The young warrior took a deep breath before stating her previous words more carefully.

"Cloud and Tifa are alone……….at night…………. away from everybody…………. talking together………...walking up to the top………………of the tower!"

The ninja had stopped to stare at Aerith, looking for a response that would show she was upset by sudden feelings of betrayal. As she waited, she realized…………Aerith was not upset at all.

The spellcaster held a straight, perhaps calm look on her face?

("What in the world?!") Yuffie's mind shouted words in her head. ("SHE SHOULD BE PISSED!")

Aerith waited a few seconds before she asked her first question. "Cloud and Tifa are alone?"

Yuffie's eyes shot open again as she answered: "YES!"

Aerith responded with another. "They are going up to the top of the tower?"

Yuffie nodded her head eagerly ("She realizes it now!") "YES!"

The flower girl asked one final question with a curious look: "How do you know about all of this Yuffie?"

The younger friend showed a guilty conscience as she calmed down for a minute before continuing her list of worries. "I um……. might have followed them and listened."

Aerith gave her friend a frown as she sat still on her bed without rushing to any judgment.

The girl from Wutai couldn't hold it all in anymore. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!"

The last Cetra smiled and looked at Yuffie with loving eyes. "Nothing inappropriate is happening up there. Yuffie, Cloud, and Tifa are joining Red to look at his grandfather's planetarium."

Yuffie's behavior did a complete spin after the reveal of the motivation behind Cloud and Tifa's walk. She looked at Aerith with a puzzled expression. The flower girl explained her answer further:

"Red mentioned it to me when we were walking together earlier today. I would have liked to have seen it, but I think Cloud ended up taking Tifa up there. That will be good for the two of them to experience together. It's alright for you to be concerned, but nothing strange is happening tonight. I am grateful you came to talk to me, though. I'm happy you are a caring friend."

-

("Oh Cloud, please don't keep looking at me like that.")

Ever since Tifa revealed some of her internal feelings towards her walking partner, the awkwardness had increased much higher than what existed in the air before as both of the friends stopped next to the ladder near the giant black door in the main structure that led up to Bugenhagen's home.

Cloud kept moving his eyes towards his travel partner when he thought she wasn't looking, but his oldest friend was smart enough to notice the mercenary was doing this almost every time. The shy girl knew it was because of what she tried to say a few minutes before.

The level of Tifa's frustration was increasing. She had made it to the point of wanting to take it all back because Cloud was worried, and it didn't help her with the path they were both uncovering together.

As the two adventurers made it to the ladder, Tifa placed a hand on the bars before turning to look at Cloud's eyes again.

"Are we heading up now?"

"Yeah"

Cloud responded to Tifa's question. As the girl from sector seven climbed onto the first couple of steps, a green light flashed in the blonde's vision again.

"Ahh………"

The SOLDIER grabbed his head with one hand and grimaced in pain as he doubled over.

"Cloud!"

Tifa had jumped off the ladder to check on him. She knew Cloud was having an episode. Her hand was on his back, and she tried to look at his face, but it was lowered towards the ground.

The room was spinning; the pain compared to the past experience was more intense as the mako-eyed swordsman slowly looked up. A well-known pair of eyes were staring back at the mercenary. Tifa looked back in the same direction as Cloud as he lifted his head but couldn't see anything there.

Sephiroth's figure was standing right in front of Cloud and Tifa. The one-winged angel addressed his rival as he started to walk forward.

"Be careful when you seek the truth…………"

The silver-haired villain's words were slow and menacing as he sauntered towards Cloud's position and kept his smile facing towards the two friends on the other side of the large space.

"You might discover more than you wanted to find …………"

"You bastard! ------------"

The young blonde grabbed for his sword before realizing it wasn't there as he shouted at the hallucination before Tifa grabbed his arm and demanded to know what he was doing.

"Cloud! What are you doing?! What's happening?! Are you ok?!"

"It's him, Tifa! HE'S --------------"

An empty room of silence responded to Cloud's outstretched hand.

The mercenary pointed towards the other side of the space they were standing in, but no one was there. The hazel-eyed girl was staring at Cloud with concern and apprehension; she knew very well Cloud must have had a vision or freak-out of some sort, but she didn't know what she was supposed to do about it, and she just felt more and more out of place as their evening continued.

As Cloud looked all around the space they were standing in, and he felt more and more embarrassed because of the unexpected episodes haunting his every move. This was not the time or the place for panic and worry. He needed to get a grip on reality.

"It's nothing."

Cloud tried to explain the whole flare-up away with simple dialogue as he apologized to Tifa, he felt terrible, and every time he wanted to make it up to his friend, the whole night was making their time together worse.

"That's ok, Cloud, I'm here."

Tifa put a hand on Cloud's arm as she tried to reassure him. The swordsman ignored the gesture of affection and started up the ladder towards Bugenhagen's house. Tifa followed him up to the top of the tower without another word.

-

"Are you sure you wanted to get out of your room? We could have stayed in longer and had more girl talk."

Yuffie asked Aerith if she was ok with walking away from the Inn after their discussion. The flower girl simply smiled and told the young warrior everything was fine.

"Of course! You were on your way to see the village elders before you found Cloud and Tifa, right?"

Yuffie had explained her entire night to Aerith after they had separated once dinner had concluded. The royal member of Wutai felt awful for spying on her two friends and now for spreading all of the news to her other friend. At least Barret and Red didn't have to deal with any kind of fallout from this strange turn of events.

"Yeah, but we don't have to go study or anything else right now, Aerith. Why not take a break from errands and just relax for a day or two? I promise the planet isn't going anywhere tonight."

Aerith kept her cheerful smile on full display as she put an appreciative hand on Yuffie's shoulder and walked with her up to the first tier of spaces in the central tower.

"Let's take this one lesson together before we spend the rest of the night back at the Inn, ok?"

Yuffie begrudgingly agreed to stay with Aerith so she could contact one of the village elders and look into a few questions she had of her own.

"All right, but promise me you are going to have fun all day tomorrow? No work, no worrying about anybody else, no magic lessons, and definitely no boys…………. all right?"

The girl from sector five just kept her happy appearance up as she walked with her friend. Aerith didn't say anything to Yuffie's list of demands, so the younger fighter interpreted that silence as some sort of acceptance of her deal.

As the two travelers made it into the second level of spaces, Yuffie looked around the quiet atmosphere before speaking up.

"Where are you-------------"

The flower girl took a couple of steps forward before coming up to a closed shop door. Aerith knocked on the door and waited. Yuffie was about to say something else before an older man answered with a kind-hearted greeting and asked for both of them to come inside.

The man's appearance was interesting; he wore a maroon robe with strange symbols of constellations and shapes Yuffie didn't recognize. The elder had no hair on his head and looked like he had almost been waiting for their arrival. This fact also struck the young girl as strange even though Aerith had meant to visit the small shop.

"Oh, hello again, my dear………... I am honored to have you and your friend join me tonight……………. please come inside…………."

The last ancient bowed her head graciously and accepted the older man's invitation as she signaled for Yuffie to come inside for a lesson on the planet's history.

("Aerith has not gone to talk to anyone outside of our group since we arrived. HOW does this person know who she is???")

The ninja warrior immediately thought about Wutai's history and the respect the younger warriors would show their elders when spending time together. The elder of this location just addressed Aerith utterly different from the way Yuffie would have expected. It was only the second craziest event the young girl had witnessed this evening.

("Do the elders in this canyon know who Aerith is???????? HOW is that possible???? What am I missing here?")

As Yuffie joined her magical friend in the small shop, she realized there was so much left to learn before this night came to an end.

-

"Cloud, I am so glad you have returned………….and Tifa, I am honored you are here to join us."

Red greeted both of his comrades at the door as the three companions were headed to the other side of the structure to meet Bugenhagen. To say Red was surprised with Cloud's partner for the evening of wisdom was an understatement. Right now, the four-legged animal was being polite, but Cloud knew he would get asked why he brought Tifa instead of Aerith later.

The mercenary needed to get his act together. He could feel the awkwardness as the night continued. All of these people around him were his friends. If he couldn't feel comfortable in his allies' presence, how could he continue the war against Shinra? How could he fight the nightmares of Sephiroth? This journey was far from over as the SOLDIER pondered these struggles.

Red led Cloud and Tifa up a small ladder that was connected to a nearby room, which led to a narrow hallway that led to another ladder. Once everyone had gone up the second ladder, a fantastic sight met their eyes.  
A large orb-shaped room surrounded them as Bugenhagen was seen on the other end of the strange space; he turned the pages of an old book before looking up to address the visitors in his home.

"Hooo Hooo, welcome back, Cloud! I also see a friend who has joined us. A pleasure to see you again, Tifa."

Tifa and Cloud looked at each other with puzzled expressions, neither of them had introduced her to Bugenhagen, but he acted as they had already met before. No one corrected or spoke about this as Red's grandfather looked back down at the large open text. The book showed a language that Cloud didn't comprehend.

"This is a wonderful night for the constellations; you are both going to enjoy the stars and the planets once we ascend on the platform together."

Red was encouraging his friends before the lights were turned off. The evening had been full of so many feelings for Cloud and Tifa as they had spent many hours together. The swordsman thought about what other surprises were in store for them as Bugenhagen closed his distraction and spoke up.

"It is time, Nanaki, if you will close the door, and I shall get the lights."

A switch was clicked in the background as the door to the room had closed, and the entire space went dark as a broad platform underneath the floor started moving upwards.

"Now everyone, stand up on the platform. There is much to discuss about your journey………"

-

"So, we all exist as spiritual energy flowing through the lifestream?"

Yuffie asked Aerith a simple question as the two girls were headed back to the Inn for a well-deserved night's rest. The discussion about Gaia's history had been shorter than Yuffie expected as she had done more listening than anything else. The whole process had been Aerith answering questions that the elder had asked as he returned the favor and the younger girl just tried to keep up with so many concepts she couldn't fully understand. She felt out of her comfort zone but was genuinely interested in the knowledge contained inside the stone village's boundaries.

"That is partially true; spiritual energy is present in all living things and returns to the planet once that life has come to an end. It's almost like returning to your home at the end of a long journey. That sounds lovely, doesn't it, Yuffie?"

The young warrior struggled to grasp the concept but knew Aerith was patient, so she just shrugged her shoulders before she brought up a new subject.

"What do you think Cloud and Tifa are learning up at Red's grandfather's tonight?"

The flower girl smiled as she kept walking; she looked back at Yuffie with a typical expression.

"Some of what we learned just now, but they probably have a great model of the planets to help with their lesson. I'm sure the planetarium is lovely, especially at this time of night."

Yuffie couldn't help but think something else was happening, and she was very suspicious about the meaning behind Aerith's words.

("She is talking like she already knows what this place is, what secrets are hidden here? Why do I get the feeling she is ten steps ahead of everyone else? HOW does she know so much?)

Keeping her internal thoughts to herself, Yuffie asked Aerith what they were going to do next as they reached the Inn and went into Aerith's room.

"So, what should we do next?"

The night was getting on, and Aerith smiled before she asked for the most straightforward favor of the night.

"We should be getting some rest Yuffie……."

Aerith yawned as she stretched her arms above her head.

"But I have another person that I am supposed to meet soon. Don't worry; tomorrow is another fun day. We can grab Tifa after we wake up and get breakfast. Maybe Cloud and Barret will be around to see us this time."

Yuffie smiled at Aerith's cheerful demeanor and accepted her wishes.

"Yeah, it is kind of late. Are you meeting more elders tonight?"

The friend was partly curious but didn't want to seem rude by asking. Aerith answered anyway.

"I am supposed to say hi to another old friend of mine. We haven't seen each other in an exceptionally long time."

That was a good enough explanation for Yuffie to wish Aerith a good night's sleep and go back to her room. The flower girl looked at the letter she left on her desk before looking up at the ceiling.

"It's not too late………We can still do this."

-

"It's so beautiful………. this is amazing………..."

Tifa was acknowledging the beauty of the planetarium when it was activated. An entire model of their solar system shined brightly in the orb-shaped structure the observatory was housed upon.

"Hooo Hooo, this is the place I do most of my research. I like to call it my laboratory, but there are only certain nights each month I can get a strong showing of the planets…………….tonight was one of those times we had a clear cycle to look through. A wonderful time for you are all here to enjoy this moment with Nanaki and I."

As the smaller circles of color spun around the brightly lit sun in the middle of the model, asteroids and comets flew through the air and were absorbed through black holes that popped up all around. The scientific sights were genuinely marvelous to behold as Tifa and Cloud gasped at the room's interactions.

Bugenhagen continued the discussion.

"We are all a part of our planet's life story. Every living entity on our world……. whether person or animal or nature is a part of the lifestream that flows beneath our feet."

Cloud looked back at the older man and held his gaze upon Bugenhagen's figure.

Red's grandfather continued.

"The spiritual energy that flows transfers the foundation of life from one form of living to another, and that cycle is passed down to the next generation, and the cycle continues. When a person dies, their soul becomes the same spiritual energy that is enriched in the lifestream that flows into the planet."

Particles of modeled energy moved through the teacher's outstretched arms as the analysis of the circle of life moving through the air.

Both Cloud and Tifa had stopped looking at the planets' models as Bugenhagen continued his spiritual lecture.

"Were this spiritual energy to be tampered with or removed from its natural course of flow, the results could be disastrous for us all."

The Gaia model, the older man, had been holding up with magic started to fade to black as the entire planet appeared to crumble and crack under the pressure of its particles being forcibly removed. The effect was haunting as the elder showed what would happen to Gaia if it continued on its course.

"Every day, mako reactors and harvesters remove countless amounts of mako energy, which is the same as spiritual energy without remorse or consequence, and this is the result of greed. If we cannot prevent these actions from continuing, the planet itself will die a very tragic death."

The model had disintegrated under the lesson's strain and had been sucked into a nearby black hole. This highlighted the study of Red's grandfather's effect on sharing with Cloud and Tifa as Red looked on in the background. The four-legged companion appeared to have learned this lesson before and kept solemn the entire time.

"That's why we have to keep fighting, we need to defeat Shinra so the planet can heal itself, and the only way we can do that is to defeat Rufus and his group. That will bring the government to its knees. Then we can go back to Midgar and----------"

Bugenhagen interrupted Cloud's dialogue.

"There is a greater enemy than Shinra. You will have to be at your best to overcome the other threat you are about to face, Cloud."

Tifa and Red were curious as Bugenhagen spoke delicately to the blonde mercenary. Cloud stopped talking and stared back at Red's grandfather.

"Is this about---?"

Red interrupted Cloud this time as he mentioned the time to Bugenhagen and came up with a suggestion.

"Grandfather, it is getting extremely late in the evening. Let me show Tifa some of that tea you mentioned earlier, and you can talk with Cloud before he has to take her back to the Inn."

The elder agreed and clicked a nearby switch, the sound of the transfer of power turned out the solar system surrounding everyone as the lights in the dwelling came back on, and the platform lowered everybody back to the ground floor.

Tifa seemed to know that Bugenhagen had important business to discuss with Cloud. She smiled graciously and patted her friend on the shoulder before leaving the room.

"I'm going to go talk with Red until you are finished here. I'll be near the front door. Thank you for bringing me tonight Cloud, I had a great time……………. there is so much more to learn……."

The mercenary nodded and let his two friends leave before he asked his next question.

"What would be a greater enemy than Shinra? Are you talking about Sephiroth?"

Bugenhagen's eyes were closed behind his glasses. He seemed to be in deep concentration before continuing on their subject. As his eyes opened, the older man's expression softened to one of understanding.  
"My boy…………...do you remember what you saw in the jungle when you battled the Necromancer?"

The question was not unexpected, but Cloud winced as he thought about the former enemy's final words:

("We can save her together, Cloud………... Please trust me………. If you kill me……...")

"…...You will never be together……."

Bugenhagen gave Cloud a puzzled expression as the young traveler softly spoke the short sentence while staring at the floor with a closed fist. He was on the verge of getting upset, and that wasn't the intention of this evening.

"Cloud……. how long have your visions haunted you?"

The buster sword wielder looked up and was caught off balance.  
"I……………I can't remember when they started………...it must have been when……………"

The feelings of pain always intensified when he was around Aerith; sure, Sephiroth haunted his dreams and nightmares………..there were times when he had visions of his nemesis when he was away from the flower girl, but the fears that plagued his mind now were of losing her forever………he could tolerate Sephiroth………..what Cloud would never accept was……..

"When you met your friends back in Midgar, wasn't it?"

How did this man know this? Cloud was confused but didn't want to challenge the wisdom that was being shared. The bodyguard thirsted for answers that held meaning. He was tired of all the confusion everywhere he went………. Red's grandfather knew……. he understood many explanations about the planet. Cloud pleaded for more:

"What do I have to do to overcome the threat you mentioned? What is this future enemy? How can I protect the people I love? I can't say goodbye to any more friends………. please tell me………."

Bugenhagen walked to the other side of the room before putting his hand on the closed book he was reading before. He looked like a man that wanted to share his entire wealth of knowledge with the confused young man in his study but knew better than to overwhelm his student all at once. There was a final answer to give as their eyes once again connected across the room.

"Cloud………...your biggest enemy……….is……………. you."

The SOLDIER'S eyes widened as he tried to understand what had just been told to him. Cloud tried not to stumble as he felt pain reaching up into his brain, the same kind of pain he felt when the false Aerith had appeared to show him a glimpse of his future. What was this older man trying to say?

Was he his own worst enemy?

"I don't understand……."

Bugenhagen looked sympathetic as he approached the young swordsman; he stood close as he continued his analysis.

"There are many paths left to take before you finish your journey. The greatest obstacle that lies ahead is you, Cloud………...the only person that can prevent your group from saving us all is you."

This made absolutely no sense, and Cloud was starting to get pissed off. 

The stoic fighter took all of the new words into his mind, and the anger that came from processing them started to build up inside his core. Cloud forced himself to stay calm as he tried to understand it all.

"Are you saying I should let events play out the way they are supposed to happen?"

The older man held his gaze as he studied the worried fighter standing in the planetarium. Cloud's face showed one of many emotions. Right now, fear was attacking every fiber of his stoic behavior, and Bugenhagen needed to right the ship so it could continue on its present course before capsizing and drowning the fate of the universe in all of the madness that came from Jenova.

"You seek the answers to your pain, do you not?"

This was why Cloud was here; he had to understand. Jumping at the last remark, the bodyguard put a decisive step forward and tilted his head towards the wisest elder in all of Gaia.

"YES……. please tell me…………"

Bugenhagen kept his face motionless as he waited a full minute before responding to the plea for more information.

"One cannot jump to the end of a long novel………a true understanding of life comes from reading every page………I will not reveal the pain you have sought answers for…………Cloud…………….you must take this journey one step at a time."

The SOLDIER wished he had his sword because he wanted to destroy everything at these words. He wanted to break something. He wanted to shout and thrash around because his heart had about all it could take over the past couple of days.

"WHY?! Why do I have to wait and see what happens?! Why am I glimpsing parts of the future?! Why CAN'T ANYONE HELP ME WITH THIS?!"

The elder didn't react to the outburst; he looked like he had expected it as he continued his thoughts on the suspicions that Cloud had experienced.

"Because the trials you will face are yours alone. No one else will understand them as you do. If I told you every challenge you will encounter before they happen, wouldn't it change who you become as the person you are now?"

Cloud took a deep breath and sighed. He felt lighter after the outburst, almost like he had blown off some much-needed steam, and it felt better to yell at a stranger capable of understanding it all rather than scream at the person he loved the most. Still, his anger was also unnecessary as he was standing as a guest in Red's home. Shame reached the mercenary as he looked back up in an apologizing manner.

Bugenhagen cut the tension with more wisdom.

"Anger is to be expected when facing an unknown opponent. Please don't worry about shouting. You have been through so much turmoil in a very short amount of time."

Cloud nodded and considered asking one more question before he left the planetarium to rejoin his friends below. Red's grandfather guessed his intentions and said the thought out loud.

"You have another question? Do you not?"

The SOLDIER couldn't help it. He would at least ask……...maybe an insight or answer he could figure out would come from it.

"Are the visions I have seen what will happen to me, or are they what might happen? I don't want them to come true."

The elder looked right at Cloud's face, and the younger man thought he was looking straight through his body as he spoke his response into the evening air within the observatory.

"Your life is special; every voice you have heard, every person you have met, every place you have traveled has spoken to you inside your heart. These windows of the soul, these dreams you have encountered, are a part of your journey. No one else will understand them the way you can Cloud. It is not too late. Think long and hard about your visions the next time you encounter them. They will lead you to the absolute truth. You will find what you are searching for on the other side of your dreams."

The answer wasn't a worst-case scenario for Cloud as he pondered what the wise teacher was trying to say. As the extended response was finished, Bugenhagen interjected with the same idea Cloud was thinking as they wished each other a good night. It was time for his friends to be reunited as the two figures walked back to the living room area.

Tifa and Red were sitting comfortably at the dining room table as the girl from sector seven looked at her childhood friend with a smile and minor curiosity.

"Are you ready to go, Cloud?"

The blonde nodded his head and didn't smile as he reassured his companion he was done with studying for the night.

"Yeah, thank you for the invite Red, we did learn a lot. I'm grateful for everything we were told."

Cloud looked back at the elder and received a smile in return.

"Your journey here is not over. Nanaki will have more places to show you before you leave. Please return to your rooms for rest. Tomorrow is another full day, and I will wish all of you a peaceful night's sleep as you lie down tonight."

The mercenary wished the words would work the same as they did the last time he heard them. So far, no dreams had interrupted Cloud's sleep in Cosmo Canyon. That was a concept the younger man could learn to accept.

As Tifa said her goodbyes, she looked at Cloud with mild concern as they left the house on top of the tower and started descending the path that went back towards the Inn.

-

The night had been what was expected for Aerith as she had to gently explain several thoughts to Yuffie before the younger friend had gotten tired enough to return to her room. While she knew Cloud would have preferred to take her to the planetarium, the answers he sought for the trouble in his heart were only going to come more naturally if she wasn't in his presence during the lessons he would have to encounter.

The flower girl stood out of sight and waited for Cloud and Tifa to pass by before ascending the ladder. Aerith knocked on the door of the small house and smiled as Red had answered.

"Did our plan work, Red?"

The four-legged companion nodded at the question and let Aerith inside his home. He motioned for her to sit down as he explained the previous visit to the Cetra.

"Your idea to ask Tifa to check on Cloud after dinner was clever. I didn't think he would have brought her with him otherwise. A shame too, they have a lovely friendship. There is so much tragedy shared between the two of them. Are you ok though, Aerith? I feel regret that I didn't face any trauma in the jungle. All of you went through so much……………"

Aerith interrupted Red's words and tried to encourage him.

"That is not a contest Red, and I am so grateful you didn't have to encounter any misery, unlike everyone else. We are so blessed that no one was physically hurt, well Barret had some cuts and bruises but emotionally………."

The wise companion showed compassion in his yellow eyes as he offered Aerith some of the tea he had shared with Tifa earlier in the evening.

"I am still so full from dinner; I think I'm good for now."

Aerith's smile stayed on her face as another figure entered the room. Bugenhagen had a broad smile of his own as he greeted his new visitor.

"My dear, it has been so long. Please, if you are in the mood for a great discussion, come with me. There is so much to go over."

Aerith stood up and started towards the planetarium with Bugenhagen as she looked back at Red.

"Can Red join us? I trust him with my life; he already knows so much about the future."

Red perked up at Aerith's words; he was standing with pride as he looked at his grandfather. Red was intrigued by what they were going to discuss and would only join with his family's blessing.

Bugenhagen debated letting anyone join their discussion because of the possible repercussions; he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Nanaki may join us if he wishes, however my grandson, you must make an oath never to disclose what will be discussed tonight for any reason…………...to anyone……………ever."

Red stopped walking and bowed his head to Aerith and Bugenhagen.  
"I swear on my own life and the lives of everyone here I will never tell anyone what the three of us discuss tonight."

Walking up to the inner observatory in silence, Bugenhagen opened the large textbook he studied earlier before showing it to Aerith.

"Hooo Hooo, your memories are only partly intact correct?"

The flower girl looked down at the language of the Cetra before answering the question.

"Yes, the whispers in Midgar and the battles with Sephiroth have severed many of the connections I held with the planet, but some of those conversations have been retained. I need to see where the other Holy materia ended up tonight. I can't remember when it happened. I think I know where………."

Bugenhagen turned the pages of the large book before stopping at the place he wanted to find. He looked back at Aerith and pointed at the spell he wanted to perform with her.

The spell that would reawaken those memories, Aerith would find where the second Holy materia was if she decided to enter the visions' source. The reason Cloud had glimpsed pain in what the future would bring.

"The healing spell for Holy, you cast it in the Forgotten City? Do you remember that night?"

The night Cloud's heart shattered, the very act of sadness that removed Aerith's physical presence from the planet before Meteor had been summoned, the Weapons had been unleashed, Sephiroth had been defeated, and the reunion had brought everyone back together again to experience their journey a second time.

Aerith thought long and hard about the memory she couldn't retain; there were only fragments of the night in question…………….she would have preferred to let them go, but this was needed for her path to continue. It was now time to face the memories of the past.

"Let's perform the spell; we can do it together………………you have everything we need?"

Aerith asked the elder if they could proceed, Bugenhagen responded.

"Memories are hard to understand, my dear, but we can find the one you are looking for with the fragments that remain. Our combined magic should fill in the rest. Are you sure you want to do this? There might be another way………."

Aerith looked down before meeting the elder's eyes with determination.

"We don't have time to find another way. Let's see the memory."

At her approval, Bugenhagen used his magic to conjure an item that resembled a large mirror that floated in mid-air. The glass seemed uninteresting as it reflected the three figures in the room.

Red couldn't help but think it was nothing but a mirror as he stared at the big rectangle; however, the large rectangular glass reflected memories as Aerith and his grandfather both held gold lights up in their hands. This spellcasting must have been powerful magic that the four-legged companion had never experienced in such a close setting.

The boy known as Nanaki closed his eyes as lights shined brightly in the planetarium. The haze penetrated every inch of space in the inner observatory as the darkness faded under the magic's intensity being cast upon the rectangular item.

Then all at once, the old memory was playing on the screen. Aerith was kneeling in prayer at the altar above the river in the City of the Ancients.  
Cloud stood before Aerith as she looked up to smile at him. She hadn't seen him since she warned his conscious in a dream that she would stop Sephiroth's plan to summon Meteor. Just as she was about to speak, something unimaginable happened.

Sephiroth's sword…………….it had impaled her from behind, the blade had severed her life from her body, and she fell forwards in slow motion falling into Cloud's arms as the Holy materia fell into the waters below.

Bugenhagen looked back at his grandson and visitor and gestured to stop the memory before any more could be shown. There was already enough information to work with now. They could trace the other Holy materia to the waters below the Forgotten City. Aerith shook her head in tears. She was determined to reach the end.

Red's mouth fell open at the vision he had just witnessed. Tears of his own filled the four-legged friend's face as he looked at Aerith in horror without being able to say anything. He stared incredulously at the memory and back at his friend, not being able to comprehend the words that were being poured out from the Cloud on the screen as the memory continued to play.

"What about us………. what are WE supposed to do?!"

No………this was too terrible. Red panicked as he watched the old vision that had not yet come to pass; how could any of them have let this happen to her?!

While Red in the current day had glimpses of the future when Aerith awakened his memories, he would have never thought something so tragic had happened to any of his friends. The memory from another life on the screen brought infinite amounts of pain to the young friend's heart.

Cloud was falling to pieces holding Aerith's lifeless body in the terrifying scene. Red stared on in horror as he wanted more than anything to close his eyes.

"WHAT ABOUT MY PAIN?!"

The swordsman looked broken as Aerith's body was gently laid on the ground of the altar. Cloud's arms and head shook in agonizing anguish as he shouted terrifying words with his hands holding his soulmate's lifeless body.

"MY FINGERS ARE TINGLING………………..."

Aerith, in the current day, was trying to keep herself from crying, and tears were forming on her face anyway.

"MY MOUTH IS DRY………..."

Red couldn't take what he was seeing anymore………...this suffering his friends were going through…….….it needed to stop.

"MY EYES ARE BURNING!"

"STOP! Please stop it!"

Red shouted over the sound as Bugenhagen waved his arm to absorb the magic playing the memory from Aerith's perspective. The room went silent as the only sounds that could be heard were the sniffling of Red and Aerith's sadness as they tried to forget what they had just witnessed.

-

Cloud and Tifa stood near the Cosmo Candle for a few minutes before heading back towards the Inn. The night had been full of mysteries and confessions. While the two friends hardly got the chance to be alone within their group of six people, the evening had been a positive experience as they both stopped to stand near a cliff that overlooked the beautiful landscape that always surrounded the canyon. The hour was getting late as Tifa brought up the next subject.

"Did you find any of the answers you were looking for, Cloud?"

The mercenary was holding a rock and turning it over in his gloved hand. He didn't look too focused on their conversation but dropped the stone back onto the ground while he had his eyes closed. He tried to answer Tifa's question the best way he could.

"It was good to go see Red's grandfather. He told me a few things I didn't know before we visited them. I think I learned a few issues about myself tonight."

How he was his own worst enemy, his pain was a result of his fear, perhaps? Maybe he could overcome his fears by getting out of his own way? The idea wasn't too farfetched as Tifa smiled at her childhood friend's small level of confidence.

"Are you going to spend time with all of us tomorrow then?"

Cloud smiled as Tifa looked like she was trying to rediscover her relationship with Avalanche's new leader. She had felt like this night was the first one in forever they had spent any real time together. Aerith had always been by Cloud's side everywhere they had gone; the flower girl was her friend, but more than that, she was Cloud's central person of interest at all times. Not having her here felt different, and Tifa wanted to ask why they had spent time together tonight without her.

Aerith had indeed asked for Tifa to check on Cloud after dinner. Why didn't the flower girl just check on him herself?

"Cloud, why didn't you take Aerith with you?"

The stoic swordsman stood still with his arms crossed. He looked out at the evening sky that resembled freedom and turned back towards Tifa to speak as something unexpected happened.

Pain…………...strong unrelenting pain………. his head had started hurting tremendously as Cloud winced and grabbed his head in agony.

Tifa realized immediately it was happening again. She panicked and put both of her hands on Cloud's arms and back again to soothe his worries.

"It's ok, Cloud! I'm here! Please……... you're going to be ok………"

The fearful girl and her words did nothing to lower the amount of pain that pulled on the spaces of Cloud's mind. His fear increased as another hallucination entered his field of vision.

Sephiroth had returned to taunt his opponent again, he wasn't carrying his sword, but that smile and that overbearing presence terrified the blonde swordsman as he stared on in agony.

"You are getting closer to our reunion……………."

The terrifying villain once again strolled to Cloud's body as the bodyguard sucked in every breath with fear as he tried to back away from the enemy of all creation.

"There is Nothing to fear; we will be together soon……………... I'm waiting………Cloud."

The hallucination dissipated as Cloud couldn't get a hold of himself. He was panting on the ground with sweat dripping down his forehead as Tifa was in tears, trying to help him with the struggle.

"What is it, Cloud?! What do you see?!"

Cloud stared back at her concerned face and looked back at the spot Sephiroth had just been standing.

"How do I get him to stop?! Why is he doing this?! 

Cloud almost sounded like he wanted to start crying. Tifa was already crying.

"Who Cloud?! Who are you talking about?!"

The childhood friend tried to answer his other friend's question as he was panicking, his heart was racing, and his words were failing him.

"Sephiroth…………... he's everywhere I go…………...he torments me no matter who I'm around……………he destroys everything!"

Tifa was trying to stop crying, but she couldn't control the emotions as she tried to get closer to Cloud.

"Please don't think like that Cloud, he's not real……………no one is there, I promise…… You're ok…………. I am here………...please…………. I love you………………I want to……………."

Cloud didn't mean to do it, he had no idea if it was a poorly timed reflex or an irrational motion of lashing out as the pain was still rushing through his head and the intensity became overwhelming for a split second, but Cloud pushed with his arms accidentally knocking Tifa to the ground as she tried to comfort him, she hit the ground hard as Cloud gasped at what he had done.

"……. help you………"

In this moment of confusion and sadness, Tifa realized her words would never be enough for Cloud. Her touch and care would never be enough to help him with his pain. Her attempts to bridge the space between them had resulted in the most important person in her life physically pushing her away, and the hurt that came with that was overwhelmingly difficult to bear.

There was no undoing this; Cloud immediately tried to apologize as the pain was still burning in his head. Before he could even attempt to say anything, Tifa had gotten up and ran back towards the Inn. She did not say anything else, and Cloud knew she would be holding onto that sadness for the rest of the night.

-

The room had stayed quiet after Bugenhagen removed the memory from the screen. The elder calmly walked out of the room to give Aerith a minute alone with Red. The young animal friend tried to gain his composure but was failing miserably as the flower girl stood over her furry companion.

"Are you ok, Red?"

Nanaki, as the elders in Cosmo Canyon would call him, was not ok. He looked up at Aerith with painfully saddened yellow eyes that tried to hold their gaze at Aerith's soft, loving face. How many days did they have left together before she would no longer look into his eyes with that beautiful smile?

"No, I am not. Please, Aerith……………"

The flower girl wouldn't entertain anything Red was about to ask her. She knew she had to interrupt and make Red keep his oath.

"Promise me you won't discuss this with anybody."

Aerith's behavior was usually upbeat and happy, but this wasn't the situation for happiness, the Cetra's behavior had shifted to serious discussion, and she looked at her friend's yellow eyes with fierce determination.

"I………... I cannot let you……………."

Aerith had enough; she put her hands on Red's face with a calm, gentle touch.

"Red, it is hard enough to take this journey ahead without knowing I can count on you for your silence. I trust you so much, and I can't proceed if you won't promise me you will protect me. Part of that protection is keeping my secret with you; please can I count on you?"

The wise animal looked deeply into the pool of emerald green and nodded his head. The last ancient said one more thing before they joined Bugenhagen back in the living room area.

"Thank You, let's go see your grandfather. We have more work to do tonight."

As Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon watched his kind-hearted friend walk out of the planetarium, his thoughts immediately turned to Cloud's pain, and he thought of the sadness that had reached his friend. The same sadness that would reach everyone when the nightmare came to full reality.

("What am I supposed to do?")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Red has a TOUGH decision to make; and I know the other problem people will point out. There was no Barret in this chapter! I tried to find a way to put him in but nothing worked, don't worry though, he will be back in the next update :)
> 
> Poor Tifa, I do believe she cannot exist with Cloud romantically but when I edited this chapter I felt terrible for her. This is a Clerith story but Tifa like everyone else is a wonderful character and I wanted to write my interpretation of how a close-talk with her and Cloud would go in this scenario.
> 
> I love writing these stories and all of you have been so kind, thank you so much. Shoot me a comment or message if you have any feedback or suggestions and the next update will be on its way before too long! Goodnight everyone :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six friends discover more about the history of Cosmo Canyon. Aerith and Cloud grow closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone; another LONG update.
> 
> This is the longest chapter I have ever written but I couldn't separate this chapter, I felt this section was just as long as it needed to be. Hope everyone enjoys the update! Thank You for reading and thank you for the kind-hearted support you have all shown me through this work. I normally don't put disclaimers in my notes but this chapter has more cussing than normal, you have been warned.

Sunrises in the canyons of Gaia typically consisted of cheerful tourists walking through the pathways of knowledge. People looking into the history and wisdom of the planet, or at the very least, enjoying the sights and sounds of breathtaking scenery. The unbelievable rock formations were indeed a unique experience to behold. Cosmo Canyon offered many uplifting tasks for the typical passerby as the early morning hours moved across the landscape.

Nearby, a distraught SOLDIER was telling a story about everything he had experienced in the previous night before tossing and turning through the rest of the early hours trying to sleep in vain before the sun had risen.  
Cloud had gotten no rest at all after what happened with Tifa, he also didn’t know how bad his freak-outs or dreams were going to get, but if he couldn’t even sleep in the first place, there was a sense the swordsman needed to ask someone what to do about the first problem.

Upon listening to the recap of the previous night’s story, Avalanche’s former leader exploded in anger.

“YOU DID WHAT TO TIFA?!”

Barret was calm for most of the recollection, but upon hearing that Cloud shoved his childhood friend to the ground, the large man exploded off of his bed and was about to throw the blonde swordsman through the wall.

“It was an accident! I did not mean to do it! She’s probably not hurt! I just……. Barret………... I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to do about this…………...”

The mercenary’s arms were up in self-defense as he quickly tried to explain himself. The gun-armed man stopped just short of picking Cloud up and was breathing heavily with fury; Barret knew better than to fight Cloud in this scenario. The swordsman was obviously trying to tell the truth and didn’t know what to do now that he had already hurt Tifa’s feelings so terribly.

The entire talk must have been a cry for help; Barret also wondered how he would help Cloud get through this problem. As the friend realized he had also made mistakes with people he loved in the past, the strong-hearted figure paused with clenched teeth and responded to the desperation in the SOLDIER.

“Well…………... it’s too late for a simple apology; I don’t really know how you can fix this one Cloud. I’m pissed as hell about it myself, but it sounds like you have something else you need to overcome.”

Cloud knew his other problem was becoming more severe as the journey continued. The dreams were one issue but seeing Sephiroth around every corner when he was awake created even more significant concerns for himself and his friends.

“I didn’t mean to do it, Barret…………. I don’t know why I can’t………………I don’t know why I’m the way that I am…………Why I can’t fight back against this pain.”

The group’s current leader looked down at the floor as he tried to ponder what was going on inside his head. As Cloud looked fully broken and defeated, Barret realized his mako-eyed friend had come to his room for comfort and answers. The thought made him understand he had yet to provide any useful words of support.

Feeling guilty at the amount of hardship his younger friend was going through, Barret tried to ease the amount of pain that Cloud was feeling before leaving his room to start the day.

“You two do mean a lot to each other, right?”

Cloud didn’t bother looking up; his eyes stayed focused on the floor as he gave his response.

“Yeah.”

Barret knew to take his approach one step at a time.

“I think Tifa might understand if you approach her slowly, let her know that she does matter to you. I think she might already know you weren’t yourself when it happened. Don’t lose hope, man; let her know you need her by your side. We all need each other to make it the rest of the way Cloud, we can’t be at odds with each other. It will be hard enough saying goodbye to Red later.”

As the two friends tried to discuss a way to console Tifa, Barret had asked another problematic question that Cloud was not ready to answer.

“What did you learn up at Red’s house with his grandfather?”

Another source of frustration that had yet to bring answers to Cloud’s questions.

(“That I am my own worst enemy.”)

The truth was inching closer to Cloud’s mind, somewhere underneath all of the people he had met, the places he had traveled, the time spent with Aerith, and the visions he would see…………. somewhere underneath all of it were the answers he so desperately sought. As Barret had asked the question of what he learned the previous night, all of the fear stayed bottled in the depths of the young warrior’s soul.

“Bugenhagen discussed what Shinra is doing to the planet with the forceful extraction of mako. We need to continue our fight against Rufus if we have any chance of stopping the damage the reactors are doing to the lifestream.”

Barret had pounded his chest at the words, it wasn’t usual for Cloud to get worked up about the planet’s life source, but something in him showed consideration after the past couple of weeks. Cloud, of course, considered discussing the personal conversation with Red’s grandfather to Barret, but a feeling inside his head told him to keep that part of the evening to himself. As the two fighters left the small room to meet up with their friends, the young mercenary considered another premonition he would have to remember as the journey continued.

(“……The only person that can prevent your group from saving us all is you.”)

-

“You have worked so intensely, my dear, there is no shame in rest.”

Bugenhagen was trying to talk Aerith into returning to her room so she could get some much-needed sleep. The morning sun had risen, and Cosmo Canyon enjoyed the hustle and bustle of early risers moving through the network of stone walkways below.

The flower girl kept her smile faced towards her host despite being weakened by staying awake all through the evening.

“Really, it’s fine. We have gotten so much done together, and I just-----”

Aerith had tripped over a nearby book and had almost taken a tumble before Red’s grandfather stopped her fall with a quick reflex of magic that cushioned the impact. The spellcaster landed with a soft bump instead and laughed at her lack of gracefulness.

Bugenhagen looked like he was about to scold Aerith for pushing herself too hard. As the wise elder stood with his arms crossed, he paused for a few seconds before extending his hand towards his beautiful guest.

“Aerith………. Please………... we both know you need to rest…………...before you leave have a drink with me.”

Red’s grandfather was an incredibly wise man that typically could not be fooled. Aerith reluctantly took the elder’s arm and nodded at his concern before sitting at the nearby table.

The older teacher poured two glasses of tea before sitting down to have a delicate conversation with the young spellcaster.

“Nanaki has not come out of the planetarium since you last spoke to him.”

Aerith knew her friend was hurt; Red was indeed miserable since the memory of her death had played in front of the three of them. The events of the previous night had even shocked her own spirit; Red must have felt terrible to have witnessed that moment.

For now, the young boy known as Nanaki had stayed in the planetarium and would not leave the room. Whether he was doing this as a form of protest or grieving, nobody could tell. The act made Aerith wish she could connect with her friend; she wanted to discover more as time continued.

The memory had been painful, Aerith had always understood what the future could bring, but there were so many holes in her future recollections. Too many missing pieces of the puzzle for her to see the impact her death would have on everyone………, especially Cloud. Finding the lost memory of the pain that occurred in the Forgotten City had not brought any feelings of positivity to the flower girl.

The spell she performed with Bugenhagen the previous night had done the opposite; the memory had brought pain, terrible heartache at the cost of her sacrifice. One she was terrified of having to live through again. She was trying to find the strength to keep going. Red’s grandfather must have sensed what she was thinking about as he asked the next question.

“What does your heart tell you, my dear?”

Aerith and Bugenhagen weren’t incredibly close in their relationship, but they could interpret the truth about the future in a way nobody else on the planet could. There was a sense of understanding between them that the events that already occurred would be relived in a way they could see, but no one else could experience, and that brought both of them to the same table.

The two figures talked about the future in a way that all of their family and friends could never realize.

“I am worried about the pain…………... I don’t want any of them to experience that pain again.”

The wise teacher held his drink steady as he looked at the young woman’s eyes. The emerald orbs stared down at the table in defeat.

(“I don’t want Cloud to live through that again…………… it’s not fair.”)

“You don’t know how to warn him do you?”

Aerith smiled at the understanding Bugenhagen possessed; she felt like she was talking to her grandfather for a minute. Red’s family elder could see right through her emotional wall without missing a beat.

“Cloud only hears part of what I am trying to tell him, and I am worried I will only make it worse. Sometimes I just want to give up.”

The flower girl took a drink as she thought about the events coming towards her and her friends. The tea had helped with her fatigue; she could see everything a little more clearly now. There must have been healing remedies in the drink, and she was thankful for the small pick me up.

“I know you will do what is needed; there is so much strength in you. So much understanding of the world we live in. I know your mother thinks very highly of you and to have gone through what you have experienced already………... I am proud of who you are.”

The uplifting nature of someone who understood her magical prowess certainly helped her hesitation, but Aerith kept a worry in the back of her mind about the cost of her bravery. She wished the future did not have to be this way; she wanted every path to change; every door to be opened. The young woman wanted to wish for happiness to exist in all of the journey that lied ahead.

“Why do I have this ability? Why can I hear the voices? My mother wanted to teach me, but I was too little…………... I know this is the way it’s supposed to be, but……….”

The older teacher simply looked away for a minute before giving his answer. Aerith had gone quiet.

“We can never know why we are called to follow the path we are on. Sometimes we can be blessed with happiness that knows no boundaries, but other times we are cursed with sadness that can never be healed, and my dear…………. I can only say the choice you have to make is completely unfair for where you are at in life.”

Aerith closed her eyes for a minute to bring every memory back into focus. The look on Cloud’s face before they kissed for the first time, the panic on Tifa’s when they had talked in her room. The worry on Yuffie’s the other day…………all of the times Barret had talked about the six of them returning to Midgar after saving the planet……. Red’s misery from the previous night…………. Cloud’s broken heart in the memory……

(“Do I have to let them all go again?”)

Bugenhagen had one last thought before they finished their talk.

“Might I suggest instead of a sorrowful farewell you find a way to enjoy the final weeks you have with your loved ones?”

Aerith looked back up at her drinking companion with mild curiosity.

“What do you mean?”

Red’s grandfather kept a straight face while he explained his previous words.

“If we are indeed going down a familiar path, live your life the way you have always wanted to with no fear of the unknown. No worry about whatever the future holds, love the people you have always loved, embrace the friends you have always cared for, and hold onto the desire of the passion you crave more than anything else in the world. No person on our planet should know when the end will come………. every minute…………...every moment matters………… right, my dear?”

That was a good idea. If she would ultimately need to say goodbye to everyone, it would be better to act as though nothing was wrong. The alternative was practically leading a funeral march to an untimely demise, and the thought of that made Aerith feel even worse.

(“I can show them how much they mean to me with what time I have left. I can show Cloud…………...”)

“Yes…………. I understand……. I will let them all know how much I love them and will cherish all of the moments we have left together.”

There was a sense of encouragement between the two magicians as they spoke with one another as the morning sunshine moved through the windows. After thanking the wise elder for his hospitality and resources, Aerith mentioned she would return later and agreed to go back to her room for rest. Walking around inside the small space, the girl from sector five closed her door and sat down on her bed. She looked at the letter left on her desk before closing her eyes to lie down.

(“I miss you, mom………... I wish you were here……... I want everything to be…….”)

Aerith couldn’t finish her thought as she fell into a deep sleep.

-

“Are you too cool to hang out with us anymore?!”

Yuffie had rushed over to Barret and Cloud to give the swordsman a piece of her mind. The previous night had made her want to slap him across the face, but Aerith’s timely discussion before she went back to her room had lowered her anger and distrust.

Deep down, Yuffie had felt like she had not seen Cloud in ages, and the longing to be around all of her friends ached in the young warrior’s heart. She patiently waited for the mercenary to say something in response to her question.

“Uhhh…….no……sorry, I had another place to be last night…………... I didn’t mean to skip dinner.”

As the young girl picked on Cloud for his limited use of words, the three friends wondered the same thing as Barret asked the question aloud.

“Where are Aerith, Tifa, and Red? We thought the girls would have been with you.”

Half of the six companions were standing near the Cosmo Candle, which continued to burn brightly in the background of the morning sun. The center of the canyon showed life throughout the early day commuters and tourists. There was a sense of business and purpose in the movement of all the people surrounding Avalanche’s three members.

“I think Tifa could still be in her room, no idea where Aerith and Red are. Should we go look for them together?”

The three travelers agreed they should reunite with their friends before continuing their journey in Cosmo Canyon together. There was a sense of belonging in one another’s company, that everyone had been splintered apart ever since they entered and left the jungle. Now it was time for all of them to resume their primary objective together.

Returning to the Inn, Barret and Cloud waited in the lobby so Yuffie could knock on Tifa’s door.

There was no answer as the young warrior slowly opened the door and peered inside to see if Tifa was asleep.

“Tifa?..............Are you awake?...........”

The martial artist was awake and did not turn around when Yuffie entered her room. The raven-haired girl was lying down with her face towards the wall. She didn’t bother to look at her guest when she gave her answer as Yuffie had walked inside and closed the door behind her.

“Yes…………I didn’t get that much sleep.”

Tifa’s words sounded muffled, almost like something was wrong with her voice. Yuffie realized she must have been crying. Something sounded wrong. Taking the chair across from the bed, the young ninja sat down before continuing.

“Hey………... what’s wrong? It’s a new day; Cloud and Barret are outside. Let’s go------”

Tifa interrupted Yuffie’s encouragement.

“I don’t want to go anywhere today…………I don’t want to see anybody, especially Cloud now please Yuffie……………just leave me alone.”

This was not what Yuffie needed to see right now. Her frustration was about to boil over as she remained civil before trying to talk to her sad friend.

“Whatever you are going through, you shouldn’t face that alone. Please Tifa, if you come with us, I promise---”

The bartender of seventh heaven spun around in anger at Yuffie’s insistence. The younger girl realized Tifa’s eyes were red, and her face looked terrible because she must have been grieving all through the night. Why was she so upset?

“NO! I have had it! I am tired of being the one who doesn’t matter! The stupid friend that gets overlooked! The girl that isn’t important to ANYBODY! I CANT DO IT ANYMORE YUFFIE!.............. I can’t help them………..not with my fighting…………not with my love……….. I’m alone…………. Just let me stay here so I can’t screw up anyone else’s problems any worse than they already are.”

Normally Yuffie would have let her friend have this moment of sadness, but her anger was getting the better of her, and she was in no mood to listen to it.

“SHUTUP TIFA!”

The bartender of Seventh Heaven could not believe what Yuffie had just said. She was about to shout back when her younger friend continued the outburst.

“NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME! I love you and Aerith, and I need you both to PULL IT TOGETHER! I can’t deal with everyone at odds with each other all the time! I almost lost my mind last night, and Aerith helped me before I made a terrible mistake, and I need your help right now so we can find Red and have everyone figure out where we go from here………….. SO SHUTUP AND GET UP AND COME WITH ME SO WE CAN FUCKING FIND OUT WHAT TO DO NEXT!...................... I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME, YOU IDIOT! YOU MATTER TO ME GODDAMMIT!”

Yuffie didn’t even bother to listen to what Tifa was going to say; the young warrior knocked the chair over without picking it up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her before walking up to Barret and Cloud in the lobby.

The two friends had looks of concern as Yuffie approached.

“Tifa said she’ll be out in a minute, needs to get ready………...that kind of stuff.”

The young girl repressed a chuckle at her own bravery; she certainly had everyone’s attention now.

-

Falling……………. sinking deeper into darkness………. into eternity.

The overhead lights of the crystal lake were barely visible as the hearts of her friends ached in agony while letting her body submerge deeper into the waters of her final resting place.  
The voyage was surprising yet also felt like she was returning to her true home for the first time in ages as Aerith’s subconscious sensed the tranquility of the location that surrounded her on all sides.

(“What is this?..............Why?...............Why am I here?.............”)

As the limitless memories and countless energy of emotion flowed all around her spirit, the flower girl looked out at the depths of the waters that entered the lifestream.

(“I can’t be back here………... not yet………...there is so much more for me to do.”)

Aerith fought with all of her strength to push her spirit against the tides of gravity and mystery as the will of the planet battled against her desire to leave the entrance of the lifestream’s flow. After what felt like a long period of time, her presence emerged above the surface of water that swallowed her physical form.

Her body was transparent; she maintained a physical form but knew no one could see her in the real world. The planet had brought her soul back into the lifestream, and her visit to the planet’s soft ground was only temporary as she would have to move once again into the endless wave of spirituality.

(“What has brought me back to this place?............ I don’t understand……”)

There it was…………... a black motorcycle………. the vehicle must have meant that…….

“I missed you again today.”

Cloud was nearby; Aerith knew his voice even in the spiritual shape she was in as she turned around with a smile.

The SOLDIER was standing near the body of water he buried his love in as Aerith’s corporeal form walked up to her beloved.

“I missed you too, Cloud………I……….”

The flower girl paused before realizing she could not communicate with the person standing in front of her. The realization made her sad even though she had already made her choice, the sacrifice of giving her life for the safety of all her friends………….of all her family……….of the person she loved the most standing here right now.

A bouquet laid on the ground in front of the river. There was a card attached to the flowers with a note. The words were written by Elmyra; the inscription carried the words:

\- You will always be in our hearts Aerith. –  
Love Mom & Marlene.

Cloud sat down in front of the water as he looked out across the dark lake. There was a sense of belonging as the young swordsman closed his eyes and stayed rooted in the same spot for hours. After staying quiet for so long, the stoic man spoke softly to himself.

“Why didn’t I listen to you? What were you trying to tell me? If I had realized what you were trying to do…………maybe I could have helped…….I could have saved you…………. I wished I could have been strong enough…………..”

Aerith felt sadness at these words; she immediately sat next to Cloud and tried to reassure him.

“No Cloud! You should not feel that way…………... I knew there was a risk………no one could have helped me………. I had to……….”

There was no use; her speech couldn’t reach him. Cloud started to cry. 

The words he spoke came slowly through the outflow of emotional pain that would never leave his body.

“It was all my fault……….I couldn’t stop him………I gave him the power to destroy the world, and you tried to help me…………. I didn’t mean to………..I didn’t mean to hurt you………”

“NO……... No, it wasn’t your fault! Cloud! Please don’t…………. please don’t cry………I can feel your pain.”

Aerith knew what Cloud was thinking about, but her words brought no healing to the hurt that was on full display. A broken man dressed in all black sat in front of her final resting place and poured out the regrets he carried as she tried everything in her power to bring comfort to his shattered spirit.

“I know you wouldn’t want me to be like this that you would want me to help everyone. You would tell me to cheer up and keep going, but I can’t, Aerith…………. I can’t do this alone……..It doesn’t matter anyway……… I’m not meant to help anyone………..not my family………not my friends.”

Aerith’s spirit started to get pulled back into the water; she fought against the recurring force of the planet’s will as she tried to shout at Cloud’s body.

“No Cloud! Please don’t give up! You should never give up! You matter to everyone back home! They all need you to keep going! Please!”

Cloud didn’t hear anything Aerith was trying to tell him; he stood up and removed his sleeves, which revealed dark scars that ran along the skin above and below his left elbow.

“I came today to tell you I’m sick…………there is no cure, and I’m relieved because it means I won’t have to go on like this……….maybe we can be together again when it’s all over…………I hope I can see you again………..I miss you so much………”

These regrets were about all that she could take, and she shouted as her spirit was brought back into the water.

“NO! CLOUD!”

Aerith in the present day, had awoken from the nightmare with a jump. A voice was shouting through the room next door as the flower girl realized everything she had experienced in her sleep was just a dream.

(“But it felt so real.”)

“Y…... MAT…ER………. ME………………….!”

There was an unmistakable sound of a nearby door slamming as Aerith heard bits and pieces of a loud conversation nearby and decided to slip out of her bed. She had only slept for a few hours but was not in the mood to return to an unconscious state as the time had reached mid-day.

“Well………... I guess it’s time to see what all the fuss is about.”

Aerith put her hair ribbon back into its proper place. Afterward, she placed her feet back in her boots before walking outside her room and softly closing the door behind her.

-

“Nanaki………. please join me downstairs…………we need to discuss something together.”

That was clearly an understatement as Red raised his head off the floor to look towards the doorway.

He had turned out the lights after Aerith left their study the previous night to work with his grandfather…………what the two spellcasters worked on, the four-legged friend had no idea because he simply decided to stare into the dark planetarium for the rest of the night and into the next day as he contemplated the oath he had sworn to his grandfather and friend.

(“Promise me you won’t discuss this with anybody.”)

There was no escaping that promise; Red was trapped in the oath he swore to both his grandfather and Aerith as he reluctantly walked back into the dining area next to the kitchen.

A stack of books and maps lay scattered around the room with various pages highlighted and notes that had been scribbled in what looked like Aerith’s handwriting.

(“They must have worked through the entire evening……... where’s Aerith?”)

Bugenhagen knew what Red was thinking as he turned around to greet his grandson.

“Aerith will return later today, and I dare say some more of your friends should be with her when she comes back.”

The entire mess had been cleaned up and perfectly stacked on a nearby shelf with Bugenhagen’s magic as Red had gone to clear the work off of the floor. With the chores out of the way, the elder of Cosmo Canyon gestured for his grandson to have a seat as the two family members looked into each other’s faces intensely.

“Whatever you are thinking about doing Nanaki, you know I have to warn you against the battle raging in that loving heart of yours.”

Red knew what this whole talk would be about, and he did not want to hear the speech he was about to receive.

“But grandfather surely its---”

The older man continued his lecture.

“It is neither our place nor our time to interrupt the will of the planet, and we all experienced the path that must be taken last night. Aerith understands this truth, and she needs you to help her see it through to the end.”

Just like that, there would be no argument, no discussion, no heated words of debate on how a beautiful young life deserved to be protected, and Red was feeling the fury beneath his soft exterior build up into a wave of resentment as he tried to tell his grandfather what he needed to say.

“The will of the planet is bullshit, and I cannot believe you of all people are going to accept it.”

Bugenhagen did not react to his grandson’s anger; he had rather been expecting it. The older man held a look of concentration similar to when Cloud’s reaction had come the previous night. Red was never the kind of pupil who would speak out of turn to his ancestors or his teachers, but right now, emotion was coursing through his animal instincts, and the young warrior was letting his judgment of the situation get the better of him.

“Nanaki………...Why do these friends matter to you so much? You do realize you will outlive them all by hundreds of years. They will only be part of your story for such a short time. You will move on and protect other friends; you will find other family. People who will matter to you just as much as---”

Red had enough and interrupted the rest of the advice; “Mother would have wanted me to speak with my heart! She would have told me to be truthful! She went to her death with pride protecting everyone she could! Unlike my cowardly father, who ran away!”

Bugenhagen knew how much Cloud and the others meant to his grandson’s heart but wanted to hear what the student would say if he asked the previous question himself. The older man watched with concern as Red continued his passionate plea for understanding. 

“I cannot accept this! Why should such a beautiful spirit be rejected for the needs of the many?! Why should anyone have to die so good can triumph over evil?! I do not think the same way as you grandfather, so if Aerith chooses to sacrifice herself, don’t expect me to accept any part of it!”

Bugenhagen waited a minute before saying anything as Red’s breathing started to increase from frustration. The sound of his lungs echoed through the quiet room as the tension began to subside, and words continued to fall through the calm atmosphere.

“Is that what you think, Nanaki? That your father Seto was a coward? You cannot forgive him for what he did? Just like you cannot forgive yourself for holding onto such a secret?”

The four-legged friend scoffed as he turned his yellow eyes away from his family member. The wise-hearted creature looked out the nearby window and wanted to keep talking but held his tongue out of the fear it would run wild because of his sadness.

The enlightened grandfather stayed in his chair as he asked the next question of the in-depth conversation.

“Nanaki…………...you spoke of your mother’s sacrifice with honor…………. Do you not believe Aerith is trying to accomplish the same outcome here for all of you?”

The paralleled lesson hit Nanaki to his very core as he started to cry.

(“NO……...please……… no………that’s not fair…………that’s not right.”)

Bugenhagen allowed a moment of weakness as he walked over to his grandson and hugged him as the emotion poured out of Red’s soul. The two hardly ever touched with physical affection, but there was always a time and place for everything as the older man attempted to console his family member.

As the moments of consolation passed, Red’s grandfather spoke to him with guidance and wisdom.

“You must resume your journey with Cloud and the others.”

Red was beside himself with worry.

“But grandfather! My duty is to our people, the village, and our ancestors. I swore an oath—”

Bugenhagen interrupted the well-known fact.

“You swore an oath of allegiance to do what is right for Cosmo Canyon, did you not?”

Red nodded as he tried to understand what his elder was saying.

“Wasn’t part of that allegiance to follow the instruction of your elders through all of the trials and tribulations the planet has to offer? Should you not do everything in your power to help the good people of our world fight against the never-ending forces of darkness?”

The young warrior of the canyon wanted to agree but felt worried about leaving his people again.

“I have always sworn to follow the instruction of the elders’ grandfather, but I’m scared.”

Bugenhagen knew this would happen and took a knee to lower himself to the young animal’s level. Their eyes met as the elder removed his glasses in an act of humility and kindness.

“Fear is nothing but our minds losing focus on the task at hand; you will know fear in the coming weeks. You will understand the pain of the heart and the power of friendship as your time continues. Nanaki, we must all do our part for the good of our world. No matter what happens, I want to know we did everything we could to help these wonderful people triumph over the enemies of the planet. The same way they were able to overcome the enemies of the jungle.”

In the events of the previous day, Red had not even remembered the victory all of them had accomplished over the Necromancer. That was a gigantic hurdle in their journey, and the pain everyone had experienced from it had caught up to Red as he realized his own task that would take up all of his strength as their journey would continue.

“Are you sure about this? I want to stay and protect the village—”

The old teacher smiled as he spoke over Nanaki’s wishes.

“You and your friends have already overcome the Necromancer and all of the attacks from Shinra. I dare say our home is perfectly safe from harm until you return from the path you will take. We will be waiting for you when you come back, my wonderful grandson. Now, if you will get ready, Cloud and the others are about to arrive; I think they will want you to join them for lunch.”

Just as Red nodded and was about to finish the conversation, Bugenhagen spoke once more.

“One other thing before it slips my mind.”

The pupil looked up before walking away from the room.

“Yes, grandfather?”

The older man kept a severe expression as he asked for a favor.

“Have all of your friends join you by the Cosmo Candle tonight before everyone goes to their rooms.”

-

Tifa was typically soft-spoken whenever she approached her friends. As she stepped out of her room, she noticed Aerith and Yuffie had already rejoined everyone in the lobby, and her presence added to the group meant five of the six friends had been reunited. That must have meant Red was with his grandfather and everyone wanted to see him together.

Without missing a beat, Aerith walked up to Tifa with a signature smile and kind-hearted consideration.

“How are you feeling, Tifa? Want to walk with Yuffie and me? We can talk as we go.”

Tifa did not know if she should stay upset with Yuffie or not as she looked in the young girl’s direction. A pair of focused eyes looked back at her that did not show any remorse or regret, and the martial artist decided to let the previous argument go.

“Yeah, that should be good. Aerith………. you and I should talk later when we’re alone.”

The flower girl didn’t seem perturbed by Tifa’s words, she politely nodded, and the three girls followed Cloud and Barret out of the Inn.

It seemed Aerith walked out of her room just before Tifa had entered the lobby. Yuffie was the first person to engage with the men this morning as they had arrived to see if the hazel-eyed girl was awake and just so happened to run across the flower girl as a happy accident. The martial artist looked towards the rest of the group as she wondered when the previous night’s events would come up for discussion again.

Cloud was ordinarily hard to interact with when he made a mistake; it was customary for him to try and avoid unpleasantness everywhere he could but not even looking at Tifa or trying to get a moment alone with her had brought more pain to the childhood friend’s heart. She was sure later in the day they would share some words about what happened between them. Maybe she was just foolish.

(“He might have talked with Aerith about it………I don’t know why I am even here anymore.”)

A voice sounded through the self-loathing that caused Tifa to look up as the five friends climbed the tower together on their way to Red’s house at the top.

“You know, I want us to be around each other more Tifa, we use to practice martial arts and magic lessons together. Where did all of that go lately? It’s almost like there has been too much excitement for us to do the simple things, right?”

Aerith’s smile shined brilliantly as she walked side by side with Tifa in the early afternoon as Yuffie ran up to bother Cloud and Barret at the front of the group’s trail.

The girl from sector seven sighed as she spoke her frustrations out loud to her magical friend.

“Aerith……. you know that I care about you and Cloud, right?”

The two girls were clearly out of earshot from the rest of the friends as Aerith blinked at the question before collecting herself and looked back with a calm expression.

“Ummmm……. yes, I do know that……. What’s on your mind, Tifa?”

The group had ascended past the first tier of spaces and were walking up the steps towards the second level as the two friends purposely slowed down so they could talk in confidence more.

“Something happened to Cloud last night; I don’t know if he discussed it with you, but I’m worried about him, and I can’t help with what’s going on inside his head. I tried to but----”

Distress had started to form on Tifa’s face as she discussed the previous night; she ignored this and continued her worry.

“I couldn’t help him overcome his fear of Sephiroth, the visions, the pain that comes to him everywhere he goes…………. I can’t help him, and I feel…………terrible…….I just want to……”

The two friends stopped walking as Aerith held Tifa with both of her arms, they had gotten used to embracing one another, and the flower girl wasn’t afraid of taking Tifa’s worry away with a physical touch. Her walking partner needed a gentle hand right now, and Aerith needed to hear what her sensitive friend was trying to say.

“He needs you more than you know, Tifa. We have a long way to go together, and I will need your help when the journey gets tough again. Please don’t worry about Sephiroth or the spiritual world; we all have nightmares we have to overcome at some point or another.”

After the events of the jungle, Tifa understood this truth more than anyone. Aerith was so calm and uplifting when she talked with her, the bartender of Seventh Heaven wondered what she would do without that kind of love in her life. Tifa inquired something else after their hug that caused Aerith to wonder about something different.

“Have you ever seen him when he breaks down? Have you helped Cloud when the pain enters his head? ………. Can you see what troubles him so deeply?”

Aerith did not want to answer these questions; she knew better than to say anything in response, as Tifa studied her face closely. The Cetra was exceptionally good at so many things…………. but lying was not one of them. Not knowing what to say only made matters worse as Aerith’s face held a paused, measured expression. The silence wasn’t about fear so much as it was consideration for the girl standing across from her.

The hazel-eyed girl sighed as she slowly looked away. A mark of defeat in her gaze signaled that she understood the non-answer to her previous line of inquiries.

“Of course you have……..You and Cloud have both spent a lot of time alone together……….you handle everything so well, Aerith…………. I wish………………never mind.”

The flower girl did not want the conversation to end because Tifa looked more upset than when the talk had started, but the two friends separated as the martial artist ignored Aerith’s protests.

“Tifa……please don’t ---”

The concern was interrupted.

“Really, Aerith, it’s alright………. I need to speak to Yuffie again………you and I can talk more later. I have to go.”

There was a sense of irritation as Tifa hurriedly walked away from Aerith to rejoin the others as the group’s healer looked onward towards her friend’s ascension of the upward path.

(“I hope she feels better. I could have handled that better than I did…………”)

The girl in the pink dress stood still for a moment and remembered another friend that she needed to talk to as well.

(“I hope Red is feeling alright after yesterday………….”)

The group’s lone member sighed and slowly followed everyone else up to the house at the stone tower’s top.

-

The early afternoon hours had gone as expected; reuniting with Red had brought everyone down from the small house to a café downstairs so the six friends could eat together for lunch. Bugenhagen wished the group well before departing to his study and mentioned that he would see everyone later after sunset.

The hometown hero remembered what he was supposed to do as everyone began eating at the circular table.

“Before anyone goes to sleep tonight, my grandfather asked for all of us to sit together near the Cosmo Candle. I think there’s something he wishes to discuss before all of you leave. I don’t look forward to our goodbye whenever that time comes.”

Red knew that Bugenhagen wished for him to continue his journey with his friends. Still, the four-legged creature did not vocally agree to the sentiment before and didn’t know how to break the news to the others that they weren’t going to be separated from one another. For now, it was easier to pretend they would go their separate ways, and he could always correct the mistake later if he wished to do so.

“Sounds like a good time, Red; I’m in.”

Barret had chimed in with his response.

“Do you think he’ll discuss anything else about the planet or Shinra with us?”

Tifa asked why they might all be sitting together during the night; the young boy known as Nanaki responded with his best guess.

“I am not sure why he requested it, but I would think the lesson he might share would be important to all of us somehow.”

Everyone looked back down at their plates after the subject had been discussed among the six friends. A few minutes passed as Cloud pondered what lesson he might have to digest next. He lost his train of thought before getting pulled out of the mental distraction by a familiar touch on his arm.

“How are you feeling?”

The mako eyes shifted towards their favorite person to look at as Aerith’s face stayed inside of Cloud’s focus. The flower girl was sitting on the SOLDIER’S right-hand side and returned the gaze with her soft-hearted, inquisitive look.

Cloud waited for a few seconds before speaking. He was, of course, feeling terrible but did not want to complain about the fact that he treated her horribly the last time they talked, and afterward, he treated Tifa even worse the last time he had spent time with her.

In the middle of being around all of his friends, Cloud felt the need to stay alone so he wouldn’t make his relationship with anyone around him fall apart even more. Just as the SOLDIER was about to speak, Aerith chimed in and started the conversation herself.

“Is no answer a good answer? Sorry I’ve missed you since we got here. I hope you didn’t miss me too much in return.”

A faint smile was on Aerith’s face as she poked at Cloud’s shyness. The mercenary held a smirk in as he responded.

“I could be feeling better; I keep thinking about what I told you before we left the jungle………… it’s not a happy moment for me, and I wish I had never said those things……………”

Aerith looked down for a minute before she returned her eyes to Cloud’s face. There was regret at hearing what weighed heavily on the bodyguard’s heart but also a relief because honesty was at the forefront of the pointed conversation here.

“We were both upset, Cloud, and you shouldn’t apologize for what we told each other. I still care about you…………. you know?”

Aerith’s smile stayed on her face as she moved her left hand under the table to hold onto Cloud’s. The swordsman had no problem taking it in his as he interlocked his fingers around hers.

The spellcaster wasn’t expecting her lunch partner to be so bold; Aerith didn’t mind holding onto Cloud’s hand so much as she was surprised by his reaction. She asked a lighthearted question:

“When did you start holding on to me so strongly, Cloud?”

The other four friends were eating and carrying on about the different activities, and good times everybody enjoyed throughout the village and the rest of the Canyon. They did not notice the two lovebirds talking or touching through the whole interaction at the large, circular table. The question didn’t really need a response as Aerith was merely poking fun at the situation; Cloud gave his answer anyway.

“When I realized I have been taking you for granted almost every day we’ve been together.”

The moments of clarity were always far and in-between, but there was still a time and place when Cloud would hit an answer to Aerith’s questions at full strength, and this was definitely one of those. Aerith’s eyes froze as she looked deeply into the focused, powerful, orbs that shined brilliantly as Cloud stared back at her mysterious facial expression.

(“Oh Cloud…………... if we do this………...”)

Remembering what Bugenhagen had advised her about earlier and the nightmares of her own had caused Aerith to want to retract her hand and slow down the affection happening right in front of everybody else during lunch. Something inside Aerith’s heart told the flower girl to be cautious but intuitive.

(“Every minute……every moment………I hope you’ll forgive me when we have to let go one day Cloud.”)

The time had come for Aerith to stop keeping her relationships at arm’s length. The pain would undoubtedly come later from brokenness or the sorrow of loss. For now, the time had come to embrace what the future had in store for everyone………, including herself.

“Now you don’t have to worry; I won’t let go. You can stay close as long as you want to………… I want you to stay close, Cloud.”

The words shared from Aerith’s point of view were welcoming but brought the pain of a double-edged sword. The Cetra had tried for so long to spare Cloud from the infinite sadness that would surely come when they had to say goodbye again. Still, her memories being lost and partly restored only to be shown once again the other night had caused her reasoning to disintegrate.

The last ancient had enough experience with playing every step safe; it was time to change. The shadows of their past could no longer prevent what would happen in their present together.

Cloud was amazed at the energy Aerith gave off as he kept their hands together and realized the magical girl was not only holding on to him because she wanted to; she was holding his hand in hers because she was looking at him thoroughly in a transparent manner for what felt like the first time.

The two of them had already been on a date before; they had already kissed once. They had already talked about many possible experiences they wanted to understand together, but somehow, at this moment. The way Cloud and Aerith looked into each other’s eyes. Something significant had shifted in Aerith’s motivations, and the SOLDIER could tell the change had happened.

Aerith wasn’t looking at Cloud’s eyes because she wanted to tell him something or because she needed him to listen…………she was looking because her heart wanted to experience the shared connection they already thirsted for so much…………Aerith wanted to feel the same thing Cloud felt, and for a brief moment the two travelers realized something special was happening.

“You two should really get a room, Cloud.”

Yuffie’s quick-witted statement had come at the perfect time to put a needle in the overinflated balloon that was Cloud’s affection as the air had started to siphon out of the romantic moment, and Cloud let go of Aerith’s hand as he began to blush.

“What? What were you saying, Yuffie?”

The group leader tried to collect himself as he cleared his throat, turned his eyes away from the beautiful flower girl, and looked back towards the center of the table. Only Yuffie and Barret were sitting across from him, and in his distraction from earlier, Cloud just now realized Red and Tifa had left.

Barret stood up to announce his departure.

“I’m gonna head back to the Inn for a bit of shuteye before we meet at the big campfire tonight. You should all try to relax a little bit before then. It’s been a tough week for everyone………. take it easy tonight, guys.”

Yuffie and Aerith exchanged goodbyes with Barret as he walked away from the table.

Cloud felt embarrassed as he looked down before Yuffie interjected with a coy smile.

“Aerith, if you’re not too busy dragging this poor sucker around tomorrow, we should go for another lesson with the elders. I am rooting for you both, really………...just don’t show it off so much. You are both so freaking adorable either way.”

Just as Cloud was about to respond to the accusation, Yuffie jogged away, leaving the final two friends at the table alone.

Neither of them had touched their lunch yet; the food sat undisturbed in front of them.

There was one other issue Cloud wanted to bring up; the feelings being shared were a complete reversal from the advice he had received up until now, and he felt the need to ask.

“Aerith………...what changed your—”

The flower girl interjected with a polite rebuttal.

“We can talk more about that later………...for now………. I just want to enjoy this time alone with you……...ok, Cloud?”

That sentiment was shared as Cloud looked away for a second to think before looking into Aerith’s stare again.

Aerith didn’t know where to go from this point as she went over something else that came to mind.

“Well………should we eat our lunches now?”

Cloud laughed as the power couple enjoyed their meal alone and walked back to the Inn together. Their hands were connected the entire way.

-

The afternoon’s winding hours consisted of endless conversation as Cloud and Aerith were sitting together on his bed in a comfortably rested position. The flower girl was sitting with her back against the wall as the bodyguard was lying on his back with his head in her lap. The two were in a world of bliss, and mutual affection as the mercenary spoke with happiness in every word. The embrace the two lovers shared had yet to become physical but was slowly trending in that direction.

“Does this mean we can be a little more official about our relationship?................I mean, do you want me to be your boyfriend or something like that?”

Aerith chuckled as she ran her hand through Cloud’s hair; she couldn’t remember a moment of happiness that felt as deeply as the one she was experiencing in this time of romance.

“Well………. that depends, mister…………. I’d have to think about it.”

Curiosity poked at Cloud’s mind as he held a smile on his lips; Aerith’s smile shined down on his eyes as he responded to her previous statement.

“What do I have to do to convince you?”

The question was asked in a teasing manner as the flower girl leaned over to match her lips with Cloud’s forehead as she caught up with her answer.

“It sounds like a lot of responsibility. Are you sure you can multitask? I think being a bodyguard and a boyfriend at the same time is a conflict of interest.”

The blonde swordsman held his eyes closed for a few seconds as he suppressed a chuckle.

“I think I could surprise you……………speaking of which.”

Cloud was indeed full of surprises as he placed an arm behind Aerith’s neck to bring her into a kiss……………a deep kiss………………one that might have led to something else had a knock not come at the door right after it started.

Aerith slowly separated from Cloud’s embrace and sighed.

“Awww…………. never can catch a break…………. can we?”

The feeling was shared as Cloud swung his legs over the side of the bed and went to the door. Cloud wasn’t ashamed of Aerith being in his room; they were both adults, and any judgment returned by anyone they knew could be met with a (“Mind your own damn business”) point of view. Still, it was easier to open the door with a small gap to see what anyone needed versus flaunting the fact that Aerith was indeed in his room for a reason other than “talking.”

Red was at the door and asked Cloud how he was doing.

“I’m doing great, Red; your hometown has been a breath of fresh air after everything we have all gone through.”

The sentiment could not have been closer to the truth as Cloud was practically glowing from the events that had occurred over the past several hours. Aerith was beaming in the background at her bodyguard’s words as she tried not to hold the apparent smile on her face.

“I’m headed to the fire and was wondering if you wanted to come with me; I have a favor to ask if it’s not too much trouble.”

Cloud’s head was so full of happiness that he didn’t see any need to keep his relationship to himself.

“Sure thing Red, we can both come with you.”

The four-legged friend looked confused when Cloud responded.

“Both?”

Cloud opened the door all the way as Aerith was standing up to put her boots on. Red realized what the SOLDIER meant as the flower girl’s eyes met Red’s and immediately flooded with guilt as the wise animal looked back and stared at her with confusion and intrigue.

Aerith could only guess what Red thought as he stayed rooted in the doorway; his yellow eyes showed disapproval and a hint of frustration.

(“What the hell are you doing, Aerith? Are you trying to hurt this man even worse than he already will be?”)

Red’s thought process wasn’t exactly fair in this situation, but the animal had spent hours trying to accept that the sacrifice of his friend was what needed to happen for the universe to keep its balance. What he was looking at now showed Aerith didn’t precisely agree with the promise she had made him swear the previous night, and the soft-hearted warrior waited before speaking as he tried to process the tension hanging in the air.

“Well……………. let’s head downstairs then.”

Cloud felt the awkwardness but chalked it all up to Red being inexperienced in the fields of dating and romance. The blonde swung his sword on his back as Aerith said nothing after the moment had passed but could feel the frustration that came from Red as the three friends walked quietly towards the large flame together.

Barret and Tifa were already sitting by the giant source of heat when the others had arrived. After a few minutes of small conversation, Yuffie showed up and sat by the girls.

Cloud was sitting in the circle with Aerith on his left and Tifa on his right; the love-stricken swordsman wanted to spend more time with his encouraging partner, but her nonverbal expressions told him to check in on everyone else.

Red had gone to the other side of the campfire to speak with Barret as Cloud remembered there was a favor he had wanted; the mercenary would try to remember this later. The conversation he had been fretting about was coming up, the girl he kept disappointing. The friend that had been there for him that he shoved aside and couldn’t grow closer to.  
He had been so unfair to her; Tifa didn’t deserve what happened the previous night, and Cloud needed to tell her how much she meant to him. He needed to repeat it as many times as it would take so they both would believe it. There was so much tragedy, so much hurt between the two of them, he owed her more than what he had given so far.

The blonde swordsman shifted to speak to Tifa and felt uncomfortable as he asked the first of many questions.

“Tifa………. I’m sorry…………...can you—”

The Hazel eyes looked back with sadness as Tifa spoke over Cloud’s apology.

“I know you are…………. it’s ok, Cloud………...you didn’t mean it……. you don’t have to apologize.”

The shy girl moved her hair out of her face so she could focus on Cloud’s gaze; the mako eyes shifted between her impressive stare and the giant flame shining in the nighttime atmosphere.

“I don’t want that Tifa………I don’t want to stop seeing you……….I don’t want you to remember this pain or my panic every time we are together…………. I want to be happy around you……….I want you to know I care about you………..more than you know.”

The childhood friend looked like she was struggling to understand the words Cloud was speaking from the heart. It was harder to take in the whole meaning of the conversation with everyone else around, but Tifa did appreciate what her friend was trying to tell her. She knew deep down that romance was no part of this, though………she could never say what she was feeling on the inside………...that was only done by someone else.

Sitting on the other side of Cloud’s position. Tifa felt envious and a tiny bit of guilt at the jealousy building in her chest as she responded.

“I understand…………. I’m happy you brought it up but don’t worry about me right now, Cloud………we have other stuff to think about before we leave……….you know Mt. Nibel is not that far away from here; we might pass the wreckage of the old town on our way if we head northwest.”

Of course, the childhood friend meant Nibelheim as Cloud remembered the ugly truths he had learned in the jungle from Jessie’s vision. Was that insane dream about the town still real?

“Yeah………. I don’t even know if I want to see it or the mountains anymore.”

Cloud and Tifa passed a few minutes of small talk before the mercenary stood up and walked over to sit by Barret as the muscular fighter had been entertaining Yuffie with stories about the promises Avalanche had made about Cosmo Canyon back when the group was fighting the electric power company in Midgar every day.

“We all said we would come here and have a drink together after defeating the enemy that was Shinra!”

Yuffie joined in the loud expression with her own cheers.

“Hear Hear! TO AVALANCHE!”

Cloud sat down next to Barret as the atmosphere had gotten somber from the end of the previous story and the logs’ crackling inside of the dancing flame. The wind howled over the stone village scenery in the background.

Barret continued his thoughts aloud as the wind gusts pushed through the canyon.

“They all deserved to be here…………Biggs…………... Wedge………………Jessie.”

Cloud tried to be sympathetic and supportive.

“Wedge might have made it out of the Shinra building. Biggs and Jessie fought hard until the end; they were brave.”

Cloud knew that his sentiment was wishful thinking at best; there was no way Wedge could have survived his fall. The Necromancer had shown him enough of that truth. The gun-armed fighter acknowledged Cloud’s words with a grunt; he stared into the bright source of heat as he thought about how far their little rebellion had come.

“You have been an amazing leader; you know that, right Cloud?”

The swordsman didn’t respond to the compliment; Yuffie was nodding in the background as Barret spoke.

“We have all had to overcome our fears and our own personal challenges; on top of that, we have been bouncing between battles with Shinra and the mind games Sephiroth and the planet itself has been playing against us. Not that many people can handle all of that turmoil and shitstorm that comes around all the time. You have been a great person to fight against all of that with Cloud; no matter what we face next, I’ll be by your side, buddy.”

“AND I’ll be there too!”

The group’s leader tried to hold in his emotion as he felt the support and encouragement that had been missing for so many years as Barret and Yuffie talked to Cloud about some quick-thinking military strategy. It appeared that Yuffie wanted to return to her hometown Wutai to counterattack some of the enemy’s positions that were growing on the island. Barret thought the tactic would be smart because they could establish a strong working alliance with Wutai should their presence help remove Shinra’s bases from the island itself.

After talking about battles and strategy for longer than he had meant, Cloud stood up and sat down next to Red, who was sitting alone; he appeared to be waiting for his grandfather to show up.

“Are you alright, Red?”

The wise animal friend looked up with a sad expression before responding to Cloud’s question.

“I have felt better, but it is good to be home. I don’t want to leave your company though Cloud. All of you have meant so much to me……………. I just want us all to stay together………... I don’t want to lose anyone.”

Cloud understood this point better than anybody; he felt he was always fighting to hold on to his friends. He couldn’t deal with the pain of losing any of them either.

“Red……...how did your people become so in tune with the planet? I have never seen another city with so much wisdom and understanding of the world’s purpose.”

The four-legged friend held his look at the fire as the illuminated yellow eyes shined in the nighttime atmosphere.

“Most of what we learned was passed down from our ancestors. The stories and ancient texts left behind by them were a big help in knowing what truth and mystery the planet would have to offer humankind. There are many here who have devoted their lives to the study of the planet. We have been fortunate to survive as the world has modernized, but we adapted………………there have been wars……………there has been sacrifice.”

Red didn’t mean to do it in front of Cloud, but he looked over at Aerith sitting alone; her face was looking into the fire, and she was thinking internally about something that was bothering her.

Cloud noticed where Red was looking but didn’t let it distract him; he asked the next question.

“Are you talking about your parents?”

The wise friend closed his eyes to remember events from his past.

“Yes………..my mother died in an intense battle, she evacuated the people in the canyon who couldn’t fight…………..my father……………. the coward………………ran away from everyone………….he abandoned his oath………….he brought shame to my family……………I hate him…………I can never forgive that.”

Cloud felt sympathetic about the story as another voice spoke over his concern.

“You can never forgive your father for what he has done, Nanaki? Perhaps it is time to reexamine the battle against the Gi tribe?”

Bugenhagen had joined the party; he had a soft look of curiosity as he looked down at his grandson.

Red was adamant about his earlier statement.

“Of course grandfather, mother fought with all her strength and saved so many. If father had been with her, they could have made it out! They might have both survived………...he was a coward! He doesn’t deserve to be spoken of! He shouldn’t be remembered…………...”

The rest of the group looked at Red with sadness as the youngest friend looked at the ground with pain etched on his face. The thought of his family’s past brought feelings of shame and regret.

“Nanaki, can you and Cloud join me over here for a minute?”

Cloud and Red followed the elder over to the first set of stairs that led to the stone tower above.

“I have a need to visit the family crypt tonight, Nanaki; there is something I have always wanted to show you. Cloud: will you bring another friend with us……………there will be danger in the areas below the canyon………make sure you and your friend are equipped to fight.”

The mercenary explained to Barret, Yuffie, and Tifa that Bugenhagen and himself were going down with Red into the canyon. After leaving the explanation with his other friends, Cloud sat down next to Aerith to ask how she felt.

“Are you feeling alright?”

The flower girl smiled when Cloud asked the question.

“Bonfires have a way of bringing the past back into focus.”

She looked so beautiful; she was looking at Cloud as though she already knew what he wanted to ask her in the reflection of the fire on his face.

“Bugenhagen wants to show Red something tonight; want to come with us? It might get dangerous, so I could use your help.”

Aerith held Cloud’s hand……………she looked concerned about something, but the swordsman had no idea what it was.

“Let’s go, Cloud…………...happy to help.”

The three friends followed Bugenhagen as the elder went slowly up the ascending path. Stopping in front of the large black door.

Cloud felt a twinge of pain as his head started to hurt………. a light touch brought him back to reality. Aerith’s hands were on his arm, and the feeling went away almost instantaneously.

(“How does she do that?............... Aerith…………”)

“It’s alright……. I’m here with you. Stay close ok?”

The Cetra whispered into Cloud’s ear as he shot a look back at her face; he nodded in understanding as they both watched Red’s grandfather open a secret compartment on a nearby barrel. A small button was hidden beneath the small latch.

“Grandfather…………what is downstairs that is so important?”

Bugenhagen pressed the button, and a loud click sounded in the background, the gears to the large door were spinning, and the parting metal barrier started to open a path to the tunnels in the canyon below.

“We will see when we get there, Nanaki……………everyone; the path ahead is full of danger…………...be ready for anything.”

-

“What do you think Bugenhagen is showing Red?”

Yuffie asked Barret and Tifa what their thoughts were on the three friends that had left.

“Dunno……...could be something to do with his parents or maybe another history lesson. This place is full of history about everything…………I wish we could spend more time here, but we have to keep fighting. Shinra is still out there stealing mako from the planet.”

Yuffie nodded at Barret’s words as Tifa just stared into the fire; the two had not exactly seen eye to eye the last time they spoke, and Yuffie did feel guilty about the shouting from earlier in the day. The younger girl plopped herself down right next to the raven-haired girl and asked her straight out.

“Tifa………...how are you feeling now?”

The martial artist hated everyone asking her how she felt. She wanted to disappear, she wanted to go away, but something told her this was a mistake……...the hazel eyes looked back at the girl who asked the question.

“I honestly could be doing better Yuffie, but I want to thank you for what you did earlier.”

The energetic warrior kept calm as she asked Tifa what she meant.

“I’m sorry about all of the shouting, but I couldn’t look at you that way; what were you upset about? I’m sorry if it’s rude for me to ask……...... I just—”

The soft-spoken girl held in a weak smile as she looked at the fire. Yuffie paused as she was worried she was talking too much. The nighttime air had started to rush into the open landscape, and the canyon was getting colder in the late hours of the evening.

“I realized something I have already known for a long time, and having my questions answered didn’t bring happiness to me. I should have just moved on a long time ago, but I can’t…………... don’t feel bad about asking Yuffie………. I care about all of you too.”

Barret didn’t know what to say as he listened from a few spaces over. Cloud had felt terrible about what he did to Tifa the previous night, and it was not the gun-armed fighter’s place to explain any of the situations or understand that much of the sadness on display in front of him. He could be a good friend though, and he wanted to be.

“Let’s get out of this cold wind, the fire is nice, but it will be better to wait back at the Inn. I’m sure the lobby will be fine to sit at together until everyone else comes back.”

Yuffie and Tifa thought that was a good idea as the three friends walked together; Barret looked up at the night sky.

(“I miss you, Marlene………. Papa will be home someday…………... I promise.”)

-

The walk down below had been full of twists, turns, and traps. After navigating a treacherous maze of soft earth, pools of oil, and spikes, Cloud and Aerith realized why Bugenhagen had kept this part of the village locked away from prying eyes.

“Have you ever been down here before Red?”

The four-legged companion nodded as he walked slowly towards the entrance of a small tunnel ahead. The wise warrior increased the flame’s size on his tail for more light as the darkness encroached their path.

“One time, when I was a small child, but I only went a short distance before stopping. I have never seen or traveled this far into the depths of the canyon. Grandfather allows no one down here, and I have sworn to keep it a secret as well……………. this is something I have always wondered about myself.”

Bugenhagen brought up the rear; his three powerful escorts kept a small distance in front of him as the wise elder explained each section of the dangerous path ahead. Red’s grandfather conjured a large piece of wood and had his grandson light the material with his tail so a flame could hover above their group.

The conjured item was useful as a bright light was now hovering above them to illuminate the path ahead.

“We are getting closer to the tunnels that wind into different areas all below the canyon……………. these narrow walkways can go for miles, so it’s ridiculously easy to get lost without a guide. This is one of the reasons this path has been blocked; the other reason is the danger that lies beyond the central path to the hidden entrance of the canyon.”

Red’s eyes were focused as he asked his grandfather a critical question.

“Grandfather…………. the hidden entrance? Was that—”

Bugenhagen interjected with a laugh as the four adventurers pressed on.

“Hooo Hooo! There is a long way to go, everyone……. let us keep moving.”

The next dangerous cave area brought large spiders and slippery slopes that went up and down the dark corridors. Lava had appeared in pockets below them, and for a brief moment, Cloud was terrified when Aerith slipped as the two of them were fighting a monstrously sized spider with magic from a distance. The swordsman grabbed onto the flower girl’s waist and held her close right before she tumbled off of the path as Red killed the monster standing nearby.

Aerith couldn’t help but chuckle for a few seconds as Cloud stared at the lava below.

“That was unexpected…………keep close………...ok?”

The bodyguard looked at the flower girl’s eyes and returned his answer.

“Yes……. I will ……. we’ll be safe together.”

Bugenhagen followed behind and spoke over the bubbling noises below.

“Back during the battles with the Gi tribe, a powerful warrior fought against overwhelming forces that were flooding towards the canyon above. The warrior was clever; he used the traps and pathways to his advantage. The land was a blessing to his strategy of defense, and the numbers advantage the enemy had dwindled down to close-range fighting.”

Red was becoming concerned as the story continued; his expression showed anxiety and trepidation.

“Grandfather…………. that warrior…….”

Bugenhagen pointed towards the center of the forward maze of small tunnels.

“We are almost there, time to continue forward, Nanaki.”

The four travelers overcame several obstacles and various monsters as they came to a wall near the end of a long tunnel. The group was fatigued as Bugenhagen asked Cloud for a simple request.

“Cloud……...hit that wall with your sword.”

The mercenary obliged, and a hole was opened that showed moonlight behind the flat obstacle ahead. Cloud hit the wall several more times, and a clear path showed rocks and stone passages beyond the opened space. After making the hole large enough to walk through, Bugenhagen lit several conjured torches and shifted them to different spots to illuminate the room they were all standing in.

The sight was terrifying………….skeletons were lying around everywhere…………a great battle had taken place near here…………..death and destruction showed all around the large circular space…………it was a tomb of despair.

Red was looking in every direction and wanted to know why this place existed.

“What?! Why are these Gi warriors……….? Grandfather…………what happened here?”

Bugenhagen gestured for Red to join him outside.

As the two family members went outside to talk, Aerith asked Cloud what was on his mind as they waited for their return.

“Cloud……. I haven’t felt this way in such a long time…… It’s strange because of where we are, but I can’t remember the last time I was this happy. Do you feel the same?”

The mercenary was briefly distracted by the images of death all around the large crypt, but hearing Aerith profess her feelings of love brought him away from the distraction for a minute as he took the flower girl’s hand in his.

It felt right, holding her hand, having her stand close. The swordsman answered her question.

“Yes, I do………I want you to stay close to me, Aerith……I want to be here with you………. always. I can’t ever remember being this happy either………….”

The two decided to share a kiss as they waited for Red and Bugenhagen to return from their private moment outside. Cloud wanted to talk more, but Aerith held him steady as he finally got a word out through the affection.

“What changed Aerith? Why are we here now? I was so scared…………. I didn’t want to know……... I’m still scared I could lose you…………”

The flower girl looked into Cloud’s eyes and stared with compassion and understanding. She would tell him what she could as the two held onto each other. The alternative of keeping him at a distance would bring the same result regardless.

“I don’t know what the future will bring me or where it will take us, but I know right now that I love you, and I want you here with me. I want to hold on to you as long as I can………I can’t go forward without you knowing how much I care about you………… I’m not afraid anymore…………. I want you here with me………..because you’ll protect me, right?”

Aerith seriously didn’t know if she would suffer for this speech or not, but the flower girl knew that suffering would come. She knew the pain would come and their journey had already been so strongly affected by events that were beyond anyone’s control. For a brief period of time, she could show Cloud how much she loved him and how much they meant to each other. That would allow her to cherish these moments together as long as she could share them.

Cloud felt happiness at the words but still looked out at the future warning. The mercenary felt the anxiety of what awaited them beyond Cosmo Canyon.

“Aerith……. why did I see your vision in the jungle? Why was the Necromancer able to show your spirit to me?”

The flower girl held her emotion inside as she carefully explained herself.

“We did say goodbye to each other once………...in another time…………in another world………. but Cloud…………I don’t want you to remember what happened in the jungle. I won’t ask you to let go of the memories, but the future is always a blank page……I want you here with me……..I want to share this love with you and protect your heart the same way you will protect mine. I can’t give you the answers you seek about our other life……….I can’t let our fear of what lies ahead keep us from living in this moment………because you matter to me so much. Trust and protect me………... Please?”

Cloud struggled with what he was being told, but there was no one else on the planet he trusted more than Aerith; after getting lost in her stare, the swordsman held her in a loving embrace and returned her answer.

“Yes……. I will protect you………… that’s why I’m here…….... I love you, Aerith.”

The two held on to each other for the length of the talk Bugenhagen and Red were having outside. After they finished their discussion, Red looked seriously changed from before. It almost looked like a giant weight had been lifted, and the wise friend seemed proud of the journey they were sharing.

Bugenhagen walked ahead with Red as Aerith asked the other three figures for a quick favor.

“Can I stay back for a second? I would like to pray over the spirits of the dead here so they can find rest. This place is a large tomb and could do with a healing touch………. however small.”

Cloud nodded and walked away with Red; Bugenhagen nodded as well and gave Aerith a knowing look. He had a little understanding of what the flower girl was requesting, and the other three members of the party left Aerith alone in the center of the circular crypt.

Aerith began her prayer and closed her eyes to bless the sadness that surrounded her presence. After a short period of time had passed, she spoke over the stillness in the room.

“You can come out of the shadows now………. I know you’re there.”

Sephiroth appeared through a dark portal conjured right in front of Aerith as he slowly walked forward with malice in every step. He spoke slowly with powerful warnings placed in every word.

“You are only delaying the inevitable…………love will not save him……...it will not save you either.”

Aerith conjured her staff in case the silver-haired swordsman wanted to fight. She could feel his presence through the entire cave as they arrived in the final spot near Seto’s petrified body. Aerith, of course, knew what this place was as she had been here before. She stared down the terrifying figure of Sephiroth without fear and spoke back to the darkness with her inner light.

“Everything about you is wrong…………he will overcome your plan…….…Cloud will defeat you again, and your destruction and chaos will cease to exist………. just like before.”

Sephiroth smiled at Aerith’s resolve; his sword appeared in his hand as he answered the strength of her determination with words of his own.

“That was a long time ago Aerith……………………...and we were playing……………………a different game.”

The powerful villain slashed at the airspace behind him to summon another portal as he looked back at the flower girl with a sinister smile and fierce eyes.

“I’ll be waiting…………………we both know how this is going to end…………. Our reunion is at hand…………”

Aerith watched Sephiroth leave as the portal disappeared into the nighttime air. She took one last look all around and spoke softly to herself before returning to Cloud and the others.

“It is almost time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funniest part of this chapter to me was having Sephiroth say Aerith's name aloud. I can't think of a time or place he has said her name. Just brings chills down my spine to write, laughs. Thank You so much for your support everyone and if you have any comments, criticisms, suggestions or feedback let me know! More is on the way before too much longer. Thank You all again for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed as the group prepares to leave Cosmo Canyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again Everyone!
> 
> I have had a full week and am so sorry about the gap between updates but as always I have such a fun time writing these stories and discussing them with everyone! I hope you enjoy the update and I can't wait to post more chapters as we get closer to the end of this year!
> 
> Thank You so much for reading and for your support!

(“The lights???? The voices………...I know what I have to do……...”)

Opening her eyes from the visions brought the flower girl into her current state of panic. She immediately stood straight up and looked to her right. Realizing she was trailed the entire way, Aerith ran down the alley with the terrible feeling she was being followed by an unstoppable enemy.

Coming to the end of the dark backstreet, the spellcaster looked in both directions before stepping forward and bumping into a passerby. A rude man was walking too quickly to slow down or show any care that the beautiful girl had stumbled, and the flowers in her basket fell out onto the ground.

Picking up the flowers was easy enough; however, it was incredibly annoying to see one of the yellow lilies get stepped on by uncaring citizens on their fast-paced march through the streets.

Delicately holding the damaged petals, Aerith looked up into the night sky that overlooked Midgar. The thoughts that came to her head were entirely her own as the fear built inside her heart.

(“I have to find Cloud; he needs to know………...”)

Jogging through the streets of sector eight had brought the last ancient to a large fountain. The water showed small spaces of life inside the big city as small green patches grew around the concrete’s circular edges. The sight was remarkable to Aerith as she could feel traces of the planet’s energy next to her exact location.

(“Where am I supposed to go now?”)

The question she had just asked herself went unanswered as a massive explosion caught her attention. A mako reactor had exploded on the border of sectors one and eight.

“THIS IS A FULL-SCALE ALERT! ALL CITIZENS ARE TO STOP WHERE THEY ARE AND SHELTER IN PLACE! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY SITUATION!”

The public loudspeakers blasted the orders over the sounds of everything else as Aerith realized she needed to be on Loveless street. Many citizens ran away from the explosion and into the heart of the sector. Shouting could be heard nearby as the flower girl tried to slip through the confusion.

“Where is the military?! There are people trapped under the wreckage!”

People were screaming and running through the streets that were filled with chaos and anarchy. A group of Shinra soldiers were setting up blockades nearby. Emergency services were helping people hurt from the debris of the explosion. Parents were looking for their children, and stragglers were rushing to find a way to the trains to leave the sector. In the untold destruction, several people were rooted to the ground and just stared in complete disbelief at the level of damage the mako tower displayed as it burned brightly in the nighttime sky.

(“I need to avoid all of that…………...maybe the next street over?”)

She couldn’t explain what the sensation was, but Aerith felt a new presence guiding her every move. Something unknown led her body to where she needed to go; it was almost like she was being placed in the very spot she needed to be.

(“What is this?............. I don’t know why………………. This feeling……...…...”)

As the last ancient looked at the theater on Loveless street, a voice sounded over her worries.

“People could really use your flowers right now, honey. Show them our light still exists in this dark world.”

Aerith understood the advice from inside her soul and handed out flowers to people walking up and down the street. Several citizens passed by were rejecting her offer and gave her funny looks as they hurried through all of the confusion surrounding the brightly lit roads. Not everyone said no to the flowers; and little by little, the colors of life sprinkled into the city.

The government appeared to be establishing order, and military men started asking everyone nearby for their identification. Emergency services were still helping the injured, and work crews were moving the rubble nearby as the flower girl could sense a familiar presence approaching.

(“Are they both here?!................ OH NO........”) Just as she asked the question to herself, something else happened that caught Aerith off guard.

(“What are these things?!”) Black robes were flying around her position as she ducked and dodged her way away from the unfamiliar foes. Before her reason for returning to the planet came into focus.

The buster sword………. he was here! This is why she came back. It was time to tell him what she knew. There was something gravely important she had to say.

Cloud walked up the adjoining path…………. she knew it was him. Aerith was about to shout when something she wasn’t expecting happened.

Everything went cold…………..dark…………..her memories…………..her abilities…………her connection to the planet and all living things……………where did it all go?

-

“Is that as far back as you can remember?”

Red was standing in the planetarium with Aerith. The two friends went straight to Bugenhagen’s study after everyone else returned to sleep at the Inn. Their trip to the cave had been a successful one as Red had learned the truth about his father and was willing to accept his role in returning to Cosmo Canyon after he finished helping Cloud and the others save the planet.

“I couldn’t have remembered any of this without your grandfather’s books and tools. Something is calling out to me under all of these moments. I know we are so close to unlocking what we need.”

The four-legged animal had discussed everything of importance with Aerith, and the flower girl understood that they both had a lot of secrets that needed to be shared between them. Once they reached the planetarium, Aerith had tried to summon all of her former memories of the night she first ran into Cloud. The fragments were showing on the screen and could only bring small pieces of truth to the flower girl.

“Maybe grandfather could help?”

Aerith sighed when Red brought up the suggestion.

“I don’t think he can help here……………. I’m sorry, Red, I don’t mean to be negative, but this passage of time is different than the other one we played the other night.”

The yellow-eyed companion bowed his head in defeat and asked another question.

“I’m sorry, Aerith, I don’t mean to be a burden here because I don’t understand your magic as he does. What is the difference between the two memories?”

The flower girl stopped reading the nearby book for a second when she realized Red’s feelings were hurt.

“Oh, no, Red! You aren’t a burden at all! I’m just……….”

Aerith bumped her elbow on the table and sighed in frustration. Over the past week, the events in the jungle and canyon had definitely brought a whirlwind of emotion to her head and her heart.

“The other night…………….my death……………… was from a different path. But…………”

The emerald eyes looked focused and powerful as they addressed her friend. Aerith was not rattled or fearful in any of the words she was speaking.

“The path I am living right now………... I can’t……... I can’t summon the events of my current life the same way……... Do you understand what I mean?”

The boy known as Nanaki nodded and realized something he should have known sooner. Aerith had indeed died in another lifetime, or was it in another world? She must have been living in this one for a significantly important reason.

(“I have promised to keep her secret……......would she tell me another one of hers if I asked?”)

“Aerith………...why do you have to die again? …. Is that what is going to happen to you……...?”

The large spellbook was set down on the table as the flower girl calmly turned around to look into Red’s eyes. The natural soft glow of Aerith’s stare did not show her standard cheerful nature. The Cetra looked more annoyed than anything else, but the spellcaster answered with patience.

“………. I don’t want it to if that’s what you are asking me.”

A sense of dread hung through the air as the young animal friend continued his questions.

“Everything about fate has brought us to where we are now. You have shared your secret with me, and I don’t know wh—”

The flower girl cut into Red’s reasoning. “There is more to this than any of us can know. What you have to underst--”

The soft-hearted figure returned the interruption.

“No, Aerith, don’t misdirect me. Do not confuse me and stop speaking in riddles……………I am not in love with you…………. you can’t distract me the way you have distracted Cloud.”

Disappointment formed in Aerith’s eyes at the words that were spoken, and Red had never witnessed Aerith with such a sad demeanor. The wise companion had gone too far, but the only people he could discuss this topic with were his friend standing before him and his grandfather, who was upstairs sleeping.

“Is that what you think I’m doing, Red? Distracting Cloud, so he doesn’t find out what’s really going to happen to me?”

Red felt foolish; of course, Aerith would not pursue her romantic relationship for dishonorable intentions, but his anger and frustration had gotten the better of him. This conversation would end poorly, but before he could speak again, a hand found his nose.

The flower girl spoke carefully while embracing Red’s face as she would do on occasion.

“I love him and…………I want him to know that before I have to leave again……….I didn’t want to break his heart a second time, but……………. something inside me wants to show the love he deserves……….the love I have to say out loud…………. I am terrified about the pain, but I’m no longer scared to get close to Cloud before………...”

Just as the flower girl was trying to find the words that failed her, Red raised a paw to Aerith’s arm to show affection for the green-eyed girl.  
“I am terribly sorry for what I said, Aerith…………if you can forgive my foolishness, we can get back to work. There is still so much to do as you have told me before.”

The calm-spirited girl smiled before she responded.

“There is nothing to forgive Red. Let’s keep going.”

-

The nights had felt endless over the past week. The swordsman from Nibelheim had rarely rested because of the never-ending torment. The ability to sleep without fear had been a luxury that Cloud was not familiar with. As his head hit the pillow in the hours after midnight from the expedition to the caves below Cosmo Canyon, the green lights were the furthest concern from his mind as exhaustion overtook his spirit and the visions that haunted his soul returned once more to do more damage.

He had returned to the place of so many questions. A foreboding coastal structure awaited him as the white rock pathway took him to a crystal-clear lake.

(“Why?............... Aerith………. Why am I seeing this?......... if this is a dream, what does it mean?”)

As Cloud walked by the large body of water, something nearby drew his attention.

The structure was open, bright turquoise lights burned inside of the coral shaped building. Secrets of an ancient race stood on nearby shelves that looked alive as the mercenary felt a strange sense of Déjà vu.

(“This stream of consciousness…………...ugh…………why…………why am I here?”)

Cloud’s eyes flew open when something unexpected happened. A nearby stairwell formed with the sound of a crash as the most transparent set of steps illuminated a path to the area below the small city he was standing in.

(“What the hell?!)

“YOUR FUTURE LIES BELOW…………….”

The sound of the voice felt like someone was standing behind his shoulder. The sensation was terrifying.

Cloud immediately spun around and slashed with his sword. In this dream state, the attack had done no damage or shown any inclination to contact the surrounding world, but the SOLDIER had panicked at hearing an unknown voice shouting into his subconscious. Nobody was standing around, but the voice was there………….he couldn’t have imagined it.

Staring into the unknown enemy’s face that was his nightmare, the buster sword’s wielder stood over the descending path with strength and determination. He would cross the threshold of this mystery and confront his demons. Aerith was at his side now in the real world. There was nothing he couldn’t face. The fighter stared with bravery as he spoke into the undiscovered depths of lights and mysterious auras.

“Time to face my fears………………... I love her, and she loves me……. we will overcome this……... I’M NOT AFRAID!”

As Cloud descended the first set of steps to look down into the beautiful city of glass and crystal, the voice had returned to terrify him with a menacing shrill. The truth would be revealed if he just kept going.

“YOU WILL BE………………...”

The mako-eyed fighter started running down the stairs as the unfamiliar enemy spoke over his descent into the beautiful landscape. The city looked like an elegant glass ornament shining against the darkness that surrounded the outside world. Everything seemed so pure, but the voices that petrified Cloud’s ears were dark and disturbing.

“YOU WILL SUFFER………...”

Cloud picked up the pace and started tearing towards the end of the staircase as it drew nearer. He had to reach the end. He had to see what he was up against.

“VICTORY IS IMPOSSIBLE……………YOU HAVE NO HOPE……………... THE LIGHT WILL EXTINGUISH…”

Multiple stone pillars stood in the distance as Cloud found a platform that was nearby. Jumping onto the small space led to another curved stairwell that ran to the first pillar. He had seen this location before because of the Necromancer’s vision, but he had never been below the surface physically in his dreams until now.

The voice returned as Cloud looked into a single whisper that stood rooted to the spot in front of him. The aberration would not allow him to pass. The adventurer cursed and shouted at the spirit as he sought the truth that was just beyond its path.

The lights…………. the stone pillars………. the altar up ahead………. the waters below………. what did it all mean?

“What are you?!”

There was no face; the whisper stared Cloud down as it lifted a withered hand back at the SOLDIER.

(“I AM……………. YOUR…………. EVERYTHING!”)

Cloud shouted in defiance as he motioned to attack when he realized he was no longer in the dream world.

The blonde swordsman had fallen out of his bed and landed on the floor.

Everything slowly came back into focus as the dreaming man had fully regained his composure before standing back up. The dream or nightmare had been strongly remembered as Cloud could recall almost every detail.

“Why are the visions returning? What do I have to do next?”

There were many questions to ask before the group left the canyon, plus he had to say goodbye to Red one on one. There were several things Cloud felt the need to do before the end of the day. Perhaps a visit to Bugenhagen as well? He also needed to see if Aerith would want to spend some time with him. They were at the beginning of a new relationship, after all.

Placing the buster sword on his back, the mercenary of sector seven left his room to find out more about the questions that plagued his mind.

-

“I don’t like that idea, Barret!”

As Yuffie shouted over the table, the gun-armed man responded in kind.

“Well, yours makes no sense logistically! Why would we travel to the other side of the planet without checking out the end of this continent first?!”

Cloud had just walked up to the café the group had eaten lunch in the previous day. The SOLDIER was on his way to Bugenhagen’s when he heard the familiar voices arguing with each other and decided to walk up to the confrontation.

The table had a well-prepared amount of food, so the mercenary decided to put his sword against the wall and eat some breakfast while Barret brought him in on the arguing that was taking place.

“Cloud can help us decide! Hey! Where should we try to travel to next? I say we go north and see if we can find an easy route to Rocket Town, but this stubborn girl says we should find a boat and go to Wutai!”

“Have either of you seen Aerith or Tifa? I knocked on the doors to their rooms, but they were both gone after I woke up.”

Yuffie looked annoyed that Cloud was asking about where everyone else was instead of answering the question. Nevertheless, she answered at a calm level of volume while sipping her coffee before eating more of her breakfast.

“Your girlfriend is up at Reds. When I dropped by earlier to visit, she said something about understanding the planet’s secrets or whatever. Your other almost girlfriend is in the shops down the hall. I think she’s looking at something before she comes over here to eat with us.”

Barret and Cloud gave Yuffie a funny look. The young warrior responded to their expressions.

“What?! You spend all of your time with both of them. You know I’m just as much fun to hang out with, Cloud, ya know? Do you have to be in love with a girl to spend time with her?”

Barret interrupted Yuffie’s criticism.

“You aren’t really being fair Yuffie, Cloud has had a lot of trouble since-”

The swordsman spoke over Barret’s concern.

“No…... She’s right.”

The shocked ninja put her coffee down; Barret stopped talking and stared after realizing Cloud was taking Yuffie’s side on the matter.

Cloud was showing a new side of himself, and it was interesting to see the difference as he smiled at the loudest person in their group before speaking up again.

“You’re right…………. I have avoided spending time with you, Barret, and Red. I feel that’s wrong of me to do. Want to come with me after breakfast, Yuffie? I have missed your company.”

The opinionated girl was dumbfounded. She was not used to this behavior from Cloud. They had a good enough friendship, but he was always a man of few words. Agreeing with her concerns? Asking for her to walk with him alone? This she had to see.

“Sure……. That sounds like a good idea.”

Barret looked at Cloud before looking at Yuffie and just shrugged the whole conversation off. He returned to eating his breakfast without another comment.

-

“So why did you decide to come to walk with me? Don’t you have to find Aerith or Tifa for something more important?”

Yuffie was taking shots at Cloud for finally getting to spend time with him alone, and the mercenary smirked because of it. The young girl had always ended up paring with the spellcaster or martial artist whenever the group would splinter. Other times she would wander off alone and find everyone after she had already had her fun.

Outside of those scenarios, the only person she really spent time with was Red. Having Red leave, the group would probably cause Yuffie to spend even more time with the girls as their journey continued, and Cloud felt that the younger companion had not experienced a heart to heart with him since their time on the ship outside of Junon.

“I have a lot of stuff I need to be doing today, but having a friend to walk with always helps. The first thing is to check on is how she’s doing.”

Cloud put his sword down and looked out at the horizon before sitting down. They were both outside looking at the lands that canvassed far out into the distance. The morning sun illuminated everything in a way that only the canyons of Gaia could show from the village’s tower.

“Check on who Cloud?”

Yuffie had no idea what the SOLDIER was talking about. She actually kept herself from showing shock when Cloud motioned for her to sit next to him.

(“IS he talking about me?!”)

It was a lot to take in when Yuffie looked into Cloud’s eyes as he expressed how much he wanted to talk to her. The eyes were full of kindness and consideration as the young girl plopped down next to Cloud and looked out at the gorgeous scenery that showed outside of the mountain town.

Cloud was even the first to speak as he looked out at the skyline.

“I didn’t trust you for the first couple of days. I suppose I never let those feelings go, but Aerith told me you are actually a wonderful person to be around.”

Yuffie looked at Cloud in disbelief, she wanted to say something in response, but the swordsman kept talking outwards to the morning air.

“I have had that problem for so long……………not trusting people……. letting myself stay hurt or feeling sorry for myself. I let it build up inside, and it’s hard to let those memories go.”

The ninja realized Cloud was letting some old painful feelings out, and it was incredible. He never did this; reaching out to her was the last thing Yuffie ever expected, so she just decided to listen when Cloud asked his first question.

“But that all changed when we left Midgar………I let the pain go……..I looked to my future……….I have found friendship……..love……….adventure and more than I ever could have imagined…………You have found some of those things too, haven’t you, Yuffie?”

He was looking at her face now, and it was a powerful expression as he waited for her answer.

Yuffie tried to hold back emotion because the setting was a lot heavier than anything she could have expected. Cloud was asking her what she felt about being in their group. He wanted her to know she was important to him, and this hit her deeply. This wasn’t the time to break down; she would respond with her strength of character.

“Yes……I have found more than I could have ever thought………. you know all of you matter to me, Cloud. You were the strongest and kindest person I ever met, but you are still such an idiot sometimes.”

Cloud was expecting something like that in response and smirked for a quick second without saying anything.

Yuffie continued.

“Why did you do it, Cloud?”

This was unexpected. The blonde looked back at Yuffie with pure curiosity. “Why did I do what?”

Yuffie knew she should have trusted Aerith’s reasoning, but she was going to ask anyway. They were alone, after all.

“Why did you skip dinner the other day and take Tifa up to the tower alone? I’m not stupid, you know; Aerith and you have been all over each other since I started traveling with this group. I saw you take Tifa up the path with you alone………. I slipped in close and eavesdropped on the conversation you were both having…………. I am sorry I did what I did, but why? Why did you do it?”

So Yuffie knew what happened, at least she knew they walked up to the tower together. She shouldn’t have known what Cloud did afterward, but he didn’t need to dig a bigger hole for himself here. There was nothing wrong with the truth.

“I wanted to take Aerith up to Red’s house with me.”

The confession had left Yuffie bewildered.

“What? What are you saying, Cloud? Why did you take Tifa then?”

Cloud looked in defeat at Yuffie’s eyes before speaking.

“Because of how horribly I have treated Tifa and have taken advantage of her friendship. She came to my room after all of you finished dinner. She knocked on my door and asked if we could go for a walk. It must have been some kind of fate telling me to take her up there with me. It wasn’t intentional…………it sounds heartless, but………. I was going to take Aerith. Had Tifa not asked me to go outside when she did………We wouldn’t have gone together.”

Yuffie’s brain was exploding in the background. The girl was a lot smarter than anyone gave her credit for. Her facial expression did not change, as her mind raced with questions.

(“Aerith wasn’t upset or caught off guard when I told her about them. Could she have had something to do with this? But………………why would she have wanted Cloud and Tifa alone? Wait a minute……...ugh…….... Maybe I’m reading too much into it………...”)

That was a debate for another time as Yuffie realized Cloud was starting to feel lethargic about the whole conversation. She needed to bring him out of the dumps before he began to slip away.

“Well……... I feel like an idiot then.”

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

“Why do you say that?”

Yuffie smiled and playfully pushed at Cloud’s shoulder. She wouldn’t hug him or show any physical affection. There was no need to confuse the poor guy any more than he already was when it came to women.

“I thought you were doing something bad! You both looked too close for comfort up there!”

Cloud looked with surprise at Yuffie’s accusation, but he was reasonably intimate in the conversation he shared with Tifa that night. It was not too farfetched to say they were being “close.”

“Sorry I confused you…………I wasn’t intending anything, and nothing like that happened between us……. I don’t think Tifa meant for any of that to happen either. We were just talking……………. You didn’t tell anyone else about this…………...did you?”

Yuffie was experienced with pickpocketing and theft. Lying to someone was well within her realm of capabilities.

“No……...just you lover boy.”

There was something Yuffie had to find out before she could tell Cloud anything else about that night. During this small conversation, she learned that Aerith might have meant for Tifa to ask Cloud to walk together during the other night. At least this was what the fighter from Wutai was wondering, and the young warrior would find out why.

(“Maybe I could………no that’s too much of a risk………...”)

“Let’s head up to Red’s…………. there is still a lot to do today.”

As Cloud stood back up and knocked the dust off of his pants, Yuffie jumped up and stretched before the two friends walked up the rest of the path towards Bugenhagen’s house.

“Thank You for spending time with me, Cloud. This is fun, it’s ok to have fun, you know?”

As the strong-hearted warrior looked up into his mako eyes, Cloud realized this was something Aerith would have said, and the thought made him feel a sense of happiness inside.

“Yes………it is.”

-

After spending the early morning hours digging into memories and fragments of the past, Aerith was reaching her breaking point. The magic coming from her hands was sporadic and weak as she collapsed onto the floor for what was not the first time in the day.

“That’s enough…………please, Aerith, you can work again later. Sleep before you start doing permanent damage. Magic is dangerous enough when you are alert……….in your condition, it can hurt you.”

The flower girl pulled herself up slowly; she shook her head as Red protested over her determination. People could call her a lot of things, but the Cetra was no quitter.

“I………...am………….so……………close. I need to………….”

She fell to the floor again, and Red stood next to her body before speaking with strong disappointment in his words.

“You are the most stubborn human I have ever met, and I have met plenty of your kind.”

Aerith smiled as she lay on the floor, it was causing a lot of effort to even raise her head off the ground, but she responded through the fatigue and the drain the magic was having on her spirit.

“Red……... I have to………. I have to finish this………please.”

Another question plagued Red’s mind as Aerith protested against his concern.

“Why do you need these memories from the past? What is the point of finding the second holy materia? What are you trying to accomplish here? I still don’t understand.”

The spellcaster either did not hear the questions or chose not to answer them.

The yellow-eyed friend sighed in defeat before a familiar figure entered the room.

“Nanaki……. please go to the front door. Cloud and Yuffie are walking up to the house. I want a few minutes alone with our talented guest.”

The soft-hearted figure walked out of the room before Bugenhagen walked up to Aerith with disappointment on his face. The flower girl had finally gotten up to her knees with a lot of effort. She looked like she would pass out from the lack of sleep at any minute.

“You don’t have to finish your work all in a few days, my dear. There is plenty of time left to continue once you leave with the others.”

Aerith sighed as a healing spell she wasn’t privy to was cast over her body. She immediately gained the strength to stand up as she noticed the elder of Cosmo Canyon sit down in a nearby chair.

The spell must have had a siphon effect against the older man’s strength as he started breathing with more effort. The flower girl felt awful for being on the receiving end of the magic.

“Wait……. you didn’t have t-”

Bugenhagen waved off her concern.

“Do not protest what I did. You are pushing yourself past the breaking point, and I won’t stand for it. Now please, my dear, find some rest tonight before I cast another spell that will finish me off. Hoo Hoo! You younger magicians are indeed stubborn.”

Aerith nodded in respect for the sacrifice her elder had just done for her. There was a moment of understanding as she spoke over the softness in the air.

“I will………. I’m sorry that I have burdened you as much as I have since we arrived.”

Red’s grandfather actually chuckled in his chair.

“Aerith…………You will never be a burden to me……….I have so much admiration and hope for you……………..you can save us…………………..you can save us all.”

-

The library had brought peace and serenity to Tifa’s mind as the martial artist walked alone in the nearly empty structure.

The troubled girl had enough of talking to her friends and annoying those that mattered to her the most. Her efforts to help those around her had caused the soft-spoken woman to build the rift between her and Cloud. In the crossfire from that emotional night, she had also started annoying Yuffie with her sadness and Aerith with her awkwardness.

Tifa was past the point of being miserable. The bartender from Seventh Heaven was on the verge of leaving the canyon alone so she wouldn’t have to continue with the pain that never left her heart.

“Is there a book for someone as miserable as I am?”

The silent corridors of the library in Cosmo Canyon boasted an extensive collection of volumes on everything a studying passerby could want to find. There were books on planetology, agriculture, history, music, and warfare. In addition to these categories, plenty of less common subjects were also shown. There was a shelf dedicated to poetry nearby. Tifa thought this might be somewhere to start as she wasn’t in the library for academic reasons.

Pulling a book of poems from the nearby shelf, the raven-haired girl sat down to read the people’s thoughts that came to Cosmo Canyon long before she was born.

Several entries were of morning and evening parallels. Someone’s analysis of time did not interest Tifa as she turned to the middle of the book.  
The next section contained many short poems on the meaning of life. There were some excellent entries on the importance of the human soul, and this started to bore the hazel-eyed girl as she turned the pages to a title above a poem on love that captured her attention.

“I thought I might find you here.”

Barret walked up to Tifa and sat down at a nearby table. He motioned with his hand to see the book Tifa’s arm was covering up. She calmly moved the item across the table so Barret could pick it up with his hand.  
The gun-armed fighter chuckled for a second before putting the book back on the table and asked the depressed girl what was on her mind.

“So, you’ve been reading poetry? How are you feeling, Tifa? We are all worried about you………… I’ve missed seeing you too.”

The hazel eyes stayed frozen towards the table in a tepid response as Tifa looked everywhere but Barret’s face. She tried to answer with a remark that wasn’t sarcastic or rude.

“I thought the library would bring me something interesting to see, but I can’t find enjoyment anywhere around here. Maybe I should just go back to Midgar Barret. Do you think it’s time?”

The muscular warrior scoffed in disgust at the suggestion.

“Hell no, Tifa! We have to fight for the planet! Cloud has suffered and struggled all the way to where we are now, and I’m not going to give up on our mission either!”

Great, just great. Tifa now sighed as she realized she was alienating Barret as well from the ugliness in her behavior. As time moved forward to the early parts of the afternoon, the large man who wore sunglasses shifted his eyes towards his friend and spoke to her with kindness.

“Tifa. I’m worried about you. I have known you for a couple of years now. I don’t want to see you like this. What can I do to help you?”

The question was not unwelcomed, but it brought more depression to Tifa’s heart. She indeed was in a funk over the past couple of days and needed to find a way out of it. Her lack of communication and closeness to her friends pushed her further from the people she needed to be closer with. Her journey out of the sadness of her shortcomings could only come one step at a time.

“Can you just walk with me back to the Inn? I want to talk to you on the way.”

The two friends walked out of the library and back into the streets of Cosmo Canyon, the fire of the large candle burning brightly in the distance.

-

Aerith greeted Cloud and Yuffie at the front door to Bugenhagen’s house.

“Well, look who it is? Talk about a coincidence.”

Cloud didn’t hide his smirk as he walked up to Aerith and immediately put his arms around the flower girl. He was silently thrilled to embrace her whenever the two would meet now. Yuffie was giggling in the background, and Red was looking away out of respect.

Aerith’s face had gone red, but she let Cloud hold her as she returned the hug with a kind smile. She was not used to this yet, but a thought ran through her mind as she cherished the small moment.

(“We will get better at this.”)

The two lovebirds separated as Cloud asked the group what they needed to do next.

“Is everyone thinking about lunch next, or do we have some other plans?”

Red spoke over the other people in the room.

“Cloud………...grandfather wants to see you at least one more time alone. There are a few travel tips he wants to give us before we leave. That time is approaching soon.”

Cloud spun around with his mouth opened.

“We?............ Red, are you?”

The young animal friend acknowledged the question.

“Yes…………I am coming with you all to the end of the journey. Wherever that takes us. I struggled with the decision at first, but I have found that I want to be with all of you and offer my help however I can.”

Yuffie was beyond cheerful as she shouted in happiness, and even Cloud was smiling as he realized they were going to be leaving the canyon together. Aerith kept a calm expression on her face, but the swordsman thought that might have been because she already knew about it. She had been spending a lot of time with Red; lately, they had probably gotten close since everyone had come to the village.

As the other three friends talked with cheerful behaviors, Cloud walked up to the planetarium and knocked quietly on the door before a soft response was given by the older man inside.

“Please come in, Cloud.”

The blonde mercenary walked inside the planetarium.

The room was dark and without any source of light.

“You may close the door behind you…………... I have one last lesson to teach you before you can continue.”

Cloud felt uneasy, there was something mysterious about this situation, but the SOLDIER knew Red’s grandfather could be trusted. The younger figure shut the door behind him.

Light…………Pure white light surrounded him on all sides after the door had closed. Bugenhagen stood in the center of the room in a brilliant yellow robe. The tables, the books, the shelves, and instruments were gone…………no other tools or objects were anywhere to be found as the room was utterly empty. Red’s grandfather had practically whitewashed the entire center of the planetarium to an empty shell of its former status the last time Cloud and his friends had been inside the mystical workspace.

“I have learned about what happened between you and your friend after you left my home the other night.”

Cloud looked ashamed when the elder addressed him on the subject, but he wondered what that had to do with the empty room he was standing in.

“Your visions of Sephiroth and nightmares of the other world remain the one obstacle of truth that plagues your mind and destroys your sense of awareness. I want to help you with that Cloud.”

This is precisely what the troubled youth needed to know. Cloud perked up when he realized he was going to receive a new kind of training. What was it? Was it Materia? Was it an ability? How was Red’s grandfather going to help him with the visions?

“Now, you must do what I say without hesitation or delay. We are the only ones here. Nobody from outside this room can hear or join us in this training. Do you understand me?”

The mercenary nodded as Bugenhagen pointed a finger at the young man’s eyes.

“Close your eyes and open your mind Cloud.”

That was a strange request, but the young man did as he was told.

His body immediately felt lighter; there was a strange sensation coursing through his veins. This was old magic……………...something odd…………...something spiritual.

“You are doing great, Cloud…………...follow my voice…………there is something you have to see.”

Cloud opened his eyes to a different form than the one back in Cosmo Canyon as he looked down into the greenest grass that ever came across his field of vision.

There was no body formed beneath his sight. The SOLDIER was now standing like a ghost of sorts. He was in a translucent state. This feeling must have been some kind of spell.

They were no longer in the planetarium. Standing outside in a field of sunshine and flowers, Cloud took it all in with mild shock running through his senses as he moved his spirit.

“What in th-?”

Bugenhagen was impatient with the reaction.

“I know you have a lot of questions, but this magic is incredibly time-sensitive, so follow me without delay, and I will do my best to show you everything in my power before the spell wears off.”

Working in agreement, the two unique travelers shifted into the path of the old planet’s mysteries that lied ahead.

-

Barret always tried to be a strong shoulder to lean on when anyone from Avalanche was feeling down or upset. The muscular fighter wasn’t exactly known for his wisdom or understanding, but his soul was always in the right place when a fellow ally needed to be cheered up. Watching Tifa walk to the edge of the canyon cliffs brought the former leader into a state of concern for the martial artist’s heart.

“I heard about what went on between you and Cloud……………Tifa………. I’m sorry that happened to you………………. Cloud is sorry too………..he really regrets what happened……………”

The soft-spoken girl scoffed at the words Barret had spoken before sighing and turning back around to address the concern she was being shown. The powerful hazel eyes bored right into Barret’s sunglasses as she asked her first question.

“When did you know Barret?”

The clueless man knew he was a step behind, but he did not understand Tifa’s question.

“What do you mean?”

The bartender knew she needed to elaborate.

“How long did it take you to know your wife was the person you were going to marry?”

In the entire time Barret had known Tifa, the two had never discussed his wife or the town of Corel. The raven-haired girl knew this was a sensitive subject and was probably bringing it up now to make an important point. The gun-armed fighter didn’t see any reason in hiding his answers here.

“The first time I ever saw her………...why?”

Tifa looked down at the ground in defeat again. That might not have been the answer she was looking for.

“Do you know about the first time I saw Cloud?”

Barret didn’t know what this was about, but Tifa was hurting. He could see it in the way she stood still. Her arms were crossed in frustration, her posture showed the emotional pain that was moving through her entire body.

“No………... I haven’t heard that part of the story before.”

The calm girl looked out at the sky like she was trying to find the right words to say. Her voice was clear and soft as she spoke over the dissipated winds that flowed through the late afternoon.

“We must have been no more than seven or eight years old. Cloud is a year older than me, but it was always hard to tell because he was so short when we were kids.”

Tifa had never told anyone in sector seven about this. Barret knew that Cloud and Tifa were childhood friends, or at least he thought that was the case, but no stories were ever told about it. Whatever his ally was trying to say was brand new to Barret as none of this had been revealed in Cloud’s recollections in Kalm.

(“What is she trying to tell me?”)

“He moved into the house next to mine with his mom. They were poor, and his dad and mom were separated before he ever got to know him. Cloud only grew up with his mother. I saw him the day they moved into town.”

Barret took his sunglasses off and stood close as Tifa refused to take her eyes off the skyline. Something substantial was eating at the core of her emotions, and she was going to let it out one way or another before the day ended.

“They were out in his front yard. He looked so scared, moving to a new town for the first time, and I noticed these two new people from my window. I actually stuck my face out of my window for a minute so I could get a good look at them. I looked down at my new neighbors before I realized the small boy I didn’t know was looking back up at me.”

The strongly opinionated friend had nothing to say as he continued to listen. Barret was not going to interrupt any of what he was being told. It felt like he was seeing the true side of Tifa for the first time since he had met her several years ago.

“When he saw me looking down at him, he actually waved. This boy I had never met………. waved at me. Because he was so kind………. he was so gentle…………he was innocent…………I knew right then and there that Cloud was special and do you know what I did Barret?”

Tifa looked at Barret’s eyes, and the quiet friend just shook his head without saying anything.

The martial artist closed a fist as she continued her story.

“I got scared and closed the window………. I didn’t wave back. I ignored him…………. every time he would come by the house when we were growing up………..I pretended I wasn’t home……………when my friends were at my house……….I always ignored him, or they would tell him to go away………………. But Cloud was still special………..”

Barret was in shock. This story was breaking open a side of the young girl he had never seen before. Something told the mercenary of Midgar to let this entire passage play out until the end.

“The day my mom died, and my friends came over………..Cloud came by my house, and I didn’t care………I was crying too much……….I was hurt too much, so I did something stupid…………….. I walked to the mountains with my friends, but they were scared…………. they left me alone…………. but Cloud didn’t.”

Tifa had begun to feel the emotion in her words, but she pressed through it to finish what she wanted to say.

“He heard I was going to the heart of the mountains and he ran after me the entire way…………he caught up with me on the bridge………he wasn’t afraid………everyone else…………all of my supposed friends…………all of the people I shunned him for………..they weren’t there for me but Cloud…………. Cloud was there for me, and everyone blamed him for what happened when we fell, and I got hurt…………. he never said anything……….he took the fault and NEVER SAID ANYTHING!”

Tifa had started to cry; the tears were real as Barret looked at her without having any clue in the world about how he would comfort his grieving friend.

“They treated him horribly!............ Everybody hated him after that!........... My dad………..the whole damn town!........... I LET THEM DO IT!.............. I never told anyone IT WAS MY FAULT!...............”

The pain reached an intense level as the martial artist looked out to the sky and kept going.

“He didn’t let it change him either………...no…………. not Cloud……………he is too special for that. Everyone else would get hardened or upset by it but not him…………he was the same stupid, caring, wonderful boy I had always known, but…………... I met him alone after that, and he was still the same person who tried to save me on the bridge……………. I was so horrible to him………..I was so distant with him, and he showed me kindness every time, and you know what the worst part of it is?”

Barret had no idea what he was supposed to say about this. The confused man simply shook his head as the emotional roller coaster continued.

“When I found him in Midgar, he had finally changed but still kept that same kindness. There were things I didn’t recognize. His eyes, his strength, his anger when in battle……………..but that kindness…………..that care for others…………that incredible ability he has to love all of the people around him no matter how much of the world is burning all around us………………”

Tifa had started to sob as she was finally reaching the end of her story.

“So, I finally realize something great has happened when I found Cloud in Midgar, and he joined Avalanche. I told myself maybe I can finally get to know him the way he deserves, and I can take my time. A second chance………….. There was no need to rush anything, we were just friends anyway, or so that’s what we both wanted to be…………………and now…………….”

Tifa had finally gotten control of her tears as she looked at Barret’s eyes with defeat once again before telling him the reason she had brought up everything in her story.

“Cloud finally found the girl who can love him the way he has always needed.”

Barret’s mouth dropped when he finally put everything together, and Tifa continued.

“The most beautiful, brave, kind, caring, and incredible person any of us has ever met. She is more than perfect………….. she’s magical and………….. I am just the same little girl who closed the window…………and ignored him…………………Why am I like this, Barret?! What am I supposed to do?!”

No more words came as Tifa started to sob again. She threw her arms around Barret to try and bring comfort from the truth of her past realities. 

The brawny fighter took her in a compassionate hug as the girl from Nibelheim cried harder than ever after the speech had ended. 

-

Yuffie had gotten tired of waiting on Cloud as Red and Aerith decided to stay at the top of the stone tower above until the group leader had finished his final chat with Bugenhagen. There were a few things the energetic girl needed to do before everyone moved on from Cosmo Canyon.

Whether that would happen before the end of the current day or early the next one, no one had learned yet. She felt the need to go pack up and prepare herself for the next part of the journey ahead; there would always be more time to pick on Cloud later.

As the mischievous youth held her ear up to the other doors in the hallway of the Inn, Yuffie came to an understanding she was the only one who had made it back to the rooms so far.

(“Barret and Tifa must still be out and about………. Hmmmmm………. I suppose this might be my only chance.”)

Wutai’s warrior looked in both directions down the hallway before pulling a lockpick out of her pocket. She was free to pry the door to Aerith’s room open. Gently shaking the tumblers on the lock with adequate skill and stealth had caused the door to give with ease.

As she softly shut the door to the room behind her, Yuffie’s thoughts turned to anything she might be looking for.

(“She doesn’t really travel with much. Her staff isn’t even here.”)

Quickly looking under the bed and through each corner of the space had brought nothing to the ninja’s search efforts. There was only one bag in Aerith’s room on the floor by the bed. Yuffie softly searched through the luggage before feeling ashamed of herself. She was careful not to disturb where everything was so there would be no evidence someone had come into the room.

The secret seeking friend sighed before she spoke out loud to herself.

“I don’t know why I’m even doing this…………Aerith is a wonderful person and has nothing to hide anyway.”

Yuffie was about to reach for the door and call her little adventure done when she looked down at the desk. She forgot about the handle on the drawer. It had a compartment that could be opened.

(“Well, I guess I should look just in case.”)

And there it was…………. an envelope……………there was no writing on the outside of it, but the parcel was sealed. There was nothing else inside the drawer but blank envelopes, blank paper, and a pen.

(“Is this a letter?.................. It’s not sealed with anything………... I could put it in another envelope, and she wouldn’t know.)

Yuffie pondered the risks of this decision. Aerith had always treated the young girl with respect and love. Breaking her trust was an act of betrayal here, plus it jeopardized the relationship she was building with everyone, especially with Cloud. He would be mad as hell to learn about what she was doing, however at this moment, Yuffie’s curiosity and struggle to understand the events around everybody made her desire to know the contents of the unaddressed envelope outweigh the fear of being caught and judged for where she was at and what she was doing.

(“I’m sorry Aerith……………I promise I won’t make a habit out of this………….”)

Yuffie pulled the envelope open and shoved it in her pocket. She unfolded the letter that had clean and tidy handwriting on it. Looking at the top of the page showed that Aerith had addressed the letter to Cloud.

(“Hee Hee………...did she write him a love letter?”)

In Yuffie’s mind finding out what was on the pages was supposed to be harmless fun. She was going to read the letter and put it back in another envelope. Nobody would even know she had entered the room. Looking through other people’s things might have been known as bad luck where she came from, but Yuffie was more than capable of keeping a secret.

As the young warrior read the first paragraph, her eyes started racing the page with concern.

Upon reading the second paragraph, her mouth had fallen open in shock.

A couple more lines into the first page caused Yuffie’s hands to shake with fear.

(“………...Oh my God……”)

Finding the inner strength to reach the end brought tears to the pages held in Yuffie’s hands as she shook from discomfort to the depths of grief she never knew existed within herself.

(“………Aerith………...no…………”)

She was now sitting on Aerith’s bed with both pages of a carefully written letter addressed to Cloud. Tears had stained her face with misery as she put her head in her hands before looking over to the desk. 

The blank envelopes stared back at her as Yuffie contemplated what was going to happen next.

(“What have I done?”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosmo Canyon is finally coming to a close! Well, it should soon anyway, laughs. Yuffie is great at getting herself in trouble, how will she react to the secrets she has uncovered? Will Cloud discover something new that he can use against his visions and dreams? Will Aerith be able to find what she is looking for?
> 
> These are all great questions for another chapter. There are so many more exciting twists and turns ahead for all of the characters. I am looking forward to posting future updates and hope all of you enjoy them.
> 
> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mysteries of the planet are revealed for a short time. The group says goodbye to Cosmo Canyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone;
> 
> As we wrap up the year and I think back to all of the people I have met, I want to mention a few things before I upload this chapter. We reached over a hundred kudos on this story earlier this month and I'm extremely honored. There has been a lot of support and kind wishes from so many people who love this game as much as I do and talking about FF7 with everyone here and on other platforms has been such a bright spot for me in a year where so much change has hurt so many. I don't know who's still here reading after five months of updates but to those who still follow this story, I thank you all for sticking with me. There will be more on the way and I hope when we make it to the end you enjoy the ideas I have created in my head. I love all of these characters and talking about them in this world and sharing them with all of you has been a lot of fun ;)

“Follow my voice Cloud...........we cannot delay.”

The floating sensation continued in the mercenary’s soul. His corporeal journey into the unknown continued with Bugenhagen as the two spirits moved through the unfamiliar passageways of the universe.

The feelings going through Cloud’s subconscious felt eerily similar to the visions he experienced within the Shinra virtual reality program back in Midgar. Thoughts of the future and destruction haunted him in that place. Would something similar happen on this path he was taking with Red’s grandfather?

The surrounding world was currently filled with light and hope; flowers blossomed under the flood of sunshine. Large embodiments of water brought green vegetation to the planet’s surface as countless insects and animals traveled through the living ecosystems of life.

The specks of white light were floating all around him and Bugenhagen.

Cloud remembered what these were.

“I’ve seen this before............”

The older man knew what the swordsman was referring to.

“Yes.............The power of the planet, which guides all of its creation. You have seen this power before, have you not?”

The two souls continued their path as Cloud took in the brilliant sights. They were moving through nature, flowing the way the planet intended. Bright sunshine and organic organisms flooded the surface as no human civilization could be seen in any direction.

Bugenhagen was not in the mood, but the younger man couldn’t help himself. He felt the overpowering need to ask more questions.

“Is this the past? Are we looking into the history of the planet?”

Red’s grandfather showed patience while moving forward. He did not stop their journey, however, as he answered the inquiries.

“We do not have much time here together but know this; all of our lives are on a rotational course. The past and the present are our future. These three elements of what our human hearts understand make up the same part of our existence. None of these truths can exist without the other.”

Cloud stopped to Bugenhagen’s disapproval as he tried to comprehend the lesson he had already been told the other night.

“Then, why am I having these visions?”

The elder of Cosmo Canyon once again showed grace.

“That is why I have brought you here today................... I hope you can find the answers you are looking for......................”

Cloud audibly gasped as he stared at the space in front of him. He had searched for so long.

“The answers are here?!”

He could sense the smile on the teacher’s unearthly form as the two entities continued.

“Not everything you seek will be found in this place ...........but someone you might place your faith and trust in could help you understand.”

The bodyguard was curious but was too eager to find answers to keep bothering the wise sage with a prolonged conversation.

“I just want to...........

The excited manifestation paused before continuing.

.......... what do you call this part of the world?”

The ancient teacher delayed his reply before giving his answer. The two spirits did not stop moving, however, as they pressed on towards their destination.

“Some would call it the lifestream.”

-

“You don’t look too good. Did you eat something bad, Yuffie?”

Tifa and Barret had returned to the Inn and met up with the young warrior on the way back to their rooms. The three friends were sitting in the lobby waiting for the rest of the group before packing up to leave the canyon. 

Yuffie had just finished informing the other two travelers that Red was going to join them on the rest of the journey ahead. Tifa and Barret had a small moment of happiness at the news before the martial artist inquired why the younger girl seemed quiet and tentative.

“Oh, it’s nothing........... I haven’t been feeling too good today............ I’m sure it will pass.”

Tifa looked concerned.

“Are you sure there’s nothing we can do?”

Yuffie didn’t want to be rude, but she cut the talk short.

“No............ It’s alright........... I just need to rest. Knock on my door when everyone gets back. I haven’t slept enough lately. I’m going to go lie down.”

Barret and Tifa exchanged looks as Yuffie trotted away from the lobby.  
Closing her door behind her. The ninja let out a heavy sigh and slid to the floor in defeat.

“Why am I so stupid?”

The young girl asked the question out loud as she contemplated taking a nap.

The return to her own room followed the action that haunted her from a short time ago. The letter she had read and all of the secrets it contained. The parts that remained frozen in her mind. The world-shattering truths it would bring if she shared the lines written on the pages with anyone else.

(“I could never tell Cloud...................how could I?...............maybe I could ask Aerith why she wrote something like that?.................... I don’t know what to freaking do................”)

The letter had been carefully returned to another blank envelope and put back in the drawer it was found in. The rest of the space was left in its original state to show that no one had entered Aerith’s room, and the warrior from Wutai felt terrible for the entire veil of secrecy that had been cast over the relationships she cherished with the rest of her friends.

The only hope that could now be counted on was Yuffie’s ability to keep a secret. She was good at keeping things to herself but hated having to do so.

Confidentiality was low on Yuffie’s list of importance. Back in her home, she was openly vocal about anything that bothered her. The concept of holding secrets and mysteries inside of her heart annoyed her more than anything. The young fighter could recall all of the times her father had argued with her because she spoke the truth to him more than anyone else.

She also called him out on his arrogance more than anyone else, though she was family, so it made the transition smoother than if any other person on the island had the gall to say such things to the ruler of Wutai.

(“This isn’t the same thing though........... it’s a person’s life..........why is this going to happen?”)

The battle inside Yuffie’s mind raged on as the tired girl tried to sleep.

-

Cloud couldn’t keep his thoughts from racing, even in the shape he was currently in.

“We are actually in the lifestream?!”

Bugenhagen turned his response in another direction.

“Yes.............and no.”

The excitement subsided a little as the swordsman tried to understand what was happening.

“Then, what is this? I don’t think we are on the planet’s surface anymore. My mind kind of feels like I’m in a dream, but I am not myself.”

The wise elder continued them on their march towards answers as he carefully explained what was coming across their senses.

“Cloud, please understand..............your visions and these dreams.................they are trying to help you learn something you don’t know........................you aren’t supposed to know.....................there is a truth you are not ready for, and I don’t think even Aerith can help you unravel the importance of what is to come..............”

This certainly got the young man’s attention. There was no response for a few minutes as Cloud thought long and hard about what to ask next.

“Is that why you brought me here?”

Bugenhagen waited a few moments before giving a response.

“Yes.............this is the last time I can make this journey. My body and my spirit have grown too weak. I have agreed to lead you to someone you must meet before you can continue outside the canyons. You will trust her Cloud. Her words will be important to you.”

The bodyguard didn’t know to whom the elder was referring.

“Who is this person?”

Red’s grandfather ignored this question to continue his reasoning.

“I must confess that bringing you here was not my idea............ but I’m afraid I have already given away too much of my strength. No matter, this is a young man’s adventure now, and I can no longer accompany you.”

Cloud did not know what Bugenhagen was talking about, but the journey had reached a standstill as the two spirits stopped where they were floating within the pathways of the planet’s mysteries.

The elder of Cosmo Canyon was growing weaker by the minute. The older man paused before explaining himself further. The healing spell used to strengthen Aerith earlier had consumed more energy than the spellcaster had meant to give, and his ability to control his spirit with Cloud’s in the outside world was diminishing.

The spells once cast to assist Aerith and Red in finding their memories had taken their toll, and the wise teacher was starting to fade against the cost of his magic. The abilities he possessed came with a price.

The magician spoke slowly and carefully as Cloud held onto every word.

“I will go back and guide you from the planetarium. Cloud, you must understand something...........”

The mercenary hoped wisdom and truth would finally reach his mind as he waited for the words that would help him unlock the secrets of his journey.

“There are those who have chosen their fate and have no regrets. Not everyone has the ability or power to do this. Many have been cursed or doomed. You and Aerith are incredibly special to the cycle of our existence, and she has always wanted to help you understand this, but there is a lot of pain.”

This was everything to Cloud. The truth was on the edge of Bugenhagen’s tongue, and he needed to take a few more steps forward to stare into the story he searched for since the beginning.

“It is not my place or my desire to explain all of this to you, but there is someone else who might be able to help.......My body is calling my spirit back to the planet. I won’t have much time or magic to give, but maybe you might find the answers you so desperately seek for a short period. The place you need to go is just ahead, and I will be with you..............”

Cloud didn’t want to go alone. He was worried about what could happen.

“Please don’t go........... I need your help!”

Bugenhagen chuckled and reassured the young man that everything would be ok.

“Cloud............this is the safest place you could ever be........... I will be with you............... Move forward, and you will understand what you need to do............”

Another voice spoke over the mercenary’s fears as Bugenhagen’s presence vanished to leave Cloud’s spirit alone.

“Don’t be afraid..............please come here................. I want to meet you....”

Cloud didn’t recognize the voice, but it was soft and gentle. Almost motherly as the words soothed the swordsman’s concern before progressing into the unknown without Red’s grandfather to join him.

(“Who are you?”)

Cloud didn’t say anything out loud, but a voice returned inside his head to answer his fear.

“I am someone who has learned a few things about you and your friends............. I am proud of you, Cloud.........You are an incredible person...........”

The pain in his soul and head overwhelmed his suspicions. There were so many memories of anguish and heartache.

(“How do I know you aren’t someone evil? How do I know this isn’t a trick?! I have had too many experiences with evil spirits to count. My mind has always played games with me............ I don’t know if I....”)

The voice spoke over Cloud’s concerns.

“I don’t want to hurt you.............. I care about what is going to happen to you Cloud.............. And what is going to happen to Aerith.”

(“WHAT?!”)

Cloud didn’t have a physical body, but that didn’t stop him. He pushed forward with determination and bravery as the lights surrounding his corporeal form burned different colors. A manifestation of pure energy reached his senses.

(“What’s happening?!”)

The voice tried to soothe his worry.

“Take it slow..........little by little.”

(“I can’t see anything................”)

The sound of the other person talking reached his ears as the other world started to fade to give way to a new one.

“I know..........but I can see you now............you made it...............welcome Cloud.........”

Cloud gasped as he felt the lights lower around his head. He could feel his feet beneath him. He could hear a female voice speaking to him. His hands were out in front of him, and his body had returned as he felt lighter than he could have ever remembered.

A beautiful woman looked back at him; she seemed remarkably familiar.....................

The field of mystery shattered as Cloud audibly gasped and took a step forward.

“YOU’RE..............”

The smile was the same as Aerith’s as the woman took a polite nod towards the mercenary. The green eyes were similar............the brown hair............it couldn’t be.

“My name is Ifalna......................... I’m so happy to finally meet the man who has captured my daughter’s heart.............”

-

Bugenhagen’s eyes opened in his body. The door to the planetarium remained shut, and Cloud’s eyes were still closed in concentration.

The swordsman’s spirit remained in the void between the planet and the lifestream. Red’s grandfather limped over to the wall and leaned against it. The magical journey had caused tremendous damage to his body, and the sacrifice was no minor task.

Fighting with every ounce of determination, Cosmo Canyon’s elder held his arms up to support Cloud’s soul and keep it in the void for as long as his magic could hold the bodyguard in place.

“He might hold on for a little bit longer. There is so much to learn Ifalna................please tell him the truth.................he needs to learn everything...............the planet..........the cosmos...........our universe................ Aerith...............they all need him to understand.”

Placing both hands in front of his chest. Bugenhagen summoned the last of his magic and supported Cloud from where he was standing. Everything was now in the Cetra’s hands.

-

“Is this a dream?”

Ifalna did not laugh or make fun of the question; her smile penetrated the stoic exterior across from her as she walked up to a shocked figure. The look of surprise was still etched on the swordsman’s face.

“Where do you think we are, Cloud?”

The woman was remarkably calm; she showed the same kind of elegance and grace that Aerith did but was a lot less cheerful. There was a sense of tranquility and wisdom Cloud had yet to meet in his life but also a mixture of beauty and understanding. It was almost like this person understood everything the SOLDIER wanted to say before he had even uttered a word.

The mercenary of sector seven had not yet answered the question and was searching his mind for clues. Ifalna spoke over his thoughts.

“Cloud..........a bridge has been created between the living energy of the planet and the lifestream for me to come to talk with you............. I couldn’t do this on my own.............. I needed a friend’s help.............. Bugenhagen helped me................ I wanted to see you.....................you are very special...............your journey is so important.”

There were too many questions................. Cloud couldn’t possibly ask them all before this came to an end.

“Why did you need to speak to me? How are you able to do this? Can Aerith still talk with you? What do I have to know?!”

The smile faded as Ifalna focused her gaze on her visitor and replied to the confused figure that stared at her eyes with worry. A river moved in the background; the water was more transparent than ever as life blossomed all around the two figures speaking with one another.

“Don’t be afraid. I came to give you a warning............. My daughter loves you...........much more than you know and she has spoken with me in the past, but she cannot speak to me now. There is too much confusion and noise. Aerith has forgotten so much, but it’s the path she has chosen for herself.”

Hearing the phrase of Aerith’s mother telling him he was loved by her brought healing to the warrior’s heart, but Cloud knew there was a catch to this conversation. The warning would not be for anything positive, and there had to be something dangerous lurking around the corner. This talk was to get to the bottom of his questions.................he had to learn something.............he had to understand.

“What is the warning?”

Getting right down to business, an answer to the age-old question might help with what to do next. Cloud sought this answer over and over again. Could he finally get some of the clarity he needed to continue?

“You travel to save the planet? Stopping Shinra and Sephiroth from destroying all we hold dear means everything to you and your friends...............is that right, Cloud?”

That explanation from Ifalna was fairly spot-on as the confused mercenary nodded.

“Yes...........we have to fight to overcome our enemy. The planet needs our help. If we don’t fight, the planet will die.”

The ancient did not show any response or emotion; she was difficult to read.

“What are you afraid of losing on this journey?”

Cloud felt uncomfortable; he shifted his focus without looking at the woman standing next to him. A hand reached out to his face to bring the mako eyes back to her own.

The sensation of touch from his loved one’s mother felt similar to the night Aerith told him not to fall in love with her. Before he could speak, another question was asked. He was not ready for it.

“Or should I ask you who? I know of the pain that awaits you, Cloud.............. I am so sorry.............”

What was this all for? Would a moment of clear answers ever meet his desire for understanding?

Cloud was almost in tears as he begged for the knowledge he had searched for what had felt like an eternity.

“Please tell me what is going to happen. I cannot fight this mystery anymore. If pain is going to come........... If suffering awaits me..........I want to know what it is............ I don’t want to question my life anymore........... I don’t want to worry................ Please help me.............”

The woman was kind. She took a deep breath and responded with gentleness in every syllable.

“What you seek will be yours..............but you will lose something precious to you. Let your fears go............let everything you cherish the most disappear or it will destroy you slowly.............there will be a fate slower and more painful than death that will take over you.”

The internal screaming continued in the SOLDIER’S mind.

What the hell was this supposed to mean? Why did she say something like this? Another riddle, Cloud had enough of mysteries. He put his foot down and stared deeply into the woman’s face who stood close to him. Their eyes met again, and the bodyguard was ready for more.

“Can you see any of the future?! How do you know about what awaits me if you can’t tell me what it is?!”

Ifalna looked sad now; she did not want to discuss the depressing topic they were on but decided to move forward.

“There are some truths in our life; we are better off not knowing. Hope relies on a certain amount of trust; do you believe that Cloud?”

The blonde-haired fighter looked at the ground before meeting the emerald eyes again. They had a particular way of disarming his frustration the same way the flower girl could get his anger to subside. Cloud needed to remain focused as Ifalna continued the discussion.

“Do you trust Aerith?”

There was no hesitation.

“Yes.”

Ifalna knew this would be his answer, and she continued from it.

“If she had to let go of you................ if she had to let go of all of you.............would you trust her then?”

This was the pain that awaited him, and this was part of the suffering everything torn up in his mind played on repeat over and over again. 

Cloud didn’t know what to say, but he couldn’t just let this logic turn him into a fool.

“I would trust her with my life, but I could never let anything hurt her. Is that why you are here? Is this why you brought me to this place? To ask me to let her go?”

Aerith’s mother looked away for a minute. She appeared to be studying the life of the planet flowing through space all around them. Her eyes were closed before she looked back at Cloud’s expression of stubbornness.

“I am here because she doesn’t want to let you go.”

Cloud audibly gasped as his eyes widened in shock. What was Ifalna trying to say? What was this conversation supposed to be about? The Cetra continued saying her thoughts aloud.

“Aerith has struggled for a long time about the relationship she shares with you. At another time, you were both separated, but your love for one another never ended. I cannot go through all of the details in the short time we have together, but your reunion has now brought you both closer together than at any other point in your lives. It is a powerful love you both share, Cloud. I understand it very well because I went through something similar once.”

His head was spinning; the thoughts of fate and pain went out the door as hope and promises replaced the inner struggle forming in his heart. Cloud wanted to know more.

“What am I supposed to do? What do you want me to do? I can never let her go; if Aerith feels the same way, that means we can fight against whatever comes our way...............right?”

The woman looked sad; she gave a measured look of disapproval before speaking again.

“Cloud................this is not the way it is supposed to be. Aerith has a journey that is the only way to end the destruction of the foreboding sky. Our way of life, our path in the universe. The difference between good and evil can only be balanced if she stays on the course set for her. Should that constant be altered then, everything you are fighting for will cease to exist. Both of your lives will also be lost in the shuffle.”

There were memories of the argument Aerith had with him outside of the jungle. Cloud shook off the painful experience and kept going.

“But if fate can be changed, how do we know what the outcome will be unless we try?”

The wise ancient held a weak smile as she looked at Cloud’s face with a caring expression.

“When we took the risk, and I ran away from the Shinra building with Aerith in my arms................ I was so certain....................... I knew in my heart...............”

There was a moment of regret as Ifalna talked about the day she died and had to leave Aerith when she was a child.

“That this was a world where light would triumph over darkness. That the gifts my people were given would live on in my daughter, and she would overcome every force of wickedness that came from the other parts of our universe. She would be the saving grace that protects everyone and continues the life of the planet.............but it wasn’t fair for me to want that...............it wasn’t fair for her to have to make that sacrifice.”

The talking duo still stared into each other’s eyes as the story continued.

“Cloud............. You buried my daughter.............she died in front of you, and you were powerless to stop it............”

(“NO.......WHY...”)

The green lights started flashing...............

Ifalna walked up to Cloud as the flood of emotion brought intense pain to his head. He fell to his knees and started grabbing his head in despair. Aerith’s mother put her hands on both sides of the swordman’s face over his own hands. The fears and the nightmares immediately subsided and left.

Darkness and aberrations of another life threatened to upend Cloud’s ability to understand the truths shared with him. The touch that came from Ifalna healed the worries, the feeling was beautiful, and the mercenary didn’t want it to leave.

Cloud’s tears and sore eyes looked up at Aerith’s mother in confusion as the kind-hearted woman cradled his head in her hands and continued.

“Your heart broke...........you were both unfairly separated, and you never forgave yourself for what happened. Even though it wasn’t your fault. When I tried to communicate with Aerith after her death, she told me so many times it wasn’t your fault............... I agreed with her...............she tried to tell you, but she couldn’t speak to you after her soul had left her body.”

Why was she telling him this? What was the reason for their talk here? What was the point or purpose of it all? Cloud had to ask; the tears were flowing as he demanded to know more.

“Why? Why are you telling me this? Why are we together now? WHAT IS THIS?”

Ifalna continued.

“There is so much to understand, but we don’t have the time to reveal it all. Cloud..........I want you to know something............. I wanted you to learn everything........... I wanted your journey to continue in the perfect circle that has always kept everyone safe.”

The healing hands let go of his body as the wise woman spoke words from the heart of her purpose.

They were close to one another as Ifalna tried to reveal the whole element of truth that would show the SOLDIER the final stages of everyone’s story. As he braced himself for the depressing end that would come, he stood up to hear the point of Ifalna’s reasoning.

“As Jenova and Sephiroth have once again found a way to destroy our way of life, I saw the light leaving Aerith to save all of you because that has always been her choice.”

So, this was it.................. Aerith would once again die in the never-ending rotation of the planet’s defense that no one could interfere with. Why didn’t the flower girl just tell Cloud about this? He wouldn’t have liked it, but as he listened to this celestial being discuss the end, the truth from his beloved’s words would have brought some clarity to the future that spun through the roads of his existence.

Accepting an unkind version of fate would never be easy, but the story coming from Aerith would be softer than the one her mother was telling.

“But.............something happened.............something I did not expect.”

The mako infused eyes snapped in focus back to Aerith’s mother. She looked just as intensely into his face with her emerald spheres and warned Cloud with a powerful line he would never forget.

“Aerith chose to live out a different future that she has never experienced before, and the journey you are on now could save all of us....................... Or it could destroy all of us forever................”

Cloud didn’t even wait a few seconds to take it all in before he jumped at what he was being told.

“Do you know what this future holds?! Please............does this mean we all have a chance to make it through to the end?!”

Ifalna wasn’t hopeful or understanding of what Cloud was asking. Her look of disapproval did not waver as she spoke over the excitement building up in the blonde fighter standing across from her.

“I don’t know.............. I can only tell you what I believe to be true...........please understand something before you have to leave me Cloud............. I respect you very much, and you have to know.”

The mako eyes were utterly locked onto Ifalna; there was so much elegance in the words that came from the last full-blooded Cetra of the planet. The wisdom that flowed from her understanding of the earth poured in the warnings she gave to her daughter’s lover.

“What?”

Ifalna showed no fear or regret in their conversation. It was as if she were daring Cloud to take all of her words in stride. Taking everything she was saying to and from her heart to her visitor’s mind without fearing how it would affect the swordsman once they were done talking.

“The future may change for both of you, and the outcome may improve, but there is a truth you have not yet discovered that will hurt you deeper than either of you could have ever imagined.”

The bodyguard once again stood right in front of Ifalna to further comprehend the weight of the warnings given by her wisdom. The premonitions certainly worried Cloud as he wondered what to say about what he was just told. Blurting out the first worry that came to mind, the concerned figure tried to understand what the Cetra was referring to.

“Are you talking about Aerith’s death? In the other world?”

Ifalna looked sad once again as she tried to keep a strong face for Cloud. She looked at him with concern and care. The same kind of care a parent would give to their children.

“Cloud.............the other world is this world, and at the same time it isn’t.”

The confusion did not subside at this explanation. Ifalna continued her discussion of the planet’s existence all around them.

“Remember, you have learned that the past and present are our future. All of these entities cannot exist without the others. Your visions are shown to you for a reason. They are trying to tell you what is going to happen, and you cannot force them to change the story that is unfolding before you.”

Cloud looked like a broken man as he tried to understand the advice again. He tried with all of his might to show the proper respect to the woman whose approval and acceptance he craved more than anyone else, but this battle of words was kicking his ass, and he needed help to continue the war that was raging in his heart.

“Then why has fate changed so many times already? Why have I been tormented with never-ending visions? Why are my dreams getting clearer and clearer as we continue the journey? Why do I see the images so clearly now?! Why did you tell me the outcome might change if that only means the same ending will occur even if I FIGHT AGAINST FATE?!”

Ifalna’s resolve didn’t waver. She looked ready to end their talk as she spoke clearly and carefully.

“I want your destiny to change................ I wish for the outcome of your struggle to end in happiness. But your adventure is not a fairy tale........... You and I understand that more than anyone. A price will be paid if you go down this road. Nothing worth fighting for was ever earned without sacrifice.”

Cloud stared at the Cetra without blinking. He carefully heeded the words that were coming across his mind and looked intensely into Ifalna’s eyes.

“But I want you to fight................and I don’t want you to lose your soul in the process............... Cloud. Please know that if you choose to take this risk with Aerith, you might forget who you are and why you are doing this. The result will be worse than the death you fear. My daughter tried to tell you once, and her words were just as powerful and clear then as mine are now.”

The night at Elmyra’s.............., the green lights..............the never-ending dream that Cloud remembered.

(“But whatever happens............you can’t fall in love with me.”)

Cloud looked at Ifalna again and spoke powerfully as the world around them started to fade.

“I remember Aerith’s words just as I will remember yours today, and I will cherish them as my journey continues. Whatever the cost and whatever the price, I will fight for her. I don’t care what kind of pain the future brings me. I will fully pay the price if it means I can protect her. I WILL get a say in all of this.”

Ifalna’s expression showed acceptance as she studied the SOLDIER standing in front of her. She looked like she was ready to grant her approval for Cloud’s wishes as she realized their time together was coming closer to an end.

“You and Aerith are more alike in some areas than I realized. Cloud............ I want you to know something.”

Her body started to glow; her presence in the void was slipping away.

Cloud wanted to hold on as long as he could.

“What is it? Please don’t leave me.........”

Ifalna spoke softly with a gentle wish for the bodyguard.

“Your mother.................. Aerith and I.................no matter what happens.............we will always be with you. Take care of her please..................and never forget who you are................ I’ll be watching...........somewhere.............. I’ll be with you both.”

The world of the void started to disappear as another voice spoke into Cloud’s subconscious.

(“It’s time to bring you back to the world of the living..............”)

Bugenhagen was ready for the swordsman’s return. Cloud’s eyes closed as he wished Ifalna a goodbye.

“Thank You, Ifalna........ I’ll always remember you.”

The mako eyes opened back in the planetarium. Red’s grandfather collapsed as soon as Cloud’s spirit returned to his body. The SOLDIER looked down in terror with wide eyes as he shouted for help.

“RED! AERITH! GET IN HERE NOW!”

-

The atmosphere in Red’s home had gone from cheerful to quiet after the afternoon’s events had shocked the entire group to their core. Barret, Tifa, and Yuffie learned of what happened to Bugenhagen and rushed up the stone tower to see the elder of Cosmo Canyon, everyone but Cloud and Red were in his living room waiting for more news.

“He isn’t............gone? Is he?”

Barret was worried for Red and was trying to find out more after the call he had gotten from Aerith caused him, Tifa, and Yuffie to run as fast as they could up the path to the small dwelling that oversaw all of the canyon.

Aerith closed her eyes and shook her head.

“I’m not sure; he has suffered a great shock to his spirit. A lot of magic has been cast by him since we arrived. I wish I would have noticed it sooner.............. I could have helped.”

Tifa noticed Aerith looking at the floor and didn’t want her to feel the regret coming to mind.

“Hey, don’t think like that, he’s very strong, and everything will be ok.”

The two women nodded together in their attempt to understand the situation. Across the room, Yuffie sat alone near the front door. Her mind raced as she pondered the critical nature of Bugenhagen’s health. Could she ask Aerith what the purpose of her letter to Cloud was for? The young warrior was going to stay quiet for now. Maybe another day would bring answers to the struggle that rose in her conscience.

In a nearby bedroom, Red spoke to Cloud behind a closed door, figuring out what happened since the elder had desired to communicate with the mercenary alone.

“Grandfather has pushed himself for years; he always treated his health with importance but let so many burdens weigh upon his shoulders. I feared something like this would have happened sooner or later. I don’t want to leave him here.”

Cloud felt awful; the truth he sought finally felt like it was heading in a positive direction as some of the mystery around his existence with Aerith was revealed. A price had already been paid for this as he looked at the unconscious elder lying in bed with Red standing at his side.

“I’m so sorry Red........... I think this is my fault.”

The animal friend looked up at Cloud with his yellow eyes. They appeared to show kindness as Cosmo Canyon’s guardian addressed the guilt in the SOLDIER’S face.

“Tell me what happened........... I’m listening.”

The best person to discuss his travel into the void of the planet’s energy was probably with Red because Aerith would probably question everything having to do with her mother. A lot of heartfelt discussions would occur if Cloud told her about his vision or his journey to the void. 

This was not the time nor place for that conversation to happen. Talking with Red about what occurred was an appropriate first step to ask for forgiveness.

“Your grandfather told me there was someone I had to meet if we were to continue outside of the canyon. A special kind of training or something like that is what he called it. He wanted to help me with my visions. He used magic I have never seen before.............. Red............., it was incredible.”

The four-legged companion studied the expression coming from the bodyguard; he nodded and looked back at his grandfather. Without looking back at Cloud, Red asked his next question.

“Where did he take you?”

There was a sense of understanding; it would make sense that Red knew of Bugenhagen’s abilities; without questioning how Red would know of this type of magic, Cloud continued his story.

“He called it the void............. I felt like I had become one with the planet...........it was safe...........it was peaceful...........there was so much to learn, and I didn’t want to leave.”

Red closed his eyes for a second, and Cloud thought he could sense emotion for a minute before the yellow orbs looked back up.

“Why did he want you to go into the void? I have heard of this before, but it’s dangerous...........our spirits cannot handle the journey alone; he must have had someone helping him keep you there. Even if it was for a short time, you were both alone for less than an hour.”

It was now or never, Cloud trusted all of his friends, and he hoped Red could understand what the SOLDIER was about to tell him without thinking he was crazy or worse, insane.

“Red........... I saw Aerith’s mother.........Ifalna........the last full-blooded Cetra.”

The yellow orbs widened with shock as Red looked back at his grandfather, trying to comprehend what he just heard.

The young warrior known as Nanaki appeared to struggle with something building up inside. There was a moment of sadness before the fire in Red’s tail grew in size, and Red spoke over the room’s stillness.

“That’s why he wanted me to go with all of you............. I can only hope the journey is worth the risks my grandfather took to his spirit.”

Cloud wasn’t sure what Red was trying to say, but the wise friend appeared to understand the revelations his grandfather had taken the swordsman through and accepted the cost. There was a lot to unpack as the two figures continued speaking with Bugenhagen’s body lying in bed in complete silence nearby.

-

“So, what happens now?”

Barret was asking Cloud what to do next. The PHS held up to his ear as he listened to the instructions being carefully laid out for the rest of the group.

“Alright, we will be ready, but what about you guys?”

Tifa watched as Barret nodded and resumed his quick chat with Cloud. Hanging up the phone, the strong-hearted fighter gathered the rest of Avalanche to him and ordered everyone to move out.

“Cloud says it’s time for all of us to leave. Red and him have to share a little bit more time before he can say goodbye to his grandfather, and we will meet with them outside of the canyon.”

Tifa and Aerith were surprised by this; if anything, what happened to Red’s grandfather would cause them to stay in the canyon longer. The hazel eyes asked the first question.

“Did they say if Bugenhagen has woken up at all?”

The other leader of Avalanche put on his sunglasses as the rest of the group walked outside and looked over the approaching sunset. Night was on its way, and they had to get a move on to make it to the bottom of the tower before darkness came over the whole valley. There were only a few hours of light left before they would be traveling in the dark.

“From what Cloud told me, he looks better than when he first collapsed, but he hasn’t woken up yet. Red was saying something about his spirit that I didn’t get, but they are cautiously optimistic. They are supposed to meet up with us outside the canyon soon and bring something that is supposed to help us the rest of the way. Whatever that means.”

The four friends didn’t question Cloud’s wishes as they all descended the ladders that led down to the bottom of the stone stairwells. Aerith was the last person to leave the house and looked back in the direction of the room.

“Thank You for all you have done, my old friend............ We will meet again.”

-

After their friends gathered their gear and had left the entrance of Cosmo Canyon and Cloud walked to the edge of the stone village, Red went to find the other elders to inform them of what happened. Returning after a few minutes, a man walked up with the four-legged companion and spoke to the swordsman with careful instructions. The Cosmo Candle burned bright in the background as the three figures addressed one another.

“Bugenhagen is in a battle for his body. Should he lose this battle, his spirit will return to the planet. The greatest leader Cosmo Canyon has ever had knew this day could come and left us instructions in case this ever happened.”

A small box was handed to Cloud as Red bowed to the elder and thanked him for delivering the message. They wished each other well as the man walked away, and Cloud opened the box. There was a key with a note attached.

The note was one page with careful instructions written by Bugenhagen.

Cloud,

If you are reading this, then it means my body has stopped moving in the world of the living. Fear not; I have always known this could be a possibility. I have long had the desire to insert my magic into places it does not belong, which is the price I knew I would pay. HOOO HOOO!

I can only hope that if you have returned from the void with me, you have become closer to the truth you know lies ahead. Your heart will need to be strong for the dangers that await all of you. Should you lose your resolve or need to temper your spirit in the future, Nanaki and Aerith will be your light. They will help you find yourself in the dark places that remain.

I pray that my body awakens once more so I can find all of you in the future but should that not come to pass, I don’t want you to think about it anymore. I chose for us to take that step together for a reason, and my life has existed far longer than I ever could have hoped for.

Nanaki will accompany you on the rest of your journey before returning to the canyon to take up his duty to protect our people. He is wise and is ready to serve you any way he can; cherish the time you spend together. You are a great friend to him, and he looks up to you.

Lastly, I have enclosed a key to something you all will need to continue your path through the mountains. The gift will certainly make your path forward much more comfortable to navigate and speed up your voyage into the unknown locations that await you on your journey.

P.S- Remember who you are, Cloud. Never forget what you mean to all of your friends.

The message was uplifting as Cloud held the key in front of him.

Red looked ready to leave as he mentioned something to the mercenary.

He noticed what the key was.

“That’s a key to the red buggy. The motor pool is this way.”

Cloud looked down at his friend in disbelief.

“You have an all-terrain vehicle here?”

Red scoffed before answering the question. The two friends walked a small distance to a nearby building with a large door.

“We aren’t a backwater society; there is a lot of technology we understand. We simply choose to live simpler lives. I assure you this will make everything easier once we leave the canyon. Happy to know grandfather trusts us with this, though; it hasn’t been used for some time.”

Red knocked on the door, and the building opened the entryway to show two vehicles side by side. A mechanic was lying underneath an old truck that looked out of service. Red spoke over the noise of the work. The other vehicle was hidden beneath a sheet.

“Hello, Joe.”

The man known as Joe slid out from under his work and acknowledged Red and Cloud.

“Hello, Nanaki! You and your friends are leaving now, hmmm?”

After exchanging pleasantries and good wishes to one another, Red showed Joe the key to the buggy and explained Bugenhagen’s wishes.

“I’m jealous you and your friends get to try out this beauty, but I say it’s as good a time as any to test it out. I’ve had a few modifications done to it over the last year or two, but it runs great. Let me move this drop cover for you.”

The dust cover was pulled back to reveal a bright red vehicle with eight seats and eight wheels. The car looked road capable with a strong engine and sturdy tires.

Cloud smirked for a second before catching himself. It wasn’t typical for his luck to work out like this. He leaned over to whisper to his animal friend.

“This guy isn’t from around here, is he Red?”

The four-legged friend shook his head and explained.

“No, Joe was a traveler who use to work on equipment for Shinra; he left his old way of life to find a stronger purpose. He made it here while searching, and we welcomed him to the canyon. He’s been working on odds and ends here in this shop ever since.”

Joe mentioned a few pointers before Cloud and Red jumped into the new ride that would take them out of town.

“Hey kid, remember that this can pick up speed easily, but it takes a while to slow down once you get the engine ramped up. Use caution and care when braking, especially off-road. You can go over shallow water in this, but you could flood the engine if you pass into lakes or swamps. Use common sense, don’t drive it anywhere you really wouldn’t drive a car if you can help it. Finally, it takes regular fuel, not mako, so remember to fill it every time you get to a new town if fuel is available. It has a large tank, but still, refueling keeps it running well. That’s all, enjoy the ride!”

Cloud threw his sword into the back before jumping into the driver’s seat. Red jumped into the front passenger seat before asking the obvious question.

“Ready to hit the gas?”

Cloud was already turning the key in the ignition; the engine roared to life.

The buggy moved much faster than the SOLDIER had expected for a vehicle of its size.

As they quickly left the canyon and made it to the stone gorges outside of the mountain town, a friendly group of four met their field of vision.

Coming to a stop, the buggy pulled up alongside Aerith, Tifa, Barret, and Yuffie, who stood open-mouthed at what just stopped in front of them. 

Yuffie was the first to shout over the confusion.

“WOOT WOOT! I feel better already!”

There were many questions and feelings of happiness as the six friends all piled up into the buggy, which held more than enough seats for everyone and all of their stuff.

Tifa insisted on driving; Cloud was ok with switching. Aerith sat in the middle with him, and Red remained in the front passenger seat. Yuffie and Barret took the back, and everyone breathed a small sigh of relief as the sights and sounds of Cosmo Canyon fell into the background.

The stone paths started changing to grass as a road led out to the divide nearby. The rest of the continent was coming into view. It would have taken them all so much longer to get here if they had to walk. A small fjord approached, and Tifa navigated it easily. The road continued as the buggy approached the old grey mountains Cloud remembered well.

Sunset had started to creep over the horizon; the land passed quickly as the SOLDIER felt at peace for the first night in a long time. He knew challenges lay ahead of him and all his friends. He knew they would have to fight; he understood every demand that fate would ask of them, or so he thought. Cloud felt ready for all of it as he remembered something about the terrain that would meet up with them soon.

“Mt. Nibel is not that far from here.”

Aerith heard what her bodyguard had said and took his hand; she had been looking away for a little while and turned to focus on Cloud’s eyes again.

“What are you thinking about?”

That was a loaded question. Cloud wanted to tell the flower girl about the vision or the otherworld experience he had gone through. He tried to bring up how Bugenhagen’s health was probably his fault, and he wanted to talk more about the future, but something interrupted both of them that nobody in the buggy was expecting.

Tifa slammed on the brakes.

Barret and Yuffie flew forward and crashed into Aerith and Cloud’s seat.

“What the hell Tifa?!”

They had both asked the same question in unison.

“CLOUD!”

There was no mistaking the panic in her voice. Tifa spun around with fear and confusion as she realized something that caused her heart to drop in her chest. The hazel eyes met the mako ones as unrest and worry would surely come to the martial artist.

Nibelheim was ahead; there was no mistaking it. There was no denying it. The village stood at the base of the mountains.

No fire, no destruction, it was untouched.

The Necromancer had been telling the truth. The vision Cloud remembered with Jessie in the jungle haunted him as he recalled the memory.

His and Tifa’s hometown.

Cloud felt his resolve temper as he spoke over the rest of his group’s concerns.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where does the group go from here? Thank You for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and the others find Nibelheim. They inch closer to the truth but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do appreciate everyone being so patient with me with how long I have taken in between updates. As always, this work has been so much fun to proceed with and I love to write and talk about these ideas with anyone who wishes to discuss the game or my works in the comments. Feedback is always appreciated, even if it is critical or negative because I hope to continue my work in a positive direction for those who enjoy the story. I thank you all for reading and more should be on the way! ;)

The old village, the houses made of wood and stone that haunted Cloud’s memories.

Because of the fire, because of the destruction, the unbridled rage that consumed the greatest war hero that Shinra had ever championed.  
Nibelheim had been destroyed, nearly all of the inhabitants had been killed by Sephiroth; how was it still standing today?

The buggy pulled up to the front of the town. Tifa threw the vehicle into park and jumped out of her seat without warning.

“Tifa, wait! Don’t!”

Cloud shouted for her to stay with everyone, but there was no convincing the troubled heart. By the time Barret and the swordsman jumped out of the buggy, the martial artist was already tearing down the main road into the village of her childhood.

Barret was worried.

“Should we go after her?”

Cloud took a deep sigh and shook his head.

“No................no let her go............... I think she needs some time.”  
A hand found his arm. Aerith was holding onto Cloud as she made an important observation.

“You don’t look surprised to see the village.”

The SOLDIER looked back against the green eyes studying him. Just a minute ago, he wanted to talk to her about his vision. He thought about telling Aerith about her mother’s warning. Cloud considered having that conversation, but the surprise of Nibelheim standing before his friends unscathed took priority over discussing what may or may not happen later in their journey.

At least for now, Cloud needed to get a grip on what was real and what wasn’t. The mercenary spoke to all of his friends. Everyone but Tifa was standing around their leader, wondering where to go from here.

“I don’t know why it’s all here...............this isn’t right; I promise I never lied to anyone about what happened. I still remember the heat of the flames...................... I still remember all of my neighbors...........my friends............my............”

The green lights started flashing. Cloud winced in pain and reached for the side of his head. A familiar voice rang deep in the depths of the SOLDIER’S mind.

(“Being here brings back memories......................the flames.................the screams...............the sound of her voice..................pleading for me to spare you.................the taste of cold steel................”)

Aerith’s inner ability to soothe unwelcomed pain flowed through Cloud’s body again, and the hurt subsided. Ignoring the flashback of Sephiroth’s taunts and hatred became more comfortable with his partner’s touch. The memory left as the spiky-haired fighter continued his thoughts.

“We need to find out why this place exists. I’m going to find Tifa. She is going to be shook up from everything.”

Barret nodded; he looked like he was trying to understand all of the stories.

“Want any of us to go with you? We might be able to help.”

Cloud shook his head.

“No.............. I know where she is..............go to the Inn............. don’t ask any questions to anyone you meet. Pretend to be travelers. I’ll be back soon, and I think Tifa will come with me.”

Aerith looked worried. She whispered into her bodyguard’s ear and was still holding his hand. Everyone else was getting their stuff and walking towards the Inn.

“Are you going to visit your home?”

Cloud stared back at the flower girl’s eyes. He kept a look of strength and spoke with deep resolve.

“No............well...........not yet. I will try later. I want you there with me when I do.”

Aerith put up a weak smile before letting go of Cloud’s hand.

“Ok. Be careful; this place doesn’t feel right. There’s something strange about the planet here. I can’t quite understand it.”

Cloud agreed with the last thing Aerith said and nodded. The rest of Avalanche was going into the Inn as the swordsman walked through the center of his hometown.

How was this possible? What in all of Gaia had rebuilt the foundations and structures of a small town once decimated by a deranged psychopath? Why was this place standing today? The only big secret that Cloud could think of that would need to be protected by Shinra was the mountains’ reactor. Why would Shinra rebuild the village itself? Was Shinra even behind the reconstruction of Nibelheim?

There were too many questions as the SOLDIER walked over to Tifa’s house. He stopped in front of his childhood friend’s front door. He looked up at the window to Tifa’s room. A piano was playing softly from inside the dwelling.

Tifa was in her bedroom.

Cloud looked down before moving his eyes in the direction of his house. He wanted to avoid looking at it but just couldn’t help himself. The small stone house stood to the left of Tifa’s home.

The mercenary could not help but stare for a minute. There was nothing out of the ordinary to look at, but a feeling stuck inside of Cloud he wouldn’t be able to let go of.

(“How is this real? Everything burned..............mom.”)

Taking a deep breath to steady himself. Cloud opened the door to Tifa’s house and stepped inside.

Cloud couldn’t recall ever being inside of Tifa’s home. He wanted to remember what the house looked like, but he just wasn’t able to pinpoint those memories the way he needed to. There was too much confusion right now to think about it anyway. The piano continued to play music above the floor he was on.

The childhood friend walked up the stairs into the hallway on the second level before knocking on Tifa’s bedroom door.

“Come in Cloud.”

The mercenary of sector seven slowly opened the door and looked at Tifa, sitting behind her piano. She had been crying. The tears did not stop her from playing, and the melody was lovely to listen to. The hazel-eyed girl may have been out of practice, but she was doing alright recovering the instrument she used many times in her childhood.

Tifa wasn’t looking at Cloud; she stared at the sheet music in front of her as she played a familiar tune they both remembered from so long ago. The notes hovered over the room’s strange atmosphere, and Tifa kept moving her hands with the instrument in front of her. She looked like someone searching for something that would never be reached.

Cloud tried to remember when he had been in Tifa’s room as a child, but nothing came to mind.

(“Have I ever been in here before? Why can’t I remember?”)

“You know I halfway expected them to be in here when I ran through the door.”

The mako-eyed swordsman snapped out of his thoughts to look at Tifa; she was still playing the piano, although the speed of her hands had slowed so she could talk and play at the same time.

“Mom in the kitchen, telling me to get ready for dinner.............asking me to change into a clean dress.............papa reading in his chair.............telling me he loved me as I would run up the stairs. I did that so many times.............. I can remember it so easily.............. I can walk through this house blindfolded.........I just............”

The melody stopped, and Cloud focused his attention on his childhood friend.

Tifa looked upset, she seemed angry, and something was building up inside of her. The martial artist slammed her hands down on the keys. The clanking sounds echoed through the bedroom.

“Why?! WHY IS IT HERE CLOUD?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!”

The hazel eyes stared at Cloud’s face looking for an answer. The childhood friend tried his best.

“I don’t know; I can’t understand it.............nothing about this place makes any sense. I remember everything burning.............. I remember the reactor.............coming to try to save you........... I don’t know why this is all here. Something doesn’t seem right.”

Tifa stood up and tried to compose herself. She didn’t want to cry anymore. The raven-haired girl looked at the space in her bedroom and tried to keep her wits about her.

“As far as I’m concerned................none of this is real. It may look like my house. It may even feel like my house, but my house burned down five years ago. I don’t want to ever step foot in this place again. We need to find out what sick, horrible human beings did this. I am mad Cloud.................. I am pissed off!”

The powerful eyes focused on the situation at hand, and Cloud nodded at what Tifa was trying to say.

“You’re right. There’s a lot to figure out about this town. I think this could be a Shinra thing.”

Another thought came to the childhood friend before they left her room.

“But..................did you want to see your house before we go back to the others?”

Cloud shook his head.

“Not yet; Aerith and I are going to go there later. Maybe you should come with us.”

Tifa understood.

“Yeah............. I’d like that.”

-

Cloud and Tifa didn’t say much as they walked back to the Inn. The town itself appeared to be precisely the same. Cloud looked down the street and saw the Shinra Mansion far off in the distance. The iron gates were shut and locked on the outside. The other homes and dwellings around his and Tifa’s looked the same. The Inn on the outside and inside looked just how they remembered as the duo asked the attendant where the room for their party was.

“Mr. Cloud, is it? Your party is on the second floor. They are in the business suite. It’s the biggest room we have. Enjoy your stay.”

The Inn seemed quiet and uninteresting. No sounds or strange noises met Cloud or Tifa on the way to the room. Cloud opened the door, and the two friends were reunited with the rest of Avalanche.

Barret was sitting on a nearby couch and was waiting for both of them to show up to get the conversation started. The brawny fighter jumped up and started asking the questions he was waiting to say out loud.

“Ok, you guys, what the hell is going on?!”

Tifa stood in a semi-circle with Cloud and the others and jumped in before anyone else could talk.

“I don’t know what the hell this place is supposed to be, but let me say this. This is not our hometown. Sephiroth destroyed this village five years ago. Whatever this is supposed to be, it’s not the Nibelheim I grew up in!”  
Aerith and Yuffie looked concerned but said nothing in response to this. Barret was about to interject, but Red was the first person to speak after Tifa’s outburst.

“As you both say, Nibelheim was destroyed from Sephiroth’s rampage of destruction approximately five years ago, correct?”

The martial artist and swordsman both nodded with their arms crossed.  
Red focused his yellow eyes towards the center of the circle and tried to connect his thoughts with everyone else.

“Were there any survivors besides the two of you?”

Cloud and Tifa looked at each other quickly and shook their heads softly before Tifa responded.

“A few but................. I can’t really remember. Almost everyone in the town was killed. My mentor Zangan took me to Midgar because I was hurt and..........”

Cloud was trying to think of something important as he interrupted.

“Tifa............you went to Midgar after the fire?”

The martial artist felt concerned and anxious as Cloud was looking at the floor. She answered the question slowly and awkwardly.

“Yes.”

The SOLDIER kept his eyes down and asked another question that came from a dark place.

“Where did I go after Sephiroth hurt you?”

The mako eyes looked up at the hazel ones, and the entire room went silent.

Tifa was panicked as she searched for an answer she couldn’t find.

“I don’t know Cloud.............”

The swordsman didn’t understand why Tifa said this.

“But..........you were there in the reactor............ Why can’t I remember?”

Everyone else started looking uncomfortable, but no one dared to say anything as something serious was taking place between the two friends in Nibelheim.

The staring contest had begun; the raven-haired girl looked deeply into the eyes of her childhood friend as the struggle of memories continued.

“Maybe the fight between the two of you damaged your memory from that time. It’s normal for a traumatic experience to overpower the mind or for us to try to forget those kinds of moments.”

Cloud could understand that, but something else was bothering him.

“But if I was there when you were on the staircase...............why didn’t I follow you to Midgar? Why?................ Why can’t I...................?????”

The fear in the bartender’s heart rose. Tifa was not accepting of what was happening inside of Cloud, and everyone else refused to speak as the two friends were recollecting a dark secret.

“Zangan found me and rushed me to safety. It all happened so fast, the trauma and battle probably messed with your head is all Cloud.”

The mercenary wanted to shake this off, he tried to let go of it, but he couldn’t. Something was calling him from beyond the memories of the past. There was something grabbing onto his thoughts, and it wouldn’t let go.

(“............To wake me from this nightmare.................”)

“What?!”

Cloud stumbled; he lost all track of the talk he was having with Tifa and had to catch himself. Aerith and Yuffie grabbed his body before he could tumble over.

“Are you alright?”

Both girls asked him at the same time.

The confused figure had to recollect himself. Barret was chiming in.

“Hey, get ahold of yourself man!”

Cloud put his hand to the side of his head and felt a vision flashing deep inside his head. The gates, the mansion. Sephiroth’s laughter coming from the basement. The books...............the instruments...........the library........it was all coming back.

The SOLDIER stood straight up when another attack came into his thoughts. This time he was ready for it.

(“.................This mansion is the beginning of your nightmare...........”)

“We have to go to the Shinra mansion.”

Tifa’s eyes widened in horror as the raven-haired girl shook her head in protest. Barret’s eyebrows went up, and Aerith and Yuffie looked at Cloud with a puzzled expression. Red asked the obvious question.

“The big building at the end of the street? It looks intimidating. Why do you want to go there Cloud?”

He didn’t have an explanation; he couldn’t explain why. But the questions and answers that came across his desire for more truth all led his subconscious to the Shinra mansion. The large building would be the answer to all of the mystery built into this false community.

“I can’t explain it..........I just feel it...........something is telling me to go there.................it might be someone. I just..............guys.............we need to go to the library in the Shinra mansion.”

Tifa looked terrified at the idea; she looked over at Cloud with an anxious expression. Aerith nodded in polite understanding but didn’t say anything. The rest of the group appeared to be on the fence. Cloud didn’t want to worry everyone, so he decided to change the subject in the meantime.

“For now, I want to go look inside my old house. I don’t know why the town is here, but I will carefully find out the story as best as possible. Tifa, Aerith, will you both come with me?”

The martial artist and flower girl nodded and followed Cloud out of the room. Barret watched them leave before addressing Yuffie and Red.

“Tomorrow, we do our own digging. For tonight, let’s get some damn rest. No need to leave the Inn until Cloud and Tifa tell us to go.”

Yuffie looked bored.

“We’ve rested for a long time. I’m ready to fight something again Barret.”

The gun-armed man could sympathize with what the young girl was thinking.

“I hear ya, and I haven’t shot anything from Shinra in a long time. I’m worried my gun might not work after all of those days in Cosmo Canyon. We might see some action when we go into the mountains, though. There are a lot of monsters in these parts. Hell................maybe some Shinra is around here somewhere.”

“That’s a scary thought; I wouldn’t be surprised, though.”

Red chimed in with his comment.

Barret cleared his throat and spoke powerfully from the heart.

“You know Red; your people were good to us in Cosmo Canyon. One day I’m gonna go back there and repay you for it as best as I can! Be on your toes tonight, though; we are in enemy territory now for sure.”

The lion-hearted guardian of the canyons nodded in understanding and appreciation.

“Thank You, Barret, I know we are rough with one another, but I do appreciate you.”

Yuffie was lying down on her bed now; she had her back turned to both friends but jumped in with her own feelings on the subject.

“I like all of you guys; I can’t wait to show you Wutai....................... if Shinra is here, I want to wipe the floor with them when we get out of this hotel.”

Barret and Red agreed with Yuffie before they all started dozing off one at a time, and the room grew quiet.

-

“Are you worried about going inside?”

Aerith asked Cloud how he felt before he knocked and opened the door. The swordsman simply answered with a “not really” before pushing the door in and looking inside the small dwelling.

The entire space was empty. There was no sign of anyone currently living in the home. Furniture and basic household necessities were placed in the expected locations, but as Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith walked around the tiny living space...............everything felt empty.

“This looks like my house..................but................ it’s not.”

Tifa was looking at the kitchen before trying to face Cloud while he was talking to himself softly. She felt the same kind of remorse and pity that Cloud felt when he was watching her on the piano back in her bedroom.

“I mean, it feels like a copy of it or something. This whole thing is bizarre..................what about mom?”

Aerith put a hand on Cloud’s shoulder before leaning her head against his shoulder to let him feel her soft touch. The flower girl seemed to want to speak but felt out of place because this wasn’t her home, and this situation wasn’t in a place she was familiar with.

“I felt the same way.............the whole town doesn’t feel real.............why is it here? Who built it?”

Tifa was talking out loud while Cloud took Aerith in a quick side hug to thank her for the small embrace. The martial artist noticed the cuddling and looked away. Cloud responded to Tifa’s reasoning.

“I think whatever this place is.............it must have been built after we left the town...............sometime after the accident. Is it some kind of cover-up? Maybe because of Sephiroth’s actions?”

The childhood friend took in that suggestion before asking another question.

“Does anything stick out in here, Cloud? Is any of it yours, or does anything feel real to you? I mean, my piano seemed real, but nothing felt alive. I almost thought I was in a dream or something.”

Those were funny words for Tifa to use; Cloud softly let Aerith go, and the emerald eyes pouted to be separated from the welcomed affection of the SOLDIER. The mako eyes looked at the ground for a few seconds in profound understanding and focus.

“Maybe it’s a nightmare, not a dream.”

Both Tifa and Aerith were curious by that remark. Cloud felt the need to elaborate.

“I had a quick flash of something or someone speaking to me through a bunch of quick bursts in my head back in the Inn.”

Aerith asked first.

“And what did the flashes say?”

The bodyguard kept a calm expression as he repeated the words.

“This mansion is the beginning of your nightmare.”

Tifa once again showed anxiety at the words; the scars of the past were on full display against the fighter’s determination to get to the bottom of everything.

“Do you really think we will find what we are looking for in there?”

The martial artist asked with concern; Cloud nodded.

“Yeah........... It’s really where it all started with Sephiroth, and we need answers. We will all go together, don’t worry...........we will be with you, Tifa.”

The friend seemed to understand. Although fear still rang strong in the girl’s heart.

“Ok, Cloud, if that’s what you think is best.”

The rest of the investigation came up with no real results. After checking out Cloud’s house together, the three travelers looked through the only shop and four other homes that had people living in them. Whenever Cloud or Tifa would ask if anybody knew the town’s story, they would receive weird looks from the people present, and the subject would always be changed.

While no hard evidence had yet to be found, something fishy seemed to be hiding under everyone’s nose. The mansion was the last building they had yet to enter.

“That place still gives me the creeps, but we will search it together.”

Cloud was trying to pick everyone’s spirits up as the three figures walked back towards the Inn to call it a night. Aerith grabbed his hand to walk with him side by side, and the bodyguard almost blushed before collecting himself. Tifa had gotten used to the affection by now and just ignored the two lovebirds while she said something aloud.

“If we have to, we can have Barret blow the gates open. I think the locks are still on the gate, even though no one here seems to have gone inside the grounds.”

The mercenary shook his head and gave his opinion.

“We should try a softer approach. I think Yuffie is one hell of a lockpick and can get us in there with a bit more stealth.”

The brown eyes seemed to agree with that answer as they looked down at the hands that were locked together.

(“They both seem really happy. I should just let them enjoy this.”)

“Time to call it a night; thanks for asking me to come with you Cloud.”

Once again, everyone reunited in the business suite after the three friends returned to the Inn to go to sleep. There were more than enough beds in the room for everyone to get a sleeping space for themselves; per his custom, Red slept on the rug.

“Any luck out there, guys?”

Barret was lying down but had not fallen asleep yet, Cloud shook his head, and Tifa answered before lying down on her bed.

“Nothing really, tomorrow is another day. We’d like all of you to join us when we search the mansion. The place is huge, so everyone should stay together.”

Aerith wished Cloud a good night and gave him a quick peck on the cheek when no one was looking. The flower girl went to bed without saying anything else.

Cloud stood in the Inn from his childhood; the lights were now off as Tifa and Barret wished everyone a good night. Yuffie was already snoring, and Red had his head laid over his arms in what appeared to be a deep slumber.

(“Mom.............are you out there? Watching me like Ifalna said?”)

The SOLDIER looked outside a nearby window as the rain started to come down. He was worried about what tomorrow would bring. He was searching the depths of his heart as he looked back over at Aerith asleep in her own bed. He wished he could spend more alone time with her, but that should come after accomplishing their other mission first. 

Cloud looked back at Tifa and wondered what she thought about being back in Nibelheim, there was more history to unpack, and he would need to ask some difficult questions in the future.

As the road ahead seemed full of endless possibilities, another voice entered his head, and it was not a welcomed one.

(“Go to sleep...............and enter the sweetest of dreams.”)

No pain reached his head or his body, just a strange feeling that someone or something was talking to him over all of the noise outside the room.

Cloud looked through the window before turning his body away from the outside world. Not knowing the source of the voice and where it had come from was troubling, but the mercenary was prepared for this. The talk he had with Ifalna helped him understand much of his inner turmoil. Answers would come to them all tomorrow, and maybe he could find the start of the source of his worries.

(“We will find a way, I’m sure of it.”)

Falling asleep after tossing and turning for a few hours, the six friends had all finally rested as one group through the stormy night in Nibelheim.

-

“GOOD MORNING, SLEEPYHEADS!”

Everyone was grumbling out of their beds after Yuffie had shouted at the top of her lungs and threw the windows open to the suite. Being in an open room had caused everyone to sleep in their clothes, so no one was embarrassed by being undressed or in pajamas. The main issue was that Yuffie appeared to have fallen asleep first the day before and had woken up unusually early, much sooner than the other five appeared to have been ready for.

“What time is it?!”

Barret was the first to complain before Aerith spoke over the discomfort.

“Just before seven in the morning.”

The sun started peeking over the mountains as natural light filled the windows while Yuffie turned all of the lights on so everyone would get out of bed.

“Come on guys! It’s a brand-new day! Breakfast and adventure! What’s not to love?!”

The typical act of Barret telling Yuffie to throw herself off the nearest balcony was interrupted by people getting up to walk around the room. Tifa went downstairs to find coffee and asked Aerith to join her. After the girls had left, Yuffie went down with Red a few minutes later. This left Cloud alone with Barret before the swordsman finally had a chance to address a situation before the group left the Inn.

“Are you ready for action today just in case we meet anyone, Barret?”

The gun-armed fighter nodded and spoke out about his lack of fighting recently.

“It’s too quiet around here man, I know it’s where you and Tifa grew up, but I don’t like it.”

Cloud understood that and wanted to make a few points before they walked down the road later.

“We might see some Shinra today, or we might be going through an empty mansion. Either way, we both need to be on our guard. The mountains will have monsters for sure after we leave the town later.

Barret was ready for that and wanted Cloud to know everyone was all in on the plan.

“We are all behind you and Tifa. Just tell us what to do. If Shinra is up to their old tricks, we will kick some ass on our way out of this hellhole of a sick experiment.”

The smirk returned to the mercenary before he put his sword on his back to go downstairs.

“Thank You, Barret; I know you are all behind us. Let’s just get some answers before we blow it all to hell first.”

-

After eating fairly quickly and slipping out of the Inn together, the six friends looked up and down the main street to see if anyone was watching them.

“I can’t see or sense anybody around, not even at a distance; just let me go pick the damn lock already.”

Yuffie was annoyingly pestering Cloud to let her get started, Aerith and Barret gave him a “might as well” look, and the swordsman told the energetic girl to use stealth and pop the gates open quickly.

The five friends were hiding around a corner nearby as Yuffie slipped over to the mansion’s gates without incident or difficulty. She only took a minute to pick the lock and drop the chains off of the iron gates that stood in front of the large doors ahead.

“Well, come on! What are you waiting for?!”

The warrior from Wutai already went up to the doors and opened them to rush inside the large house.

“Subtlety isn’t her strong suit, is it?”

Red was talking as the other five members of Avalanche slipped in behind the trail Yuffie left. Everyone had made it inside the mansion as Cloud and Barret closed the large doors to both the gate and entryway shut behind them as they passed.

“The gates and the doors were shut; I think we won’t have any company with us in here.”

(“Shinra doesn’t need to come in through the front door, they might have someone or worse............something in here already..................waiting for us.”)

Cloud didn’t fully agree with Barret but wouldn’t say anything about it for now; they needed to figure out some answers and soon.

“What are we looking for, Cloud?”

Yuffie asked the question like the six friends were about to partake in one hell of a scavenger hunt.

“Let’s stay in the same area, and I don’t want anyone to get lost or separated. Don’t go upstairs or down into the basement yet. Let’s stay on the same level. Some files or some research or maybe even some blueprints on the town should be in here, or maybe someone got careless and left some journals behind. I’m not expecting too much, but if anything could answer why the town is here, bring it back to the foyer, and we will all look at it.”

Cloud almost forgot the most crucial part of his instructions; before everyone split up, he mentioned the most critical part of their day.

“DON’T go off by yourself. Take a buddy; we don’t want anyone to get lost on their own. This place is bigger than it looks on the outside.”

Aerith smiled as she grabbed the mercenary’s arm. She teased the bodyguard as she picked her partner for the day.

“Hey buddy, we going exploring together?”

Yuffie and Tifa giggled for a minute before walking off together. Barret and Red had started going up to the bedrooms on the main level. Cloud looked back at Aerith when everyone was out of earshot; her smile was infectious.

“I’d like that. Are you scared?”

Aerith shook her head and tightened her grip on Cloud’s arm.

“Not when I’m holding on to you. Lead the way!”

-

“Doomed to all eternity, in the bowels of the resurrected dungeon. The man will no longer stand in my way. Let his bones never break, and his flesh never decay. His curse will never cease, so to know that I have achieved the final victory. The greatest accomplishment of my career, a medical miracle awaits those brave enough to find the monster within.”

Red asked Barret about what he was reading.

“What is it?”

The two friends were searching a large room on the west side of the main level; they were still in the vicinity of the other groups as Barret found a strange-looking envelope with a single page inside of it on a nearby table. 

The page had small, detailed writing on it and looked like an item that someone wanted a passerby to find. Barret was reading with focused attention in his eyes.

The strong-hearted man stared intensely at the page; he couldn’t believe the words on it and was flabbergasted by the horrifying elegance in the paragraphs.

“Science is the greatest gift bestowed upon the universe; all of humanity’s feeble attempts to overthrow the natural course of the planet will be put to death on the altar of evolution. For I understand the greatest enemy that awaits us all. Love cannot trump the importance of our demise; their forbidden lust was put to the test, and it was found wanting....................a house of cards that fell into dust.............”

“Barret, what are you reading?”

Red was curious about the page in Barret’s hands. The brawny gunman looked down for a second at the animal friend’s yellow eyes and answered.

“Oh........... I’m sorry, Red, this is some messed up stuff, let me finish, and we can take this page back to Cloud. Maybe it can help with what he’s trying to find out. I think it’s research..............at least I hope so...........this person sounds screwed up in the head.”

“My game awaits every fool who enters the mansion. Though you don’t have to play, another trial by fire encroaches upon everyone who enters this domain. The pawns of horrors unimaginable have already risen as you crossed the threshold of your doom..............”

...........THEY ARE COMING FOR YOU...............

...........CAN YOU ESCAPE IN TIME?...........

I DON’T THINK YOU WILL.........

“CLOUD! TIFA! EVERYONE GET BACK TO THE FOYER!”

Red had no idea what was going on as Barret tore back to the center of the mansion. He immediately realized what his partner was shouting about as hideous; skeletal monsters started running from the lower levels into the stairwells to find them.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!”

Barret’s gunfire was already sounding through the main hall. Bullets tore through the skeletal creatures that looked similar to human remains. More started charging towards Red and Barret as the fighter of Cosmo Canyon ran after the former leader of Avalanche.

“Keep firing! I’ll try some magic on the others!”

Red was shooting off fire spells, lightning spells, and everything else in his arsenal of ability as more and more monsters started coming out of every corner in the haunted mansion.

The two struggling figures were outnumbered and were about to make a run for the entrance before a familiar duo made one hell of a return. A four-pointed wheel tore across the foyer and bounced off of multiple skeletons before another powerful fighter slammed two monsters to the ground, and they shattered under the attack.

Tifa and Yuffie had joined the party. They were shouting above the gunfire and spells as the four members of Avalanche went on the offensive against the horde of monsters coming from every section of the large building.

“Where are all these things coming from?!”

Barret was shouting and shooting for all he was worth.

“I don’t know, but just keep killing them, and we can ask questions later!”

Yuffie was attacking and jumping through the chaos.

“Has anyone seen Cloud and Aerith?!”

Red wanted to know where the final two friends had gone off two when a fireball the size of a large boulder crashed from above the main level down to the center of the monsters to answer his question.

Cloud followed this by landing hard on the ground with the buster sword in a chopping motion. The attack had done significant damage to the skeletal creatures congregating in the middle of the large room, and everyone could see the large indention left in the wooden floor. The remaining creatures seemed stunned by the attack when Aerith rained spells of destruction from higher up that cleared the rest of the room before Barret and Tifa picked off the stragglers; the flower girl ran down the nearby stairs to meet up with everyone before Cloud asked what was going on.

“Is everyone ok?!”

The six friends all looked at one another, and outside of being partially shook up at the fighting, everyone appeared to be undamaged from all of the carnage. The skeletal creatures started turning into some kind of white dust under their feet, and Aerith blasted a wind spell to push the decomposing remains to the other side of the grand hall.

“Were any traps set off or anything like that, guys?”

Barret answered Tifa’s question by showing the lone page of mystery to Cloud. The mako eyes read the page twice before handing it over to Tifa, who read with trepidation before passing it around to the next person.  
By the time Aerith had read the strange page, everyone seemed to understand the situation.

“This sounds a lot like Hojo or someone with the same sick mind, so this place is booby-trapped in some way?”

Cloud looked back at the entrance; they could leave if the six friends wanted to, but that would not answer any of the questions that arose from all of the mystery in the town’s creation itself. No, they all needed to push forward to get to the bottom of it.

“I think there was some kind of pressure plate by the front door. When we entered, it must have opened some holding cells or something like that downstairs. The swarm that just attacked us appears to have been defeated. I just hope that more monsters aren’t downstairs.”

Red chimed in after Cloud spoke his mind.

“That was probably the welcoming committee. I think stronger challenges await us if we want to continue. But what about “the man” that the letter refers to?”

Barret shouted above the inner thoughts of the six friends.

“Hey! Just leave it all to me! I’ve been waiting a long time for this kind of action! Almost forgot what it was like to kill something!”

Cloud gave Barret a look of disapproval before Tifa spoke softly to everyone else.

“This is just one answer to so many questions. I think we all need to keep going, and because of the danger, we shouldn’t split up anymore. Let’s go upstairs together, guys. Who’s with me?”

Everyone nodded in approval as the six fighters walked up to the second level of the mansion. The largest room of the second level welcomed them with dusty furniture and uninteresting art.

“Do you think the owner of this place entertained much?”

Tifa responded to Yuffie’s question while looking at a large grandfather clock.

“No, the house wasn’t used for anything like that. The family that owned it had money but didn’t host parties or social events.”

The warrior from Wutai was staring at the large art pieces on the wall while giving more of her opinion.

“Well, my father and grandfather have terrible taste in art, but even my house has better things to look at than what I see here. This place is boring in every way, except for those things that tried to kill us.”

Cloud was looking through a nearby bookshelf and was passing the novels he already thumbed through to Aerith. The flower girl asked him about his concerns as the duo leafed through all of the pages to look for more clues.

“You seem quieter than usual.”

The swordsman continued to pick books up off the shelf and scan the pages; he met the impressive eyes for a second before continuing his task.

“I’m just trying to get us all out of here in one piece. I don’t want any of us to get hurt or worse.”

Aerith sympathized with the worry as she put her hand on Cloud’s arm quickly before speaking again.

“Everyone will be ok; we are all stronger than that. We will make it through this together.”

Cloud’s smirk returned for a second, and the six friends continued into the next hall after looking through most of the large drawing-room on the second level.

A smaller library welcomed the group as everyone continued to look for clues.

“Keep going, guys, there has to be something somewhere............”

Aerith tried to reassure everyone that the search wasn’t a waste of time as the day continued.

“At least there aren’t any monsters up here.”

Tifa was looking through books and throwing the ones she had already rifled through over her shoulder; she appeared to be getting annoyed by the continued hunt for information.

The small library gave no useful clues, or any new information as the six members of Avalanche looked through three nearby bedrooms before Red said what everyone else was thinking.

“Cloud, it may be time for us to brave the basement. I know we are all worried about that part of the mansion, but we really won’t find anything too useful up here. I mean.........”

The SOLDIER put a finger to his lips to silence Red and Barret was about to interject.

“Hey, what are y---”

Cloud put an indefinite shush to Barret and held his eyes open like he was listening to something in the distance.

“What is it?”

Tifa was whispering in a hushed tone. The swordsman’s concentration and ears were listening at an all-time high.

Cloud slowly moved towards the entrance of the second level and motioned for everyone to follow him.

“Keep quiet and don’t make any sudden moves. I think we’ve been followed.”

“By who?”

Cloud didn’t answer Yuffie’s question as the group tiptoed past the small library and back into the drawing-room to look down the stairs that led back to the main level. They could hear the noises from the first floor better now. Barret asked Cloud what it was.

“Are there more monsters?”

The SOLDIER shook his head.

“Nope, worse, it’s Shinra.”

Aerith looked over Cloud’s shoulder; her hands were using his armor brace to prop herself up for a better view.

“Damn.”

-

“Start a search party on the lower level first. I want teams to look through every room. Once the basement has been emptied of everything useful, take your groups into the main floor and then the second level. Report anything unusual to me.”

“Sure thing boss.”

A group of roughly twenty Shinra soldiers saluted a member of the Turks and moved down into the basement. Another six soldiers in red tactical gear flanked the unfamiliar woman as she pulled out a cell phone and called someone important on the device.

“Nothing yet; the first wave of troops have been sent to the basement. I will advise if the situation changes.”

Cloud and the others couldn’t hear the response on the phone or to whom the woman was talking. She responded to the other person with respect and what sounded like admiration.

“Yes, sir, thank you for that; we will do our best. Over and out.”

“Is that a Turk? I didn’t know any women were working for the Turks?”  
Yuffie whispered over the commotion; Tifa looked back at the young girl.  
“There are a lot more of them than we know about. They are an elite force for Shinra; after all, it makes sense we haven’t met all of them.”

Cloud felt a strange sense of déjà vu, almost like he had been in this situation before.

(“.... This mansion is the start of your nightmare...”)

Pushing the phrase out of his head, the group’s leader was ready to come out of hiding with his allies.

“Ready to crash their search party?”

The mercenary of sector seven looked at everyone else’s eyes and got five approving nods. The buster sword was drawn with determination as the six friends pulled out their weapons and walked confidently down the stairs.

-

“What’s the status on the search?”

A deep sounding voice asked a nearby lieutenant for an update on the search party.

“Nothing yet sir, Elena has radioed into Tseng, but the reinforcements just arrived in town. They have entered the mansion with both teams.”

Reno scoffed as he pulled another card from the table; the flaming red hair was spikier than ever as the lighthearted Turk looked at the cards in his hand. The two veteran Turks were playing a game at a nearby vacant house; They appeared to be waiting nearby to provide support in case the other Shinra forces needed backup.

“She worries too much; we are just looking for that group of troublemakers and some science mumbo jumbo. No need to radio in every time you make a decision.”

Rude was about to make a move in their card game but paused to let Reno know he needed to show more understanding.

“She’s still a rookie, give her a break.............you were anxious back when we first started.”

The energetic fighter threw down his next move.

“Boom! Pair of sevens! Read em and weep!”

Rude opened his mouth in protest and gasped, but Reno was already grabbing all of the chips on the table.

-

“WHAT THE HELL?! Alpha and Bravo teams! Get back up here!”

Barret’s gun already started going off while Cloud made short work of the first two Shinra grunts by Elena. The other four were immediately put down, and the six members of Avalanche had the rookie Turk outnumbered and outgunned reasonably quickly.

A pistol was held in the woman’s hand, but she instantly realized the situation’s futility.

“Dammit...............well, I surrender I guess................what the hell happened to the rest of my men?”

“Drop it.”

Tifa was threatening the Turk with a determined look. Elena threw the gun down without argument.

Barret pumped his fist in the air as he mocked the opponent standing next to him and his allies.

“Probably too scared to come up here. We’d give them one hell of an ass whooping too!”

The blonde woman scoffed before a signal came over the walkie talkie on her waist. Other members of Shinra were radioing in from downstairs.

“Did you ma... cont..... boss? The interfere..........i.............ha..........t...........re..........”

Cloud held his sword steady and told the hostage what to say.

“Tell them to continue their search and that there is no issue. We won’t hurt you; we just don’t want a bigger mess than this already is...........got it?”

Elena nodded and slowly lifted the walkie talkie. Barret’s gun stayed pointed at the device in case she got any sudden ideas.

“No problem, Bravo leader, keep me advised on your progress. Elena out.”  
“Co................Bravo.........te.........out.”

Aerith and Cloud led everyone to a nearby room and had Elena sit down to ask what Shinra was doing in the mansion.

“We won’t have much time before more troops come in here; we won’t hold you indefinitely. Just tell us why you are searching the mansion and what Rufus wants from this town.”

Elena scoffed before speaking. She wasn’t in the mood to answer any questions.

“I won’t answer anything you fools ask me; the first rule of interrogations is never to let your captors know what your objective is. Rude and Reno will be here soon anyway, so this is just a waste of time.”

Tifa looked surprised and mentioned something to Cloud.

“There are at least three members of the Turks here............... Cloud, something really important is probably going on. I wonder if Rufus is nearby.”

Elena cursed herself internally for letting them know her allies were close. She spoke over Tifa’s thoughts.

“No! The president is much too busy to let himself in on dull matters such as these! We are to retrieve Hojo’s files because of his disappearance and resignation. Tseng and Rufus are too important for such trivial nonsense!”

Barret looked at Elena like he was about to talk down to a child.

“I see, well, thank you for such valuable information. Your contributions today have proved reliable. Now we know Shinra is looking for Hojo’s research and that the president isn’t here.”

The newest member of the Turks realized she was sinking deeper into mistake after mistake. She sighed before putting her head down. Cloud asked the next question.

“Do you know why this town is here?”

Elena didn’t seem to understand what the SOLDIER was asking.

“Nibelheim? Why? Is it not supposed to be?”

Tifa and Cloud gave each other a knowing look and nodded at Barret. The brawny fighter spoke over everyone else and gave his instructions.  
“Alright, you’re coming with us.”

Elena protested and asked what for.

“Where are you taking me?”

Yuffie giggled as she led Elena by the arm. She seemed to like dragging a member of the Turks around.

“Don’t worry.............. you’re going to love the basement. You get to go down the steps first, don’t try anything stupid either, or I’ll let you know how disappointed I am in you.”

The blonde woman’s eyes did show a little bit of worry. Still, she stayed determined as the seven figures started their descent into the spiraling stairwell that went down forever into the unimaginable depths of the mansion.

-

The staircase felt like it descended into a world of madness. The lowering of wooden steps on a stairwell of Iron showed the light of the upper levels transcending into the darkness of stone and shadows as the seven figures took a slow path into the unknown.

“You sent two search teams down here, didn’t you?”

Elena was in a miserable mood and didn’t want to talk to anyone; Yuffie shoved her on her back to make the angry captive communicate.

“Ooof............Yes, two search teams. Don’t do that!”

The spirited fighter retaliated with a strong rebuttal.

“Then answer our questions the first time!”

Cloud was concerned that no one from Shinra was making any noise or discovering their walk down into the basement. As the seven travelers reached the floor below, the SOLDIER thought it would be best if he went ahead alone.

“Wait here, don’t make any sudden moves or noises. I’m gonna look ahead before we go down the hall.”

Everyone nodded, and Cloud made his way down the dark, damp, cold, and foreboding hallway.

Nothing seemed to show happiness or joy in the base of this mansion. The feelings given by exploring the underbelly of the large estate felt like the exact opposite of positivity. The mercenary finally reached a door on his left and opened it to see what lied ahead.

(“WHAT THE HELL?!”)

Death...............Danger................Destruction, bodies lay all over the floor; some were skeletons of years past. Some were the missing Shinra troops Cloud thought about earlier; some were bits and pieces of something that must have once been human.

“.............help...............”

A hand reached out to Cloud.

“P.........Please...........”

One of the troopers was still alive. The wounded man reached out to Cloud and begged him for assistance. The man could not stand and was close to death from the look of things.

“Who did this to you?!”

Cloud had his arms on the Shinra grunt, trying to help him up. The man looked at him with fear and terror as he described what happened.

“Whatever that thing was..................it wasn’t human............. don’t.........”

The trooper didn’t finish his sentence; he succumbed to his wounds before telling Cloud anything else. The SOLDIER carefully closed the man’s eyes and gently laid the body back on the floor before putting a hand to his head to steady himself.

(“...........MOTHER........they are coming .......those useless fools...........but I’M HERE...............”)

The flashes of Sephiroth could still run through his mind and haunted his visions. Now was not the time for this; looking across the large room and seeing multiple coffins stacked up in the corner did little to settle the swordman’s concern. Some of these were opened, a strange and unlucky omen. Cloud needed to figure more things out, he needed to get back to the group, and he hoped no one had left or moved anywhere else yet.

“That other voice was correct, though.”

Cloud was talking to himself as he left the large room and made it back into the hall.

“This mansion is the start of a nightmare.”

-

“Contact!.................look out!”

Elena’s radio was blowing up with pages from the remaining Shinra grunts. They found something dangerous and were shouting orders over the device. The signal must have cleared because the static from earlier was non-existent.

“Send reinforcements! We won’t last down here!..................”

There was the sound of gunshots, and minor explosions as the screams and shouts of nearby troops filled the halls and echoed through the dark chambers. Cloud returned to the other six figures of his group and spoke through the noise on the device.

“I think Sephiroth or something just as evil is down here. I found a lot of dead bodies in a nearby room. Radio your men Elena, tell them to evacuate. Nothing from Hojo is worth all of them dying over, we will advance either way, so I leave it up to you.”

Elena looked furious at being told what to do, but she understood Cloud’s point. The blonde hair shifted as the rookie Turk held the radio up to her face.

“Bravo team, Alpha team.....................stand down and return upstairs. Reinforcements are in route.”

There was no reply; the eyes of the Turk showed concern as she repeated herself.

“Repeat, stand down Alpha and Bravo! Head upstairs................... Does anyone copy?!”

There was no sound over the line. Tifa showed remorse as she spoke.

“How many men went down there?”

The blonde enemy closed her eyes and put her walkie talkie back on her hip. Her voice was low and considerate.

“Twenty-Four. They were all experienced, the best men we could have had come with us.....................why did this happen?”

Barret was not sympathetic.

“Serves all of you right. For being the kind of people you are.”

The Turk was about to open her mouth to argue, but Barret shoved her out of the way as he walked forward. Tifa looked at Elena with sad eyes, almost like she was trying to apologize for what Barret had said. Cloud and Aerith said nothing in response as the group walked towards the next room.

“Wait; This is the room with the dead bodies and coffins; better go to the next one.”

Everyone nodded after Cloud had given his information. Another door was ahead that led to the central laboratory in the basement.

“Better for you to go in first; if we don’t hear anything crazy, we will follow you in a minute.”

Barret was giving Elena instructions. The enemy looked annoyed but opened the door and walked in without having to be forced into the next room. She only took half a second before she shouted through the entryway.

“You guys may want to take a look at this!”

The other six explorers ran into the main laboratory. The room was dark and massive, with interconnecting hallways that ran through the main part of the library and tables surrounded by testing chambers and large vessels that once held what could only be specimens, many of which appeared to be humanoid based on the nearby drawings and photos that were scattered across the tables.

“What the hell is this place?!”

Cloud spoke over Barret’s freak-out; he was looking at the nearby glass chambers with intrigue and something else he couldn’t understand growing in his mind. He placed his hand on the glass of one to look at a note scratched on the edge of the round specimen holding cell.

“This....................... This is........................”

The pain returned tenfold, and the mercenary couldn’t handle the flashbacks this time; Aerith grabbed onto her bodyguard with her hands and followed him to the floor as he went to his knees with both of his own hands on either side of his head. Everyone was in shock, watching the swordsman struggle with the truth of his past. The nightmares were returning..............

“Be strong, Cloud! Cloud!”

Cloud could not be strong now; he felt something evil enter his brain as a sinister voice tormented his spirit from afar. (Yet the voice was crystal clear in his mind as he fought to keep his eyes open while listening to the unnatural power that shouted through his subconscious.)

“.......REUNION........”

The voice was dark and disturbing; the effect of it felt like it was tearing his forehead in half, slowly, violently, and painfully.

(“Does it bother you? The hands of time failing to lapse. Reality can no longer be seen as your beloved stands at the crossroads. The tormentor returns; he recites the truth of the past. But you say no...........this cannot be.............. I killed the pain............ I finished the sorrow............it belongs in my memories.”)

Cloud winced uncontrollably as Aerith was trying a healing spell. Her magic was having no effect as Tifa started to cry while holding onto Barret, and Yuffie buried her face in her hands. Elena looked away; Red was silent and still. There was a consensus of fear that Cloud was dying in the room. The young fighter was in the most pain he had ever experienced up to this point.

(“But the nightmare is real, it has returned once more to engulf your footsteps and replace hope with hatred............. The struggle pulls everything you have ever loved into a whirlwind of despair.......... What once seemed simple has become impossible, and all promise vanishes amongst the petals of the yellow lily................. When we whisper soft secrets and wish you the sweetest of dreams.”)

The agony was becoming more and more intense as Cloud shouted in pain from the torment of the unknown voice. Aerith was in tears as she gave up on her magic and hugged Cloud’s head to her body. She would not let him go; she cradled the swordsman in her lap as he cried out in what was nothing short of physical, mental, and emotional suffering.

“Don’t give up Cloud! Please fight it! Keep fighting!”

The flower girl was inches away from his face, but she might as well have been on the other side of the planet. Her words did nothing to help the breakdown, as the last Cetra tried with all of her power to bring the tortured soul out of the sinking waves of darkness. Cloud had never felt anything like this before. This wasn’t Sephiroth.................it was worse.

(“Betrayal, marked with an everlasting hatred, bound with an end that knows no remorse. For the fury was built on a sacrifice of purity. The light follows...........it dances on the spinning tops of déjà vu. You question your very existence as constant reminders of failure are played over and over..............in all of those moments.............. YOU’LL FIND ME!”)

The suffering became overwhelming as Cloud was on the edge of blacking out; Aerith held onto him for all she was worth as the swordsman listened to the last lines of the most evil warning he had ever heard.

(“For you are my puppet! The strings remain intact and are ready to move you to the stage. There is no right or wrong because the deck is stacked, the stars are aligned, AND I WILL HAVE MY REUNION!”)

The volume of the voice lowered as the taunting came to an end with a final whisper.

(“That you’re dying to watch............... Fate is not to be taken lightly................ Cloud...........”)

The room’s sound returned to normal as the SOLDIER’S eyes popped open, and he pulled himself out of his despair.

“What................what happened??????? Aerith? What did I do?................”

The swordsman’s hurt eyes looked awful and weak as a pair of small hands held onto Cloud’s face. The loving girl attached to them spoke softly into her beloved’s ears.

“You didn’t do anything, Cloud............. You fell to the ground here, and we were all worried about you.”

The mercenary looked up towards everyone else and realized he must have had a breakdown or attack. Feeling embarrassed, the blonde fighter stood up slowly and helped Aerith off the floor with his arm. Placing the buster sword on his back relieved his friends, who were now doing their best to try and cheer him up. Everyone had been anxious about what he went through.

“Hey, buddy! Don’t go down that rabbit hole next time!”

Barret was trying to be encouraging as Cloud looked away. Yuffie and Red jumped in after the other remark.

“Hey! Use that thick skull of yours if that happens again! Anything happens to you, Cloud, and I’ll never forgive you! We need you here with us!”

“I am relieved that you are still here, Cloud............. I was worried about you.”

The last person to say anything was Tifa. She walked up to her childhood friend and threw her arms around him because of her worry.

“Please stay safe; we are all worried about you.”

Cloud felt uncomfortable with the hug as he looked at Aerith while Tifa was comforting him as well as she could. The flower girl smiled, and the swordsman let his concern go. He returned the hug as much as possible and thanked Tifa for her kindness.

“Sorry, I guess my head got carried away.”

The martial artist let go and walked over to her other friends.

“Don’t apologize; we can all go through the same thing sometimes.”

A throat cleared in the background as someone else was forgotten about.

“As heart-warming as this all is, I think there is something everyone here has overlooked.”

An electric breaker stood on the wall nearby that Elena was standing next to. She motioned with her arms to pull on the switch, and Cloud nodded for her to proceed. The main primary switch to the basement lab was energized, and all of the primary sources of light turned on to reveal something new.

A man in peculiar clothing could now be seen at the end of the once dark hall. The archway that ran down the corridor narrowed as it approached a room at the end of the hall filled with books.

“Who’s there?!”

Elena shouted at the figure near the end of the aisle. Cloud and the others walked towards the unknown guest.

The man opened his eyes and stared at the swordsman approaching; he pulled back his tattered cloak to reveal a revolver at his side, though he didn’t draw his weapon as the six members of Avalanche approached.

“And who the hell are you?!”

Barret shouted with his gun-armed raised. Aerith put a hand on the weapon to lower it back towards the floor.

“Don’t..............let him talk. He isn’t our enemy.”

Cloud and Barret looked surprised by what Aerith was saying.

“Then who is--?”

A deep, stoic, and powerful voice interrupted.

“To escape from a world of illusions.............”

Barret looked surprised by the man’s attitude.

“What?! What you tryin’ to say?!”

The man moved his head upwards to reveal more of his face. Dark, red, and haunting eyes met the mako based ones as the unknown person walked forward to practically stand toe to toe with Cloud. None of his movements represented danger; he looked like he had been waiting for everyone to show up. There was no distrust or defensive movement in his position.

“It’s good to see you............... Cloud.”

The SOLDIER’S eyes once again popped open in surprise.

“How do yo--”

The surprises weren’t over with yet.

“And it is a wonderful feeling to see you again, Aerith. I have waited forever to speak those words.”

The flower girl smiled as she appeared to be holding back a tear. She responded with words of her own.

“Thank You.................. Vincent.”

Yuffie jumped in first.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've been waiting for! The pride of FF7! Vincent Valentine! WOOT WOOT! (Sorry, got carried away there.............haha.) Hope everyone enjoyed the update and I can't wait to post some more soon. Good morning/afternoon/night to all.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the things I am greatly looking towards is the development of Cloud and Aerith's relationship. I feel that the remake has already evolved these two to have an even deeper romance. One of these days when I get more free time I will create a twitter account to share comments with my fellow clerith community. Thanks for reading!


End file.
